A Recurring Nightmare
by Clockwork000
Summary: Only a month after the tournament and a stranger with a mysterious past comes to Wystern, and meets the gang as a New Epic Adventure Unfolds! "Sorry, but when it comes to fighting strays, I'm the best there is!"
1. The Start of an Adventure!

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

**Before we start:**

"**Means talking**_**" **_**/ **_**'Means thinking'**_

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure!**

A young man was alone in a spacious white room. It was so large you could not see the walls or the ceiling. There was no shadows and a strange light source illuminated the room, the light was so powerful it would blind you if you looked even the slightest bit upward. The young man was exploring the room, holding a hand over his eyes as he moved. Suddenly the man froze in his tracks as a figure of a woman appeared. "Are you?" he asked squinting his eyes and reaching toward her. "Why'd you kill me?" the figure of a woman asked. "W-what?" the man asked staggering back. The woman repeated herself, the mans eyes widened realizing who the woman was. "I didn't! I only did what you asked me to!" The man shouted back. "Don't lie to me. You could have done more." The woman replied. "I did all I could!" The man screamed falling on his knees as tears slid down his face. The man looked up at the woman her skin was pale, blood and cuts covering most of her body and face. "I trusted you." the woman admitted, and everything went White.

… … …

A young man opened his eyes in a light pant to find himself in the hull of a small, yet cluttered ship. He rubbed his eyes before standing up and stretching. The young man had short, yet spiked and messy, brown hair. His bangs would cover his eyes, but instead were pushed by his ears and hung down slightly past his cheeks. The man also had a unruly ponytail that went slightly past his shoulders. He wore tan pants that looked like they would normally be warn by a carpenter, a patch on each knee. Upon his chest was an old, faded blue t-shirt made of cotton that was now becoming mostly gray. The right sleeve had been torn off and had since been replaced by bandaging that covered his entire right shoulder. The bandaging was new and had tints of red near the back shoulder-blade. He had little to no muscle, but instead had slim and somewhat lanky limbs. Pale skin covered him, countered only slightly by his dull blue eyes. A sword ran across his back. The hilt began at his left shoulder and ran down his back diagonally, the tip ending near the base of his right thigh.

Somewhat awake, he made his way up a small flight of stairs leading topside. He pushed the two doors blocking his way only to be blasted by mid-morning sunlight. Blinded the man quickly covered and averted his eyes. "Glad to see 'yer finally awake!" His vision returning he looked over to see an older man with a long raincoat and a large white beard steering the ship. "Our destination be straight ahead!" The young man turned away from the captain to see a giant city built upon the sea, reaching upward toward the sky. "We'll be dock'en in a few minutes. The young man stayed focused on the city as they approached. "Wystern." The man announced to himself, a small curious smirk on his face.

The boat was now docking in Wystern's harbor. The young man flung a duffel bag over his left shoulder, being careful not to agitate his wound. He walked near the edge of the ship and raised one leg on top of the guard rail. "Ey wait! We've yet to dock!" The ship captain shouted. The man disregarding the ferry captains warnings, leaped off the ship onto the dock. He stood up straight and dusted off his knees before heading forward into Wystern. He reached the front gate leading to Lower Wystern when two guards stopped him from entering. "What is your business in Wyestern?"

The young man snapped his gaze away from the city toward the guard. "Hm?" The guard repeated himself "What is your business in Wystern?" The young man put down his duffel bag in front of him and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. "You tell me." He said handing the paper over to the guard. He unfolded the paper and silently read it, his eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "I understand, I will inform him of your arrival, please stay here." The guard handed back the paper, which the young man immediately crumpled up and stuffed in his duffel bag. "I will send for an escort briefly." The young man nodded as the guard left toward Central Tower.

… … …

It had been several minutes and the young man was now laying on his back near several cargo crates in the dock. The ship captain from before had signed in and was handing over a small shipment of goods to the remaining guard. The young man was now peacefully watching the clouds as they flew by. '_Meow_' he tilted his head back to look behind him and noticed a small yellow animal. "A cat?" he lightly muttered to himself, the cat now making it's way toward him.

"Ow!" The remaining guard that was watching the dock turned to see the young man, now with a small claw mark on the side of his neck, franticly chasing a small yellow cat around some cargo crates. The guard shook his head and turned his back to the young man as he went back to watching the harbor. "Gotcha!" The young man shouted, trapping the cat into a corner of the crates. '_Meow_' he looked up and saw another small yellow animal atop the crates he had cornered the cat into. "Another one?"

"Ow!" he yelled, another small claw mark now on the other side of his neck. The two cats ran side by side as they jumped onto the crates, they then made their way on top of the tallest one. The two leaped from the crates onto the wall boxing the harbor in, and then hopped down onto the curry shop. The young man gritted his teeth. "Your not getting away that easily!" He shouted following the cats path onto the tallest crate and leaped toward the wall. He stuck his arms forward and barely gripped the top of the wall. Now dangling on it's edge he tightened his grip and pushed against the wall with his feet, and vaulted over the wall onto the curry shop.

A helmet-less guard with long hair walked into the harbor and greeted the other guard. "Hello, I'm here to escort our new arrival." The guard nodded "Understood, he is right-" the guard turned around to the crates where the young man was chasing the small cats, only to notice no one was there. The guard stood silent examining the area. "So, where is he?" the helmet-less guard asked again. The other guard slowly turned his head to face him. "Well, you see..."

The young man was now chasing the cats across the rooftops. The cats leaped the gap between the curry shop and the house in front of it, with the young man following in suit. He had chased the two into the roof corner of one of the houses several down from the curry shop. '_Hiss_' the cats arched their backs as they growled and hissed at the man. He smirked in satisfaction as a scene from behind the cats caught his eye.

… … …

A young girl with a red jacket and short silver hair had her back to the park fountain, with three bandits dressed in brown and black holding her up. "Don't take another step girl, just give us the boam peacefully and nobody gets hurt." The presumed leader of the bandits demanded a smug smirk on his face as the other two inched slowly closer to her. The citizens watched timidly, several running to find guards. "Somehow I get the feeling that '_No body's gonna get hurt_' isn't going to hold true." An oni announced appearing from behind the young girl and moving to her side, an amused grin on his face. "What the? Where'd that stray come from?" using the distraction, the young girl quickly pulled out a large ax. The bandits pulled back slightly "Damn, she's a craftknight! Which means, that's her guardian beast!" The bandit leader realized backing up near the house the young man was watching from on its rooftop.

"What should we do boss?" One of the bandits asked. The leader stopped in his tracks. "What should we do?" the leader repeated to himself. "So what if she's a craftknight, she's just a kid! Get her!" The leader called out, the other two now running in. The young girl deflected the first blow and then spun and knocked the other one bandit into the fountain using the broad side of her ax. The remaining bandit nervously ran in. The girl held her ground and delivered a powerful blow that broke his dagger and sent him flying back. The bandit leader had his back against the wall and was shaking violently. "If you come peacefully you won't get hurt." the young girl announced mimicking the bandit, a small smirk present on her lips. This causing the oni to start laughing loudly.

… … …

The young man leaned over the roof trying to get a better view, he was as a result, moving closer and closer to the cats. As he leaned over the edge he heard a loud creaking sound. '_Huh? This part of the roof can't support my weight. I should move before-_' as if on cue, the roof creaked again and the section of the roof the man and the cats were on, slumped down. He shoved the cats out of the way and was about to do the same when it broke off, with him still on it. "Damn!"

… … …

"So, will you come peacefully?" The young girl asked stepping closer with her guardian beast behind her smirking. "S-screw that!" the bandit yelled pulling out a small dagger of his own. Large amounts of sweat dripping from him as the young girl calmly inched closer. '_Crack!_' The bandit looked up and was immediately crushed and knocked unconscious by a fragment of the roof young man was on.

"Ow." The young man complained rubbing his back as the two cats jumped down next to him. One cat sat beside him on his right, and the other jumped on his left shoulder and licked a small scratch on his right cheek. "Oh, so now your friendly?" The man asked setting his gaze at the cat on his shoulder, which meowed in response. "Excuse me, but who are you?" The young man looked up to see the young girl from before, now directly in front of him. The young man stared at her for a moment before she smiled at him. "I'm Pratty, and this is my guardian beast, Rasho." Rasho stared at the young man before repeating Pratty's question "So, who are you?" He asked lazily. The young man stared back at Rasho before slowly opening his mouth to answer. "I'm-" '_Meow!_'

The cat that was sitting on the young man's shoulder, had jumped off and walked in between the young man and Pratty, looking up at her. Pratty and Rasho stared at the cat before Pratty smiled and knelt down beside it. "Well aren't you the cutest thing." She said petting the cat, making it purr loudly as a result. The young man scratched the back of his head before standing up and brushing himself off. He stared at Pratty as she played with the cat, watching her for the second time today before shaking his head. '_What kind of mess have I gotten myself into this time?_'

… … …

The young man along with Pratty and Rasho were making their way to the Central Tower, the two cats dispersing long ago. "Y'know, you really don't have to guide me all the way there." The young man complained as he followed several steps behind Pratty with Rasho floating leisurely on his back alongside her. "it's okay, most of the guards here in Lower Wystern that would have taken you to upper Wystern are busy taking care of those bandits from before, and besides this is my way of thanking you for your help with those bandits." The young man was about to protest when Rasho spoke up. "Oh please, the kid fell on top of some weakling! I don't see why we have to babysit him because of it." The young man disregarded the statement and reached into his bag.

The man un-crumpled his note and his eyes briefly skimmed the information. "So you said this guy is on Upper Wystern?" Pratty nodded "Yup. I'm also really surprised he did this, I've never heard of him doing something like this before. Have you Rasho?" Pratty asked turning to Rasho who shrugged in response. The man's eyes narrowed "You also said we're on Lower Wystern. Right?" Pratty began to turn around. "Yeah, but-" before Pratty could finish her question the man had darted past her and was sprinting toward the Central Tower. "Thanks for the directions!" He yelled back. Rasho smirked at this and chuckled slightly. "H-hey wait up!" Pratty called out tacking several steps forward. "Just give it up, he's long gone. Besides, don't you have crafting to do?" Pratty quizzically turned around "Wait a second, you want to do work?" Rasho stiffened realizing what he had said. "Good point! Lets chase after him then!" Rasho declared trying to change the subject. "No you were right, we have work to do." Rasho sighed lightly in defeat. "-besides, how lost could someone possibly get in Wystern?" Pratty asked as her and Rasho began making their way to the Silver Guild.

… … …

The young man was sprinting at the Central Tower. The front door several feet in front of him, he looked behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed and turned back only to collide with someone exiting from the front entrance. This causing both to fall onto the floor.

The young man opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground. Slightly disoriented he began to hear the sound of a woman's voice. "Master Cleru are you alright?" The young man sat up and looked to the owner of the voice. There was a young fairy-like guardian beast and she was shaking a young man who was on the ground as well in a blue coat, which he had assumed was her master. Cleru groaned as he struggled to sit up. The man stood up and made his way to the doorway not getting a definable look at Cleru. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry." He announced, quickly making his way to a staircase in the Central Tower.

"Hey wait a minute!" The guardian beast called out without getting a response. Cleru sat up straight "Who was that?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry, about that, your not hurt are you?" The girl lightly pushed Cleru's bangs away from his forehead and examined him closely. Cleru blushed slightly "I-I'm fine! Really Sugar don't worry about something like this." Sugar's eyes became focused on Cleru's "-but I must master Cleru. As your future wife and guardian beast it is my duty!" Cleru's shoulders sunk slightly. "Your still on that?" Sugar nodded. "Alright master Cleru, lets hurry back and deliver those supplies master Bron asked for." Cleru stood up before smiling and nodding. "Yeah that's a good idea, lets hurry back before master gets mad at us." Cleru took several steps forward before feeling a tug on his shoulder. He turned to see Sugar tightly latched onto his arm. "Don't worry master Cleru, I'll properly examine you when we get back to the Silver Guild!" Cleru's face turned completely crimson. "C-Cut that out!" he shouted, still blushing as the two began heading back toward the Silver Guild.


	2. The Search Continues

_**Disclaimer**__**-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

**Before we start:**

"**Means talking**_**" **_**/ **_**'Means thinking'**_

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 2: The Search Continues**

The man made it atop the stairs and looked around the empty hall before moving toward the doorway. '_That girl said that we were on Lower Wystern before. So that makes this Upper Wystern. Right?_' He walked outside and his eyes scanned the section of the city. '_I'll just look for the most extravagant building and head there._' His eyes examined the residential area and then noticed a large decorative building in the back corner. The man smirked and proceeded to walk toward it with his hands lazily in his pockets. The sound of the main door opening behind him and the sound of footsteps could be heard as he continued to walk.

As he was walking down the long walkway his mind was drifting between focusing on the decorative building on the horizon and the sound of the footsteps behind him. He started to turn his head to his right to see the owner of the footsteps, when in the corner of his left eye developed a yellow blur moving quickly at him. His body acted on its own he instantly side-stepped. He tried to follow the blur with his eyes, but couldn't keep up and had to turn his body to see. The blur out running his eyes, he heard a load thud behind him. As he turned he saw the yellow blur to be a small child dressed in yellow, and the now collapsed on the walkway. Beside the child was the owner of the footsteps, a young woman with red hair and a skirt was now knocked onto the ground. The man assumed she was about his age before dropping the thought and resuming his walk down the pathway. Shouting being heard behind him.

"Sorry Sanary, I couldn't see you behind that guy!" Sanary stood up and began dusting off her sleeves and then her skirt. "Geez Razzy be more mindful will you." Sanary scolded putting one of her hands on her hip. Razzy stood up and apologized laughing lightly with a sheepish grin. Sanary shook her head "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Razzy's eyes widened as she remembered herself "Oh yeah! I was gonna find big Sis and Bro!" Sanary lightly arched one of her eyebrows "Hm? How come?" Razzy looked around before looking back up at Sanary. "I heard some guards talking about some guy Rondeau summoned here. And he showed up today!" Sanary's eyes widened as Razzy continued to explain. "And they lost him!" Sanary's mouth became slightly agape. "Your certain you heard this right?" Razzy nodded "I gotta go tell big Bro and Sis now!" Razzy exclaimed before running off and leaving Sanary behind.

Sanary watched her as she ran off, which jogged her memory of the man who was walking in front of her a short while ago. '_That guy. Even though he seemed distracted, he dodged Razzy flawlessly. I can't recognize him, and he had __that __strange sword on his back. The guards are looking for someone who arrived here today. That man was carrying a travelers bag over his shoulder. This cannot be a coincidence!_' Sanary thought before running down the walkway.

_O_o_O_

The man was now outside the Gold guild, examining it's exterior. "Halt!" The man shifted his gaze to a large craftknight in a green jacket who was standing beside the stairs to the building. "Hm?" The man turned his head as the craftknight began to introduce himself. "I am craftknight Chaves! It is my week to guard the Gold Guild and I will do so vigilantly!" The man folded his arms and rudely looked away from Chaves. "Hm. So this is a craftguild" Chaves clenched his fists and stomped on the ground with one foot "Hey! Why aren't you paying attention to me?" The man continued ignoring him by further turning his away until his back was to him. He moved one of his arms up to his chin and closed his eyes in thought. Chaves began yelling at him as he paid him no attention. "Where is this Ron-Day-oo guy hiding?" Chaves stopped shouting and straightened up. "I understand who you are now. You must be an assassin, out for our leaders life!" The young man's eyes widened lazily as he slowly turned, finally giving his attention to Chaves. "Yes! And as a craftknight it is my duty to defend him!" Chaves drew his bulky sword and began charging at him. Sanary rounded the corner of a house and her eyes widened at the scene. "Chaves! Don't he's-" Unfortunately, at this point Chaves had just reached him and performed a heavy slash at the man.

His blade hit the pavement and Chaves looked to his right to find the man standing there with a small grin on his face and his arms crossed. "I'm not to sure what your going on about, but if its a fight you want..." he slowly reached for the handle of his sword and began to unsheathe it. When suddenly, the door to the Gold Guild flew open. "Chaves, stop fooling around out here." Chaves put away his weapon and ran to the base of the Gold Guild's stairs. "Please! You must understand master Varil, this person-" Varil held his hand up, silencing Chaves as he shifted his gaze to the other man. "Who are you?" the man let go of his sword and it slid back into it's sheathe as he turned to Varil. "My name is-" At this point Sanary walked forward, making her presence know. "This is the person all the guards are looking for." Sanary announced assuming Varil had already heard. Varil seemed unfazed by this information, but then he smirked. "I see, so your the infamous man. You've been causing quite the ruckus." The man smirked lightly at this. "I see my reputation proceeds me. I'm looking for Ron-Day-oo." Varil shook his head. "Rondeau." Varil spoke up correcting him. "He lives in Upper Wystern." The man arched an eyebrow and began looking around "Isn't this Upper Wystern?" Varil sighed and crossed his arms. "This is your first visit to Wystern, isn't it?" The man started scratching the back of his head "Well..." Varil sighed again and pointed up. "Up there, is Upper Wystern. This is Middle Wystern."

The man nodded and quickly began backing up and turned around only to smack into Sanary. "H-hey!" Sanary shouted being knocked backward onto the pavement with the man on his stomach beside her. "Be more careful." The man complained pushing off the ground onto one knee. Sanary shot up and furrowed her brow "Excuse me? Your the one who backed up into me without looking where you were going!" He stood up off his knee and began dusting off his pants. "I'm the one whose been summoned, shouldn't you be watching where I'm going." before he started making his way back toward the Central Tower with Sanary following behind his as they argued. "Respect you elders!" He gritted his teeth. "You look my age to me!"

Varil watched the two before looking back to Chaves. "Chaves, get back on post." Chaves stood up straight and turned to move by the staircase. "Master Varil, I wanted to apologize. He did not look like-" Varil nodded and chaves stopped as Varil continued to watch Sanary and the man as they walked away.

_O_o_O_

The two stopped in front of the door to the Central Tower. "Now that I think about it I did see some stairs in there." Sanary's eyes widened "What? Only craftknights and guards are allowed entrance to the Central Tower." He looked back at Sanary and then back at the door. "So, you don't want me using the front door?" Sanary nodded "That's right, civilians and guests are supposed to use the doors on the left or right of the main entrance." The man smirked "I wonder why, is this way faster?" He asked quickly darting inside with Sanary about to follow.

The man stumbled quickly up the stairs to the third floor and rubbed his left knee. '_I'll really should be more careful, at least for the next five days._' The man sighed and stood up noticing a guard with a green cloak standing in a door way in front of him. The green cloaked man's eyes were distant and unfocused. His arms were crossed, a prestigious looking spear laid against the brick wall he was standing beside.

_O_o_O_

Ureksa stood silently in the ceremonial hall, the craftlords stood above him with Rumari and Tyram watching by the entrance. Rondeau walked forward and cleared his throat. "Ureksa, the majority of us have found you innocent. We have also decided to clear your record of your crimes against Wystern." Ureksa perked up at this and grew a small smile. "Thank you, I am truly great-" Ureksa stopped when Rondeau held his hand in front of him, Rumari turned away and Sakuro bent his head down unable to look Ureksa in his eyes any further. "Unfortunately, Wystern is not a dictatorship." Ureksa bowed his head at Rondeau's statement. "Though the majority of us have faith in you, the people of Wystern will not understand. So it is with my unwilling displeasure, that I revoke your status as a craftlord." Ureksa looked up, his bangs covering his eyes, a sad smile on his face. "I-I understand."

_O_o_O_

'_Is he Rondeau?_' He thought leaning against a wall with one hand. Ureksa fading back into reality, turned to the man. Just then the wall he was leaning against, spun and Sakuro stood where the man was standing and had a carefree smile. "Now to sneak off and-" Sakuro turned and noticed Ureksa glaring at him. "Oh! Hello there Ureksa. I was just going for a stroll is all!" Sakuro pleaded, smiling sheepishly before darting back to the wall. He pushed on the wall and spun it around trading places again with the man. Ureksa ran after him, somewhat ticked off. Ureksa slightly shoved the man as he gave case to Sakuro, quickly using the hidden door. The man slightly disoriented, staggered about the room. He turned and looked down the archway Ureksa was guarding and saw Ureksa chasing Sakuro vigorously, with Sakuro franticly weaving In and out of the offices and around the other guards. The man scratched the back of his head and turned ready to walk out the main doorway.

Footsteps could be heard from the staircase leading form the second floor. He turned around and saw Sanary walk up the staircase. "Why are you still here?" Sanary asked walking over to the man. "I'm actually pretty surprised. I thought you'd come in to stop me as soon as I came inside." Sanary having had enough, grabbed the man's ear and began dragging him toward the main door. "If you want to continue to act like a child I will treat you like one. Besides, you've wasted to much of master Rondeau's time." Sanary mentioned pulling the two of them outside.

_O_o_O_

"I wonder why, is this way faster?" He asked quickly darting inside with Sanary about to follow. "Sanary!" she stopped and turned to see Varil walking up to her. "Varil?" When he reached the front entrance he looked around. "Where did that man go?" Sanary frowned at this and put her hands on her hips. "He just ran off into the tower. Even though a moment ago I told him he wasn't allowed. Honestly I can't understand why Rondeau would summon someone like him." Varil smirked "That's exactly why I'm interested." Sanary turned to Varil at this. "Think about it. You and I have never even heard of Rondeau personally summoning someone to Wystern. The day it happens, the person summoned is a young man that seems to cause nothing but trouble and is about our age. I don't know what's going on, but I intend to find out directly." Varil brought up walking toward the staircase to the left of the front entrance. When Varil opened the door he stood still and turned his head to Sanary. "You know, it's been rather boring since the tournament ended a month ago. Perhaps this is a sign that something strange is about to happen." Varil commented before turning back around and shutting the door behind him. Sanary stood still thinking about everything Varil had said before she began walking in the main entrance "Perhaps."

_O_o_O_

Sanary and the man exited the Central Tower to find Varil standing in front of them, arms crossed. "Took you two long enough." Varil announced with a smirk. "Aren't you that guy from-" before he could finish, Varil had already started walking to the door beside the entrance. "Over here. Hes right this way." The man nodded and began following Varil with Sanary right behind him. As the three entered Rondeau's chambers the man looked around the long vacant hallway. When Varil rounded the final corner the boy tightened his hold on ht rope to his ditty bag. When he turned the corner he dropped the bag by his feet and stared at the elder in front of him.

Rondeau finished the sip of tea he was drinking and placed it on the small table he was sitting at. He looked up and greeted the group with a smile. "Good morning. Varil, Sanary." Sanary bowed slightly at her acknowledgment as Rondeau's eyes shifted to the person between them. "And you are?" Sanary and Varil's eyes widened as they simultaneously stared at the person between them. He reached into his bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "I'll answer that question after you answer a few of my own." He squeezed the paper in his hand and then threw it in Rondeau's direction. The paper ball bounced off the table and Rondeau caught it. Varil and Sanary now also watching to see Rondeau's reaction. As Rondeau began reading the letter he had a serious look on his face. When Rondeau finished reading he grew a large smile and laid the paper flat against the table before standing up. "Splendid! I've been wondering when you would arrive." He walked over to the the group. "Why so late in your arrival? You weren't lost in my city were you?" Rondeau joked causing the man to frown in response as Rondeau began making his way down the hallway the thre had just entered.

"Come now. Follow me." He picked up his bag and began following Rondeau "Hold it! I have questions for you!" Rondeau turned his head to show the smile on his face. "All in good time. Now then, you two are free to join us should you so choose." Sanary and Varil both nodded before following behind Rondeau. The group proceeded to make their way to the Lower Wystern, all the mean while Rondeau would go on strange tangents about how nice the city looked this morning.

When the group reached the entrance to the arena, the guard blocking the doorway stepped aside and bowed to Rondeau. When they entered the hallway he noticed it had several branch off corridors to his left and right. Rondeau stopped without warning, almost causing the man to bump into him. Rondeau turned around with a small smile on his face. "Varil, Sanary. I want you to wait up in the stands. Things will begin shortly." Varil and Sanary both nodded, slightly confused before heading up a staircase to their left.

"What's going to begin shortly?" The man asked only to be ignored by Rondeau as he continued to make his way down the hallway. The man was about to protest when he noticed the hallway becoming darker and darker. He heard a door open and he quickened his pace as Rondeau seemed to be getting further away. When he entered through the door he found himself in a large dark , and vacant room. I was dead silent except for his and Rondeau's footsteps, along with the faint sound of a group's dissolving behind him. When Rondeau's footsteps became silent he stopped as well.

He had to squint his eyes just to see a figure of Rondeau. He opened his mouth to say something when Rondeau spoke up. "Tell me, what do you think of my city." The man arched an eyebrow, thoroughly confused "Huh?" He took a step further trying to find Rondeau. "Young man it is your first time here is it not? I wish to know your opinion of my city." He looked around in an attempt to isolate Rondeau's voice through it's echoing. "I can't really say. I've only been here for a few hours, but the people here seem pretty lively. Then again, this liveliness could just be a result of having half its people being blacksmiths." The man's eyes darted left and right as they started becoming used to the darkness. "Yes, I was truly blessed to have such hard working citizens be apart of Wystern." He clenched his fists. "Enough! Stop messing with me and tell me why I'm here!" Rondeau ignored his outburst "I would do anything to protect my city." The man gritted his teeth and drew his sword with his right hand. "Tell me! Now!" Rondeau finally coming into view. "Very well then. Ureksa now." Suddenly the room was lit up and the man was blinded, forced to use his left arm to cover his eyes. One eye cracked open and saw Varil and Sanary along with the rest of the group in a seating area which was above what he now realized was an steel arena surrounded by water. "Now young man, this is why I called you here. Defend thy self!" Rondeau roared unsheathing a ornate sword, rushing in and delivering a powerful, precise slash.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**I am beginning to dread these rewrites. I mean, how annoying is it that because I was so stupid to not give a character a name until chapter 4 so that I am forced to use 'he and the man' for every paragraph he is included. one of those 3 chapters includes a fight, it would be so difficult to write that using only those two terms that it would be unreadable hence forcing me to write it in first person. I'll probably make some small edits here and there, but I think I'm done with chapter rewrites.**

**I like Sanary, Varil, and Ureksa as characters. So expect me to give them more prominent/main roles in my story.** **Ureksa will have to face himself and his flaws as he tries to regain his role as a craftlord. Sanary will do whatever it takes to surpass her sister and become a craftlord. Varil will eventually have to deal with the problems at the Gold Guild, but will also still strive to become the greatest of craftlords. Will he become the next leader of the Gold Guild or craftlord of Diamonds? But this doesn't mean I'm going to abandon the other characters, I like them all.  
**

**Read, Review, Enjoy**


	3. The First of Many Confrontations

_**Disclaimer-**__Sup guys, FWI I don't own the Summon Night series if I did why would I be here?_

**Before we start: **"_**Means talking"**_**/ **_**'Means thinking'**_

* * *

_**A Recurring Nightmare**_

_**Chapter 3: The First of Many Confrontations**_

Sakuro sat bored at his desk, his hand leisurely holding his head up as he did paperwork with the other. Ureksa instead of standing guard by the entrance way to the offices as he was before, he was now leaning on the wall behind Sakuro's desk. It had been quiet for some time now, so once Sakuro finished a form he turned to Ureksa. "My Ureksa, turning from a common guard to their captain in less then a month. At this rate you'll be a craftlord again in no time." Sakuro announced with his usual smile. Ureksa slightly groaned "I don't find that funny Sakuro." His smile faded as he grew an uncommon serious expression. "I'm not joking. Surely all your hard work hasn't been going unnoticed."

Ureksa would have debated this further but a guard ran into the offices and stopped in front of Ureksa "Craft- I mean captain Ureksa!" The guard stopped to catch his breath, now in a slight pant while Sakuro lightly chuckled. "You see Ureksa, even your men's formalities toward you hasn't faded yet." Ureksa ignored him as he turned giving the guard his full attention. "Sir! The man whom Rondeau summoned seems to have made his way to him on his own. The two of them and several young craftknights were seen heading down the Central Tower." Ureksa nodded "Thank you, inform the officers looking for him to decease."

Ureksa grabbed his spear and took a few steps before stopping and turning around. Sakuro who was now leaning back on his chair leisurely, quickly straightened up at Ureksa's notice. Ureksa took several steps to Sakuro's desk and picked up a silver pocket watch he had set down on the corner of his desk. "Hm? Be careful with that. I just bought it yesterday." Ureksa examined the watch and gently togged on its chain. "is that so?" Ureksa tossed the watch in the air and then caught it, before slidding it into a pocket under his cloak. "You'll get this back once I see an improvement in your work ethic." Sakuro released a defeated sigh as he bowed his head "I might as well just go buy a new one with those terms.

… … …

Ureksa stepped out of the offices and began to make his way to the lower staircase. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by two figures from a small crack in the main doorway.

… … …

Pratty and Razzy were both peeking through the doorway with Cleru standing nervously by the side of the door. "Oh! Ureksa's heading downstairs!" Pratty announced with Razzy shoving to get a better view. Cleru sighed and looked away. "This is such a bad idea." Razzy huffed as she angrily looked over to Cleru. "No fair! That's not what you said back at the Silver Guild!" Cleru frowned "At the Silver Guild you told us you were going to check out '_something interesting'. _I didn't know that meant spying on Ureksa." Razzy pouted somewhat annoyed and turned away. "Big Bro's the worst. Why couldn't Big Sis win the tournament?" Sugar started to protest Razzy's statement and Cleru tried stopping the two. Rasho contently floating on his back as he watched the scene ensue before him.

Suddenly Pratty jumped up "Okay, Ureksa's heading downstairs. Razzy let's cut him off from the side door and watch from the main door down there!" Razzy excitably agreed leading the the way with Pratty right behind, Rasho lazily floating behind. "What are you going to do master Cleru?" he sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Well, we should probably go after them and make sure they don't do anything to drastic." Sugar smiled and nodded as the two quickly went to catch up. When Cleru reached Lower Wystern he found Pratty and Razzy both already peaking through the main door.

… … …

Once Ureksa reached the bottom of the staircase he immediately went over to the guard blocking the hallway to the arena. "Excuse me, has Rondeau come this way?" The guard nodded. "Yes sir, he and some young craftknights went on through to the arena moments ago. Does Rondeau require something of you?" Ureksa nodded "Yes, Rondeau asked me a while ago to assist him with something, when a certain situation would arise."

… … …

Razzy and Pratty were both fusing at the door. "I can't hear him from hear. Wait! I think I heard that guard mention Rondeau!" Pratty shouted in a whisper as Razzy was pushing the door open inch by inch. Cleru upon seeing this moved closer to the two of them. "Okay, that's enough." Cleru reached out and grabbed Razzy's shoulder. This surprising her, made her jolt forward. Razzy bumped into Pratty and as a result, Pratty tripped forward pushing the door open and falling onto her stomach. Pratty looked up and pushed her hair out of her eyes to see Ureksa and the guard staring at her.

… … …

Ureksa's eyes scanned the scene. Shintetsu's daughter was lying in the entrance of the Central Tower with a sheepish smile on her face. Bron's niece was crouched over near the doorway with a shocked expression. The newest and youngest craftlord had his hand on her shoulder with a blank but somewhat guilty stare. His guardian beast was floating beside him. All the while Pratty's partner was laughing hysterically at the scene from behind them. Ureksa sighed before turning away checking his new pocket watch. He then started taking several steps down the hallway and stopped. "Well, you've come this far, are you all coming or not?" Pratty and Razzy both perked up at this, but Cleru seemed more worried than excited.

… … …

As they all hurried down the hallway they could see another group ahead of them, but it was to dark to see any of them clearly. When the group ahead split up, Ureksa quickened his pace and the others did the same. Ureksa hurried up the stairs and reached the stands just as Sanary and varil did. Ureksa walked past them and grabbed the lower railing of the stands and leaned over, looking for Rondeau. When he couldn't find him among the dark he closed his eyes and was just able to hear his voice, despite the sounds of greetings and questions could be heard from behind him.

Cleru walked over to Ureksa ignored Cleru at first, walking over to the wall opposite of the entrance. "I'm afraid I am not at liberty to say. However I can say, you are about to witness a rare sight." Ureksa fumbled his hands on the wall until he found and grabbed onto a lever. "Rondeau will be participating in an exhibition match." with everyone shocked Ureksa pulled down on the lever and the lights blinded everyone.

… … …

Ureksa and Rondeau were both on the central tower balcony, Rondeau was looking out toward the city, but Ureksa kept his attention on Rondeau. "Ureksa." Master Rondeau turned to him. "What is it Master Rondeau?" Ureksa asked straightening his posture. "I've recently summoned a young boy to Wystern." Rondeau said still looking toward the city. "Why? Is their something wrong?" Ureksa asked concern in his voice. "Possibly, well no point in telling you everything now. So I'll just give you a summery of what's going on." Ureksa nodded his head and began to listen more intensely.

"I've summoned him to inform him about a situation in his homeland that not even he is aware of. I' am putting together a team to resolve this situation before anyone discovers or is endangered by it." Rondeau now looking away from the city toward Ureksa. "-and you want me on this assignment I presume." Rondeau smiled "Correct, and I would like you to lead this expedition." Ureksa's eyes widened. "That's absurd! I'm not even a craftlord!" Rondeau narrowed his eyes and Ureksa stopped and bowed his head. "Almost all the other craftlords are on other assignments, by the time they receive word of this it may already be to late. I will also need another craftlord here, in case of an emergency. I am leaving that task to Sakuro." Ureksa nodded still remaining quiet. "I never expected you to act this way Ureksa, perhaps you are still sore about your trail. Very well, if this assignment goes smoothly, I will promote you to a craftlord once more. You can experience all the privileges and perks you once held before." Ureksa's eyes widened at this before clenching his fist. "You know full well that's not why I became a craftlord! I did it to protect my sister! -as well as those I cared about." Ureksa trailed off at the end and Rondeau nodded "-But before we get ahead of ourselves, you'll need a guide for the terrain. -And well, this boy is special." Rondeau said looking back at the city. "What do you mean?" Rondeau smiled once more "I mean his power is supposedly that of a craftlord's."

… … …

After Ureksa turned the lights on, he looked back down at Rondeau who was now drawing his ornate sword. "Now young man, this is why I called you here. Defend thy self!" Rondeau roared, rushing in and delivering a powerful, precise slash.

… … …

He deflected the first blow and rolled to the side. "What are you doing?" I screamed blocking another blow from the Craft Lord. "There's a situation in Vance and I require your assistance." Rondeau said preparing for another strike. I dodged to the side and was caught in a stalemate with Rondeau, our swords crossed with each other. "Ok I understand, but why are you fighting me?" I said pushing off the Craft Lord away and taking a few steps back. "I need to see if you are strong enough for this mission, your to our standards." Rondeau said rushing back up to me.

"I don't care about what happens to Vance. I've got my own priorities!" I said dodging another blow from the Craft Lord. "Wystern isn't a charity case, we can pay you greatly." he said getting into a ready position. "I thought you'd enjoy the challenge." Rondeau said preforming an vertical slash. "Well I' am not!" I yelled using all of my force to knock the sword out of his hands.

"I win." I said getting ready to leave. "I don't think. This is a best of five match, you've only won one round." he said picking up his sword. "I' am also afraid that you will not be permitted to leave until our fight is done." he said with a solemn expression on his face. "What? Fine I'll end this quick!" I yelled rushing in. I preformed slash after slash, blow over blow, and strike after strike. Right as I lunged at close range he slashed his sword. I quickly dodged to the left instantly and preformed a quick horizontal slash once again knocking the sword out of his hands.

"No way!" Varil said standing in the front row beside Pratty, and Cleru. "How can Master Rondeau be losing to him!" Sanary said to Razzy standing behind her to get a better view. Sugar and Rasho were both sitting in the second row watching the fight intensely. Ureksa was standing in front of the guard rail. _'What are you doing Master Rondeau, are you testing him or holding back? This can't be your best._' Ureksa thought gripping the rail tighter.

"Two to zero. Just give up now save me the trouble!" I said getting into a set position. '_He's definitely not lacking confidence. Hm, Speed: good, Reaction Time: good, Power: good, Defense: good. Okay let the real fight begin._' Rondeau thought also getting into a ready position. I ran in fast trying to end it quick, I did a lunge like before '_If he slashes like before I'll just dodge like last time._' Rondeau did slash but twice as fast as before his opponent's sword was sent flying into the air before he could even react. "One to two."

'_Lucky slash._' "What's the matter, am I going to hard on you" Rondeau said with a mocking tone. I growled a bit before reaching for my sword. I had barely gotten into a set position before Rondeau began rushing me. He kept dealing blow after blow, without giving me a chance to counter. "Is this the best you have to offer!" He yelled before knocking me across the ring and sending my weapon flying even further. "Two to Two."

I shakily got on one knee gripping my sword. "And here I thought you could guide a small group through the Vance Mountain dungeon." I froze. "Did you say, the Vance Mountain dungeon?" Rondeau nodded his head getting into position. '_if theirs something going on in the Vance's Mountain Dungeon, than HE has to be causing it._' Rasho got up from his seat and went over to the guard rail and gripped it tightly as he leaned over it looking at Rondeau opponent. "What's wrong Rasho?" Pratty asked also getting up. "It's those eye's, there's something unnatural about them." Rasho said his eyes still frozen in place.

The man got up off his knee and looked intensely at his sword "You should have told me that in the first place." he swapped the sword into his left hand and he began gripping his sword even tighter. Varil flinched at this "I didn't think anything of his wound on his right shoulder, but could he normally kept his scabbard on the other shoulder. -but he couldn't actually be left handed, could he?" his sword began to glow a pure white color illuminating the entire room. Everyone in the seats got up and ran to the guard rail to see everything. Rondeau smiled "Not holding back anymore are we?" he grinned even more "Then neither shall I!" Rondeau yelled holding his left arm up "Summon up! Heed my call, Renji!" A second light illuminated the area as Rondeau's own guardian beast stood before him.

"It's been a long time, Rondeau." Renji stated looking back at his master. "Still alive I see." Rondeau nodded. Everyone in the bleachers looked at his guardian beast with a mix of curiosity and wonder. He wore full body armor and his helmet prevented you from seeing his face. His armor was black and had gold detailing with a shield and sword at his side.

"Enough talk!" he yelled running in. "Not so fast little one." Renji had grown ten times his size his legs vanished as he floated behind Rondeau. Barely fitting in the room as his sword changed into a lance. "Master Ureksa! Rondeau doesn't really expect him to defeat that! Does he?" Cleru asked Ureksa who was intensely focused on the fight. "We'll just have to wait and see." '_Rondeau did say his power rivaled that of a Craft Lord, but..._'

"I'm not afraid of some sized up spirit!" "Why you little brat!" Renji yelled. Rondeau stood still not even flinching as the gigantic lance flew by his face. "Take this!" Renji screamed. His eyes were full of determination as he stood perfectly still as the lance grew closer and closer. "Move out of the way!" Pratty screamed and right before the lance hit it's mark he ducked. The sword grew even brighter as he swung his sword directly into the center point of the lance as it flew by.

Renji kept going, unknowingly helping him as the blade went deeper and deeper into the lance until the sword hit the handle. The lance had been cut in the middle. Both sides broke at the handle, the momentum from the lunge pushing them even when they fell to the ground. They kept going until hitting the sidelines of the arena and falling into the pit, scraping the sides as they fell.

Everyone was awestruck, no one in the stands able to say anything. "I'm not losing to you!" the man yelled as he began charging at Rondeau once again. "I don't think so." Renji yelled as he slammed his shield into the floor blocking off half the arena making it impossible to get around due to it's great size. '_That's Rondeau's impenetrable shield, Nothing can break it._' Ureksa thought. Right before Renji was able to push it further about to push the man off. The man jumped in the air and plunged his sword into the shield. With a burst of wind the shield shattered '_Impossible!_' Ureksa thought watching in disbelief. on his way down the man sliced Renji, penetrating his armor.

The man was going to continue his charge, but a cloud of smoke came out of Renji's suit as it fell to the floor. He was forced to retreat until the smoke cleared. When it did, dozens of the original sized Renji appeared with their swords and shield's out. "Another trick?" Rondeau smiled "Another Tactic!" he yelled correcting him. "It doesn't matter I'm still winning this fight!" he yelled his sword glowing bright once again as he rushed into the middle of the copies cutting down any in his way.

The copies surrounded him, he swung his sword created a shock wave knocking down many of the front ones in the process. He began running in a straight line trying to create a single path toward Rondeau, whenever a copy got in his way he would slash it or knock it out of the way with his right hand. He had finally gotten to the end Rondeau in reach and as he did all the copies disappeared, but right as he swung the real Renji came out of no where and tossed him to the other side of the arena.

"I apologize for not being of more use master." Renji said falling down on one knee his back to his master. "It's fine Renji you did an excellent job." Rondeau said putting his hand on Renji's shoulder as he slowly began to disappear, back to his home. Rondeau looked over at his opponent as he stood up "let's finish this match!" Rondeau said getting ready. The man nodded as he put both hand's on his sword for the first time, and the sword glowed even brighter.

They both ran at each other Rondeau with his sword pointed toward his opponent, and the man with his sword dragging on the floor behind him. Everyone in the bleachers were gripping the guard rail tightly as the two sword's met. Rondeau performing downward slash and the man preforming an upward slash. Each took a step more, making themselves back to back, as the light from the man's sword faded.

For a moment their was silence. Their was no clashing of the sword or talk amongst from the crowd. For the first time since the start of the match, their was quiet.

The man had stood up straight from his slash position and re-sheathed his sword as he began to walk forward toward the exit. All eye's were focused on the man until the heard a '_clink_' sound. They all moved their focus away from the man to see half of Rondeau's sword lying on the floor. "That's impossible." Rasho stated still looking at Rondeau. "I know I can't believe he won either." Pratty said smiling. "Not that! look at Rondeau's sword!" Rasho screamed. Everyone looked and noticed something they couldn't believe. Rondeau's sword was cut perfectly in the middle without any bumps or sharp edge's.

Their was a second '_clink_' sound and this time their was a large crack leading from the edge of the arena to the final clash. Everyone looked back to the man, but he was gone. "Everyone spread out! we need to find him." Ureksa ordered as he went to check on Rondeau. Everyone nodded as they ran out of the room.

… **1 hour later …**

The man was standing at the top of Central tower looking down at the city in deep thought. '_I'm finally gonna be able to end this, once and for all._' "It's beautiful isn't it?" The man turned around his hand on his sword's handle only to see a smiling Pratty. The man released his sword and turned back to the city. "I suppose." he replied still focused on the city. Pratty walked next to him and too began to watch the city.

"It was a really amazing fight, you were incredible!" Pratty said smiling even more. The man still didn't look at her "It's a good thing you didn't help me out today or else those men could have been killed." Pratty joked trying to ease the mood. "Is this a bad time, the craftlord's say they need to talk to you about a mission but if you want I can tell them I couldn't find you." Pratty asked.

The man turned around "No that isn't necessary. I have a few things to discuss with them as well." he said walking toward the door. "I hope it all turns out well, um... Wait!" the man turned around "What is it now?" Pratty smiled as she rubbed her arm "It's just that, I never caught your name." Pratty admitted, and the man cringed at this "D-Don't worry about me." he said turning around. "What are you talking about? I need to call you something." He rolled his eyes. "Well that's a problem considering I haven't thought of one yet." the man blatantly announced with a sigh. "Hm?" The man's eyes widened as he instantly covered his mouth with one hand. '_Damn, I let that one slip. I let my guard down._'

"Well then, We'll just have to come up with something then." Pratty commented without question, cupping her chin as she closed her eyes in thought. '_What kind of reaction is that? This girl's a total air-head._' he began to relax again '_Why do I suddenly get the feeling this girl's going to cause me a lot more trouble?_'

* * *

**(Original) Author's Notes:**

I think it worked out well. The fight scene could have been described better personally, but then again it did take up most of the chapter... (Mixed feeling's...)

Renji: He was a joke that is never built upon. I could only picture Rondeau as a stubborn craftknight as a child. When he finally earned the right to gain a guardian beast, he declined. Eventually being pressured by his peers, he caved in. As a joke, he requested a summon creature who could, Hold off any army, purge any obstacle, and essentially be a one-man-army. Not expecting anything, he got Renji. Fun fact, Renji is a mechanoid. An early model run on wooden gears.

**Author Note as of Sep./10/2011 update:**

This update changed the beginning as well as the flashback and ending paragraphs. Oh and I edited one scene right after Rondeau ties the score up, which pretty much explains that my character is left handed. I originally wrote this because the way I ended my chapter 2 re-write, It didn't exactly connect to this one properly so... here we are again. The more I wrote this the more I realized how much I like Ureksa's character and relationship with the others. I'm surprised no one has made a fan-fic centering around him (C'mon guys, there's about 85 stories here in the summon night archive. And if my math is right, that means there's probably about 10 of us writers here. I'm sure one of us is capable of doing this. Just kidding.)

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	4. Anonymous No More

_**Disclaimer-**__Sup guys, FWI I don't own the Summon Night series if I did why would I be here?_

**Before we start: **"**Means talking"** **/ 'Means thinking'**

* * *

_**A Recurring Nightmare**_

_**Chapter 4: Anonymous No More  
**_

"Well then, We'll just have to come up with something then." Pratty commented without question, cupping her chin as she closed her eyes in thought. "What can your name be?" she said still looking up at the sky. The man sighed.

"Pratty, I' m pretty sure it isn't that simple." I said giving her a bored expression '_Idiot_'. Pratty snapped her fingers "I've got it!" I snapped back into reality only to see her grinning at me. "...what?" I asked narrowing my eye's with a slightly annoyed tone. She only beamed more as her smile grew even bigger "Virgil!"

"No way!" I yelled side stepping here and leaving the balcony.

Pratty jogged up behind me. "It'll grow on you." she said as I began to pick up speed. She began to walk behind me, still smiling as she put her arms swinging behind her back. '_yeah right._' A small smirk on his face as the two went off.

We had finally made it back to the ceremonial hall only to be greeted by Rondeau and Ureksa. Rondeau smiled "Ah, Pratty good work finding him." Pratty nodded her head as Varil walked in "He's not in Middle Wyst- Oh." Pratty turned around and gave Varil a quick smile and wave. "Well are you gonna explain what assignment you have for me now?" I asked. "I am afraid everyone needs to know this, and since their all off looking for you we'll just have to wait for them here." Rondeau said.

"Well can't you just tell me now and when everyone gets back-" Ureksa interrupted "No, this is a lengthly kind of explanation and can't be interrupted, if just one of them gets here mid explanation they wont understand anything. Just wait patiently they should all be here soon." he said leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed. Rondeau nodded as he sat down.

Pratty and Varil began to talk about my _dual_ with Rondeau and such while Rondeau and Ureksa both watched me. Varil for some reason or another gave me an occasional glare in between his conversation, as I just stood arms crossed for one of the most awkward hour's of my life.

_**... ... ...  
**_

Everyone had finally arrived and greeted each other and the meeting was finally going to begin. "Can we start now?" I asked bluntly looking at Rondeau. Everyone looked at me for a second before he nodded his head "Yes. Now I'm afraid to inform you that their have been numerous reports in Vance, of strange occurrences."

Varil was the first to speak up "What do you mean '_strange occurrences_'?" Rondeau looked over at Ureksa who nodded and took over. "Stray Summons leaving the dungeon, attacking random villagers, and strange roars coming from the bottom of the dungeon."

"So what's causing these problems?" Pratty asked joining the conversation "When Vance contacted us about this we knew it had to be something big. We did some research with some old documents and found something... interesting."

"What do you mean by 'interesting'?" I asked growing impatient. "We have some theorys." Rondeau said rejoining the group. "And what's your best one." I asked and Rondeau smiled "We found some old text that dates far back, it's more of an urban legend passed down through generations."

Varil gave Rondeau a skeptical look "Is that the best you could come up with, a child's fantasy?" '_He has no idea whats down that cave._' Rondeau did nothing but smile at Varil. "To most of the people in the world, Parista is also a child's story." Varil grew a slight frown, but before he could say anything else Ureksa began.

"Nonetheless, In brief the story tells of a powerful Demonic Stray Summon, It terrorized the land and resided in the bottom of Vance's largest of mountains. One day a powerful Craft Knight and summoner sealed it away behind a blessed door, after defeating him at the bottom of the mountain. In fact many of the villagers were still so worried that they put a holy barrier around the door, so that if the door was ever opened the demon would also have to break through the barrier which would take a very long time."

everyone was listening to the story except for the the swordsman who was looking at the floor with his fists clenched. "So you think this demon is causing all these problems in Vance?" Sanary asked. Ureksa and Rondeau both nodded, Razzy silent until now spoke up. "Ok, but why is he here then?" Razzy blatantly asked pointing toward me. Everyone including Ureksa looked at Rondeau, "Well what we've been told, Vance's mountain dungeon is quite large and dangerous. To prevent anyone from being seriously hurt I wanted to see if he was qualified to be your guide."

"But why'd you ask him to be our guide master Rondeau?" Sugar asked, most eyes still focused on me. Before Rondeau could say anything I beat him to it. "Because, I am the only one whose gotten to the bottom of the dungeon in past ten years." Everyone in the room except Rondeau were in shock.

'_Are they that surprised?_' Mostly everyone was shocked, but both Varil and Sanary looked at me in a state of disbelief. "Impossible!" Varil shouted getting most eyes focused on him as he stood. "Their is no Way this peasant is that strong!" I balled my hands into fists "Oh! You want me to prove you wrong, Pretty Boy?"

Before Varil and I could beat the hell out of each other, Pratty got in the way. "Both of you stop it!" she announced putting both her hands up preventing us from reaching each other. "Your acting like children." both of them turned their back to each other and folded their arms across their chest's, un-intentionality mimicking each other, which caused the others to laugh lightly. Sanary however narrowed her eyes and turned away.

After a quick chuckle Rondeau looked at me "So what do you say?" I looked at him again thinking about his offer. "The imperial boat will be leaving later tonight, so you'll have to decide now I'm afraid." _'So soon. I remember seeing the boat schedule back at the harbor. I don't think the next boat to Vance isn't for two days._' he looked around the room '_wait two days here and hope I can get to the bottom before them, or agree and spend some quality time with a group of people I barely know._'

He let out a sigh "Fine." Everyone seemed pretty neutral about the situation, well except for Pratty, Varil, and Sanary. Rondeau smiled "Great! Welcome to the team, um..." Rondeau paused trying to recall his name. '_I was afraid of this..._' Rondeau rubbed the back of his head "Well this is embarrassing, I appear to have forgotten your name."

The man gave a quick scan of the room only to see everyone in the room looking at him waiting for a response. He saw Pratty give a smirk which made him ball his fists, until he noticed it wasn't a smirk but a smile. It wasn't an arrogant one, or a '_I win you lose_' one, it was just a simple soft smile. He let out a sigh "Virgil, my name is Virgil."

Rondeau clapped his hands together "Okay then, everyone start preparing, your mission begins later this evening" Everyone nodded and began to leave the room except for Virgil who stood still. Rondeau noticed this "Oh! That's right you don't have anywhere to go do you?" Rondeau asked stepping down the small stairs. Pratty hearing this turned around and walked over to the two.

"You can stay at the Silver Guild if you want Virgil." Pratty said with another warm smile "Um..." Virgil said stalling. "Now that I think about it, I'm sure we have a guest room somewhere in the tower." Rondeau stated "That's Fine!" Virgil said almost immediately after he said it. Pratty gave a quick pout before shrugging it off and replacing it with another smile "Ok. See you later Virgil, goodbye master Rondeau." Pratty then turned back to the group and began to jog away "Rasho, Varil wait up!"

Virgil and Rondeau watched as Pratty ran off "So, wheres the guest room?" Rondeau looked at Virgil for a moment before nodding "Okay, hold on I'll ask a officer to escort you."

... ... ...

Sanary laid on her bed, ocassionally glancing toward her furnace. Amoungst the racket of the guild Sanary closed her eyes for several moments before sitting upright and huffing out a long sigh. "Why does that guy annoy me so much?" Sanary pouted before callapsing back into her bed and closing her eyes once more. '_Oh well. Even if he gets on my nerves, he still deserves an appology I suppose. I wasn't exactly acting lady-like myself earlier today either._'

... ... ...

Varil entered his room and tossed his spear beside his bed before streaching. His eyes wandered his recently cluttered room as he contemplated how it used to be clean until a near month ago. Empty walls and space, now covered in hand-made weapon schematics. Varil sat down at a desk near his bed and slid every design on it into a trashcan beside it, which was now overflowing in designs. _'I'm not there yet. I still have a way to go until I can beat him.'_ Varil held his head with his left hand and ran it through his hair. _'Just one more before the trip.'_ Varil thought grabbing a black sheet of paper and a pencil from the corner of his desk. "I will surpass even you, Rondeau."

... ... ...

After a few minutes of walking around Virgil and the officer had found the room. "Here you are." Virgil nodded and the officer walked away. Virgil looked in the room to notice a small single bed, a small table with nothing on it, and a window covered in bars taking up the entire top half of the back wall.

'_Better than a ship cot._' Virgil thought putting his sword on the small table and dumping his ditty bag beside it before collapsing onto the bed. Virgil looked up at the window to see a dusk sky half-full of stars, as the swordsman's eye began to close and he slowly began to drift asleep, If just for a few hours of rest.

* * *

**Author Notes:  
**

**What happened was. First I lost Internet for a week, which you really don't need to write... but I like to browse the net when I can't think of things, and then I had severe writers block for about another week! **

**Also don't worry I changed his name after a while I was like, I think 'Virgil' is a nice better fit don't you? The only problem is that you might get confused between Virgil and Varil so read carefully! (My fault really...)  
**

**But here you go! Expect an update a little later than usual. I've decided to play the game again, I've forgotten some important info like character names and such (for instance, did I even spell 'Parista' right?) I could just wiki it, but it's not like it's a bad game. Might as well enjoy my _research_.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

_Quick Edit/Post re-write: The boat originally left tomorrow morning but now leaves later in the day(This would've caused kinda a bunch of plot holes. Sloppy!). Also added several paragraphs showing Varil and Sanary's point of view after the meeting._


	5. Seaside Conversations

**_Disclaimer-__Sup guys, FWI I don't own the Summon Night series if I did why would I be here?_**

**Before we start:** "_**Means talking"**_**/ **_**'Means thinking'**_

* * *

_**A Recurring Nightmare**_

_**Chapter 5: Seaside Conversations  
**_

"Why'd you kill me?" the figure of a woman asked. "I didn't! I only did what you asked me to!" The man shouted back. "Don't lie to me. You could have done more." The woman replied. "I did all I could!" The man screamed falling on his knees. The man looked up at the woman only to see blood and cuts covering most of her face. "I trusted you, to..." the woman said, and everything went White.

Virgil Jumped up in a sweat, but lied back down when he heard the call of seagulls and saw the rays of moonlight entering the small room.

Virgil put his hand though his hair as he closed his eyes. '_That stupid dream just gets longer and more annoying every night._' Their was a knocking at the door and Virgil opened his eyes again.

"Um... Virgil, Sir I uh... This is an um..." '_It's to early for this..._' "Get on with it!" Virgil shouted in annoyance. "Oh! Um! Sorry, Right! uh Master Rondeau sent me here to make sure you were awake and um, ready for the trip!" Virgil sighed '_The old mans checking up on me huh?_' Virgil got out of the bed and stretched "Inform the '_old man', _that I'll be at the docks momentarily." the officer gulped "Y-Yes sir!" and the sound of footsteps could be heard walking away.

Virgil straightened out his shirt and picked up his sword. '_One day and the officers are already calling me sir..._' Virgil opened the door and turned toward the stairs '..._new record._' and with that Virgil shut the door and began to walk toward the stairway leading to Lower Wystern.

**_... ... ..._**

"Cleru!" Pratty yelled at her brother. Cleru shifted in his bed, Pratty grew a small smirk. Pratty lowered her head to his ear "Wake up!" Cleru jumped out of his bed and landed face first on the floor. "Good, your up." Pratty said smiling over her less than amused brother.

"What was that for!" Cleru shouted, Sugar now entering the room. "Your lucky I came to check on you! If I didn't you would have overslept and missed the mission!" Cleru's expression changed from annoyance to confusion.

"Mission?" Cleru stared at his sister "...Oh! That's right!" Cleru said immediately jumping up and looking for his bag. Pratty sighed leaving the room "He's all yours." she said passing Sugar, who smiled at her comment.

'_I should probably check on Sanary._' Pratty was about to walk into Sanary's room when she realized something was wrong '_It's way to quiet, Don't tell me she's asleep too_?' Pratty opened the door and found an empty workshop "What the?" Pratty looked around and found a note on her bed '_Finished preparing__ early, went to dock's._' "Well, okay then." Pratty announced shrugging.

**_... ... ..._**

'_Alright, everything seem to be going according to schedule, for once..._' Ureksa thought looking out toward the sea. "Master Ureksa!" Ureksa turned around to see Sanary "Good evening." he nodded his head "Good evening to you as well Sanary." "So are we the first one's here?" Sanary asked looking around. "Yes, but I'm sure the others-" "-Will be here soon?" Varil said arriving at the docks with a duffel bag.

"Good evening to you too Varil" Sanary said unamused. "Alright put your things on the boat we'll be leaving soon. Relax inside, I'll wait out here for the others." the two nodded and jumped onto the boat.

**... ... ...**

Virgil had just walked to the fork in the path between the Silver Guild and the path leading to the docks, when he heard a slight commotion from the guild. "Come on we've got to hurry! We're gonna be late!" Virgil looked to his left to see Pratty yelling at Cleru, who had double as much supplies to carry. Sugar and Rasho were both smiling and watching from the side.

Virgil shook his head as he began walking to the docks, but before he could take five steps "Virgil! Wait up!" Virgil kept walking "Virgil!" Virgil stopped and sighed "Hey Virgil!" Pratty said catching up to him. Virgil gave back a nod before looking back to see Cleru slowly making his way there, as Rasho mocked him by floating on his back grinning.

"So Virgil, are you excited to go back to Vance?" Virgil looked away from Cleru "Hm? Why would I be?" He said giving her a confused look. "I don't know, maybe to see some old friends or something?"

Virgil looked away "Oh, um..." he looked back again to see Cleru had finally gotten to the crossroad "hey, Um Cleru, was it? Let me help you with that, were gonna be late if we don't hurry after all." Cleru let out a sigh of relief "Thanks." he said as he handed over one of Pratty's heavy bags.

Virgil threw one of the bags over his right shoulder and winced slightly, accidentally brushing up against his wounds. Pratty peered over "Are you alright?" Virgil let out a nervous laugh "Of course not, this bag is just heavy. What did pack? Blocks of iron or something?" Pratty laughed "No way. I just brought what Ureksa told us to." Virgil looked closely at the two, this being the first time he got a side to side comparison. Pratty tilted her head as Virgil looked back and forth between the two. "Oh! That's right you don't know. Um, me and Cleru are twins." Pratty explained smiling. "Ok that explains it, alright lets get moving." Virgil said turning toward the docks and taking a few steps forward.

**... ... ...**

Ureksa was standing at the docks looking at his new pocket watch for the fifth time since Varil and Sanary arrived, both of which were lounging around the deck of the boat out of as Ureksa glanced at his watch for a sixth time. "Master Ureksa!" he looked up to see Pratty waving her hands over her head as Cleru and Virgil walked behind her, finally making it to the docks.

Ureksa tucked his watch back into his pocket as he greeted the group. "Come on now, we're behind schedule." Ureksa announced making his way on the boat, as the rest followed.

"I knew you guys would be late." Sanary said greeting them as they walked on the ship. "We're not that late are we?" Cleru asked. "Not really." Varil said, greeting the group as he walked over.

Virgil began to make his way to the inside of the ship along with Cleru and Sugar until he noticed Pratty was missing, he looked back to see Pratty looking around the boat with Varil and Sanary watching her. "Where's Razzy?"

"Razzy's too young for this trip Pratty." Sanary said leaning her arms on the guard rails of the ship. "What?" Pratty yelled in disbelief. "Master Ureksa and Rondeau suspended her from the mission." Varil said making his way over to Cleru and Virgil.

Cleru's shoulders sunk slightly before he sighed and shrugged it off, walking inside the boat with Sugar. Pratty began to look down "but..." Sanary turned away from the sea "Come on Pratty, she's to young for this kind of assignment. Razzy will just end up getting hurt or in the way." Pratty looked up "That's not true!" Sanary flinched at Pratty's response. "Razzy's gotten a lot stronger since the tournament!" Pratty yelled defending her friend.

Sanary sighed "Okay, I believe you!" Sanary said putting her hand's up in mock defense. Pratty's shoulders sunk like her brother's. Pratty turned to Virgil and began to head for the inside of the ship as well. "it just isn't fair..."

Pratty followed Varil and Cleru into the ship still mumbling. "Virgil, wait!" Virgil stopped before he could take a step toward the group. "What is it now." he asked lazily turning his head. Sanary rolled her eyes as she walked over. "Well it's just, since we're going to be working together, I thought we should do the mature thing and start over." Virgil's eye's widened a bit in surprise "Yeah, I suppose so." Sanary put out her hand and looked at him. Virgil nodded and reluctantly shook Sanary's hand as the wind began to pick up. "Alright, now let's go inside" Sanary said walking in front of Virgil, toward the interior of the boat.

Virgil let out a breath as he began to follow. '_Klunk!_' Virgil stopped in his tracks. He took a couple steps toward the edge of the bridge before looking around. "Virgil come on! Where are you!" Virgil turned the corner and saw nothing more than a crate, three barrels, and some rope. "Virgil!" he turned around again and made his way to the hull. '_Guess it was just the wind._'

The hull was very impressive, though Virgil would never admit it. There was a huge furnace in the back of the ship, two work desk's, and eight cots. Two stacked on top on each other, and four on each wall. Virgil noticed most of the beds had bags on them, he threw Pratty's on a random bed thinking it didn't matter.

Ureksa was in one of the work desk's looking over some paper's which covered a large map. Virgil noticed Cleru and Sugar were above steering when he came down, and Sanary and Varil were still talking to Pratty about the whole Razzy fiasco.

Virgil simply watched in boredom, leaning on the wall next to the stairs as the three argued, While Ureksa was trying to work.

'_Hm... If we dock in at Vance at-_' "I'm just saying that I think Razzy should have come along!" Pratty shouted, unintentionally interrupting Ureksa's thoughts. Ureksa looked up and then back down at his work. '_we should be able to make it-_' "We'll I'm just saying that Razzy Is too young, which is why she isn't here!" Ureksa slammed his hands onto the work desk, and everyone went quiet.

"That's enough! It's going to be a long trip, either get some rest or go up to the deck. I have a lot of work to do!" Both Sanary and Pratty straightened up, "We're sorry master Ureksa." Virgil was watching and Varil was laughing in the corner.

The group began to make their way over to the cots, but Virgil got off the wall and began to make his way up the stairs. Virgil made it to the top of the stairs and took a few steps to the door. "What was all that noise?"

Virgil looked over his shoulder to see Cleru and Sugar. Cleru didn't look away from the window. "We heard some shouting is everything okay?" Sugar asked facing Virgil. "Oh, uh yeah Sanary and your sister got into and argument about that Razzy kid and Ureksa got annoyed." "She's still thinking about that, she just doesn't know when to give up." Cleru stated sighing at the end.

"I'am gonna get some fresh air." Virgil said opening the door and walking outside and shutting the door behind him. '_klunk_' Virgil stopped after only a few steps '_That same noise again?_' Virgil turned the corner only to find the same scene as before. A crate, three barrels, and some rope. '_What?, am I hearing things now?_' Virgil just stared at the object's until he heard the sound again. '_klunk_' Virgil looked at the crate suspiciously.

Virgil slowly made his way toward the crate, he began to examine the crate only to notice the lock which connected the top of the crate to the body had been broken off. Virgil carefully put his hand's where the lock should have been and after a few seconds he flipped the lid off! Virgil looked into the crate only to notice two eye's looking back at him.

Virgil looked at the child wrapped in yellow clothing before letting out a sigh "Razzy?" Razzy gulped as she looked at Virgil "Oh, um... hey." Razzy choked out. Their was an awkward silence for a few moments. "Mind telling me what your doing?" Razzy's expression changed from nervous to serious "I don't care what Rondeau or Ureksa say, I wanna help!"

After a few seconds Virgil rolled his eye's "If you stay hidden until the end of the trip you should be able to make it." Razzy tilted her head "What?" Virgil sighed "If you show up after we reach Vance there's nothing they can do, it's not like they'll make a child like you sail all the way back to Wystern." '_-besides if I rat you out, they'll just turn the ship around. I can't afford to waste time anymore._'

Virgil saw that they had tied the barrels down with two pieces of cloth to prevent them from moving, Virgil saw that the second cloth was just a precaution and began to untie it.

Razzy looked at Virgil for a while before smiling "Thanks big bro!" Virgil stopped after untieing the first knot of four. "don't call me that." Razzy smiled again "Yeah I will" Virgil's eye's narrowed as he began working on the second "I said, don't" Razzy smiled even wider "I said, yeah!" Virgil finished the second knot and began on the third "Stop." which Razzy quickly replied with "Nope!" Virgil finished the third knot and began to work on the last "No!" Virgil shouted closing his eye's in irritation, Razzy almost immediately responded with "Yes!"

Virgil unhooked the cloth and threw it on top of Razzy, accepting the fact he had lost the argument "Use the cloth as a blanket, it's only going to get colder." Virgil bent down on one knee to reach eye level with Razzy. "Can I ask you something?" Razzy pulled the cloth off her head and shook her hair "What?"

Virgil ran his right hand through his hair "You decide to disobey the Craftlords, you somehow manage to sneak aboard their imperial ship without anyone noticing, but then in the end your big move was to hide in a crate for about a four hour trip" Razzy bit her lip, "Um..." Virgil narrowed his eyes "Well, at least from now on I'll know what to expect."

Razzy looked at Virgil for a few seconds before she formed a frown "Your mean!" Virgil grew a small grin, "I know." and with that, he closed/slammed the lid of the crate. Virgil pushed off his knee and stood up as he began to make his way to the bow of the ship.

Virgil had his arms on the guard rail and he laid his head on them, watching the ocean and dark sky. Virgil's eye lids slowly became heavier and heavier as he slowly began to drift asleep.

**... ... ...**

"Why'd you kill me?" the figure of a woman asked. "I didn't! I only did what you asked me to!" The man shouted back. "Don't lie to me. You could have done more." Virgil gritted his teeth "No I-" "Virgil!" another women's voice rang out. Virgil stopped and looked around "Virgil!" it called again '_Wait is that?_' "Virgil!"

**... ... ...**

Virgil's eyes shot open, he looked to his left to see a worried Pratty. "Virgil are you okay?" Virgil stood up straight and stretched his arms and back "Yeah, I'm fine." Virgil looked up at the sky to notice the once dark sky now had a red-ish hue to it. '_How long was I out?_'

Virgil looked to his left again to see Pratty was still watching him. "What's wrong?" he asked leaning on the rail, looking back toward the horizon. Pratty leaned on the railing as well, but her eyes still remained focused on Virgil. "You were having a nightmare, you were shaking a bit and you were mumbling something." Virgil nodded showing Pratty he heard her "Don't worry about me." Pratty didn't respond.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Pratty looked a bit surprised. "I woke up a few minutes ago, I saw how mostly everyone was asleep, but I didn't see you. So I went to check-up on you." Pratty answered still looking at Virgil. "Why?" Virgil asked still locked on the horizon. Pratty tilted her head "Why? because your my friend." she answered smiling.

Virgil looked away from the sea toward Pratty. "Virgil, if you ever need anything or want to talk about some thing, you can come to me." Virgil looked away from Pratty toward the sea "Hmph. Don't count on it." Pratty stared at Virgil but then quickly pouted "Your mean!" Virgil grew a small smile "So I've been told." Pratty finally turned away from Virgil toward the horizon, Only to see Vance in the distance slowly getting closer.

* * *

**Author Notes:  
**

**The Chapter... pretty good, could have been better, I repeated the same things a lot, and it's pretty long for my usual work. (I thought this was long? It's only 3k words. Chapter 14 is 17k words!) Chpt 5 and 6 were meant to be one big one, but I split them up because it was way to long and didn't match up with each other very we'll. **

**but hey that may actually be a good thing for you, because that means that chpt 6 is already half way done. Lucky You!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	6. Nostalgia

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, FWI I don't own the Summon Night series if I did why would I be here?

"_**Means talking"**_**/ **_**'Means thinking' **_

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 6: Nostalgia**

The ship had docked, anyone outside would immediately feel the chill from the icy wind brush against their cheeks. The layer of snow cover only made it more obvious, they were in along with the rest of the group stood still on the docks watching as Ureksa scolded the recently found out Razzy.

"Of all the irresponsible things!" Ureksa yelled making Razzy cringe slightly. "But I-" Razzy choked out before receiving a death glare from the Craftlord. "Master Ureksa!" Ureksa turned away from Razzy toward Pratty. "Ureksa, Razzy's already here. There's no point in scolding her. Ureksa's eyes narrowed. "Razzy has disobeyed a direct order. So their will be a punishment!" The comment sending shivers down her spine. "You will return to Wystern alone and report to Rondeau, and when you do, tell him to send an officer over to Vance with anther ship to replace this one!"

"Well it's not like she hasn't tried this before." Pratty said trying to reason with Ureksa. Pratty looked past Ureksa toward the ocean. "It even looks like a storms coming. Razzy could get lost at sea." Pratty commented concerned. The thought of Razzy getting lost provoked a memory for Cleru. "Even so-" Ureksa started but was cut off by Cleru. "Hey Sugar, remember how mad master Bron got that time Razzy was lost in the Labyrinth?" Ureksa's shoulders sunk slightly. "Yeah it took two craftknights to restrain him." Sugar answered and Ureksa bowed his head in defeat.

Cleru turned to Ureksa embarrassed. "Sorry Master Ureksa, I wasn't-" Ureksa sighed "I know Cleru, I know." Ureksa stood there for a moment with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, thinking before heading off the ship. "It appears now I'll have to trouble Rumari." Ureksa announced heading toward Vance. "Start unloading the supplies!" He shouted back before disappearing out of sight.

... ... ...

Rumari was relaxing in her chair when she heard a knock at the door. Rumari stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked toward her door. "Comming!" Rumari gripped the door handle opening it up. "Tyram is that yo-" The door fully opened for Rumari to see a smiling Ureksa. "Brother!" Rumari shouted hugging her sibling. "So, what brings you to Vance?" Rumari asked opening the door wider letting her brother inside.

"Several things actually." Ureksa said walking inside and sitting down into one of Rumari's chairs. "-and what are those things brother?" Rumari asked sitting down into the chair next to Ureksa. "First being an assignment from Master Rondeau, concerning the neighboring mountains." Rumari's eyes opened slightly "So Vance has actually turned to the city of swords for help." Ureksa nodded, Rumari turned to look out her window to the mountains behind Vance. "Are things really that serious?" Rumari questioned eyes still focused on the mountains.

Ureksa looked at his sister and smirked. "The other reason I'm here being to check up on my little sister." Ureksa announced a small smirk on his face after emphasizing on 'little'. "Is that so?" Rumari asked developing a smirk of her own. "-but really I'm feeling much better, good as new!" Rumari announced turning her body away from her window toward her brother.

It was true Rumari's illness had completely vanished in a mere two months. Her pale skin had returned to normal and she had felt better than she had her entire life. Ureksa smiled "That's good to hear, but to be honest I came here for another reason." Ureksa stated pulling a tan colored folder from his cloak. "What is this?" Rumari asked taking the folder. "Rondeau had informed us that we would need a guide for this assignment, I found it strange considering we had never needed one before." Rumari opened up the folder to see a rough hand drawn sketch of Virgil's face along with a three documents. "Height: 5'9, hair color: dark brown, weight: 97 pounds. Where did you get this information? Did you make him receive a medical check-up while in Wystern or something" Rumari asked sarcasticly, causing Ureksa to scratch the back of his neck.

Ureksa shook his head "Wystern has it's ways." "Who is this? And what is this all about?" Rumari asked confused. "That is all the data we have on our guide for this mission, Rumari's eyes widened in shock. "How? He's just a child." Rumari yelled re-examining Virgil's sketch. "sixteen to be exact, one year older than Cleru and Pratty if I'm not mistaken." Ureksa said laying his elbows on the chairs armrest, lacing his fingers, before laying back in the chair. Rumari shook her head "No, this doesn't make any sense, why would Wystern entrust the lives of Craftlords and young craftknights to a child!" Ureksa stood up and reached his hand out for Virgil's folder. "I'm afraid you'll have to ask Rondeau for that answer." Rumari handed the folder back to her brother. "By the way the main reason I came here was to ask you something." Rumari looked up at her brother. "Virgil said he was originally from Vance, could you tell me if you've ever seen or heard anything about Virgil in the years you've been here?"

... ... ...

"C'mon guys let's all just finish unloading the supplies so we can leave." Cleru ordered walking up to the boat "What ever you say, oh! Mighty Craftlord of Iron." Varil said jokingly behind him. "Oh come on Varil you know I hate I when you call me that!" Cleru shouted blushing. "-but master Cleru your a great Craftlord." Sugar said floating beside him. "Oh, come on, I've only been a Craftlord for a couple of months!" Cleru pointed out. "-and look how great you already are." Sugar said pulling Cleru's arm into a hug. "Sugar!" Cleru shouted embarrassed.

Virgil watched the scene from the docks. "So Cleru's a Craftlord." Virgil thought out loud. "Yeah, Cleru won the Craftlord tournament two months ago." Pratty said walking up from behind him, carrying a duffel bag around her shoulder. "Is that so?" Virgil said sounding uninterested hoping Pratty would take the hint, she didn't. "Yeah, you see Cleru fought against Sanary and I got pinned up against Varil for our semi-final matches, We both won. Later a bunch of stuff happened... but after I faced Cleru in the end. We were equally matched, for each strike he countered mine.

... ... ...

Pratty walked through the opening of the Central Tower arena to a roar from the raging crowd. Pratty looked toward the center of the arena to see Sakuro smiling towards her "What took you two so long?" Pratty smiled and Rasho grinned. The three heard foot steps coming from the opposite entrance the crowd now in another uproar. "Finally we can start this, we've had to keep the crowd waiting for quite awhile." Cleru smiled sheepishly before blushing and scratched the back of his head. "sorry, we had to take care of something." Sugar nodded behind him.

Sakuro smirked looking at the two siblings. "Are you ready!" Sakuro shouted. Cleru nodded, Sugar by his side. "We can't lose Sugar we've come to far." Sugar nodded. "Right, I'll support you with all my heart." Pratty's eye's narrowed staring down her brother. "Rasho, we can't go easy on them even though he's my brother." Rasho chuckled "I wouldn't go easy on him even if he was your mother." Sakuro grabbed his sword, both of the twins reading themselves. Sakuro slashed his sword to the sky. "Let the final battle of the Craftlord Tournament, commence!"

Both twins ran forward, the roars of the crowd almost drowning out the sound of each others footsteps. Their swords connected, both sides pushing hard against the other. They were both repelled back, their feet sliding on the floor attempting to gain footing. "Sugar now!" Sugar appeared in front of Pratty, she raised her arms and a blue aura surrounded her. Twin aqua tornadoes appeared, heading straight for Pratty. "Rasho!" Pratty yelled, calling her guardian beast. "I'm on it!" Rasho replied appearing in front of her, the twin vortex' were about to hit, but right before they did Rasho created a blazing fire around his body. When the tornadoes hit Rasho they disappeared into a giant cloud of steam blanketing almost all of the arena.

Cleru readied his sword waiting for any odd movements in the steam, he couldn't find anything. Cleru's eye's were starting to be affected by the steam. He looked down trying to cover his eye's, but as he did he noticed a small shadow moving toward him on the floor. "Master Cleru!" Cleru looked up, already knowing where Sugar was pointing. Pratty was high above them, and was quickly coming down. Cleru hastily pulled up his sword, not having enough time to dodge, braced for the blow. It hit and Pratty pushed Cleru back toward the edge of the arena. Cleru leaned forward and pushed his sister away. "Sugar, enchant now!" Sugar raised her hands above Cleru's sword ans a blue light began radiating from it. "Rasho!" Pratty called raising her sword. "Right!" Rasho replied mimicking Sugar's actions, making Pratty's blade glow red.

Both twins stared down each other waiting for the other to strike. The crowd grew dead silent. Finally Pratty ran toward her brother, and slashed vertically. Cleru countered with a horizontal slash. This continued as the two matched each others moves perfectly. Neither able to push the other further. With each contact of the swords a small bit of steam emitted from the blades.

Pratty and Cleru lunged toward each other,right as Pratty swung Cleru jumped back. Pratty missed and Cleru jumped forward. Pratty quickly raised her sword, her feet in a clumsy position after just jumping. Cleru's blade connected with Pratty's, it sent her flying toward the edge of the arena like she had previously done her brother. "Sugar!" Cleru yelled. "Ok!" Sugar summoned four aqua tornadoes all heading for Pratty from all directions. "Pratty, use it now!" Pratty quickly stood up straight and readied her sword. "Alright, we'll finish this here!"

Rasho raised his hands into the air as fire began to engulf his body. "Master Cleru!" Sugar called out to Cleru who nodded in response. The four aqua tornadoes hit Rasho but dissolved instantly after contact. Rasho started laughing hysterically as the fire grew larger and spread. When the last of the tornadoes was destroyed Rasho and Pratty could finally see Cleru and Sugar who were previously concealed by the layer of steam.

Cleru had his sword in the air while Sugar seem to be floating behind him chanting something. Both of them were glowing a light blue color. "Raging Rapids!" Cleru yelled as the water surrounding the arena rose up almost crashing into the ceiling as it grew closer to them. It suddenly collapsed on top of them, when it hit Rasho so much steam was created that it was sent towards the crowd.

The mist completely filled the stadium some pouring through the open hallways and some through the entrance of central tower. The steam was thick while the crowd was in an uproar coughing and brushing themselves off as the peered intensely at the center of the arena trying to see the conclusion of the battle.

Finally the mist faded and exposed Cleru piggybacking his sister, and the audience cheered furiously. "D-did I win?" Pratty asked with her eyes half closed in a some what semi-conscious state. "Sorry, but no." Cleru responded smiling back at his sister. "Ohhh." Pratty complained to exhausted to make a fuss and passed out.

"Cleru! You've won!" Sugar said congratulating her master and latching onto his neck. Rasho floated over to the group. "Yeah, yeah. Congratulations and all that." Rasho said beginning to look around the arena. Pratty's eyes slowly opened. "What's wrong Rasho?" Rasho took another look around. "Well, aren't we missing someone?" Sugar unhooked herself from Cleru and they both looked around. Rasho's hunch was proven correct when the group heard splashing sounds coming from the far side of the arena. A hand flung up onto the edge of the platform, gripped it and began to pull it's owner up on stage. Cleru, Sugar, and Rasho stood still in silence and in shock as of whom the hand belonged to. Pratty looked up. "Hello, Master Sakuro." she said groggily.

"Hello Pratty." Sakuro replied gripping his ponytail and straining the water from it. This caused Rasho to burst out laughing. "Who won?" Sakuro asked repeating his actions as he rung the water out of his cloak. Cleru warily raised his hand. Sakuro quickly walked over to Cleru, grabbed his arm, and raised it above his head. Pointing him toward the audience. "Citizens of Wystern! I give you your new Craftlord of Iron!" he announced smiling toward the crowd. "Congratulations Cleru, you've earned it." he said looking at Cleru, still holding his sister. Cleru grew a large smile and nodded as the crowd cheered.

... ... ...

"So you lost to your brother, you must've been pretty jealous." Virgil commented as he grew a small smirk, snapping Pratty back into reality. Pratty smiled "Not really. I mean, Cleru's a great Craftlord. That's all that matters." Virgil's smirk faded. "I see."

Razzy ran out of the ship's doorway carrying a tower of supplies that blocked her view. This caused Razzy to almost run off the side of the ship falling into the water, but Sanary who was right behind her grabbed the back of her shirt collar and pulled her back saving her from falling, but ended up making Razzy throw all the bags off the boat. This forced Pratty to drop her own bag and scramble to catch the falling ones. Three of the five bags landed on the dock but two were plummeting toward the ocean. Pratty slid on her stomach catching them on the edge of the dock, Pratty balanced herself on her waist, her upper half now dangling over the sea, and the other holding her to the docks. "Got'em!" Unfortunately the now added weight of the two bags sent her leaning forward into the ocean. "Ahhhhhhh!" Pratty screamed not being able to grab onto anything as she began falling. Virgil quickly ran over to her and slid on one knee catching Pratty's ankles, pulling her and the bags up onto the deck. "Be more careful you idiot!"

Sanary knocked Razzy on the back of the head. "Slow down, this isn't some kind of race!" Razzy blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." Varil and Cleru with Sugar emerged from the ship behind them. "Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Varil asked unaware of the event that had just occurred. Razzy and Sanary laughed slightly before nodding. "What now?" Razzy asked standing up and moving in front of Sanary. "Before Ureksa left he told me that we'd meet up with him at the Village square, to discuss the mission in more detail." Cleru answered, the others beginning to step of the ship, with him and Sugar right behind them.

Virgil stood up and turned to Vance. Varil walked over, offering his hand to Pratty and helped her up. As Virgil was walking away he heard Varil ask what had happened only to notice Pratty rub the back of her head in embarrassment. The group proceeded to walk past the docks. Now trying to gain their footing on Vance's mixture of Ice, snow, and concrete. When Cleru's group got to the pathways' they moved forward while Virgil stood still behind them. When Pratty and Varil caught up to him he began walking along path by the ocean.

Varil stopped and turned but Pratty took a few steps after him. "Wait Virgil, where are you-" "Sightseeing. I haven't been here in a couple years and I'd like to take a look around." Virgil mentioned cutting Pratty off, a fake smile on his face as he kept walking. "But what about the discussion?" Pratty asked, Virgil stopped walking now about 15 feet ahead of them. "Look, I'm being paid to guide you down that damned mountain. I could care less about what you do at the bottom." Varil huffed giving up on a conversation. "Where is it?" he asked looking away. Virgil looked past the buildings in Vance toward the five mountains behind them. "The big one in the middle, there's a path in the back of town leading up to it." Varil continued forward. "Fine then, meet us there in half an hour." Virgil began walking again as well "Fine." Pratty looked back and forth at the two walking away from her before quickly running up to Varil and catching up to the others. Virgil was walking along Vance's shore pathway occasionally glancing at the ocean view. Virgil stopped and turned his body now looking out to sea as he closed his eyes.

... ... ...

Their were two people standing on the walkway overlooking the sea. One of the two was leaning on a guard rail while the other stood behind him with her hands folded behind her back. "What is it that you want?" The young man asked pushing himself off the rail and turned to the person behind him. "Well I suppose I just want to become stronger, Like my brother." The young man smiled. "Then well become stronger together!" he said before holding out his hand. The other Person's mouth became agape, but shortly after became a smile and accepted the mans handshake. "Well become stronger together." The young woman repeated.

"RWAWAWAWG!"

The loud roar echoed as Virgil's eyes flew open in shock.

... ... ...

"Well Rumari thanks for your time, and it was good to see you again." Ureksa said putting down the cup of tea his sister had made for him. "Oh, it wasn't a problem at all. I only wish that I could have been more help, and that Tyram isn't here to greet you as well." Rumari admitted putting down her own cup. "It was great seeing you, I wish you could visit more often." she said picking up her and Ureksa's cup and walking into the kitchen. "Yes, I'll try to in the fu-"

"RWAWAWAWG!"

Ureksa's eyes widened as he heard an explosion in the distance. Rumari, startled accidentally dropped her tea cups onto the floor. Upon contact, they shattered instantly sending pieces scattering everywhere throughout the kitchen floor.

"RWAWAWAWG!"

After this roar Rumari walked through the kitchen, being careful not to step on anything and reached for her staff, hung on the back wall. Rumari gripped the base of the staff only to have her wrist grabbed by Ureksa. "Brother! What are you-" she shouted trying to pull her wrist away. "I need you to promise me that you'll stay here." Rumari's eyes widened. "What? I'm a former Craftlord!" Ureksa turned and walked to the door. "Where's Tyram?" Rumari picked up her spear from the wall. "He left to the store right before you came." Ureksa opened the door and stepped outside. "Then he should be back soon." he said before slamming the door behind him.

... ... ...

The roar boomed throughout the city streets hushing the town in an instant. The loud roar echoed as Virgil's eyes flew open in shock. Moments later a second roar boomed and their was an explosion near the peak of the central mountain. Out of the smoke a horde of Stray's came running down the mountain. Virgil's eyes lit up as he grinned anxiously. "It's really him! He's finally here!" Virgil shouted beginning to run through the city streets to the mountain's base.

"RWAWAWAWG!"

* * *

**Authors notes: **

This is and from here on out be my definition/example of a filler chapter, nothing really interesting happened what so ever. Wait 'till the next chapter where I whole heartily make up for it. :)

OK! This Chapter has dragged me through hell and tried to kill me. I wrote it once, and it got deleted by a computer virus. I re-wrote it and realized: "Oh my god, this chapter sucks!" and ended up re-writing it again and guess what? I lost it in my folder (how? The world may never know...) and was ready to give up hope. Until tonight where I have recovered it and plan to type it up. Chapter Six, I hope you Burn in HELL!"

_Anyway... I actually really like this chapter. And realized just how much I hate my first two. They suck, why are you reading this far into it with that sort of beginning? I'll probably get around to re-writing it, eventually...(Ha! I was joking back then. Never thought I'd actually re-write it 'till at least Chpt. 8.)_

_Before I forget to thank those of you who sent me messages telling me to keep writing and such. Thank You! They really 'ment a lot. I was actually reading them despite my absence here.  
_

**As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	7. The Siege of Vance!

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

"**Means talking**_**" **_**/ **_**'Means thinking'**_

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 7: The Siege of Vance**

Varil and Pratty caught up to the rest of the group who were chatting with each other beside the lighthouse. Pratty split from Varil and began talking with Sanary and Razzy, who was jumping around excited about being allowed to join the assignment. Rasho lazily followed her in suite, and Varil walked over to Cleru and Sugar. "Hey." Varil greeted Cleru and stood beside him as he watched Pratty and the others. "What's wrong?" Cleru asked immediately feeling Varil's change in atmosphere. "What do you think of that Virgil?" Varil asked continuing to watch the others. "Hm? What do you mean?" Cleru asked quizzically with Sugar also confused. "I don't know how else to say it, but something seems off about that guy." Varil admitted crossing his arms. "The way he acts, the way he speaks, and that sword of his." Varil began tapping his finger on his arm as Cleru tilted his head back, trying to think back to his few encounters with Virgil.

Pratty who was now talking with Rasho about something, turned back at locked glances with Varil who instantly turned away. "He seems distant." Cleru started, gaining Varil's attention back to the conversation. "But we're all strangers to him, Its understandable." Varil frowned at Cleru's comment "I don't-"

Rawawawawawawawawag!

The roar halted each of the groups conversation as the ground shook slightly. "Is this an earthquake?" Sanary yelled holding onto the side of a building almost losing her footing. The shaking stopped and an loud explosion echoed from the peak of the mountain behind Vance.

Rawawawawawawawawag!

Everyone looked to see a small avalanche erasing everything in it's path as it ran down the mountain. "An avalanche! We have to move!" Varil shouted, the roar of the avalanche almost deafening. "Wait! Look at the mountain's peak!" Razzy yelled, stopping Varil. The avalanche had subsided halfway down the mountain and a large amount of smoke and dust from the avalanche had begun to settle. There was a mix of human-like and beastly stray summons completely still.

Rawawawawawawawawg!

The strays began charging down the mountain side toward Vance. Virgil was running through the city streets weaving in and out of the bustling crowd as they all scattered trying to get to their homes and shelter. Vance civilians began lining up at the edge of the path leading to the mountain, their backs to the city as they formed a line.

Skeleton like strays were leading the assault dawning a rectangular wooden shield in their right hands, and daggers in the other.

The strays collided with the Vance civilians both sides pushing forward. "Men! We will not let them reach our city!" One of the men shouted. The skeletons strays were held back by the men despite them doubling their group size. There were roars and growls rumbling from behind the skeletons. Before the Vance civilians could do a thing, two lion like strays jumped over the apposing forces. The strays were ferocious, they had light gray fir and a pitch black mane. They were as tall as a full grown man and as wide as three people. One of the beasts jumped to the top of the weapons shop. It made a long roar and it's shadow split up into ten fragments and grew into smaller replicas of the creature. Each of the shadows ran in different directions scattering around the town.

The second lion jumped on top of a neighboring building and begun it's roar, but before it could finish a large gust of wind knocked it off onto the ground and on it's side. Ureksa ran from around the inn, and attempted to stab the beast. It quickly got up and jumped out of the way of Ureksa's blow. The first lion stray jumped down from the shop to assist it's partner. It opened it's mouth and a burst of fire shot out of it's mouth. Ureksa dodged it by jumping back and taking cover behind the weapon shop. The fire burned the side of the store, and after a few more seconds it dispersed leaving a scorch mark on the entire side of the building.

The second beast opened its maw, a small flicker of light beginning to grow inside of it. "Holy Slash!" A white energy blast in the shape of a sword slash hit the beast and sent it colliding into a building adjacent to the weapons shop. Virgil walked over toward the scene, his sword unsheathed and lightly steaming. "Who said you could start this party without me?" The first stray jumped onto the weapons shop roof and began jumping rooftop to rooftop toward the mountains north of Vance. Virgil turned to chase after him when Ureksa began sprinting in its direction "Virgil, I'll take care of this one, hold off the other!" Virgil reluctantly held back the urge to chase down the stray and huffed. "Barking orders like that, just let me do what I'm being hired for." Virgil complained to himself, turning lazily to the stray he had injured before. "Looks like you're my dance partner." The stray snarled, warily standing on all fours. Virgil snickered at the scene "What a pity. You seem to have two left feet. But don't worry, I'm always a step ahead." Virgil's eyes became focused as the stray slowly began charging at him. "Holy Slash!" Virgil yelled slashing the air, causing an energy blast to emerge from his sword heading straight for the beast.

_O _o_ O_

Cleru, Pratty and the group were running toward the town square from the lighthouse When suddenly couples of the lion stray shadows appeared and were torching the town. "Sugar!" Cleru called out. Sugar nodded and raised her hands over her head. A large sized wave from the ocean rose up and dousing the house next to them, extinguishing its flames as well as knocking the shadows away. "There are too many! Well get more done if we split up!" Varil shouted turning around and chasing after several shadows he saw jump across the rooftops. "Varil, wait!" Cleru called out but was to late. "He's right. Cleru, you and your sister should handle the eastern side of Vance. Razzy, Varil and I will do our best here." Sanary ordered following after Varil with Razzy right behind her. "You heard her Cleru. Lets go!" Pratty commented taking off to the far eastern section of Vance. Cleru stood there alone, and turned to Sugar. "I'm not a very good Craftlord, am I?" Sugar was very worked up from this. "That's not true! I think master Cleru is doing a great job!" A sad smile grew on Cleru's face "Thanks Sugar. C'mon lets try and catch up." Cleru motioned jogging after his sister with Sugar beside him.

_O _o_ O_

The Vance men had finished off most of the skeleton strays. Suddenly the lion stray dashed through their lines from behind with Ureksa tailing close behind. The beast noticing this began picking up its pace using powerful leaps. "You won't get away that easily!" Ureksa shouted doing his best to keep up.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil ducked a swing from the lion stay and jumped back. The lion stray opened its maw and a glimmer of light began flickering inside it. Virgil smirked "Ha! Sorry but I've already seen that move from your friend." Virgil jumped back expecting a fire burst, but instead a sphere of electrified energy launched from its mouth and darted toward him. Virgil realized this and jumped aside at the last second. The energy blast hit the corner of the inn and caused a small smoldering crater.

Virgil turned back to the stray and immediately ducked another energy blast. It flew past his head with the sound of roaring thunder. The blast collided with the side of the weapons shop, and it shook heavily.

Suddenly, a large group of people came rushing out from the weapons shop. Among the crowd a woman was pushed onto the ground near the entrance, directly underneath the large weapons shop sign. A small child ran next to her. "Mommy get up! We have to hurry!" The boy yelled, tears swelling up. Virgil noticed this out of the corner of his eye and gritted his teeth. With Virgil's attention focused on the woman, the stray fired another energy ball. Virgil immediately taking notice, leaped out of the way. Unfortunately, by doing so caused another head on collision with the weapon shop. The building shook and one of the two hinges holding the weapon shop sign up broke off, leaving it to dangle above the mother and child.

Rumari who had arrived just now attempted to save the two only to get pushed back by the crowd of frantic civilians.

The building on the verge of collapsing, Virgil sheathed his sword and sprinted toward the family. Virgil reached the two and bent down in an attempt to scoop up the woman. Before he could do so however, the front wall let out a wail from the collapsing rubble. The sign snapped and Virgil quickly unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into the ground in between the mother and son. "Get down!" Virgil screamed pulling the two and himself next to the stabbed sword as the sign broke off and fell on top of them with a loud thud. The wall following immediately afterword, crumbling to pieces atop them.

"No!" Rumari called out, the dust cloud from the crumbled building beginning to disperse. Rumari examined the scene. A tip from the wooden sign being the only thing not encased in the rubble.

_O _o_ O_

The shadows were torching the western half of Vance, crowds pushing and shoving each other in panic. One of the shadows jumped into a group of civilians. Though many of the civilians fled, the shadow had cornered several of them against a house and the freezing ocean. The shadow widened it's maw preparing to shoot a fireball. Suddenly Razzy came sprinting full speed and delivered a powerful punch sending the shadow into a collision against a building. "Ha these guys aren't so tough!" Razzy exclaimed raising her knuckle weapons proudly. The civilians now running toward the lighthouse.

Sanary appeared from around the corner fighting off another shadow. It was lunging and pouncing on her every few seconds. "Well even if they are... weak, their causing... a lot... of damage!" Sanary shouted ducking one of its lunges and delivering a powerful strike to its back. The shadow combusted into a mist of purple dust, the mist rose up and a gust of wind blew it toward the northern section of Vance. Sanary watched the dust, but was interrupted by the sound of grunts and claws against steel. Sanary and Razzy looked at one another before heading several houses toward the lighthouse and found Varil holding off three shadows at once.

Varil had his back to the sea and had one shadow in front of him and another two on his left and right. Varil was blocking and parrying their claws with his golden spear as Razzy and Sanary began to move in to help. As the shadow to his right jumped toward him, Varil responded immediately with an upward purge. The shadow disappeared and in one fluent motion stabbed the center shadow. and spun around knocking the third shadow into the ocean with the side of his spear.

Razzy stood still somewhat awestruck as Sanary smirked "Well someones been practicing." Varil grinned as he stood up "Well obviously. I'm not going to just stop getting stronger because the tournaments over." Sanary's eyes narrowed at Varil's comment "Hmph. It seems we've found something we can finally agree on." Razzy shifted her gaze between the two before running in between them. "Hey! I've been training to!"

_O _o_ O_

Rumari fell on her knees. Her eyes unable to look away from the rubble that covered Virgil and the two civilians. '_Why? Why is this happening to our peaceful village._' Rumari reached her arm out toward the rubble. RAWR! The lion's growl halted her hand. Rumari retracted her hand and stood up straight. "That's right, your the cause of this. Aren't you?" Rumari asked the beast pulling out the spear she had strapped onto her back, now pointing it toward the summon creature.

With Rumari about to unleash her rage upon the stray, the rubble shook slightly. Rumari shifted her gaze to the pile, the stray slowly inching closer. The pile of rubble shook again and Rumari fell onto one knee to help clear the debris. Suddenly the sign was pushed over, clearing it off all the debris on top of it as Virgil stood up, eyes focused on the stray. "But how?" Rumari asked almost silently to herself. Rumari looked up at Virgil and then at the sign. She looked behind him to see his sword still plunged into the ground, with the two civilians perfectly fine. Rumari's eyes widened in realization. '_Of course! By stabbing his sword into the ground, when the sign fell on top of it, one side laid against the handle. With the other side of the sign on the ground, it acted as a slanted shield! While the top of the sign was bombarded with rubble, they were safe underneath it!_'

Virgil's eyes still focused on the summon creature he reached behind him and grabbed hold of his sword. '_Yes, I understand now. I see why Rondeau choose you, Virgil. Now show me more. Show me exactly what it is your capable of!_' Virgil gripped his sword and tightened his stance. Rumari's eyes followed Virgil almost in a trance. As Virgil stepped forward, he lost his grip of the sword and almost tripped. Rumari confused, continued to watch as Virgil backed up and began to pull and tug on his sword. The beast began to creep up on them again, but Virgil paid no mind to it. Virgil instead crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. Rumari watched him and then shifted her gaze to the stray, about to fight it in Virgil's place. Suddenly Virgil's eye lids popped open. "Of Course!" Virgil exclaimed dropping his fist onto his open palm. "So when the sign and rubble fell, it had a _hammer and nail_ effect."

Rumari chuckled slightly at this, standing up and catching Virgil's attention. "Virgil, I'll preoccupy this beast. Please get these people to safety." she asked walking to the stray, her spear in hand.

_O _o_ O_

Ureksa chased the lion summon creature down a long snowy pathway. The snow and wind concealing the long since forgotten road. The snow drift on his sides were getting higher as he continued to follow the stray. As the drifts were beginning to double Ureksa's height, they suddenly stopped as Ureksa and the stray entered a large circular snowy clearing at the base of the mountain. The clearing was flat and vacant. At the foot of the mountain were two large double doors made of stone and each was the size of a two story building. Ureksa stopped, surprised by the doors as the stray picked up its pace again. The door cracked open by itself and a low roar echoed from inside.

Three Cannon's exited through the cracked doorway and spread out among the clearing. Ureksa watched the miniature tank-like mechaniods as they all turned toward him and raised their cannon barrels. '_Are they aiming at me? No, it's Vance! They're going to artillery Vance!_' Realizing this, Ureksa sprinted toward the Cannons, The lion stray seeing this raced at the Cannons as well. Ureksa reached the first stray and quickly thrust his spear through the top of the mechanoid and out of the side of it's treads. It exploded and with one out, Ureksa dashed to the middle Cannon. He held his spear low and slashed the second machine. Ureksa sprinted toward the third with the lion stray right behind him. Lunging to the last Cannon. The lion catching up now with Ureksa in reach reared it's claws. Ureksa noticing this stretched his spear forward and spun the Cannon around. The stray frightened, fired it's barrel. Ureksa ducked and the bullet collided with the lion summon beast, and sent it flying backward. "Thank you for the assistance." Ureksa remarked to the mechanoid before swiftly purging through it in a similar fashion to the first.

Ureksa took one last look at the mountain before turning away and beginning to head back to Vance. RAWR! Ureksa turned his head to see the lion stray bruised, but standing. Ureksa reached into his cloak pocket and examined his pocket watch. "Five minutes. Five minutes is all I can spare on you." Ureksa coldly announced, putting his pocket watch away and turning his body toward the stray.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil was still fusing with his sword, and Rumari still engaged in battle. Tyram now showing up "Rumari!" he called out to his wife and running over to her. Rumari blocked one of the lions lunges and then delivered a powerful blow knocking it back several feet. "Tyram I'm handling this, take care of those people!" Rumari ordered pointing over to Virgil before quickly blocking another attack. Tyram nodded running over to Virgil.

"Come now, we need to hurry!" Tyram commanded, grabbing Virgil's shoulder. Virgil quickly broke his grasp and turned toward him. "Not me! Do I look like I need help?" After Virgil asked, Tyram began looking Virgil up and down. Tyram noticed the many small cuts Virgil had received from fighting the lion stray. He was also covered in dirt and dust from the collapsed building wall. Tyram then shifted his gaze down to Virgil's sword, and then back up to him. "Honestly?" Virgil was taken back by Tyram's blunt statement before furrowing his brow and clenching his fist "Oh just help those two, will you!" Virgil shouted pointing to the two behind him. "I still need to pull out this damn sword!" Virgil yelled kicking the sword's blade guard out of frustration. The sword upon impact, flew spinning into the air. "S-Seriously?" Virgil got over his shock and grabbed his sword in midair and grinned before running toward the stray and Rumari.

Tyram turned around and bent down beside the woman and her son. "Are you two alright?" The young child stepped forward "I-I'm okay. But..." Tyram turned to the young woman, who was struggling into a siting position. "My leg was injured during the attack, I'm sorry for being such a burden." The woman admitted with a sad smile. "Mom!" the young boy cried out. Tyram put a hand on his shoulder "I need you to be strong, okay?" The boy rubbed his eyes and nodded. Tyram bent down and scooped the woman up bridal style. "This doesn't hurt, does it?" The woman blushed slightly before shaking her head "N-no." As Tyram began walking he turned to the boy "You can run, can't you?" The boy nodded. Tyram took one last look behind him before picking up his pace and heading toward the lighthouse. '_Be safe, Rumari._'

_O _o_ O_

Pratty and Cleru were back to back surrounded by four shadows on the eastern point of Vance. "There sure are a lot of these guys." Pratty mentioned tightening her grip on her ax. Rasho grinned. "Oh please, these lousy imitations are no match for me!" Cleru held his drill at his side with both hands readying himself to charge in. "Sugar, use aqua tornado at my signal." Sugar nodded as the lion shadows inched closer. A shadow in front of Cleru opened it's jaw, a light beginning to grow in it's mouth.

Before the lion could use it's attack Cleru rushed in and delivered a powerful strike, vanquishing the lion immediately. A lion beside Cleru lunged toward him and Cleru raised his free hand above his head. Sugar appeared in front of Cleru and summoned two aqua tornadoes. One of the tornadoes hit the lion and launched it skyward. Cleru jumped up and finished off the lion in midair.

At this time both lions ran in toward Pratty. Rasho appeared in front of Pratty and his entire body was set ablaze. The fire consumed one of the shadows and the other jumped back slightly wounded. Rasho finished up his attack and disappeared, Pratty charging forward delivered a powerful swing with her ax finishing the last lion off.

Cleru let out an exhale of relief. Pratty however, smiled proudly. "Do you think that was the last of them?" Pratty asked turning to Cleru and putting her ax away. I don't know. I saw a lot of people running to the lighthouse. Let's head there. Sugar and I'll put out any fires on the way." Pratty nodded running ahead of her brother as they began making their way across the town.

_O _o_ O_

Rumari blocked an attack from the lion stray and then stabbed it's chest. The summon creature jumped back and opened it's mouth. As it opened it's mouth an energy ball began building up inside, and it's wound was healing. Rumari took several steps back in irritation and precaution as Virgil ran past her. "No! Stand back, it's about to-" before Rumari could finish Virgil skidded to a halt in between the stray and Rumari. Just then the beast launched its energy blast. Virgil gritted his teeth as he held his sword behind him with both hands. "Stop getting in the way-" Virgil began shouting as he slashed his sword, hitting the energy ball back at the stray. "-With my fight!" The blast hit the lion and knocked it back several feet behind and into the air.

Virgil ran toward the stray as it rose, up opening it's jaw once more. "That technique's annoying me now!" Virgil announced reaching a close range with the stray. With the energy blast about to fire, Virgil knocked it's jaw upward with the broad side of his blade. The attack was redirected, and was shot skyward. The lion clawed at Virgil, but he dodged it and stabbed his sword into the stray's side. "Hope you don't mind if I take that move away from you for a while!" Virgil's sword began glowing and a white ring appeared around the lion stray and him. "Dispell!" Virgil shouted and the ring of light disappeared. Virgil removed his sword and rolled back avoiding the lion's claws. The lion opened it's mouth and attempted to launch another blast, but nothing happened.

Virgil chuckled to himself, resting his sword on his right shoulder "Sorry, that won't work for the next five minutes." Virgil removed his sword and pointed it at the stray. "Still think you can take me on?" The lion snarled at Virgil before sprinting toward him.

Virgil stood still as the lion became closer and closer. It lunged and Virgil immediately side stepped it and slashed it's side. The stray frustrated began clawing at Virgil. With each claw, Virgil either ducked, side stepped, or rolled away. "What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Virgil yelled delivering a point blank _Holy Slash _to the creature's underbelly. The creature flew into the air and landed on it's back. Virgil smirked as he walked closer toward the stray. "You put up a good fight, but this was unavoidable. When It comes to fighting strays, I'm the best there is!" Virgil held his blade away from him, a light glow emanating from it. "This ends now. Holy Slash!" Virgil shouted slashing the air in front of him.

_O _o_ O_

Rumari stared at the battle confused as Virgil examined his sword. The lion warily rising up. "Virgil, what happened? Why didn't you use that attack you called out?" small beads of sweat developing on Virgil's brow as he looked up and down his sword. '_Don't tell me this things out of juice already. Well, I guess I did over do it earlier._' The lion was now standing, a slight black aura flickered around him before fading away. '_Damn! I've got less than a minute left before Dispell wares off!_' At this time Pratty and Cleru showed up beside Rumari. "Huh? Rumari?" Pratty called out. Rumari turned and smiled. "Oh, hello. It's a shame this reunion couldn't have been under better circumstances."

The lion stray glowed in a dark aura, and it opened it's mouth preparing to launch an attack. "Damn! No more time!" Virgil announced franticly running in close to the stray. Rumari turned and the others watched as Virgil's pace doubled. Pratty's eyes widened "So fast." Pratty muttered lowly. Virgil skidded to a halt as he reached the stray and flipped his sword, now holding it upside down. "Sorry, but your too damn slow!" He yelled, hitting the bottom of the lion's jaw with the butt of his sword handle, shutting the stray's mouth as it fired it's attack. The attack imploded, disorienting the beast. In desperation, the lion made frantic slashes with it's claws. Virgil side-stepped each of them and flipped his sword right-side up. "Your to predictable!" Virgil yelled stabbing his sword through the beast's chest.

The two stayed still in silence, neither moving or making a sound. Slowly, Virgil began removing his sword, the stray frozen as he did so. He backed up slightly and swung his sword low near the ground, small droplets of red painting the snow. "You were pretty strong." Virgil commented, tilting his head as he sheathed his sword onto his back. "Kind of annoying though." Virgil admitted as he turned and began walking away. The summon creature leaned to one side and collapsed onto the snow beside it with a loud thud.

Virgil walked up to the group and crossed his arms. "So where are the others? We should get going as soon as we can." Cleru was taken back by this. "What? But what about the people here?" Cleru asked causing Rumari to turn to him. "No, he's right." Cleru gaped at her "But-" She shook her head. "Tyram and I can take care of Vance for the time being. Right now you should be focused on finding and solving the problem, once and for all." Pratty was about to say something when Rumari continued. "Besides, this isn't the first time Vance has been attacked. This has been happening for a while now, though this was the worst attack so far." Rumari commented with a sad look in her eyes aas she fussed with the pendant around her neck.

At this point, Varil, Sanary and Razzy walked over from the western side of Vance. "All the people here are okay!" Razzy joyfully shouted running up to Cleru and Pratty. "They're all leaving the lighthouse as we speak." Sanary added as she and Varil reached the group as well.

Ureksa came down the road and walked past all the Vance citizens who held the strays at bay. Many of them were completely exhausted and were either leaning against the snow drifts or collapsed on the ground. Rumari turned and smiled widely. "Brother!" she called out. Ureksa stopped before continuing toward the group. He sighed and shook his head when he got there. "You never listen to me do you?" Rumari's eyes dropped as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry." Ureksa scratched the back of his head and looked away slightly. "Don't be, Vance was overwhelmed. I can only imagine what may have befallen it, had you not intervened." Rumari looked up at this and smiled again.

"So, did that stray you were chasing get away?" Ureksa turned and saw Virgil looking up at him, his hands held behind his head. "Of course not. I caught up to it and dealt with it quickly." Ureksa responded turning back around to face his sister. Confused Virgil looked Ureksa up and down. "Hm? But you don't have a scratch on you." Ureksa ignored Virgil as he continued to talk to his sister and asked why Tyram wasn't beside her at this very moment. Virgil's arms fell to his sides as a smirk grew on his face '_I see. So you're that strong, Ureksa._'

"Excuse me!" Virgil turned around and saw the small child from before. "Huh? What are you doing here?" Virgil asked looking up to see his mother right behind him on a crutch with slight bandaging around her ankle. "I'm sorry, but my son wanted to thank you." Virgil arched an eyebrow "Thank me?" he looked down at the boy who lifted a small sheath with a large handle coming out of it over his head. "Here!" Virgil picked up the sheath and began examining it. "I'm an apprentice craftknight! That's the only weapon I've made by myself so far." Virgil unsheathed the sword and discovered it to be a small but thick knife with a handle twice as long as the blade. "Uh, thanks." The child smiled "I made it out of really dense things, so it wouldn't brake easily!" Virgil's grip on the blade weakened as he was forced to use both hands to hold it up right. "Well that explains why it's so heavy." The child nodded. "I know, that's why I made the handle so long. That's what my master does when his swords are too heavy." The child announced proud of himself.

"Y'know that sort of technique should only be used for big swords. Like broad swords. It's just inconvenient to have such a long handle on a knife." The child's disposition dampened at this and he lowered his head. Virgil noticed this "But..." The child looked up as Virgil began tossing the knife into the air and catching it. "...because the handle is so long I can do some powerful swings." Virgil mentioned catching the knife and doing a large swing. The child cheered up at this. "Plus no one will expect such a small knife to be so heavy and durable." Virgil continued examining the knife's sheath to find a sash hooking around it. "Oh, so this sash is so you can wear it around your side?" the child nodded. "Well, it's to small for me, but I bet If I tighten it here-" Virgil slung the sash around his right arm and began tightening the sash. "-There!" Virgil exclaimed tying the sheath around his right arm, the blade guard several inches down from his shoulder. "Thanks kid, this might really come in handy." The child grew a smile that stretched across his entire face.

"Attention, we'll be leaving shortly." Ureksa announced pulling everyone away from their conversations. Virgil grew a small grin '_Finally!_' "It is already Mid-day, and as you can see, Vance's situation has taken a turn for the worst. It's people are being assaulted by coordinated attacks from stray summons. This raid was one of the many that Vance's people have had no choice but to endure for the past several weeks. And from what I've been informed they are only getting worse. So we will be descending into an old and abandoned mountain dungeon, located behind this city. Where the presumed cause of all this is transpiring. We will investigate. Should we find the cause, we will stop it." Everyone of the group was listening to Ureksa intently. All except for Virgil. Who stood beside everyone, his arms relaxed and at his side, a small grin on his face.

_O _o_ O_

"_I have felt a presence I have not felt for several years._" A gigantic stray seated upon a throne with his left hand holding his head up, announced to his disciples, whom were all kneeling in front of him. "My lord, you don't think he would return do you?" The voice of a man called out only to receive a glare from the stray in front of him. "_Do you doubt me?_" The stray raised one of his hands and his disciple knelt down on his second knee and pressed his head against the ground. "My apologies, I should never doubt your vast foresight!" The two disciples in the middle giggled and looked at one another. "When do you suppose he will arrive?" a woman's voice asked. "I don't know, but I hope it's soon!" A second voice of a woman responded. "Hush your babbling!" the last voice shouted in a deep but excited tone. "Please, all powerful one, allow me to destroy all that stand in your way!" The giant stray's frown thickened "All of you, return to your stations. I will command you your orders when the time comes. All four bowed and disappeared.

The giant stray was alone now. "_Let him come, I owe him much gratitude after all._" The stray announced to himself before deeply chuckling, his laughter echoed through the empty and silent cavern.

* * *

Authors notes:

Chapter Complaints:(Everyone has them, now let me vent them to you!)

I've realized my favorite directional term is '_towards_' seriously count how many times I've used it during this chapter alone, its like 20 something. Also, I don't care what spell check says, '_franticly_' is a word!

I suppose you guys should know that I actually have thought this story through to the end.(I know surprising right? Considering how little of it I've done so far.) So much so that I even thought up to a "Book II" of my tale. Unfortunately, upon hindsight I don't know enough about the Summon Night world to do so. I intended on going to a different town every chapter or two, but I'm just not knowledgeable enough on the world to write about it without it becoming an AU-fic. Which I would strongly like to avoid.(you'll find out why eventually.) I'm going off topic, the reason I'm telling you this is just to let you know that after I finish this story, on the final chapter I will write a summary of what Book II was going to be about in the author notes section. Despite my the obvious and fore-mentioned flaws and problems I have with it, I actually really like the idea and the way the characters developed.

Oh yeah,and I story-boarded, by the way. "I know! I did something that I should have done before the first chapter half-way through the story! Aren't you proud of me!" (Just so you guys know there will be 16 chapters!) Also don't be surprised to see some bonus chapters after the final chapter. I may not be ready to let go.

As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	8. Stray Cats

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 8: Stray Cats**

The group stood in awe of the massive iron doors that Ureksa battled in front of earlier today. Virgil took a deep breath before moving up a few steps and addressing the group. "Okay, let's go." As soon as Virgil took another step forward the doors bellowed and creaked open, allowing passage inside. The entire group seemed differed by this except for Virgil, who only smirked. "Seems like we've been invited inside."

As they entered, the doors were still widening behind them through some unknown force. As they widened, it allowed greater light to brighten up the otherwise pitch dark cave. Upon examination, the floor was quite massive. The ceiling of the cave was so far up it couldn't be distinguished from the current lighting. Gigantic stalagmites littered the floor with a specially large one in it's center. Across from the entrance way was an ornate door.

Ureksa began looking around the cave. "Hm. I half expected to find this cave littered with strays." Virgil started walking around examining the ground."It was the last time I was here, but hey it just makes my job easier." Razzy confoundedly walked up to Virgil "Hey, what'cha doing Big Bro?" Virgil ignored the nickname as he continued his search. "I'm looking for the key to the next floor." Ureksa shoot up at this. "Next floor? Key?" Virgil nodded. "Yeah sorta, the _key_ is really just some cube shaped chunk of metal that opens that door over there." The former craft lord practically groaned at this information. "Very well, everyone, begin search at once."

Searching high and low, they scoured the floor. Virgil eventually making it to a back corner of the room. His eyes focused, they immediately picked up on the shadow of a figure behind him. Turning around, he found nothing. Seeing the others were near the opposite side of the cave, he rubbed his eyes and moved on. Taking several steps, he heard several more beside him. Checking his left, he found nothing again. His eyes widened when he heard the faint sound of giggling, as if recognizing it. He began sprinting toward the others by the center of the room. The sound of other footsteps coming from behind him. The others turned and pulled out their weapons, however, it was too late.

Two figures from behind Virgil leaped forward and tackled him onto the ground. The rest of the group all hurried up accordingly. Reaching Virgil they were quite surprised. Virgil had an incredibly annoyed expression on his face as he sat Indian-style. Two young humanoid cat-like stray sat on his opposite sides, each dressed in beat up brown linen shirts and pants, pulling his arms back and forth interchangingly. "He's back sis!" One shouted. "I know!" The other quickly answered. The two strays were completely identical to one another the only difference being their hair color. The one on his right had short blue hair, her cat ears poking out on the side. The one on his left, short red hair, cat ears also poking out on the side.

After a few moments, Virgil stood up and shook the two girls off of him. He groaned dusting his hands off and then his knees. The two landed in between Virgil and the others before sitting on their knees and looking up at him. "Ow. That hurt." One announced as the other continued pouting. "Yeah and we were so excited to see you again!" One of them stood up somewhat annoyed. "Hey, who do you think you are acting like that, um... " The girl instantly sat down beside her sister. "Oh no Sis, I forgot his name!" The other sister grew a similar demeanor. "Oh no, me too! We're the worst Sis!" Virgil began massaging his forehead at this. "I never told you my name."

Pratty stepped forward and kneeled down beside the two smiling. "Don't worry about Virgil. Hello, my name is Pratty and this is Rasho, who are you?" The sisters perked up at this, but Virgil answered Pratty's question for them. "The red one's Kate, the blue one's Krystal." The two girls jumped up in excitement. "That's right!" They exclaimed, shouting in unison. Virgil shook his head. "What's with that reaction? Look, we don't have time to play, we need to find the key to this floor." The two girls smiled before Kate pulled out a small metal cube shaped object from her pocket. "You mean this?"

Virgil grimaced before holding out his hand in front of him. "Okay then, give it here." The two girls giggled instead. Virgil's shoulders sunk as he placed his hands on his hips "Of course it won't be that simple." The group looked amongst themselves before Ureksa stood forward.

"What seems to be the problem here?" When he asked, Virgil opened his mouth to speak but the sisters beat him to it."The thing is, my sister and I haven't seen Virgil in two years!" When one stopped talking the other picked up from there. "-so we want to make sure he hasn't been shirking his training!"

Virgil smirked "Well alright. I'll take you both on right here." Virgil drew his sword and was about to charge in, when Kate and Krystal both held their hands up in front of them. "No, no, no!" Kate shouted."Yeah, it has to be two on two, like last time!" Krystal complained. Virgil sighed lowering his sword. "But, I'm alone this time." Both of the sisters shook their heads. "No you're not!" Krystal exclaimed. "Yeah, pick one of them." The other sister shouted pointing to the rest of the group.

Before Virgil could even look over his shoulder or Ureksa could renounce the proposal, Razzy ran in up to Virgil. "Okay! I'll help!" Virgil sighed again, resting his sword on his left shoulder. "Whatever, just don't slow me down." Pratty heard this and smiled to herself.

"If Razzy's your partner you won't have to worry about that!" Virgil arched an eyebrow before looking over at Razzy to see her focused on the two sisters; Her knuckles weapons drawn and sparking as she bounced back and fourth on her feet. "A knuckle weapon user, huh?" Virgil grinned. "Well alright, I can work with that." He commented, removing his sword off his shoulder and getting into a ready stance, the battle about to begin. Krystal held the cube shaped key in front of her as Kate jumped up. "Okay, The rules are easy!" "Yeah, you just have to grab the key from us and use it on the door!" Krystal finished. "Ready? Go!" The two shouted in unison.

Virgil and Razzy both ran in, but when they were almost in reach, the sisters sprinted to a large stalagmite halfway across the cavern and waited again. Virgil and Razzy skidded to a halt, but quickly began charging them again. This time when they were halfway there, Virgil pulled Razzy back by grabbing the back of her collar, and performed a wide _holy slash_ with his free hand. The result was a large, but slow moving slash of energy. The two jumped onto the stalagmite as it hit. When it began to crumble, they split it up and jumped onto two new separate stalagmites before sliding down to it's base. Virgil watched this and Razzy started sprinting toward Kate.

"Don't waste your time on her, focus on Krystal! She's got the-" Virgil stopped himself when he noticed Kate holding the key behind her back as she narrowly ducked and dodged Razzy's vigorous punches. "When did they switch?" Virgil continued to think as Krystal ran past him.

Razzy kept swinging and just when she was about to hit her, Krystal ran in and pulled Kate away. The two quickly scurried off and stood in front of a new stalagmite, Razzy tirelessly giving chase. "Be more careful Sis!" Kate mentioned. "Yeah, I know Sis." Krystal responded in a light pant. Virgil watched closely as they swapped the key between themselves. Right as Razzy reached them, they jumped up onto the stalagmite. Vigil noticed and released another holy slash, this cycle starting to repeat again and again.

Varil sighed as he began walking away from the others. Pratty saw this and turned to him. "Where are you going?" Varil continued walking. "I'm going to wait by that door. This seems it may take a while." Pratty seemed down at first but quickly smiled and nodded before turning back to the battle.

Razzy attempted to hit them again, but they dodged, jumping onto another stalagmite. Virgil held his sword by his side and it began lightly shining. "_Holy Slash_! Razzy, get down!" Razzy turned around and instantly ducked as soon as she saw him swing. The blast hit the base of the stalagmite, it beginning to tip over as a result. Both of the twins jumped to different stalagmites as the original crumbled.

"What was that Big Bro? You almost hit me!" Virgil started sprinting toward Kate before answering. "Well it's a good thing you dodged." When Virgil reached the sisters he did a flurry of sword slashes. The two jumped back and leaped once again onto a stalagmite and away.

Cleru and Sugar stood side by side next to Ureksa. Eventually, Cleru folded his arms and gave a quizzical stare. "What's wrong master Cleru?" Cleru shook his head before turning and giving a reassuring smiling to Sugar. "Oh nothing. It's just that... well, I thought Virgil was going to break every pillar. But he's only breaking them every so often." Ureksa narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at Cleru. '_So he noticed it as well. Rumari mentioned something about Virgil's sword running out of energy before. Damn, I need more information, that's the whole reason I'm allowing this foolish game_.' Ureksa continued watching and then his eyes widened suddenly. '_Wait! Could he be trying to..._'

Razzy ran up and swung at the two sisters, grazing one of them before they dashed away again. "Ha! You're slowing down! I can still keep going!" Razzy confidently announced, tirelessly chasing after them.

"Hey, no fair!" Krystal whined. "Yeah, Virgil's not doing any work!" Kate criticized. The twins complained avoiding Razzy by jumping onto another pillar. "Stay back! _Holy Slash_!" Razzy skidded to a clumsy stop, then started running in the opposite direction as Virgil's attack destroyed yet another stalagmite.

The sisters landed and met up in the center of the room in front of a particularly large stalagmite. "Maybe you s-should just g-give up now." Kate choked out between gasps. "Y-Yeah, our speed is, is unbeatable." The other sister boasted in a deep pant. Razzy was about to run in when Virgil held his hand up, motioning her to stay back. Virgil held his sword away from him again, his sword barely emitting a faint glow at this point. "_Holy_-" The twins stiffened up before jumping up onto the center stone pillar. "-_Slash_!" The slash howled, hitting the middle of the stalagmite causing it to rumble as it slowly collapse beneath itself. Virgil's sword stopped glowing and the twins spotted this instantly. "We-We did it Sis!" Krystal stopped when she noticed a vacant expression on Kate's face. Krystal started looking around and quickly picked up on what her sister did. Every stone pillar around the center was destroyed, leaving both of them no where to safely jump or quickly dodge to.

With the stalagmite still collapsing beneath them, they both haphazardly jumped down. Kate looked down to where she would land and saw a grinning Razzy. Acting quick, she reached into her pocked and pulled out the key. "Sis, catch!" Kate hurriedly threw it to her sister as the two were falling. As soon as the cube left Kate's hand, Virgil smirked running forward. With the key only several feet away from him, Virgil leaped into the air. Instead of catching it however, Virgil hit it with a powerful swing from the broad side of his sword.

Varil was leaning on the back wall, the exit door several feet from him. The cube was flying closer and closer to the door, but started a subtle curve halfway. With the key about to smack into Varil's face, he quickly jumped to the side. Suddenly, a string of electricity jolted out and caught the cube in mid-air, inches away from where Varil was standing. The lightning hissed as it retracted and pulled the key into an open slot in the ornate door. A loud wail started coming from the gate after it entered the slot. The door dimly lit up and it slowly began to open.

Varil gritted his teeth as he took a couple steps forward. "Hey Virgil! You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Virgil gave an overly shocked expression. "I would never do such a thing." He turned away as he hid an amused smirk. Razzy started jumping in celebration, Pratty whistling loudly before clapping.

The two sisters trudged over to one another. Kate was breathing heavily as Krystal pouted. "This is so unfair, we were so close!" Virgil sighed sheathing his sword. "Stop complaining, you lost and I even fought you with someone I barely know this time. Maybe you're the ones who've been shirking your training." Krystal seemed to flare up at this, Kate however let out a depressed sigh. "So I guess that means we've gotten a lot weaker since last time, doesn't it?" Kate's ears drooped, coming to the same conclusion as her sister.

Virgil sighed, putting his hands in his pocket as he began walking toward the now fully open door in the back of the cave. "it doesn't mean you've gotten weaker, It means I've gotten stronger." Both sisters perked up at Virgil's backhanded compliment. "Yeah, because Virgil is real strong!" Both shouted in unison.

Virgil sighed again when suddenly, a large black swirling vortex appeared behind the twins. A figure of a man in a worn tan cloak and hood stepped out of it and immediately grabbed the back of the two girl's collars. The two jumped in surprise. "Hate to break up this reunion, but you're out of time." His voice was raspy, yet confident. Virgil turned around and narrowed his eyes. "You!" Virgil exclaimed as he started sprinting toward the man. The man smirked as he pulled the twins along with himself back into the vortex. "See ya around, kid." They disappeared into the vortex and it quickly faded right as Virgil reached it.

"Who was that?" Virgil turned to find Ureksa walking up to him. "Oh, that guy's just a guardian of a lower floor." Ureksa seemed questionable of Virgil's answer, but he accepted his response and checked his pocket watch. "It's almost evening; How many floors does this dungeon hold?" Virgil crossed his arms. "Ten floors down." Ureksa scowled slightly, stroking the side of his face and chin with one hand. "I don't suppose the other floors will be mush smaller than this one?" Virgil shook his head, dropping his arms back to his sides. "We'll be lucky if I can get you passed most of the floors in a couple of hours." As he said this he glanced at the doorway then back at Ureksa. "Look, I'll fill you in more later. 'Cause right now, we need to get through that door. Once they close, they can't be opened again for another hour." Ureksa nodded turning toward the other. "Let's move out!"

Reaching the doorway they found a small elevator made of rusty metal with assorted cogs and gears protruding from the corners. A large lever in the back. The group warily entered before Virgil moved to the back and pulled the lever. The entire elevator shook before the doors in front of them closed and they steadily began moving down. The elevator had open windows on all sides. As they descended the narrow tunnel, small luminescent purple crystals began appearing, eventually becoming a main source of light.

_O _o_ O_

Reaching the 2nd floor, the doors in front let out the same wail as the one's above. Slowly opening, the group exited the elevator. The floor they had reached had a small underground spring on their right. A large chunk of crystals residing at the base of the spring that lit up the room around it. The floor was relatively small in comparison to the first floor. Almost half it's size, they knew nothing would lay in it's shadows this time.

Ureksa looked around the room along with the others before turning his head to Virgil. "Anything we should be cautious of on this floor?" Virgil's quick head shake put ease to any miniscule tension. This was short lived however when a sudden wail began echoing in the cavern. Looking across from them, they saw the opposite elevator, about half a dozen yards away opening. After the man from the previous floor left, the doors slowly began shutting behind him. As everyone focused on him, he took a deep breath.

"I'll warn you all only once, leave this place while you still can! I know not if you know what awaits you here. I only know that those who enter this place, change. No one leaves here they way they came in." The group began looking amongst themselves, Varil however, took a step forward. "Thanks for the advice, now let me give you some of my own: Move aside, I won't dare hesitate to defeat someone who stands in my way!" The man shook his head solemnly at this. "So you don't know what lies ahead. It seems I'll have to do this after all." Varil readied himself, taking out his golden spear and spinning it over his head before pointing it forward. The hooded man put his hands up at this. "Hold on, I am not your opponent, yet." Sanary unsheathed her sword and held it with one hand in front of her with her right hand. "Then what did you mean by '_I'll have to do this after all_'?" The man's silence only caused the others to draw their weapons one by one, ending with Virgil. The elevator door shut, the key popping out and landing by the man's feet.

The cloaked man sighed hunching over before holding his right hand away from him. Slowly, a black swirling vortex appeared that grew and devoured almost the entire wall beside him. "I'm afraid I would have preferred not having to play this card, but you've forced my hand." Upon order, nearly a dozen strong looking strays exited through the vortex. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves, on this path to hell." He then shifted his head toward Virgil. "See ya around, kid." After giving a small wave he exited through the vortex he created and it disappeared behind him.

The assorted strays all charged forward. The group stood their ground before squaring off on their own. Cleru and Sugar ended up fighting a small group of three lizard-like strays, each flailing around a rusty anchor. As one moved up, Cleru side-stepped running in close and bored his drill into the creature's chest. When it fell, Cleru immediately brought his drill up to guard a new oncoming strike. After a moment, he attacked and began to repeat the process.

Sanary countered a burst of fire from a fire mage and proceeded to run in. She sliced the demon several times over, unfortunately, due to her dagger's perma-enchantment of fire, this process was going to be a bit more tedious.

Razzy found herself confronted with a particularly large Yasha Spider, The same creature that caused her so much trouble a little more than a month ago. She narrowed her eyes running in and dodging the spiders fangs and web spit. "Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you anymore!" After announcing this, she leaped onto the spider's abdomen and started pummeling it.

The struggles ensued for several more minutes. Eventually, everything settled down. Everyone was fine for the most part, Virgil however seemed more scathed than the others. Scratches up and down his body. Two modest cuts on both of his forearms. Ureksa took a moment to glance over at him before checking his pocket watch. "One hour per. elevator use, hm. It's getting late. I didn't think it would come to this, but I did ask you all to pack accordingly."

Varil nodded in agreement. Dropping his bag in front of him. "Don't worry, I brought a large tent like you asked." As Varil began pulling a rolled up tent from his bag, Pratty came over to help with set-up. Varil seeming somewhat off-put as she did.

Ureksa watched them as he pulled out his tent from his bag. "Cleru, Virgil. Help me prepare this one by the spring. The tent Varil and Pratty are setting up will be the woman's tent and the one we're preparing will be the men's tent. Setting up the tent's front upright support pole, he glanced over at the others. "Sanary, fill up the canteens. Razzy, there should be a matchbox and fire-starter kit in my bag, let's try to get a fire going..."

_O _o_ O_

After both tents were set up and a fire was roaring a ways away from between them, the group sat around it. A small cooking pot filled with simmering soup and assorted vegetables lay above the flames. "Eat well, this meal will have to last for the majority of tomorrow's expedition." Ureksa commented stirring the soup with a ladle.

Everyone was sitting around the fire except for Virgil who laid on his back, a bit away from the group. Cleru taking notice, asked the obvious question. "Hey, Virgil, why are you sitting all the way over there by yourself?" Pratty noticing the soup was ready, began pouring the soup into bowls and passing it out to everyone. "Yeah. C'mon Virgil, come sit with us, you must be starving."

Virgil was adamantly silent at first, but as the smell of the freshly cooked meal filled the air, he scowled. "I'm not hungry." This comment was rendered a lie almost immediately after though when his stomach growled quite loudly. Virgil grew a light blush in embarrassment. He closed his eyes and turned his back to the rest of the group. After a few seconds he heard the sound of an annoyed sigh and closening footsteps. Before he could say anything to ward of the enclosing person though, he felt a tight grip on his ponytail. Virgil yelped in pain as he began being dragged along the ground toward the group. Looking up, he saw Sanary pulling him without remorse. "Ow! Ow! Let go!" Sanary smirked dropping him in between Varil and Razzy. She sat back down beside Cleru as Virgil sat upright. "I like your hair, it's almost like an idiot handle." Virgil grimaced and was about to get up when Pratty handed him a bowl. He sighed reluctantly before accepted it.

Ureksa who was doing paperwork with one hand and feeding himself with the other started to speak. "It's apparent you don't like accepting things from others. Any particular reason?" Virgil shook his head, eying his dinner before taking a small bite. "I don't like owing people things, ain't deeper than that." Ureksa looked up at this, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. "I also noticed you held back a bit on this floor, you clearly took the toll. Why didn't you use that sword's special skills?" Virgil looked away, now scarfing down his bowl. "I'm a fast healer, doesn't really bother me." Ureksa sighed, nodding his head and dropping the subject. The remainder of the campfire was filled with idle chit-chat and casual topics.

_O _o_ O_

As the fire settled down, the group started to disperse. Sanary was the first to leave, Varil doing so shortly after. Sanary left to behind the girl's tent to get something from her bag. After kneeling down, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Varil. "Oh, hey, what's up?" She asked before turning back to her things.

"Hey." Varil commented, taking a step forward and leaning on the corner of the girl's tent. "I just thought I'd ask you about your sword." Sanary flinched slightly at this, stopping for a moment before going back to her bag. "What do you mean? It's the same one from the tournament." Varil's eyes narrowed at this. "Liar. The one from the tournament was longer. You needed both hands back then, but you only needed one today." Sanary wiped her hair away from her face, still ignoring Varil as she rummaged through her belongings. "Your just imagining things." Varil slowly grew a smirk as he stared down at her. "Fine, If you won't tell me, I'll just tell you what I think is going on." Sanary remained silent.

"Over time, you began to hate that sword of yours. The same sword that you forged while under Parista's control. Throughout dozens of attempts, that puny dagger on your side was the best you could do." Sanary finally found what she was searching for. She picked up another sheathed dagger. Standing up, she held it next to the one around her waist, Varil picked up on this. "You even made two, that's smart thinking. Especially if your unsure of your own crafting." Varil announced, finishing with a cocky laugh.

Sanary started walking away. Passing by Varil, she shot a death glare. "Varil, you need to learn to shut up." Varil's grin faded as he heard Sanary's footsteps slowly drift off. "Don't you dare slow me down. I already said I won't let anyone else or you, stand in my way."

_O _o_ O_

Virgil and Cleru were made to pick up the campfire after everyone had finished. Nearing completion, Ureksa swapped places with Cleru. "Virgil, I need to ask you to stay on watch for a while tonight." Virgil immediately arched an eyebrow at this. "No need. You heard the doors, no way we're sleeping through those things opening." Ureksa shook his head. "It's not the door that worries me, but rather that friend of yours." Virgil stiffened. "That guy's not my friend." Ureksa narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? He seemed rather civil earlier. Those two girls were quite fond of you as well." Virgil frowned, raising his voice in annoyance. "Look, the reason they act like that is because... they're bored." Ureksa seemed confused, so Virgil continued. "I mean, I said before I was the one to reach the bottom two years ago. Well, how often do you think people come here? I was probably the first person in this cave for a long time. I guess it must be pretty lonely here. Satisfied?"

Ureksa sighed as he stood up straight. The two of them just finishing up their task. "For now Virgil. Although, my order still stands. Stay on guard for at least an hour, then get some rest." Virgil groaned as he walked toward the exit, Ureksa took notice, watching. "Now where are you off to?" Virgil kept walking. "I'm gonna pick up the key, we'll need it for tomorrow." Ureksa shook his head before heading for the tents. "Don't bother, I gathered it earlier." Virgil clenched his hands and stopped where he was, mumbling to himself. "Of course you did, you're the kinda guy who always thinks ahead." Virgil kicking a rock in front of him in aggravation.

_O _o_ O_

Pratty exited the girl's tent, just unrolling her sleeping bag. Scanning the outside she found Virgil sitting somewhat disgruntled, sitting against a boulder near the spring a bit away from the tents. She smiled walking over to him. "Hey Virgil." He looked back up for a moment before turning back to the spring. "Oh wow! This pond's so pretty. Was it like this last time you were here?" Virgil shrugged his shoulders as he closed his eyes, leaning back on the boulder. "Huh? You don't remember, how come?" She asked tilting her head. Virgil simply yawned. "I didn't worry about stuff like that before. I just walked in one early morning and ran out later that night." Pratty gave a questionable look. "Why were you running?" Virgil's eyes immediately shot open at this before he turned toward the spring. "Oh uh... I-I was in a hurry."

The conversation halted when the two heard the sound of approaching footsteps. "Pratty, come on. We've got to get our rest. If we don't we'll be useless tomorrow." Pratty and Virgil both turned to see Varil, arms crossed. Virgil suddenly arched an eyebrow, Varil's comment just processing. "Hey, wait a moment. What about me? Aren't you worried I'll be useless tomorrow?" Varil scoffed at the comment, coldly turning away. And motioning for Pratty to follow as he began walking away. "Of course not, you're already useless." Virgil quickly reared his teeth before turning away. Pratty hesitantly gave a small wave and said good night. After, she quickly ran and caught up to Varil. Listening in, Virgil could hear the beginnings of Pratty's scolding before it progressively turned into small talk.

Virgil was alone now. Having heard the tents close up after everyone had entered, he unsheathed his sword and began stabbing at the ground in front of him. "Damn girl. She's so defenseless I can't help but drop my guard around her and say things I shouldn't!" Done stabbing at the ground and ranting, he held his sword upright with both hands. Slowly, he ran his left hand across an engraving near the sword base. Virgil seemed almost sad as he did, reading it's name aloud. "Faith."

* * *

Author Notes:

1,000th hit as of Dec. 24th Woot! Thanks guys, that really means a lot considering how dead this place is right now. You guys rule, and apparently so do I. Hurray for everyone!

I'm somewhat conflicted about using the summon creature's actual names. On one hand, It makes the writing look better, I can use source material, and I can add a lot more variety. On the other hand, I"d have to look up the names because no one knows them off the top of their heads, including the reader. So that would be annoying. Not to mention it would make any stray I make up seem really out of place. Never mind, I'll just stick to describing them.

Y'know I had originally thought up of countless tent related shenanigans, like the ones at sleep overs. But I decided to hold off until a later chapter. Ex: Varil and Rasho fighting over room, Sanary and Sugar arguing once she accidentally insults Pratty, Ureksa shouting about the noise(again.) Y'know the usual things that happen after being cooped up with people for a prolonged period of time. I'll add stuff like that later, but for now you can just assume stuff like that happened.

Really late update, I know. I have a valid excuse this time though. My hard drive got destroyed after a decade of hard work (R.I.P.) It was a real hassle because I didn't have many real copies of rough drafts/notes/stand alone scenes. If I had inspiration, I'd type it up. Luckily, from memory I was able to quickly make notes of what I lost. Which is why is was so late.

Alright guys, the plots gonna start to pick soon, so be excited about that. Also, a chapter primarily focused around a certain female member of the group, try to guess which one.

As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	9. Bonds Define Us

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 9: Bonds Define Us**

It was morning now. This was speculated of course. With no source of sunlight in the cave, one could only assume. Everyone except Ureksa that is.

Virgil had just woken up, rubbing his back and neck after spending the night against a rock. His hand making it's way to his right shoulder, it grazed the bandaging that covered his shoulder blade. Massaging it at first, he quickly grew a smirk and ripped it off like wrapping paper.

After discarding the bandaging along the floor, he began felling around the area it covered. Feeling no tenderness or discomfort, he gained a modestless grin. "Finally, felt like forever." Satisfied, he patted the area before standing up and stretching. In the midst of his stretch, he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see several of the group exiting their tents.

_O _o_ O_

Cleru and Pratty both exited their tents around the same time. Cleru rubbed his eyes while Pratty yawned loudly. "Is it really morning? I'm so tired." Pratty shut her eyes and staggered over to Cleru. When she reached him, she fell forward. Cleru was caught off guard, so despite catching her, they both fell onto the ground. Pratty ending up lying on top of him.

Cleru was flustered trying to push his somehow sleeping sister off his chest. "P-Pratty! Come on wake up! From the awkward angle they landed, Cleru was having trouble getting her up. Sugar began to help but Rasho was loudly laughing at the scene.

Varil exited the men's tent and walked around and away from the siblings, massaging the bridge of his nose as he walked away. "It's too early for this." Looking around, he noticed Sanary eating an apple beside the girl's tent.

Ureksa exited the tent and made the same motions as Varil, but silently. Beginning to take down the tent, he motioned over for Virgil to help. Virgil at which slowly walked over.

Groggily leaning from side to side. Pratty sat down and slapped her cheeks in attempt to wake up. Seeing this, Sanary walked over near the twins and plopped her bag in front of them. She knelt down and pulled out a shiny red apple. "Here. If you're having trouble waking up, then have something to eat." Pratty grabbed the apple and took a large bite. Instantly, she grew a wide smile as she chewed the piece of fruit and swallowed. "This is great Sanary! It's so juicy!" Sanary smiled back. "I'm not surprised, they're fresh. I bough a whole bushel before we left Wystern. Cleru, have one too." She reached into her bag again and tossed one up at him. Cleru smiled and thanked her before taking a small bite.

Enjoying her breakfast, Pratty noticed Varil helping take down the girl's tent behind Sanary. "Hey Varil! You should have one of Sanary's apples, they're really good." Varil held his hand up and shook his head turning back around toward the tent. "No thanks, I wouldn't want to impose." Sanary pulled another apple out of her bag and stood up. "Don't worry. I don't mind at all." Sanary announced pulling back her arm and pitching the apple toward him. Varil immediately leaned away and caught the fruit once it passed over his shoulder. He smirked pulling it up near his mouth. "Better luck next time, Sanary." He gloated quietly enough so that only Sanary heard. Taking a victorious bite, his eyes quickly widened as he spit out the piece of apple and threw the rest on the ground. "Ugh! It's rotten!"

Growing a wry smile, Sanary reached into her bag and pulled out another apple. "Oh I'm sorry, Varil. Here, have a new one." Varil tensed slightly, walking behind the tent to pick up his disassembly from there. Pratty tilted her head in confusion as she watched the scene.

_O _o_ O_

Finished packing everything away, the group assembled in front of the elevator door. Ureksa stood forward and pulled the key out from his cloak. He raised it over his head and a bolt of lightning reached out and grabbed it before retracting with a hiss. The key entered the door and it slowly began to open. After it did, the group entered inside, Virgil kicked the lever in the back, and the party headed one more floor down.

_O _o_ O_

Exiting, they found them-selves in a large square shaped room. The walls were partially lined in sheets of metal. The elevator doors were linked by a small ledge that overlooked the rest of the room on it's back wall. Looking over the ledge, there were dozens of metal pillars on the floor. Every few seconds they would release steam near it's base and discharge electricity near it's peak.

Razzy and Pratty, a moment after entering, ran over to the edge and looked down at the rest of the room. "Wow, what are those things?" Pratty asked pointing at one of the tower.

Urkesa arched an eyebrow and walked over to the rail as well. "Are those, generators?" Virgil shrugged his shoulders looking around the upper area for the floor key. "I dunno. I think I remember hearing stories that people used to live here. But, that was a long time ago." After answering his question, Virgil gave up searching the raised area and began down a ramp to the lower section of the floor. Sanary and Varil following closely behind before the other doing the same. Ureksa lingering up top for a few more moments. "I assumed the elevator's hour wait was a security system. Could they be a power restraint?"

After a few minutes of searching, the key was no whereto be found. That room wasn't immense, but the constant releasing steam made the ground almost invisible. Suddenly, a strange buzzing noise slowly entered and echoed amongst the room. Out of the steamy floor, popped dozens of Poppers, small little spider-like mechanoids. They hovered into the air and quickly scanned the towers with it's one lens.

"What are these things? And what are they doin'?" Razzy asked jumping aside as one zipped past her. With everyone equally distracted and confused, Ureksa was the first to speak up. "They could be maintenance mechanoids." He said as he scanned the increasingly foggy room from left to right. Finding another several feet above him, the two stared each other down before it flew away. "They may even be for protection. They don't seem to be sentient though. They're just drones."

Pratty giggled as one of the mechaniods stopped and hovered in front of her. "Hey there little guy." Rasho rolled his eyes at his master's actions. It stared at her for a moment as it's lens changed from green to red. It hovered up close, now inches away from Pratty's face. A light glowed from the center of the lens. Pratty jumped back and just narrowly dodged a bolt of lightning. "H-Hey!" Pratty yelped. "Alright then!" She shouted pulling out her battle ax and leaped forward. As she swung however, the Popper flew away and hid in the thick steam.

After hearing Pratty's call, Varil began running in it's direction. "Pratty!" he yelled out when another of the drones dropped in front of him. Varil side-stepped an impending bolt of lightning and ran in to stab it with his spear. By the time Varil was in range, it ducked down and scurried off into the steam near the floor. "These things are hostile!" Varil gritted his teeth. Looking around, he realized that all the steam had amassed in the room and made it so he could barely see several feet ahead of him.

Everyone was split up. Despite the room's size they quickly became lost in the fog-like steam. A group of three were surrounding Ureksa. They would take turns shooting out lightning and then retreating just as Ureksa retracted his spear. After dodging a series of attacks, he raised his left hand over his head. "Pauso, serve your master in battle!" A ball of light appeared and out popped a small ghost looking summon creature. Ureksa pointed in an open direction with his spear and narrowed his eyes. "Pauso, Storm Wind!"

The gust of wind dispersed all the steam in the area in front of him. It revealed several drones which quickly scattered. Further down, it revealed Virgil fending off a couple with little success. "Virgil!" He called out grabbing his attention. They both ran and met up in the middle, immediately standing back to back. "Virgil, what's going on?" Virgil gritted his teeth noticing a drone in the corner of his eye. "I don't know. How would I know why these things went haywire?" When the mechanoid grew closer, Virgil slashed his sword. "Holy Slash!" The mechanoid instantly flew away before the shockwave even came close. "Tch. Damn thing's too slow. Where'd that thing go? Why couldn't it fly up? At least I could see it up there."

Ureksa was half listening when one of Virgil's complaints sunk in. "The steam is less dense above." Ureksa dodged another arc of lightning. "Virgil, I'm going up top. Watch my back." As Ureksa ran off, Virgil out stretched his arm in vein attempt to stop stop him. "Hold it! I can't reach it, how am I...?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Hold on, It's the third day." He mumbled to himself, grinning.

When Virgil saw another drone floating above the steam a ways away. He pointed at it with the tip of his broadsword. He straightened his left arm to match the sword, then removed his right hand and used It to steady his arm by gripping his elbow. "Holy Arrow!"

The sword glowed a bright light. It boomed like thunder before it happened. His sword fired a fearsome bolt of white lightning. It shot across the room and pierced the drone in an instant. Upon being hit, the mechanoid combusted into pieces of scrap.

Ureksa looked back and saw this before turning back around and running. He reached the wall and traveled carefully following the wall until he reached the ramp they all used to get down in the first place. Running up it, he quickly went to where Pratty and Razzy were fawning over the room earlier. Looking down at the lower section, he could almost clearly see everyone and was watching their lackluster success at fending off the mechanoids.

As a drone started sneaking up behind Cleru, Ureksa took a deep breath before gripping the hand rail and leaning a bit over the ledge. "Cleru! Behind you!" Cleru was surprised at first, but quickly turned around and dug his drill into the impending drone. After several seconds, it exploded and Cleru brought his arms up to his face to shield it from the smoke and debris.

"Varil! Northwest, now!" Varil immediately spun his spear in his hands. Following, he stabbed through the steam and pierced a drone, pinning it between a generator and his spearhead. A few seconds later, it's red lens turned black and it ceased moving.

"Razzy! On your left!" Razzy jumped over a bolt and uppercutted the stray into the air. It regained composure once it was over one of the generators, At the same time however, the generator discharged electricity that quickly after, short-circuited the drone. It's interior components began smoking and it steadily flew headfirst into the ground.

"Virgil! Across the room, to the East!" Virgil shook his head. "I can't see it!" Ureksa tightened his grip on the railing as he raised his voice. "Just do it!" Virgil aimed his sword into the steam and steadied his arm. "Holy Arrow!" His sword boomed and it shot out into the unknown. A moment later, a second boom was heard, debris of metal clanging onto the floor in front of him...

_O _o_ O_

The battles continued on for several more minutes. Thanks to Ureksa's guidance, the group was able to make short work of the threat. Once half of the strays were eliminated, they scattered off. Ureksa called everyone back. On Pratty's way back she tripped over something in the steam which turned out to be the floor key.

_O _o_ O_

The ride down to the fourth floor was pretty quiet. Everyone was a bit exasperated from the previous floor's steam and hassle it gave them. Everyone but Pratty, who had caught a glimpse of Virgil's latest sword technique.

"...it was so cool! I looked over and the stray was wasted, like wow." Pratty was still gushing as Virgil leaned on the the lever, fanning out his shirt that was still damp from all the steam. "I bet you'll use it all the time right?"

Virgil shook his head. "No. I'd run out of energy if I did that." Pratty grew a confused look at his explanation. Showing no signs of clarifying, Ureksa spoke up.

By energy, I think you meant mana. That's how your sword works, isn't it? It manipulates mana." Virgil was agape at first then turned away. Before Ureksa could question him further, the elevator doors opened up.

_O _o_ O_

The floor was as large as the first level. A massive water spring took up 80% of the room. A rocky shore curving toward the other elevator door on the opposite corner of the floor.

Razzy immediately perked up, running over to spring. Readying to jump in to cool off, but Ureksa called her back. She frowned turning back to the spring, she noticed an eerie yellow glow. "Razzy, come along now, we've spotted the floor key up ahead by the door." Razzy looked back upon hearing her name, quickly turning back to the lake to find the glow was gone.

Things seemed quiet at first. As Razzy remained focused on the pool of water, the eerie glow returned this time with a second glow beside it. Before Razzy could say anything, the water became an uproar. Suddenly, a mighty creature rose up from the water. The massive and scaly leviathan had a long neck that stretched up to the ceiling of the cavern. His head large and his maw wide and full of razor sharp teeth. His eyes, a terrifying gold.

The leviathan shrieked an ear-piercing roar as everyone readied their weapons. The beast started turning around and it's long scaly tail flopped onto the shore near the entrance. It spun it's body and it's tail flew across the entire shore like a whip. Virgil and Varil who were some of the first to move up were going to be the first to be hit. Varil stabbed his spear into the ground and pole-vaulted over the tail. Virgil jumped up and performed a _holy slash_ near his feet. The blast blew him higher into the air and the tail passed underneath him before he landed sloppily on one knee.

Ureksa was close to the wall and was because of that, for the most part, safe. However, the others were in the wide open, sprinting for the exit door. Ureksa soon realized it was futile and summoned Pauso back to his side. Acting quick, he aimed his spear at them and ordered another _storm wind_. The gust of wind knocked the others into the shallow side of the spring and the tail passed over them. The leviathan shrieked, turning back around to face the group.

Sanary, Cleru, Pratty, and Razzy all staggered upright soaked to the bone. As they were about to stumble up to shore, two gigantic crustacean-type summon creatures rose up behind them.

_O _o_ O_

The leviathan shrieked again to Virgil's discontent. Raising his sword, he took aim at the stray's head. "Shut up!" As he shouted he shot a _holy arrow_. The bolt shot out and hit the summon creature in it's right eye. It roared in agony as it swayed back and forth.

In defense, the stray blindly swung it's tail again. However, with it's vision impaired, it mistakenly hit the two crabs before they could even attack the group. Both were flung into the back of the cave wall and dropped into the deep end of the spring. The sea monster stray gave one last weakly shriek before diving back into the pool.

Varil huffed in dissatisfaction as he put his spear away. "What a pathetic creature. All that, and it's down in one hit." Virgil sheathed his sword and joined Varil as they walked to meet up with the rest of the group at the exit door. "So what you're trying to say is, you think you're stronger than that stray." Vairl practically stuck out his chest as he grew a smirk at Virgil comment. "Obviously." Virgil grew a playful smirk as they neared the others. "Tell you what, later, I'll shoot you in the eye and we'll see if you can still stay standing."

With everyone reaching the gate, Razzy ran up and grabbed the key. She then tossed it up at the door. After the key retracted into the slot, the door slowly opened and the group entered inside, heading for the next floor.

_O _o_ O_

The doors opened up to reveal a medium sized room. The ceiling was dome-shaped with a giant stalactite of purple glowing crystal hanging down from the center. Beneath it, was a small plateau half a dozen feet above the rest of the floor, surrounding it, a small moat. The key unguarded and alone in the center of the raised plateau.

"I'll get it." Virgil announced, running up as the others examined the room. Reaching the moat, he leaped forward and grabbed the edge of the raised platform with his fingertips. He tightened his grip and easily pulled himself up and onto it. Virgil smiled seeing the key unscathed a few feet away.

"Oh come now, is it ever so easy?" Everyone started looking around for the echoed raspy voice. Virgil turned by the entrance. Turning back around, he found Cedric, grinning as he stood with his front foot atop of the floor key. "Hey there, kid." His hood still covering up the upper half of his face, his cloak still covered his upper torso.

Virgil grunted. "Finally decided to show up, huh?" Cedric remained silent as he played with the key until it was on his foot. He then kicked it up to himself and caught it. When he grabbed it, he revealed his left arm to have assorted cuts running up his entire arm. Quickly, he hid the key inside his cloak. "Well, I figured it'd be nice if we met up at the same place as last time." Virgil released one chuckle before he reached for his sword.

Before Virgil could draw it however, Pratty ran past him and stopped in front of Cedric. "Hello. I'm Pratty. So are you one of Virgil's friends?" Cedric took a step back, a bit taken back by her surprise presence. "Oh... um... well, yeah. I met the kid two years ago."

Groaning, Virgil unsheathed his broadsword and pointed it forward. "Hey! Pratty, stand aside!" Before Pratty could even acknowledge this however, Varil walked past Virgil and up to her. "Pratty, you shouldn't be so casual to everyone you meet." Pratty tilted her head, as if unable to comprehend this simple advice.

Virgil unaware of when Varil also reached the plateau, checked behind him. To his astonishment, Ureksa and Sanary had both already climbed up. Razzy seemed to be struggling to climb up. Cleru was warning her to be careful as she struggled.

Virgil shook his head at the scene before massaging his temples. Giving his head a violent shake, he turned back to Cedric. "Hey! Just hand the key over already." Cedric shook his head walking around Varil and Pratty and up to Virgil, now less then a foot away. "Sorry, no can do, kid." Virgil gritted his teeth before growing a somewhat quizzical expression. "Hold on, why do you keep calling me _kid_ anyway?" Cedric held his head back slightly. "Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm older." Virgil arched an eyebrow. "Older? You're only a year older than me." Cedric quickly looked away at this. "You can learn a lot in a year. Besides, I'm also taller." He announced crossing his arms. Virgil grew an unamused expression. "Taller? By what, three inches?"

With the sway of the conversation leaning to Virgil, Cedric changed the topic. "Drop it, kid. It's not like you're getting this key anyway." Virgil gritted his teeth again. "Oh yeah?"

Sanary let out an annoyed sigh as she watched the two. Ureksa on the other hand, walked over two the two and intervened into their conversation. "If you don't mind me asking? Why won't you give us that key?" Cedric turned away. "I have my own agenda, just as I'm sure you have yours." Ureksa narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you still here?" Cedric remained silent. "Also, you haven't attacked us. Which means, you want something." Cedric spoke up a this. "I want you all to leave."

Ureksa held out his hand. "Then how about the same conditions that those girls had?" Ureksa's comment seemed to peak his interest. "You'll have a sparing match with Virgil. If he wins, you give us the key. If you win, we'll consider leaving." Cedric all of a sudden, slapped Ureksa's hand away. "If those are the terms, shouldn't it be, I'll consider giving you the key? Either I win and you leave, or he wins and get's the key. That's all I'll accept!" Virgil stepped forward. "Deal!" Ureksa turned to Virgil. "You're not making that kind of decision for the group." Virgil shook his head. "I've beat him before." Ureksa's eyes narrowed. "How can I be sure you'll have the resolve to do it again?" Virgil got emotional and shouted something Ureksa never saw coming. "Because, I wanna reach the bottom of this cave too!"

It took Ureksa a moment, but he eventually nodded and placed his hand onto his shoulder. AS he passed he whispered something into his dear. "Don't screw this up. If you can't take care of things, I will." Ureksa leaped off the plateau and called the group over. "Come now, let's give them some room."

_O _o_ O_

_(Scene Theme: Twin ElectroMagic)_

Cedric and Virgil stood on opposite ends of the raised platform, staring each other down. "Why are you so adamant about me leaving?" Virgil asked unsheathing his sword and readying himself. "Like I said before, I have my own agenda." Cedric pulled his cloak away from his left arm to reveal a concealed knuckle weapon. It was a four-prong claw-like weapon made of bronze. Virgil smirked running in, Cedric took a deep breath before doing the same.

Meeting in the center, Virgil was the first to strike, with a horizontal slash. Cedric ducked it and went for a quick uppercut Virgil dodged by instantly jumping back. Cedric however continued with numerous jabs and thrusts. This continued until Virgil was pushed back to the edge of the platform. As a decisive blow was about to be struck, Virgil ducked it and rolled behind him so their roles were switched. Immediately performing an upward sword slash, Cedric dodged in a similar fashion to Virgil. They didn't skip a beat before continuing with quick slashes and thrusts.

With this cycle continuing for several more minutes, Virgil found an opening and used a vertical _holy slash_. Cedric reacted last minute and roared as he slashed at it from a wide angle. The power and angle of Cedric's slash caused the shockwave to be deflected away from him.

"Is that all you have?" Cedric asked taking a step forward. Virgil tightened his grip on his sword. "You're one to talk. I'm almost getting déjà vu. Haven't you learned any new tricks?" Cedric relaxed his stance before raising his right hand so that it peaked out through his cloak. "One or two." He announced playing with a silver ring on his middle finger with his thumb. Virgil leaned forward examining it. "That ring?" Cedric clenched his hand. "So you noticed it. This isn't an ordinary piece of jewelery!"

Tightening his fist, the ring began to glow an unnerving dark aura. Amazingly, two black crow-like wings appeared on Cedric's back. Without warning, he flew into the air and literally started flying circles around the platform. Virgil tracked him the best he could, but he was moving so fast that Virgil lost sight of him for a split second. Cedric used this and flew back in. As he flew by Virgil, he slashed his claw. Virgil blocked it sloppily which pushed him away and he had to take a step back to secure his footing. This caused him to be in a somewhat awkward position. Cedric continued this several more times until Virgil was left in a weakened stance.

Flying back into the center, Cedric landed in front of Virgil. He used his landing momentum and launched into an uppercut. Virgil blocked it, but the force sent him a foot into the air. Cedric pointed his claw forward so that it was aimed at Virgil's chest. "Storm Wind!" The bronze claw glowed green before a tornado-like gust of wind appeared that sent Virgil spiraling a ways away into the cavern wall.

Virgil shakily rose up as Cedric leaped off the plateau, past the moat. The two now back on leveled ground. "What's the matter? Forget I was a stray? Hmph. I don't get what those girls see in you." Picking up his sword off the ground, Virgil ran in. Cedric flapped his wings and within seconds was soaring near the opposite end of the cave. Virgil raised his sword in front of him, but every time the tip was aligned, Cedric had already flown out of view. Retracting his saber, he was forced to wait for Cedric to attack.

As he swooped down low, Virgil rolled aside. Immediately following up with a _holy slash_, it clipped his wings and they both disappeared causing Cedric to roughly tumble across the floor. Cedric staggered upright and slowly raised his claw in front of him. "Took you long enough. Ha! Those two girls always said you-" Virgil cut him off. "Why do you keep bringing up those two? What do they have to do with anything?"

Cedric had a face of sheer astoundment, this however, shortly changed to fury. "What don't they have to do with this? ! It's because of them... You really haven't figured it out yet? Tell me. What do you think those two were like two years ago, before you showed up?" Virgil rolled his eyes, not seeing Cedric's point. "Let me guess, their annoyingly perky selves?" Cedric shook his head. "You couldn't be more wrong."

Taking a deep breath, Cedric started up again. "Those two were guardian beasts once. Twice for me. Their former master was a cruel man, who never even bothered to learn their names." Cedric began clenching his fists. "This place wasn't always some dungeon full of semi-feral strays. It was once where strays took refuge and gathered, that's why they came here. At first, they moped around, never talked to anyone, and were constantly timid. Then you showed up. You talked to them, were kind to them, and then you did something no human had ever done, something so simple. You learned their names!"

"That's all it took! Just being shown that smallest bit of kindness caused such a drastic change! After you left, something terrible happened to this place, and many left. I was going to as well, until I had heard they were staying. They wanted to see you again. They knew you'd return, so did I. I waited two years for this, suffered abuse and torment, again. All because I knew you'd come back and try something stupid. Like, reaching the bottom of this place."

"Deep in this cave lies a powerful demon, one that will no doubt take your life. I won't let them lose the one person they care about most. I swore I'd never see those faces again. The kind swallowed up by absolute despair and loneliness. I don't care if I have to beat you within an inch of your life and drag you out of here! You're not taking a step deeper into this cave!"

At the end of Cedric's tale, he flung the other half of his cloak behind him, so now only his face remained hidden by it's hood. Doing this revealed a second claw strapped to his waist. He grabbed it with his free hand and rushed Virgil, now with two identical bronze claws. Vigil resistantly ran in as well.

Meeting each other again, Cedric released a seemingly relentless series of slashes. Thinking he saw an opening, Virgil lunged forward. Cedric took full advantage and knocked his sword out of his hands and into the air behind him. With his other claw, he spun and knocked Virgil away and onto his back. His sword fell spinning from the air into the ground next to him, tilting away near his feet. Nonetheless, he leaned forward to reach for it. He stopped though, when one of Cedric's claws was pressed against his neck from in front of him.

"It's over." Cedric announced with a huff. "Any last words you wanna say to me or the girls before I send you outta here?" Virgil glanced at his sword then back at Cedric. He gulped and slowly nodded. "Just two." Cedric tilted his head. "I'm sorry?" Virgil slowly shook his head. "No. Holy Arrow!" His sword glowed before shooting out of the ground and colliding with Cedric's face. Cedric backed up and Virgil jumped up and caught his sword. On his way down, he delivered a powerful downward vertical slice. "Holy Slash!"

Cedric became aware of the shockwave a second to late to dodge. With no other options, he caught the enclosing blast. The force was so great, that he was pushed across the cave, still in a strong stance. The blast practically hummed in his grip.

Virgil looked down at his sword to find a faint glow. Cedric started slowing down into a stop as he neared the exit door. His claws digging into the shockwave. He roared as he ripped it it half and made it spit into two separate blasts that hit the wall behind him. Looking ahead, he saw Virgil's sword pointed at him from across the cavern. "Holy Arrow." After a loud boom, Cedric blocked the blunt of the bolt with his claws, but it still made contact and he was knocked back into the exit way where he roughly slid onto his backside. Before he could even begin to struggle to get up. He felt Virgil's sword on his throat. "I win." He exhaustively announced.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil tilted Cedric's chin up with his sword and his hood fell down. He had a dirty-blond spiky mohawk that stretched to the back of his neck. The front end of which, drooped down into his face. "Any last words?" Virgil jokingly asked. Cedric frowned. "You're too persistent." Virgil bumped him on the top of his head with the broad side of his sword before sheathing it. "You are some kind of hypocrite, you know that?"

Bending down, he reached into Cedric's cloak and pulled out the floor key. With the others heading over, he whispered something into his ear as he rose back up. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon, so stop worrying so much." Cedric grew a sad smile at this.

With a satisfactory smirk on his face, he tossed the key up. Surprisingly, the door did nothing and the key fell to the ground. Cedric arched an eyebrow at this. "That's odd. You guys didn't mess with the bots that deal with the generator power fluctuations, did you?" Virgil leaned forward and heavily smacked his forehead into the door. "Nothing's ever easy."

* * *

Author Notes:

What is a duel? Is it a battle to decide of whom is right? No! It is a clash of souls, the breaking-point of crossroads between ideals and objectives. One must be willing to risk their entire being to destroy another's. I've realized this thanks to games like: Armored Core IV, No More Heroes, and fighting games in general. So I came to the conclusion that duels would be one of the main focuses of my works. With that, wouldn't it make sense to find a way to enhance these experiences? But how? Music! Twin ElectroMagic is a theme from a favorite game of mine, No More Heroes 2.

So, Clockwork, why did you update so quickly? This isn't like you at all. I know, and I hate to admit it, but I wrote this with the sole motive of being really excited to write the chapter after this. I know, I'm terrible. It's not that I dislike this chapter, far from it. But, chapter 10 I can already tell will be one of my absolute favorite chapters. It has one of the first scenes I've ever written about RN in it. Not to mention it is focused around one of my favorite characters.

Why Cedric? Cedric, I wanted to introduce and flesh out all in the same chapter. Which is what I did, If you paid attention you could understand his backstory, motives, and feelings toward Virgil. So you must be wondering, why do this? Well now that Cedric has been established and will most likely remain a static character, that means he can only do one thing. Influence other people. Meet Cedric, my walking, talking, Character development and Plot progression tool.

And now for my interpretation of all the character ages, because I never said it, and the ages are pretty ambiguous... very ambiguous.

Razzy: 10-12

Kate/Krystal: 13

Cleru/Pratty/Varil/Sugar: 14

Sanary/Virgil: 15

Cedric: 16

Rasho: 20

Rumari: 24

Ureksa/Sakuro/Tryam/Kouren/Amariss/Bron: Anywhere from 25-35

Rondeau: 50+ Or at the very least, one generation ahead of Shintetsu.

Also, it's my birthday and I felt like uploading something since the occasion. I hope you're all happy. I wrote 8 pages to finish my 14 page rough draft. Then spent nearly half a dozen hours last night and this morning typing it all up. Oh well, it was worth it.

Have a happy Saint Patrick's Day everyone!

**As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	10. A Crippled Rose

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 10: A Crippled Rose**

Sanary let out a long sigh as she watched the scene in front of her. Virgil was literally shaking Cedric by his collar. Being very persuasive in his attempt to convince him to send them down a floor. In her slight melancholy, she barely noticed Cleru walk over to her. "Hey." He greeted with a calming smile. Sugar right behind him.

A warm forced smile slowly grew as she turned to him. "Hey." As she and Cleru began a light conversation, Sanary would occasionally glance at Sugar. Whenever Cleru said something he was unsure or hesitantly, Sugar would immediately speak up and reassure him. For some reason that Sanary couldn't understand, this infuriated her. She showed no signs of this though. She hid it, beneath a false smile.

"Okay! I'll send you down a level. Just, let go of me already!" The group moved in as Virgil relinquished his grip on Cedric and stood up straight. Cedric grumbled complaints before speaking up. "...even though the kid knows how much trouble this'll cause me. Using me for his own selfish gains. Geez, what do those girls see in him?" Virgil scowled, raising his leg as if about to kick him when Cedric held his hands up. "Alright, alright! Calm down. Such an impatient kid."

Raising his arm, Cedric laid it flat against the locked elevator door. After a moment, a black substance grew from it and fit the door frame. It practically oozed a black liquid as an ensnaring gray mist emitted from it. "You sure about this, kid?" Even if you get past the next floor, the power may still be down." Virgil shrugged. "I'll handle that when I have to. Anything's better than standing still and doing nothing." Cedric reluctantly nodded, accepting his answer.

Readying their things, the group stood in front of the portal. Being understandably intimidating, no one was quick to stand forward. Looking over, Sanary noticed Sugar latch onto Cleru's arm in attempt to coerce him forward. Like before, this irritated her and she subtly clenched her hand in response. Without saying anything, she marched forward and took a deep breath. As others watched her, she hastily walked through.

_O _o_ O_

Exiting the void, Sanary found herself on the south floor. The ceiling had much more crystals than on previous floors. Strangely though, they gave off a much more dim and somewhat eerie purple glow. What was even more peculiar was the vacancy of the room. It was a flat and barren rocky tundra. With a similar set-up to the previous floor, she began to feel a bit suspicious.

Turning back, she began to wonder what was taking the others so long. Her question was answered however when Cleru and Virgil collapsed through the portal. Suddenly, Sugar flew through it as well and it started closing up behind her. With the hole gulping up near the center of the elevator door, a lone bag flew through it and landed in between the group. The portal practically wailing as it disappeared.

Sanary was agape as she looked down at the two boys in front of her. "Huh? What just-? What happened?" Virgil rolled over on his side and sat up slightly, rubbing his now sore neck. Cleru sat up as well and looked up at Sanary "Well, after you left..."

_O _o_ O_

Sanary took a deep breath and walked into the portal. Cleru tightened his grip on his bag as he stepped forward about to do the same. Almost stepping into it, another swirling vortex violently appeared. It grew in the center of the room, on the platform Cedric and Virgil had fought. The vortex quickly dispersed in a fierce wind to reveal whom was inside it.

There stood a large skeleton-type summon creature. It's bones were a dark gray. His fingers, long and sharp. Although missing eyes, two foreboding red pupils glowed from it's skull. A jagged and worn scythe in his right hand. "Cedric! A traitor will be punished with the ultimate penalty!" His voice loud and filled with malice.

Virgil narrowed his eyes as he reached for his sword handle. "Who's this guy?" As he asked, he looked over at Cedric who's face was contorted in fear. "Not him." He mumbled to Virgil's confusion. "Ha! Like I'm scared of something like him." Boasting and about to draw his sword, Cedric jumped up. "Sorry, kid. You'll thank me for this later."

Cedric suddenly grabbed Virgil's arm and hurled him at the portal. Cleru, who was caught off guard, dropped his bag behind him and tried to catch him. Not exactly ready, Virgil colliding with him caused the two to be pushed back. Cleru tripped over his bag and the two fell backward through the portal. Afterward, Cedric clenched his hand and the gateway began sealing up. Sugar immediately flying in after her master.

The rouge summon creature raised his scythe into the air and purged it in the ground in front of him. "You won't escape!" A blood red shockwave began ripping across the floor and zig-zagged toward the elevator door. Approaching fast, Varil dropped his bag and tackled Pratty out of the way. "Get down!" The shockwave weaved past them and exploded near the door. No one was injured, yet the blast knocked Varil's bag into the air and into the remnants of the portal before it closed up.

_O _o_ O_

"...And that's all I know." After Cleru wrapped up what he could recount, all eyes came to the bag which belonged to no one in the remainder of the group. "So, whose is it?" Virgil asked the obvious question, scratching the back of his head. Cleru bent down and opened the main compartment. Inside, he found a tent and a long rope at the bottom. Sanary rummaged through her bag as well. Unfortunately, she was told to pack less necessary materials than the others. The only thing currently useful was a first-aid kit.

Virgil groaned taking a few steps away. "Well this is just great." He frowned looking around. "Fine, I'm gonna find that key. I can't stand sitting around like this." Cleru smiled turning to Sanary. "Let's help out too. That way, when we reconnect with the others, we can move on right away." Sugar praised the idea and Sanary nodded.

They split up into three sections of the floor. Cleru and Sugar were examining the would-be entrance. Virgil was by the exit and was scouring the surrounding area. In between them, Sanary hugged the side of the wall, to the right of the entrance. She noticed that the closer you were to the wall, the more jagged the landscape became. Being as thorough as possible was easier said than done. In the dim lighting, she almost tripped several times.

As Sanary was scavenging for the key, she began to hear bits and pieces of small talk between Cleru and Sugar. The longer she listened to the two, the less attention she paid to her work. Sugar's voice for some reason pulled at something inside of her. _Just shut up already_. Sanary stopped as her eyes widened. _W-Why did... Why did I just think that? _In attempt to forget what had crept into her mind. She went back to work. She hurried her pace along, her desire to find the key and move on plaguing her.

Sugar's distant giggle caused her to cringe and clench her hand. Unfocused, she tripped on an off-beat rock and fell forward. As she fell, Sanary saw a small crevice in the floor she had overlooked in her doldrums. Falling into it, she performed a natural reaction, she screamed.

Free falling for several seconds, her frantic mind realized this was no small drop, but actually a rather drastic one. Her leg brushed against a wall and she began tumbling, rapidly spiraling down the rest. She stopped when she hit the ground heavily on her back.

Sanary winced and slowly rolled over onto her side. Her heart was racing as she tried to comprehend her new unknown surroundings. Her chest was pounding and her left leg was throbbing. Bringing her hand down to her leg, she lightly felt around it. Near her ankle she felt a warm and sticky liquid. She jumped, immediately realizing it to be blood.

"Sanary? !" Looking up, Sanary saw the others looking down at her from the ceiling. "Cleru..." Sanary gulped before raising her voice. "I'm over here!" One of the heads leaned over. They were too far away for her to distinguish between them. "Sanary! Are you okay? !" Sanary began rubbing her leg in attempt to ease the pain. "I-I'm fine. I just bruised my leg a bit." Making her way down her leg she eventually made it to the wound. Touching it sent a sharp pain that caused her to wince and retract it immediately.

_O _o_ O_

"We'll be right there! Don't worry!" Cleru shouted leaning further over the crevice. Virgil had just gotten over there and he brought the spare backpack with him. Putting it on the ground, he quickly rummaged through it and pulled out the rope from earlier. "Darn girl! Falling in a gap that big!" As he complained he tied one end of the rope around a sturdy rock and tossed the rest down the crevice. Gripping the rope tightly, he sat down by the ledge. Looking down, he saw that the rope went a ways, but didn't quite reach the bottom. Scowling, he saddled off the ledge. "Troublesome girl."

Scaling down the cave wall, Virgil looked up to see Cleru hastily getting ready to do the same. "Hold up! Watch the rope first. If this thing snaps we're not getting back up." Cleru reluctantly agreed to this and helped ease the tension on the rope. Making his way down to the bottom, he dropped down and ran over to Sanary. "Hey! Is she alright? !" Cleru called down from above.

As Virgil approached, Sanary did her best to hide her leg, although Virgil saw through it at once. "You should have your guardian beast heal that." Sanary quickly shouted back in irritation and slight embarrassment. ""Oh Really? And here I hadn't thought of that!" Virgil gritted his teeth, kneeling down. "Yet here we are!" Sanary slapped his hand away as it reached for her her leg. "You don't think I haven't thought of that already? ! I would have done that, but Myoujin is bad at healing spells..."

Cleru who was getting restless, left and ran over to Sanary's bag. He scooped it up and ran back over to the ledge. Sugar was doing her best to compose him, but was having little success.

Sanary had a slight blush on her face as she massaged the area around her gnashed leg. "Alright fine, If your guardian beast is no good you'll just have to wait and ask Cleru's-" Sanary all of a sudden cut Virgil off. "No! I will not ask for _her_ help!" This completely confused Virgil. "Huh? Why?" Sanary blushed deeply and turned away. Brushing her bangs away, she let out a small huff. "J-Just forget it. Besides, I can just use my first-aid kit." Virgil was becoming distraught. "That's a waste of resources and you know it."

Sanary jumped as she grabbed her leg with both hands. She winced again, a clear sign that the pain was spiking. Virgil groaned, unsheathing his sword and holding it above her leg. "You're so difficult. Just keep quiet about this alright." Sanary tensed up. "What are you going to do, cut it off? !" Virgil ignored her outburst as his sword glowed in a warm light. "Purification." He calmly said. Moments later, the glow was gone and all of Sanary's pain along with it.

In disbelief, Sanary sat upright and feverishly felt up and down her leg. "That was almost like a healing spell..." A conversation from last night flowing into her head. "So, you're a fast healer, huh?" Virgil continued to ignore her as he stood up and sheathed his sword. "Yeah yeah. Just be quiet about it. I don't want that Ureksa to find out." Sanary slowly stood up and began applying slight pressure to her leg. "Why?" Virgil huffed, turning away. "Why? That guy keeps too much tabs on me. I want at least a few things to myself." Sanary was a bit skeptical, but seeing the results, didn't object.

Cleru was now repelling, halfway down the rope with both Sanary's and the other bag strap to him. Sugar floating, descending alongside him. Nearing the bottom however, all the extra weight caused the rope to snap. Cleru didn't fall far, but he landed clumsily and brutishly onto his back. Sanary quickly ran over to him with Virgil trailing more slowly from behind.

"Cleru! Are you alright?" Cleru groggily sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "That's what I was going to ask you." Sanary smiled extending her hand to help him up. However, Sugar had already reached him and helped him upright by pulling him by his arm. This left Sanary to retract her hand rather awkwardly.

Virgil walked past Cleru and picked up the torn piece of rope off the floor. He sighed looking up at the hole they had each descended through in one way or another. "Guess this means we're stranded on the seventh floor now instead of the sixth. Oh well, not much of a difference when you think about it." As he finished, he shrugged and tossed the scrap piece of back down on the floor.

Cleru handed Sanary her bag back and Virgil walked passed them to the spot near where Sanary had fallen to. His attempt to scour the room with his eyes showed little results. The room was even less lit up than the floor above. The only clear feature that could be made out, was a fierce-looking golem statue across the room.

"So, should we do what we did last time and look for the key again?" After Cleru asked this, Sanary put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you tell me? You are a craftlord Cleru, remember?" Cleru stiffened as he straightened up. "R-Right! That's just what we'll do!" Virgil rolled his eyes. "Hate to break up the confidence building experience, but if I remember right, the key's right in front of that statue over there." Cleru blushed as he relaxed himself. "O-Oh..."

_O _o_ O_

Making their way to the statue, growing into focus, it's features did as well. It was a hunched over golem made of ancient and worn sandstone bricks. It loomed over the group at what looked almost thirty feet. The golem stood on two feet, but it's swollen forearms shattered any illusions of humanity. It's head was small and instead of a proud warrior's grin, an unfitting somber frown. The floor key sitting at it's feet.

Sanary bent down and picked up the key. She glanced up at the stature before stuffing it in her bag. "Who built this anyway?" As she asked, Virgil and Cleru moved to each of her sides. "Beats me. Cedric built it for all I know." Cleru let out a half-hearted laughter at Virgil's comment. He smiled, turning to Sugar. "What exactly did Rondeau say a few days ago? Something about a mage or someone sealing away a demon?" Sugar nodded and Cleru continued. "Well, maybe, that mage lived here, like in a village or something. From what your friend said before. Later, strays used to live here. I guess they might've picked up where the last left off."

Virgil grew a frown near the end of Cleru's hypothesis. "Okay. First off, me and Cedric ain't exactly friends. We're more like acquaintances, both of which are trying very hard not to kill one another. And secondly, I have no idea. What do I look like a scholar to you?"

When Sanary tried picturing Virgil as a scholar, she started having a mild laughing fit. "Pfft! He he he...!" After this lasted for several more moments, Virgil turned and shot an angry look. Noticing this, Sanary calmed down and quickly composed herself. "S-Sorry. I suppose that wasn't very lady-like." She fixed her skirt as Virgil narrowed his eyes. "No. It. Wasn't." Cleru stepped forward and held his hands up. "H-Hey. Come on you two. We might be stuck here for a while. So no point in fighting."

As Cleru did his best to keep the peace, a black and purple aura began seeping up from the floor. Distracted, the others failed to notice it amassing in the shadows. The aura crept over and slowly overtook the statue. It's eyes glowed a fierce red and it's body began shaking with a loud rumbling sound. Everyone realized what was happening and took a few steps back. Decades of dust flew off it as it lifted one leg and stepped forward toward the group.

"What the-?" What's going on?" Sanary shouted readying herself along with the others. Seeing the golem in front of her having trouble with simple movement, she took the time to summon her guardian beast. "In the name of Sanary, I summon thee! Myoujin!" The egg shell fortified chick appeared before her and fell in line behind her as the golem marched closer. Virgil gritted his teeth, sizing up the living statue in front of him. "This didn't happen last time."

The golem got it's footing and pulled back it's massive arm back. Doing so, revealed dozens of turning gears that sprawled it's back. "Huh? Is that thing a mechaniod? What's powering it?" Virgil's question was answered when it leaned in and shot a punch at the group. They all scurried away, but the sheer force caused what felt like the entire floor to tremble. They each stumbled before getting right back up. Looking back at the behemoth, it had a large purple glowing crystal that looked more impaled in it's back than built-in.

Done worrying about the how and why, Virgil ran in. The others doing the same.

_O _o_ O_

Any kind of attack proved fruitless. Every slash was ineffective and any spell was shrugged off. For all purposes, the group was fighting a mountain. After going at if for what felt like an half an hour, they were at their limits and exhausted.

Virgil dropped to one knee and plunged his sword into the ground for support. He stared at the stone beast for a moment before pulling himself up and plucking out his sword. "Dammit! I don't care if it takes me all day, I'm taking you down. I'll jump up on your back and crush that crystal to dust if that's what it'll take!" Rather than running in, he began to pant however. Cleru took notice o this and decided to charge forward instead.

Within crushing range, the golem retracted it's arm and Cleru readied up. As it slammed it's first down, Cleru leaped up and away. With the Colossus missing it's blow, Cleru hastily scaled up it's arm and onto it's back. Sanary raised her hand and started cheering him on. "That's it! Way to go Cleru!"

The glowing crystal was as tall as he was. Preparing his drill, he roared, plunging it forward. As soon as the drill tip made contact, the gears on the golems back sped up. It dropped to it's hands and knees and opened it's mouth to release a painful mechanical screech.

Virgil, who was watching the scene with a grin, slowly dropped his smirk all of a sudden. "Cleru stop! Get off of it!" Sanary was confused and shifted her gaze to the crystal which was changing from a tame purple to a blazing red. Her chest suddenly tightening up, she called out to Cleru as well. The spinning gears and screeching blocked out their warnings however.

As Sanary took the first step in attempt to stop him, something horrible happened. The crystal sung out in a sharp strum and shortly after, burst into a devastating explosion. Dust filled the area and the resilient golem collapsed with a loud thump. Sanary's heart sunk as the dust cloud enveloped the area. She was frozen in place until Virgil ran past her. With the dust settling, Sanary gasped as Cleru's body came into view. He was bruised and unmoving. Sugar kneeling beside him, tears flowing down her face as she shook and called out to him.

"M-Master Cleru!" Sanary was in a deep melancholy as she watched the scene in front of her. _This isn't happening, not to him._ She told herself as everything slowed down. Virgil had just reached him and Sugar was preforming healing spell, one after another. Sanary wanted to look away, but she was terrified still. To make matters worse, Cleru's body sent a constant chill down her entire body.

Jolting forward, Sanary sprinted ahead. Her legs almost giving way beneath her when she reached them. She emptied her mind. She let her body do what she couldn't handle. Dropping her bag, she quickly opened it up and pulled out the first-aid kit, tossing it to Virgil before rummaging through the other bag. Throwing everything out of it, she began to set apart the tent supplies. Her eyes were unfocused and empty as she spoke up, weakly at first. _I'm pathetic, aren't I?_ "Virgil, help me roll Cleru onto the tarp, We'll set-up the tent around him. Then, I'll use my canteen and..."

_O _o_ O_

An hour had passed. Cleru was unconscious and in Sugar's care inside the tent. Sanary and Virgil were waiting outside. Sanary's doldrums since replaced by a short temper. Virgil just struggling in attempt to poorly read the atmosphere. After the tent was constructed, Sanary told Virgil that the two of them were on watch. The two sat on two small rocks a bit apart, back to back, near the would-be floor entrance.

Virgil sighed, thinking an hour of silence was enough, spoke up. "Just cause you're worried doesn't change the fact this is pointless. There isn't going to be anything else on this floor." Sanary scowled. "Oh of course, because the last time someone took your advise things turned out so well." Virgil turned his head around, shocked. "Hold on. You're not blaming me for this are you?" Sanary kept staring straight ahead. "If you put more effort into your job, Cleru wouldn't be in the condition he is now!" Virgil gritted his teeth turning back around. "Yeah? ! Well maybe if you were a little stronger-" Sanary shouted, cutting him off. "Well I'm not!" Virgil remained silent as Sanary went on. "I'm not as strong as Varil or Cleru, or my sister!" _I'm just a burden to everyone._ "I should just give up, right?" Sanary asked more to herself. "Like hell!"

Sanary turned around at Virgil's surprise outburst. His back was still to her as he crossed his arms and continued. "If you're not strong enough, you just keep training until you are. And don't you ever doubt the path you've forged your own." Sanary was honestly amazed by Virgil's rare words of wisdom. Turning back around, she stood up and looked off at Cleru's tent. "I-I'm going to check on Cleru. You, stay here."

_O _o_ O_

Sanary opened Cleru's tent quietly, at first sticking her head in. Cleru laid still, unconscious with Sugar draped over his chest asleep, rising and falling as he breathed. Sanary smiled at the scene before entering and sitting down next to him, opposite of Sugar.

Absorbing the air of silence, Sanary collected herself. Taking a deep breath she began speaking softly. "You're always so reckless, you might even be more so than your sister." Sanary announced, laughing lightly to herself. "Your always trying to be so strong for others. For your partner, your family, and for your friends, but never for yourself." As she said this she grew a sad smile. "You've saved me three times now. Don't think I haven't been keeping count." Hesitant at first, she gently grabbed hold of his hand with her left. "You saved me from those Deiglyan soldiers, and from Parista, and now you've saved me again. Oh! I guess four times, if you count the day we met. I didn't realize it yet though, because back then, in my eyes, there were only two people that mattered. My sister and myself."

Sanary turned away from Cleru, squeezing his hand tighter. "Useless. Pathetic. Weak. Those were the words I decided to judge you by when we first met." Sanary turned back towards Cleru. "-But as time passed by, you showed me just how wrong I was. Before I knew it, you had become apart of my life. Soon after, that airhead you call a sister, and then the always energetic Razzy, that arrogant prince, and even the craftlords. All because of you, my world grew so much bigger." Tears began flowing down her face, running down her sad smile. "I began to be jealous of you, and I did a horrible thing. Yet, you still forgave me." Sanary wiped her eyes with her right sleeve. "You're always thinking of others, that's why I know you'll be a great craftlord." Sanary smiled as she lowered her head down to Cleru's. "Thank you Cleru, for everything." Sanary admitted, lightly pressing her lips softly against his.

Without saying another word, Sanary stood up and left Cleru's tent. Closing up the tent behind her, she let out a relieved sigh. "Great, I've become my sister."

_O _o_ O_

Virgil was still sitting _on watch_ like he was ordered to. When he heard the sound of Sanary's footsteps return he sat up straight, still giving her his back. "Still bored?" Virgil was about to turn around when he heard Sanary unsheathe her sword. "I think I'm starting to understand what you meant by not liking to sit around and do nothing. Right now, that's the last thing I want to do too." Virgil grinned, standing up and pulling out his broadsword. "Selfish girl. Fine, I'll help you forget about the rest of the world for a little while. Don't expect me to hold back though! I'm ticked off too!" Virgil shouted turning around and rushing ahead.

_O _o_ O_

The elevator doors opened up to reveal the other remnants of the group. Their first glimpse of the seventh floor being Virgil and Sanary. Virgil sat on his rock from before and Sanary was dressing some of his wounds using the remainder of the first-aid kit. As they approached, Sanary waved them over with a smile.

"Power's back on then?" She tightened a bandage around Virgil's left shoulder and put the scarce leftover of bandages away in her pocket. Virgil groaned rubbing the area. "Geez, and it just healed this morning." Varil walked over and looked down at him. "What happened to you? You're more beat-up than usual." As Varil asked, Sanary left to tell Ureksa of what happened since they were separated. While talking they both began to realize that their group was pretty banged-up too.

The tent opened up to reveal a sheepish Cleru with Sugar right beside him watching his every move. Almost as if she was readying herself to latch onto his arm for support at any moment. "We're all back together!" He exclaimed with a smile. Pratty upon noticing her brother's numerous wounds and large head wrap, ran up to him, Razzy following closely behind. "Cleru, what happened to you?" He blushed rubbing the side of his head. "Oh this? I overdid it I guess." Still worried, Pratty crossed her arms. "I'm not so sure. I'll have to give you a test. Quick! What's my name?" Cleru grew a sheepish smile. "It's Pratty." Pratty narrowed her eyes and leaned in. "That's not my name." Cleru began a light laughter. "Yes it is." Pratty giggled and joined him. "Yeah, you're right. I guess you're fine."

Ureksa walked over to Virgil and threw his bag over at him. "Here, you left it on the fifth floor." Virgil nodded, putting it on beside him on the ground. "Thanks. You didn't dig through it, did you?" Ureksa turned away and started walking off. "Don't be absurd." Virgil gritted his teeth as he stood up. "I notice you didn't say no!" Ureksa sighed, beginning to explain himself yet drop the subject at the same time. "That rouge stray caused us all a lot of trouble I'll have you know. He toyed with us for nearly an hour, then disappeared and took that friend of yours with him."

Turning back around and looking at everyone. He discovered they were all somewhat roughed up from the day's events, and no doubt tired. Taking out his pocket watch, he sighed. "It's not that late, but I'll assume we're all running a bit low right now. I'd be haphazardus to proceed at this point." Virgil seemed dumb founded near the end of Ureksa's reasoning "Hapa-what?" Ureksa shook his head, not bothering to turn to him. "Look it up in the dictionary."

Varil who who had wandered back from Cleru's tent to retrieve his bag snickered. "Oh I'm sorry. Did we assume to much in thinking you could read?" Virgil balled a fist and gritted his teeth. "Screw you!" Ureksa walked in between the two and put his pocket watch away. "Now listen up everyone. It's not too late. Although, with our current circumstances. I'd think it unwise to go any further. We'll set up camp here for the night and head out early tomorrow." He began addressing the group as he gave directions. "Varil, help set up the second tent. Virgil, you-" Virgil walked away and fanned him off. "-Stay on watch for the night? I'm beginning to see an unwanted pattern here."

_O _o_ O_

Virgil sat with his back to a stalagmite like he did the previous night and he was admiring his sword. "Faith?" Virgil jumped, looking over his shoulder he found Pratty. "Huh? I didn't even hear you!" His scowl caused Pratty to apologize. "Quiet with good eyes. Great combo." As he complained, Pratty sat down next to him and began closely looking over Virgil's sword. This being her first chance to.

"So who is Faith?" Virgil grew a somber expression as he looked away. "Faith is... the name of the sword. And also, who made it." Pratty reached over to touch it, but this time waited for a signal from Virgil before she did. "That person must be amazing! This sword can do so much!" While Pratty examined it, Virgil never let go of the handle. "It's definitely a one-of-a-kind. The circumstances... can't be replicated." Pratty smiled looking over the engraving. "So, do you think I'll ever meet this person?" Virgil grew a sad smile. "I don't think that'll happen anytime soon." Pratty pouted. "Aw. Why is that? Does Faith live somewhere far away?" Virgil shook his head. "No. She's dead." Pratty froze up slightly. "I-I'm sorry." Virgil shook his head again. "Wasn't your fault."

_Ahem._ The two looked up to see Ureksa standing beside the stalagmite behind them. "Master Ureksa?" Pratty released Faith and stood up. "Pratty. I'd like a word alone with Virgil, if you don't mind." Pratty smiled and began running off. A few steps away, she turned back around. "Okay. No fighting now you two!" Virgil looked away. "No promises."

A few seconds passed before Ureksa spoke up. "You were right earlier." Virgil arched an eyebrow at Ureksa's statement before he went on. "I did rummage through your things." Virgil gritted his teeth. "Why you...!" Ureksa held his hand up. "It wasn't on purpose. That rogue stray caused some real damage. The contents of the bag flew out in his mischief." Virgil shook his head further. "Those are my belongings! I don't have to explain any of it to you!" Ureksa remained calm and collected. "I won't challenge that. In fact, I agree. There wasn't much in there besides Baum and bestinatries anyway."

Ureksa looked behind him to make sure the others were away in their tents and the two of the were alone. "I"ll come clean. That had nothing to do with what I wanted to ask you about." Virgil groaned, reaching his limit long ago. "Spit it out already!" Ureksa narrowed his eyes. "What is it your doing here?" Virgil gave a fast quizzical glance. "What are you-" Ureksa spoke up again. "You want to reach the bottom too?" Virgil was silent at Ureksa's recount of what he said on the fifth floor. He was quiet for a bit then looked away. "I don't need to explain my problems to you." Ureksa nodded in agreement. "Not at all. I just need to make sure _your_ problems, stay just that." Virgil lifted his sword in front of him, avoiding Ureksa as he spoke. "You won't have to worry there."

Done chatting, Ureksa turned away and began walking over to the tents area. "That's good Virgil, I'd hate to have to take matters into my own hands, after all." Alone once again, Virgil tightened his grip on his sword and gritted his teeth, now in a foul mood.

* * *

Author Notes:

So, who are you and what did you do with that guy who updated this story like twice a year? Oh, I murdered him and I'm taking over his place. I assume there'll be little complaints.

In all seriousness though, "...? !" Why , why don't you let me put a _?_ and _!_ next to each other?

Also, Craftlord confuses me in terms of capitalization. Do I capitalize it? If not, what about in title, like: "The Craftlord of Ruby." I'm so confused!

Sanary has always been a favorite character of mine. Less throughout the story and more when I thought about her as a whole. Which is why I wanted to give her a chance in the limelight by giving her a chapter focus. At first you think, okay, she's the rival/love interest. But then you think post-game. She went through that horrible experience near the end of the tournament, being possessed and all. Imagine the guilt she must feel. What she feels when she looks at her friends. Sanary's confession was actually one of the first scenes I ever wrote for RN. I've since modified and updated it, but still. Also, I understand her somewhat raised animosity toward Sugar is a bit forced. But, they have been underground for a few days. Everyone's patience for what they usually put up with must be strained at the very least.

I'm surprisingly conflicted about the golem scene. Part of me wanted to write a hectic 3 on 1 battle scene. But my head just wasn't in the mood for it or something, so I skipped it. The moment I tried, it seemed forced and unnecessary. I guess if you guys want it I'll add it. But only if there's a demand. It's not needed for the chapter anyway, just what follows afterward.

Why didn't I show the fight between Sanary and Virgil? Because it isn't important. Nothing changes, it's literally just a way for the two to clear their head, mostly Sanary. If anything, the two are on slightly better terms, as shown by Sanary willingly bandaging him up after. I think the important question is, who won? Not that I'll ever tell.

As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	11. The Last Obstacle

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 11: The Last Obstacle**

Virgil opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar large empty white room. Looking around, he quickly sighed. He stood up and began walking around the spacious room. The eerie silence of the room was setting him uneasy.

All of a sudden, a thick mist began seeping into the room. The fog was visible up to his knees. Barely able to see a few feet in front of him, he reached for his sword. To Virgil's surprise, his sword was gone.

"It's your fault, it's all your fault." The voice of a young woman accused, filtering into the misty room. Virgil looked around, trying to pinpoint the voice with no success. "It's all your fault." The woman's voice began repeating to Virgil's annoyance.

Having heard enough, Virgil spoke up, shouting into the surrounding fog. "I know, I know!" Virgil gritted his teeth still furiously looking for the owner of the woman's voice. "I know it' my fault. That's why I'm doing what I can to set things right!"

When the figure of a man appeared, Virgil stopped in his tracks. Virgil began trying to make out the man's features as the figure started speaking to him. "Peopled who get close to you always end up hurt, don't they?" The tone of his voice was deeper than Virgil expected. Although, it did seem to match the extra height he had on him. Virgil couldn't help but arch an eyebrow as he stood forward. "Who are you? !" After he asked, the fog began to clear up. As the man's face was revealed, Virgil gasped.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil's eyes shot open as he jolted up from his nightmare. "Ethan!" He was breathing heavily as his eyes scanned the cave in front of him. After, he reached for his sword. Once he grabbed the handle, he let out a relieved breath. Sighing, he started wiping the cold sweat off his face.

Hearing a rustling from the men's tent, Virgil stood up. Already knowing who was going to exit the tent, Virgil started massaging his face to waken up. As soon as Ureksa exited the tent, Virgil groaned.

Ureksa immediately after exiting the tent, marched over to Virgil's stalagmite, spear in hand. "Virgil, what's all the commotion about?!" In slight embarrassment from his outburst, Virgil rubbed the back of his head. "That was just... I thought I saw someone by the exit ele-" Virgil stopped mid-sentence as he became agape. There, across the room by the exit elevator, laid Cedric, unmoving and on the ground.

Ureksa was weary of the scene but Virgil was almost tranced. "Why is he here? !" As Ureksa asked, Virgil took a step forward and was quickly stopped him. With the others leaving their tents from the noise, Ureksa turned to give them his attention. As Virgil looked over at Cedric, a piece from his dream echoed in his head. _People who get close to you always end up hurt, don't they?_ Virgil gritted his teeth before sprinting toward him.

About to go after him, Ureksa was forced to stop as he became more preoccupied with everyone else now up and about. When Virgil reached Cedric he knelt down and rolled him over onto his back. Cedric's breathing was weak and irregular. His body, much more beaten than before. His wounds were fresh and some had yet to even bruise. He tried to speak which forced Virgil to lean down to hear him.

"...Run, kid. It's... a trap!" Virgil's eyes widened. A black mist surrounding them. The rouge scythe wielding stray from yesterday appearing behind them. Before Virgil could dodge away or even stand up, the stray reached down with one arm and caught him in his long bony grasp. Virgil tried struggling but it was pointless. The stray lifted him up and violently slammed him onto the floor to stop his squirming. He spoke up after a grimly smirk had grown to fit his skull and jaw. "Going down?" Done mocking him, the two disappeared in a black mist.

The others ran up but before they could do anything, the elevator doors opened to reveal a large pack of strays. Everyone readied their weapons and Pratty called out to Ureksa. "Master Ureksa! What's going on? !" Ureksa narrowed his eyes, raising his arm and summoning Pauso. "Trouble."

_O _o_ O_

Virgil groggily opened his eyes. Standing up, he looked around his new surroundings. To his right, Virgil noticed the floor was a raised hill, a smooth slope of almost a dozen feet branching it to the rest of the floor. On his left, to his surprise was a rundown village. The houses were carved and built into the cave wall. With the elevator door behind and in front of him, he shifted his gaze to the ceiling. It was unlike all the other floors, there was no large crystal or hundreds of smaller ones lighting the room Instead, the crystals were so frequent, they grew to cover the ceiling's entirety, like a smooth mirror.

"This is the eighth floor? Cleru was right after all. People really did used to live here. How'd I miss this the last time? I must not have been thi-" Virgil stopped and looked down. "No. I wasn't thinking about anything last time." Virgil reached over his shoulder and tightly gripped Faith. "Alright, where are you? !" Puling out his sword, he began looking around the room. "I know you're in here! You wanna fight me, right? That's why you brought me here, you want a one-on-one!"

A deep cackling filled the chamber and Virgil tightened his stance. A low voice echoed throughout the cave. "Such arrogance from a lower creature. The master will be pleased to know I wiped one from this world."

Virgil braved this threat with a grin. "You must really hate humans. Well that's okay, 'cause I hate you."

The cackling returned and a black mist appeared by the exit. The stray returned and pointed his scythe at Virgil. The black skeleton pulled the floor key from behind and crammed it into his ribcage for safe keeping as he began talking. "When the gatekeeper to the Underworld asks you who sent you, give him the name, Reath!"

Virgil spun his sword in his hand and firmly gripped the handle with both hands. "Bring it on!"

_O _o_ O_

A mammoth sized mechanoid charged past Varil who swiftly dodged. The electrically charged hippopotamus slowly bucked forward, it's horns bursting with an overflow of power. Releasing a discharge in front of it. Varil easily avoided it and moved to it's side. Without a way to defend itself, Varil delivered a powerful and precise stab with his spear that destroyed the stray in an instant.

Finishing early, Varil looked around the room at the others. Pratty was on the defensive against several arch demons. Razzy was tackling a giant mechanoid with a press for a right arm. Sanary was holding off several reptile-like strays near the floor entrance. Lastly, Ureksa and Cleru were on clean-up with all the smaller strays pouring in from the crevice linking the above floor. Huffing, he ran in to help.

_O _o_ O_

(scene theme: AC4 – With Heat)

Virgil ran in and jumped up, performing a powerful helm-splitter on his way down. Before contact however, Reath warped away in an instant. The cackling returning on the opposite side of the cavern, Virgil spun around. As he did, he unleashed a holy slash. Reath simply stood still. Once again before the attack landed, he warped away again.

"Too simple!" Reath shouted, appearing in front of Virgil, his scythe over his head. His eyes widening, Virgil leaped back and just narrowly avoided the stray's violent vertical slash. Just as the thought of a counter attack entered his head, Reath raised his left free hand over his head. Noticing a ring on his hand, Virgil grimaced.

The ring glowed a light purple and several minions spawned above him. Each minion was identical in size and proportion. They were palm-sized eyeballs with small bat wings on it's sides. The timid creatures flapped it's tiny wings franticly, look around as if in a state of constant panic.

Weary at first, he ran in anyway. Almost in striking range, the eye balls all stared at him. A second later, they all shot a thin red light beams from their pupils. Virgil rolled to the side then jumped back trying to escape. The beams gave chase leaving a smoking scar across the ground it traced. Backing up further, the minions lost track and stopped firing.

Reath leaned forward and began cackling again. "I could destroy you alone. With this blessing from my great master, your efforts are all in vain. Can't you see?" Virgil stood up straight and began staring down Reath, getting back into stance. "I can see one thing, those eyes are pretty short-sited." Finishing with a smirk, Reath scowled.

Retracting his scythe behind him, he swung it in front of him. A red shockwave was created and was shot forward toward Virgil. Reacting fast, he rolled out of the way. The shockwave flew overhead and and heavily impacted the wall behind him. Quickly getting up, he discovered Reath was gone. Without warning, Reath appeared directly in front of Virgil. Reath was grinning, his scythe over his head about to be stabbed down. His minions locking onto him, their pupils glowing red.

Virgil dodged forward, rolling underneath Reath and landed behind him. The eyes fired and began to chase after Virgil's path. Raising his scythe, Reath blocked several beams that were attempting to shoot Virgil through him. Finding an opening, Virgil stood up and launched a _holy slash_ at Reath's unprotected back. The blast hit and knocked him down. Virgil ran up about to follow up when Reath warped away.

Reath appeared near the exit way and let out a grunt. "Not bad human. But it's time you understand the difference between us." He removed his left hand from his scythe and held it over his head. The ring glowed faintly as Virgil cast doubt aside and ran toward him. The ring immediately began glowing much more vibrantly than earlier. Almost a foot away, dozens of minions spawned overhead, all focused on him.

Skidding to a halt, Virgil hastily started started running in the opposite direction. While half the beams chased after him, the other half zig-zagged and attempted to cut him off. The pressure was so quick, Virgil had to sheath his sword and focus solely on jumping past and waiving in between the beams. As he did so, he noticed them leaving a slightly deeper scar across the cave floor. To Virgil's dismay, he realized the beams were reaching all the way to the center of the room, and showed no signs of letting up.

Reath watched the scene for a while, cackling again to himself. He was clearly enjoying this more than he should. As Virgil was struggling with the beams and danced about in a frenzy, Reath vanished again.

The beams all at once stopped shooting which caused Virgil to look by the exit. Seeing no sign of Reath, he looked round the floor in a slight panic. Turning behind him, Reath all of a sudden appeared before him. Virgil reached for Faith instinctively, but it was too late. Reath reached down and grabbed Virgil by his neck with his left hand. With his right still firmly gripping the scythe, he slowly began lifting Virgil off the ground. Reath continued to lift him until they were at eye level, his feet dangling a little more than a foot off the ground. From the position of Reath's hand, it covered over his sword's blade guard, making it impossible to unsheathe.

Suspended, Virgil squirmed, kicking his legs and pulling at Reath's fingers in a vain attempt at freedom. His heart-rate frantic, Virgil began looking around for something, anything that could help him. While looking, he found Reath's eyes, both of which were calm and focused on his own. "Do you understand why I hate humans?" A second after, Virgil started coughing from a lack of oxygen. "I don't hate them for their pitiful weaknesses or their pompous attitude. I hate more than anything, your lack of resolve. Humans show no signs of commitment. Yet the craftknights expect the absolute from their _partners_."

Virgil's squirming began to die down, as he did, Reath pulled him closer so that their eyes were inches apart. "That is why I am strong. I serve my master without hesitation. If it is required of me, I will give everything I have. That is the difference between you and I." His eyes remained focused as Virgil's slowly shut and his breathing slowed. Once closed completely, Virgil's eyes shot back open. He grabbed the knife on his forearm and plunged it into Reath's forehead. He roared dropping Virgil and taking a step back.

Virgil fell and collapsed onto the floor. He took a deep breath and coughed until he had a somewhat normal breathing rate. Immediately after, he drew his sword and pointed it at Reath, who was in a uproar as he tried to pull out the knife with no success. Shifting onto one knee, Faith grew a faint glow. "Holy Arrow!" The bolt shot out from the sword and collided with Reath's rib cage. The blast knocked him back and he flew heavily into the entrance door.

Letting out a few huffs and gasps, Virgil stood up and rubbed his throat with his left hand, his right holding Faith. Reath slowly rose up, performing similar actions to Virgil, only rubbing his chest in contrast. Standing upright, he grabbed Virgil's knife and with one strong pull, removed it. As he looked at the knife in his hand, he rubbed his forehead which now held a small crater.

"I won't deny your resourcefulness. It is almost impressive." Reath threw Virgil's knife to the side before continuing. "Yet, you still don't know what power I possess!" At this proclamation, Reath raised his ringed hand over his head and summoned dozens of more minions.

Standing up straight Virgil held his sword behind him, as if preparing a holy slash. "I don't care what I'm up against..." Faith began glowing in an immense light that was filling the room and growing only brighter. "INFINITY!"

_O _o_ O_

The rest of the group, finished dealing with the stray, met up in the center of the floor. Ureksa commanded them from there. "Pratty, Varil, pack away the tents, now! Sanary, Razzy, the bags! Cleru, come with me."

With the others quickly performing their assignments, Ureksa brought Cleru over to where Cedric was lying. He didn't seem more injured from the anarchy before, but he was still in the same critical state. "Cleru, heal him." Cleru knelt down and Sugar came down with him. "Sugar! You've gotta help him, quick." Sugar nodded and held her hands over Cedric as she bathed him in a warm light.

A few moments past and Cedric's slow heavy breathing calmed down. His eyes which were closed, opened partway in a dreary haze. Ureksa knelt down opposite of Cleru and caught Cedric's attention. "Cedric, I need you to do something for me."

Stirring slightly, Cedric turned his head to Ureksa. Parting his lips, he weakly responded. "No, I-I'm fine. Don't wor...worry. T-Thanks for a-asking though." He would have continued his sarcasm, but started roughly coughing after.

Ureksa ignored him and leaned closer. "I need you to make a portal for me. A gateway to the lower floor." Cleru seemed confused as Cedric shook his head.

"Master Ureksa, why the next floor? How do you know if-" Ureksa cut Cleru off as he quickly looked over his shoulder to check on the progress of the tents and bags.

"Why else would that stray send others up using the elevator? He was buying time. Stalling." He turned back and grabbed Cedric's collar. "Listen to me. However you may feel, do you truly want to leave Virgil alone with that monster?" Cedric scowled but remained silent. Ureksa tightened his grip as he kept on the pressure. "I'm not asking anymore, I'm telling you. Do it!"

As the others came over, Cedric gritted his teeth and raised his arm toward the exit. A black portal grew into the doorway and fell back. Ureksa let go of him and stood up. Walking away, Cleru called after him. "M-Master Ureksa! Hold on! What about Cedric?"

Ureksa shook his head, accepting his bag from Sanary who just arrived. "He's not in a condition to be moving around. Time's of the essence. We have to leave, now." Cleru upset about this, stood up as if about to speak up. He held his tongue when the others came. Reaching Cedric, Pratty knelt down and pulled her sleeping bag out of her bag and folded it into a makeshift pillow. She gently picked his head up and slid it underneath. Cedric grew a weak smile before he thanked her. Ureksa and the others watched her before he turned away and began walking into the portal. "Hurry along."

_O _o_ O_

Virgil was standing on the left side of the room, near the village buildings. He was in a mild pant as he remained focused on what was in front of him. There laid Reath, about a dozen feet away and sprawled out over the floor on his back. Virgil couldn't help but grin to himself in satisfaction before walking over toward him.

As he made his way over, he looked around the room. Near the raised area was a wide crater. The ground was covered with scorch lines from earlier. Most notably, the entire entrance wall was covered in countless deep slash marks of all sizes.

Reaching Reath, Virgil closely looked him up and down. "I can't tell if you're unconscious or dead. Based on what you did to Cedric, I hope it's the ladder." He knelt down on one knee and stock his hand into Reath's ribcage. Having an awkward time trying to grab it, he eventually pulled it out near the top. As he pulled away, Reath grabbed him by the wrist.

"A-Are you like me?" Reath chocked out. His eyes shakily looking up at Virgil.

Virgil remained silent at first, a subtle anger in his expression. "Did you ask Cedric a similar stupid question?" As he spoke, there was not the slightest hint of compassion. His grin long gone.

Reath's grip on Virgil's wrist was weak but he tightened it as best he could. He leaned forward ever so slightly, no doubt the slight movement causing him severe pain as his body shook. "A-Answer me t-t-this: Would you be willing to sacrifice everything for your ambitions?"

Staring back at him, Virgil's expression became more serious. "Yes, I am." Reath's weary look became a mix of surprise and relief. He let go of Virgil's wrist and fell back without another word. Virgil watched him for a bit before huffing and standing up. Slipping the key into his pocket, he made his way over to the exit-way.

Standing in front of the elevator door, he pulled the key out. About to progress, he stopped and looked himself over. Virgil couldn't shake the feeling he'd forgotten something. Finally examining his right forearm, he noticed a sheathe, but no knife. Looking over by the wall, he saw his knife that Reath discarded earlier. Weight whether or not to pick it up in his head, he sighed ignoring it.

Looking up at the elevator, he took a deep breath. "Now or never." He tossed the key into the air and a strand of lightning leaped out and pulled it int the door. Right as it entered the slot in the elevator, a wailing came into the room. Virgil turned around to see a black portal grow and consume the floor's entrance gateway. Despite the door opening behind him, he stayed focused on the portal. "C-Cedric?"

A few moments passed and no one came through. Virgil took a step toward it and Ureksa passed through it, entering the floor. He soon after looked around. His eyes scanned the floor, then Reath's body, and finally, Virgil and the open door behind him.

Neither said anything, only looking across the room at one another. One by one the others came into the floor, ending with Pratty. The portal closing behind her.

Virgil lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. He then grew a sly grin as he raised his head. "Sorry, you've wasted your time. I'll take care of the rest myself. You all can start heading back up." Virgil at this ran into the elevator. Ureksa narrowed his eyes, dropping his and Virgil's bag and sprinted forward across the room. Once in the elevator, Virgil gripped the lever in the back and slammed it down. The sound of shifting gears filling the room as the door began to close.

"Virgil!" Ureksa shouted, approaching the door that had now almost shut completely. He stuck out his hand trying to catch it before the doors closed. Virgil and Ureksa's eyes never wavering away from each other. Both remaining locked on each other until the doors shut between them.

_O _o_ O_

The elevator Virgil stood in began started heading down and he let out a sigh of relief. He leaned on the back most railing and ran his hand through his hair. Thinking back to the iron gaze Ureksa shot him, sent a shiver down his spine. He slid down and sat down to calm down. "No turning back now."

Looking around he made a shocking discovery. "Urg! My bag." He slapped his forehead and groaned. "Not getting' that back any time soon."

The elevator shook and secured itself in place. A second set of cogs and gears turning as the door opened in front of him. The ninth floor was littered with hundreds of ferocious and menacing strays, all now staring at Virgil's elevator. Still sitting down, he looked around to realize almost all the strays had glowing and hollow purple eyes. "Mass possession, huh? That's a new one." Virgil pushed off his knee onto a stand and unsheathed Faith. "Sorry, but I can't afford to lose!" He took a deep breath then sprinted forward in abandon.

_O _o_ O_

Ureksa was still at the exit doorway. It had just closed and the key had fallen out. In anger, he balled a fist and slammed it against the door. "Dammit. I've been to careless." The others now making it over.

"Master Ureksa, why did Virgil run from you? And what was he talking about?" As Pratty asked this, Ureksa turned around to address them. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I'm not sure exactly what Virgil's after..." Ureksa glanced over at the crater and immediately became focused on it. "...but whatever it is, he's desperate for it." After saying this, he picked up the key and put it in his cloak.

Ureksa began walking over to the crater on the right side of the floor. As he did, he instructed the others to check out the village and Razzy to get his and Virgil's bags. Everyone followed Ureksa's instructions except Varil, who had withdrawn from the others and followed after Ureksa.

When Varil reached Ureksa, he found he was beside the crater and was measuring the diameter with his spear. Varil huffed and crossed his arms looking down at him. "Well?" Ureksa glanced up at him before going back to measuring. "Well, what?" Varil scowled narrowing his eyes. "Well, everything! What are we doing? What's the plan for dealing with that idiot? Speaking of which, how did you find him anyway? Did you send a message to all the surrounding cities to be on the lookout for: Virgil, _The foolish bounty hunter_? !"

Razzy, reaching the two, delivered the two bags to Ureksa. She also showed them Virgil's knife. Upon seeing it, Varil swiped it and shoved it in his pocket. Ureksa ignored Razzy's complaining at this and thanked her for her help. She pouted when he told her to rejoin the others. As she left, she kept an open ear on their conversation.

"Firstly, _I _didn't send the summons. That was Rondeau's doing. Second, we didn't actually know his name until he came to Wystern. Apparently, we found him through a title." As Ureksa dodged Varil's primary questions, he opened up Virgil's bag and spread it's contents out along the floor beside the crater. Varil was about to press further when something from Virgil's bag caught his eye.

Out of the bag spilled: A hefty sum of Baum, as well as other region's money to a similarly large amount. Two beastinatries were at the bottom and a klotzen potion. Bending down beside Ureksa, he picked up one of the books. "Why would he have these?" Skimming through them, his eyes widened. "This book's highly detailed." Putting it down, he checked the other to find similar quality.

Picking up the first beastinatry, Ureksa began scanning the cover and inside the first few pages. "What surprises me more than the quality, is the book itself. Beastinatries are hard to come by, yet he has two." Finding nothing of value, Ureksa dropped the book and reached into his own bag. Pulling out a packed folder, he opened it and made note of several things before closing it and standing up.

_O _o_ O_

The others were exploring the village section of the floor. Cleru and Pratty were both scavenging one of the larger buildings when Sanary entered as well. She knocked on the broken down door and walked inside. As she did, she quickly discovered the interior was as much as a wreck as it was from the outside.

Dust was everywhere. Each building had it's share of decaying wood, rushing metal, and destroyed furniture. This house was no different.

"Hey Sanary. Find anything?" As Pratty asked, she was rummaging through what was the remains of a bookshelf. Rasho was stretching beside her, clearly no unusual sign of attention or enthusiasm.

Sanary shook her head, leaning on a barren wall in the back. Not wanting to beat around the bush on the subject, spoke up. "So, what do you guys think about all this? This pointless searching and _that guy_, I mean."

Pulling his head out of a cupboard, Cleru turned to Sanary. "What do you mean_ pointless_ _searching_?" Sanary shot him a knowing look as she fixed her bangs with her left hand. "Oh come now Cleru. What do you think Ureksa expects us to find here, broken plates?" Beginning to understand what Sanary was getting at, stopped searching and gave her his full attention before she went on. "Ureksa just wants us busy until the elevator's cool down. And so we don't get to worked up about _him_."

Sanary's last comment caught Pratty's attention and she turned to face the others. "Why do you think he did it?" The group was silent at this, Razzy entering. "I don't know why he's doing this." Sanary began. "I bet Ureksa feels the same way. Which is why he's so upset." Sanary suddenly turned away. "Ureksa really is one to talk._ 'He's desperate_.' With the way Ureksa's been acting he's no different. That's no way for a leader to act."

Having stayed quiet for most of the conversion, Cleru brought something up. "Well, what would you do in this situation?"

Sanary, being caught off guard by Cleru's question, stuttered slightly. "I-I-I don't know!" She blushed, flustered.

Cleru looked away from Sanary and started rummaging through the cupboard again. Unbeknownst to him, everyone in the room was watching him. "I don't know what I'd do in Ureksa's situation. I only know that sometimes, there is no easy right decision. So we have to trust what we think is right." All the while saying this, Cleru held a calm and reassuring smile on his face.

Everyone was silent, possibly reflecting on Cleru's words. Sanary smiled and turned to Razzy. "So, Razzy. What did you hear out there?" Razzy grew a cheeky grin at this. Excited to reveal what she had learned.

_O _o_ O_

Varil and Ureksa were now in the middle of the floor. Varil was looking over the scorch marks on the floor while Ureksa examined Reath. After a while, Varil rose up and turned to Ureksa. "They're just scorch marks. What are you searching for?"

Ureksa didn't answer him right away. He was too focused on Reath's body. "I've asked myself that many times, Varil." Brushing his hand along the underside of Reath's bones, he discovered a black substance had rubbed off on his fingers. _This is...! But, it's of a different density than the markings on the floor. Whatever caused this was similar to these floor marks._

Standing up, Ureksa's eyes made their way to the destruction by the entrance. Fresh rubble around the door and small pebble-sized debris of rock dripping from the scars on the wall and ceiling. _Whatever caused this happened recently. I just don't know if it was Virgil..._ Ureksa shifted his gaze to the summon creature next to him. _...or this one_.

All of a sudden, a small hum entered the floor and vanished just as quickly. Ureksa pulled out the floor key to find it vibrating slightly in his hand. The sound of Gears turning came from the entrance-way for several seconds.

_That's right. The elevator was used to bring more strays from this floor an hour ago_. Ureksa turned to the rundown village. The others were no longer searching the buildings but instead, having a conversation outside. _Well, what do we do now? We could stay here for the greater part of an hour. By the time we go down, Virgil would no doubt progress as well. And we'd be right back in this circumstance. _He sighed turning to the entrance elevator. _As if we really could just head back up. All taking the elevator up a floor and then pass...!_ His eyes widened fully turning back to the others.

"Everyone! Gather 'round and get your belonging! We're heading up a floor!" Ureksa commanded as Varil walked back over to him.

"Ureksa! We aren't actually retreating are we? !" Varil barked as he gritted his teeth.

Ureksa shook his head and turned back to the entrance elevator and narrowing his eyes. "No. We're just going to pay Cedric another visit."

_O _o_ O_

A black portal grew to fit the entrance-way of the ninth floor. Ureksa was the first to come through it with the others following close behind. As they did, they were each shocked by what they saw.

The floor was littered by the bodies of hundreds of powerful and ferocious summon creatures. A handful seemed unconscious, the others, less fortunate.

Virgil stood in the center of the room. He was resting his now predominantly red sword on his shoulder. A splash of blood on the left side of his face. A constant and disturbing grin stretching across his lips. His pale blue eyes somehow, crimson red."I'm glad you showed up." Suddenly, he began a slow starting chuckle that echoed lightly in the silence of the floor. "I just ran out of playmates." He finished, pointed his sword at the group.

Varil dropped his bag and took up his spear. "This guy's lost it. Fine by me. It's about time someone put him in his place." Before he could take more than a step forward, Pratty grabbed his arm and tried pulling him back.

"Varil, wait! Something's wrong!" As Pratty attempted pleading with him, Varil shook his arm, breaking free. He took another few steps forward when Ureksa stuck his arm out, preventing his passage.

The group watched Ureksa as he laid his and Virgil's bag on the ground. He took off his scarf and threw it in front of him. After, he unzipped his cloak and let it drop behind him. "Stay here. Leave _this one_ to me." Pulling out his spear, he marched ahead.

As Ureksa approached, Virgil smirked. A deep black and purple aura surrounding him. Both Sanary and Ureksa flinching at this.

Sanary became uneasy and Cleru took notice. "H-He's being possessed!" She shouted, holding herself from lack of composure.

Ureksa stopped for a brief instant. Narrowing his eyes on Virgil, he marched forward again. _I could have prevented this. That look you held in your eye, almost identical to my own a short time ago. I remember first seeing you. Awkwardly holding your own against Rondeau. Is this a joke? I thought. After reading up on your stunts and exploits for Rondeau. And that silly title. I didn't believe it. I see now, I've been watching you. The way you fight, how you overcome, what you're truly capable of. That title befits your skills. Virgil, you are, The Reaper of Stray. _Ureksa stopped, staring down the opponent in front of him.

Bouncing back and forth on his heels, Virgil widened his grin. "What's the matter? Not gonna summon your guardian beast? Ain't you a craftknight?"

Ureksa shook his head, getting into stance. "Hmph. He isn't even trying to resist is he?"

Gritting his teeth, Virgil's sword lit up. "Don't ignore me!" Virgil roared, slashing the air and causing a shockwave to be shot out in Ureksa's direction.

Standing his ground, he readied his spear. Because of his positioning, if he dodged, the shockwave would head toward the others. Tightening his grip, he smacked away the _holy slash _withease. It flew off into a barren portion of the cave and safely hit the wall.

Virgil was literally shaking in anger. "Why you...! Take this!" Screaming, he performed slash after slash. A handful of shockwaves sent at Ureksa, one after another every few seconds. As if in a trance, Ureksa deflected all of them without skipping a beat.

Scoffing, Ureksa staid still rather than running in. "Careful, you'll run out of mana quickly with that kind of temper."

Virgil's infuriated scowl quickly changed to his familiar sardonic smirk. "You think so?" Virgil raised his sword over his head, a faint glow present. A black aura surrounded him and made it's way up to the sword. Glowing brighter, the aura was absorbed into the Faith. A powerful glow now emanating from it.

_O _o_ O_

"Hey Sanary...?" Sanary turned away from the duel to Pratty. A worried look on her face. "Well..." Pratty began fidgeting around. This clearly wasn't an easy topic. "When you were possessed..." Sanary stiffened as Pratty continued. "...you and Ureksa were both kind of there still. But Virgil, it's almost like he's not even there. W-What's it like being possessed?" Cleru turned his head at Pratty's question.

Sanary took a moment before answering. "I don't know why Virgil isn't fighting it when I was possessed, it felt like I was dreaming. I was being shown the happiest moments of my life. I suppose if Virgil isn't fighting it, maybe he doesn't want too wake up."

Cleru turned away back to the duel. Sugar watching him with concern. "I wonder what he's dreaming about?" Sugar nodded in agreement, still watching him.

_O _o_ O_

There was a cool breeze coming off from the ocean. It was sunrise and the sea reflected it in a golden hue. Two people were watching the horizon together. Vance buildings in the background behind them.

One of them was a young girl. She had fair long silver hair that ended a little past her shoulder. She wore a pure and elegant looking white robe. She was like a beautiful young priestess. She held an air of intangibility. As if the world could never stain her. From a far, she must have seemed hard to approach. When she turned away from the ocean, a soft smile grew on her lips and she addressed the young man behind her. His pale blue eyes met he calming purple ones.

"You were right, the sea is beautiful here." She giggled turning back around and Virgil joined her.

Virgil smiled, watching her. "I told you, Faith. Since we made the delivery early, we've got the rest of the day to ourselves." Faith smiled wider at this information, Virgil doing the same.

The peacefulness of the serene setting was broken when all of a sudden, a voice faded in and echoed around them. "Virgil! St..p fool..ng ar..und!" Though distorted, Virgil understood and recognized the voice perfectly.

Faith started looking about but Virgil sulked forward. His smirk disappearing. Faith turned to him and cocked her head. "Who is Virgil?"

At her attention, Virgil instantly smiled back at her gaze and turned away. "Don't worry about it." Taking a few steps away, he felt a grip on his hand. Turning around, he saw Faith with a pleading expression. Turning back, he grew a sad smile. "I'll be back in a little bit." He felt her grip weaken and eventually, let go.

He started pressing forward. As he did, Vance slowly faded away in every which way around him. His sad smile replaced by a brooding scowl.

_O _o_ O_

Ultimately, Virgil found himself in an all too familiar white room, again. This time however, there was a semi-transparent imp-like summon creature opposite to him.

"W-What? ! How are you here?" The imp took a step back in panic as Virgil kept on the approach. Groaning, he pulled out his sword. "I'm really not in the mood for this. Besides..."

The imp's fingers sharpened before sprinting forward in desperation. "Once I get rid of you, I'll have complete control!" Foolishly rushing in close, it jumped into the air. On his way down, he prepared a downward slash with his claws.

Narrowing his eyes, Virgil lunged forward. "...you're out of your league!" In one powerful horizontal slash, the imp was cut in half through his waist. The summon creature dissolved into a purple mist that floated away. Virgil huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. The room disappearing all around him.

_O _o_ O_

Ureksa deflected another _holy slash_ with what at this point, felt like a flick of the wrist. Virgil retracted his arm, about to launch another. Ureksa readied himself when Virgil all of a sudden, dropped his sword. He fell to his knees and hunched forward. Letting out a painful groan, a purple mist expunged itself from his back and faded away.

Taking a deep breath, Ureksa started talking a few steps forward. Virgil's body stirred slightly. Looking up, Virgil's tired pale blue eyes met Ureksa's cold jade ones. Coughing, Virgil wearily rose up. Using his sword like a crutch. When they were about half a dozen feet apart, Ureksa stopped. The two staring each other down.

Pratty smiled, about to run in when Varil grabbed her shoulder. She turned to him with a confused look. "Hm What's wrong?"

Varil never looked away from the two. "Look at them. Something isn't right. Just, stay backfor now."

Virgil groaned again, this time, standing upright. He massaged his neck as he uprooted his sword. "Sorry about that."

Ureksa nodded. "No trouble at all. That was simply a trifle. Now..." He spun his spear in his hand before tilting the spearhead at Virgil. "Where were we?"

A wave of confusion hit the group watching on the sidelines. "M-Master Ureksa, why?" Pratty shouted across the room, Cleru about to do the same.

Virgil and Ureksa never turned away from each other as Ureksa answered. "Will you tell them, or shall I?" When Virgil remained silent, Ureksa went on. "You may have been possessed on this floor, but earlier, you were in complete control of your actions."

Letting out a tired chuckle, Virgil spoke up. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" Ureksa arched an eyebrow as he continued. "Let's have a duel. I win, I head down and you leave."

Urkesa pulled back his spear and stood upright. "Fair enough. Though, when I win, you will tell me everything. No more secrets."

A few seconds past and Virgil nodded. Ureksa was about to get back in stance when irgil stopped him. "Hold on! Calll your guardian beast!"

Ureksa eyed Virgil at this comment. "Virgil, your opponent has more skill than you. He is in a better condition than you. Not to mention, that sword of yours isn't even at full power. Why in the world would you want the stakes raised even higher in my favor?"

Virgil turned away in annoyance. "If your done gloating, just summon it. I don't want you complaining in the end about unfair competition or something like that. Besides, you forget I beat that Rondeau guy?" As he wrapped up, he pointed at Ureksa.

For a few moments after Virgil's proclamation, Ureksa was silent. No doubt disecting what was just said in his mind. Shortly after, Ureksa raised a hand over his head. "Very well Virgil. Although, For the record, Rondeau was holding back. Pauso, serve your master in battle!" The samm ghost creature entered in a blinding ball of light and quickly hovered beside it's master. "Now Virgil, let's begin this silly charade."

Cracking his neck, Virgil also got ready. "This is it Ureksa, you are, the last obstacle."

_O _o_ O_

(scene theme: NMH – We Are Finally Cowboys)

Before Virgil could run in hastily like usual, Ureksa made early use of Pauso. "Enchant Wind!" Moving in front of his master, he bathed the spear head in a green light. Expecting Ureksa to now charge him, Virgil did so first. Halfway however, Ureksa utilized Pauso again. "Pauso, Quick Move!" Appearing again, Ureks's guardian beast blessed his owner and a rapidly spinning ring of light developed by his feet.

Virgil skidded to a halt, realizing he overextended. Sadly, it was too late. Ureksa in the blink of an eye, ran to and around Virgil. Delivering a powerful blow to his back, the combined speed and wind enchantment sent Virgil flying nearly halfway across the floor with a powerful gust of wind. He landed on his side and tumbled until he hit a stalagmite. He held his ribs standing. Ureks's eyes never wavering as he watched him. "Now, let me show you how high the wall is."

In anger, Virgil fired a holy slash. Ureksa braced it and spun his spear in front of him. The slash would have been redirected, but with the enchantment in effect, it was fired back at it's owner. Grimacing, Virgil dove onto the floor. The shockwave went over his head and went clean through the large stalagmite behind him. Because of the angle of the rock pillar, when the shockwave hit, it fell forward. Virgil frowned, rolling over just barely avoiding being crushed. Standing up, Virgil stared down Ureksa who was steadily walking toward him. Virgil gritting his teeth, ran up.

Wincing, Virgil backed up and held his gut. Ureksa keeping himself in range while he did so. Virgil tried to make some distance with a wide horizontal slash. Ureksa spun his spear when he saw this. It brushed against the underside of his sword and caused the slash to go way of course. Stepping closer, the two were quickly caught up in swordplay.

The group all watched wide-eyed. They dare not look away. "Ureksa... Ureksa really is strong, isn't he?" Sanary announced. Looking at Varil beside her, she noticed he was intensely focused on the duel. Most likely, he didn't even hear what she just said.

Turning around, she found the twins were already wrapped up in a similar discussion. "...yeah! When I first fought with him, he was already injured." Pratty said and Cleru nodded. "That's right. When I fought with him at the Vance lighthouse, he seemed... distracted." This time Pratty nodded. "Yup. And when we fought in Wystern, he was possessed."

Sanary leaned over and joined in, raising up. "So that means, this is the first time any of us have seen Ureksa at his full strength." The group looked among themselves then joined Varil and Razzy in watching the fight.

Ureksa dodged another slash and hit Virgil with a rising strike. He was hurled into the air and both Ureksa's enchantments wore off. With Virgil beginning to fall, Ureksa called Pauso in front of him. "Storm Wind!" Pauso took a deep breath and launched a ferocious tornado out of it's mouth.

Virgil landed in the cyclone and was instantly spun and thrown away. He landed on his back and tumbled onto his front. Looking up, he found Ureksa slowly walking over to him. "Why can't I hit you?" Virgil complained getting onto one knee.

Shaking his head, Ureksa sighed. "I already told you, this is stacked in my favor. Even if we both run out of mana, I'm still at the advantage. Your only hope would be to beat me before that sword runs out."

Virgil stared up at him with confused and still slightly disoriented look. Rising off of his knee, he began lightly panting. "W-Why are you t-telling me this?" He coughed out in between breaths.

Ureksa narrowed his stare, stopping around five feet away. "Isn't it obvious? I just don't want you complaining in the end about _unfair competition_." Virgil reared his teeth, running in as Ureksa went on. "One thing I don't understand is what you hope to accomplish." The two engaging in swordplay while Ureksa continued. "You think because you've suffered hardships you can disregard the rest of the world!"

Blocking an oncoming stab, Virgil pushed the spear away. "I-I don't know what your talking about. And even if I did, what do you know? You don't know anything about me!" Virgil roared releasing a flurry of slashes.

Ureksa took a deep breath, parrying and sidestepping all of them. In frustration, Virgil lunged forward on the last slash. Ureksa saw this immediately and punished Virgil with a counter. With a firm, rising slash, Ureksa flung Faith spinning into the air. Virgil was shocked. Seizing the opportunity, Ureksa grabbed him by the collar and threw him aside onto the floor.

The sword landed a bit behind the former Craftlord. Plunging blade first and sticking out crookedly in the ground. Virgil stood up and looked at Faith then back at Ureksa, a worried expression flickering on his face.

Looking behind him, Ureksa made a line in the ground using his spear. It wasn't very long and it laid perpendicular to Ureksa and Virgil's sword. "You see this line? Just so you know, it's about five feet from that sword."

Virgil held a confused look on his face, arching an eyebrow. Suddenly, an image of the crater from the floor above popped into his head. He became agape then shook his head. "No. No way! You didn't even see that one! You only saw... How? How do you know that much? !" His composure on the verge of shattering.

Ureksa huffed, closing his eyes for a moment. Opening them, he gave Virgil a cold stare. "I know quite a bit about those sword techniques. For instance, I know that _holy arrow_ requires a full second to fire. The speed at which _holy slash_ travels and it's force. I also know the radius of this new technique is five feet. Among other things. Unless you've got another hidden technique, your done." Sanary bit her lip at the end of Ureksa's analysis.

"I just can't believe this. When did you even get the time to-" Virgil stopped mid-sentence as he thought back to the past few days. The first campfire sticking out in his mind. "All this time. In the mornings, during meals... You've been taking notes on me right in front of my face!"

Virgil was at his boiling point. Ureksa's nonchalant attitude only adding to the fire. "Screw this!" Virgil all of a sudden shouted. Raising his fists, he began bouncing back and fourth on his heels. "I don't care if I don't have my sword. I'll take you on with my bare hands!"

Ureksa was unfazed by this threat. In fact, he seemed almost happy for an instant. A small smirk growing then just as quick, disappearing. "That's it. That confirms it." Virgil grew hesitant at this and waited for Ureksa to explain. "I-I wouldn't have believe it at first. Fists, that makes sense though, after all..." Ureksa narrowed his eyes, glaring at Virgil. "...back then, you were a knuckle user."

A murmur of confusion rang out throughout the group. Virgil's footing weakened for a split-second. "W-What are you t-talking about? !" Virgil shouted back frantic.

Lowering his spear, Ureksa's stance relaxed into a normal stand. "You want me to further explain?" He shrugged. "Fine. Let's begin with the day we arrived in Vance. When you met that small boy." Everyone thought back, Virgil including. "The way you examined the knife, it stuck out at me. Far too knowledgeable for an amateur."

"_...that sort of technique should only be used for big swords. Like broadswords. It's just __inconvenient to have such a log handle on a knife... because the handle is so long, I can do some powerful swings... no one will expect such a small knife to be so heavy and durable."_

Ureksa began looking over his spear. Paying Virgil no mind as he went on. "What heavily confounded me was when you were talking to those two summon creatures when we first entered this cave."

"_...it has to be two on two, like last time!" _Virgil's response being_. "But I'm alone this time." _

The group started looking to each other. All wondering if anyone else picked up on these subtle ques. Ureksa continued. "What you said before your duel with Cedric was the first true key."

_"Because, I wanna reach the bottom of this cave too!"_

"It didn't make sense to me until later that day when you told Pratty the origin of that sword..." Ureksa was watching Virgil like a hawk. Examining every physical tick. "...an origin I was lucky enough to overhear."

_ "Faith is... the name of the sword. And also, who made it."_

Ureksa's eyes never wavered as he alluded on last clue. "All of these things were linked together by one thing. What immediately followed."

_ "No. She's dead."_

Virgil's face was contorted in shock and disbelief. This being watched by Ureksa's thousand yard stare. "What's been driving you? Why do you so desperately want to reach the bottom? Why is it you call out all your attacks? It's not boasting. It's because of habit. In short, or in other words, you were a craftknight! Your guardian beast died in this cave two years ago. What was her name, Faith?"

Everyone was speechless. The group still processing this unbelievable new series of information. Varil was most taken back. "He was... a craftknight?"

Virgil was motionless in disbelief. Ureksa took a step closer and Virgil stepped back in instinct. Ureksa shook his head. "Are you afraid of me Virgil? You should be. You've been a bounty hunter for what, two years? It can't compare to my lifetime as a craftknight. That's the main difference between us. Experience. You've yet to taste true despair. Something I know far to well."

"Afraid? Of you? !" It finally happened. The raging fire Ureksa had been fueling finally built up into the explosion that he was witnessing before him. "Get real!" Virgil shouted, charging forward with a feral look in his eyes.

Approaching fast, Ureksa barely had enough time to block the punch Virgil threw at him with. Using the shaft of his spear, he warded off the first attack. Relentless in his assault, Virgil delivered blow after blow. Ureksa block each strike, but the last left him off balance. Pulling back his left arm, Virgil let loose a powerful haymaker. Stepping back was the only way Ureksa could fortify his block. It was stronger than he anticipated and took another few steps back.

Looking behind Virgil, Ureksa saw the line he drew before. Not taking any chances, he dove out of range. Virgil smirked, running back over to his sword.

Ureksa watched in confusion as Virgil pulled out his sword. "But why? I was within range." Virgil shook his head, speaking up. "You were too careful. I don't wanna waste the mana on that attack."

Shaking his head, Ureksa backed up slightly. "It doesn't matter. It's not like you have another trick up your sleeve." Sanary couldn't hold back any longer. "Ureksa! He can heal himself!" Ureksa huffed at this new information. "Is that all? Go ahead, you'll just post-pone the inevitable."

Virgil all of a sudden turned around and ran to the back wall. Ureksa was going to give chase, but Virgil turned back around. "It would be pointless. So I got one shot left. All or nothing!" Holding Faith behind his back, a blinding light shined from forth and filled the entire room.

Ureksa faced this without hesitation. "Another one? So be it, I'll take it straight on and turn it back at you like everything else."

Gritting his teeth, Virgil slashed in front of him will a strong and broad two-handed horizontal slash. "INFINITY!" His roar echoed among the silent cavern. The air that Virgil slashed glowed and out flooded seemingly countless _holy slashes_. One after another, dozens and dozens, until a hundred slashes were violently all thrust at Ureksa in a raging wave.

Tightening his grip and narrowing his eyes, Ureksa summoned his guardian beast in front of him. "Pauso, Grand Tempest!" Pauso took a deep inhale and inflated like a balloon. Exhaling, a massive sideways twister exited. The cyclone sucked up all of the on coming shockwaves. They spun around and whirled back toward him. Virgil gaped as his most powerful attack was redirected at him in a hulking wind. With dodging being impossible, he held his arms up, bracing the awaiting blast.

The blast hit with a quakening boom. Echoing violently as it seemed to uproot the ground itself, causing a thick dust cloud. Gazing into the cloud in the corner of the floor he had trapped himself, you could see Virgil. He was on the floor and on his back, unmoving.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil laid on the cold cave floor on his back. Staring up at eh ceiling, he heard someone call his name and fast approaching footsteps. His body ached and his neck was stiff. Because of this, Virgil remained motionless.

Ureksa's head came into view as he looked him up and down. "You're not dead, are you?" He leaned in, looking at Virgil's eyes which were no doubt dull and weak.

Giving a defiant smirk, Virgil closed his eyes. "Give it a minute. I'll get right on that." He could hear the others come over. Some asking Ureksa how he was and two of the voices were calling out to him. _I probably look dead._

All of a sudden, he felt a pulling on his collar and his upper torso lifted up. "You're not getting off that easy!" Ureksa's voice yelled, next to his ear. The tug on his collar loosened and he fell back down. A murmur rose up around him but was silenced when Ureksa started giving orders. "Cleru, Sugar, heal him. Sanary, Varil, set up a tent..." The voice grew distant as he drifted off into a dark unconsciousness.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by assorted flowers. Confused, he sat up. As he did, he found the soreness from earlier had disappeared. Looking around, Virgil realized he was in a seemingly endless field of flowers. The sky, vast and barren. Most of the flowers were white, but a few were a very pale blue.

As he stood up, he saw Faith sitting a ways off. Her back was to him and she was silently looking off into the horizon. Out of habit, he walked over to her. As he got closer, he was surprised to find her lacking her typical cuts and bruises.

"Sit down?" Virgil jumped a bit unexpecting such. She turned and looked up at him with a monotone expression. He slowly nodded and hastily sat next to her.

After a short period of silence, Virgil spoke up. "So, this is new. What's the occasion?" The two were watching the distance. When he asked, he didn't turn to her, and she did the same as she answered.

"I wanted this time to be somewhere special. After all, this will be the last time we meet." She admitted with an almost sad tone.

Virgil was going to ask about this when his eyelids suddenly grew heavy. Swaying back and forth, he fell back into the flowers. Looking up at Faith as his eyes closed, he saw her mouth out something inaudible.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil's eyes shot open. The roof of an empty tent staring back. Trying to sit up, a sharp pain sent down his back and chest. When he tried to pull his arms out from behind his back, he couldn't. Feeling around with his hands, he quickly discovered a rope was tying his wrists together.

Disgruntled, Virgil leaned back then forward. Using the momentum, he jumped onto his feet. Groaning at his sore joints, he walked over to the opening of the tent.

Taking a small breath, Virgil poked his head out of the tent. Immediately after he did so, Someone grabbed the back of his collar. "H-Hey!" Virgil yelped now being dragged, back first. A flashback of when Sanary did something similar and grabbed him by his ponytail popped into his head. Looking up, he noticed an annoyingly familiar green cloak. "U-Ureksa, let go of me!"

Virgil's request was granted several seconds later. Ureksa released his grip and harshly dropped him by a campfire. Looking across it, he watched Ureksa sit down opposite to him. "Talk." He ordered firmly.

Confused, Virgil slowly sat up. "What?"

The former Craftlord leaned forward and held his hands together. "Our deal You're upholding your part of the bargain. Now."

Rolling his eyes, Virgil saw the rest of the group performing miscellaneous duties around the campsite that had been constructed in his absence. No doubt all listening in on their conversation. "All right, all right. I guess It'd be best, if I started from the beginning..."

* * *

Author Notes:

The tone of this chapter was supposed to be, fighting a hopeless battle. Reath held control of most of their duel, but his overconfidence led to his defeat. Ureksa however... I can't help but feel I made him, for lack of better words, _too badass_. It's not as far as to say he's out of character. But, I guess in my mind I always saw him as _the cold sniper_. Calculating his opponents moves more thoroughly than even his own. Also, I just plain love his character-traits, personality, and back-story.

Infinity is supposed to be Virgil's iconic/ultima move. It is different than all his others in terms of power and requirements of use. It is raw destructive power and a reflection of Virgil's overwhelming struggles in both external and internal conflict. There's a reason Virgil got the title: "Reaper of Stray" and this is how he did it.

So I decided to check RN's legacy story stats the other day. At first I noticed chapter 1 has like 500+ hits. I am overjoyed and smile to myself as I scroll down. Looking at the most recent chapter before this, I see it has 12 hits...

I've added quite a few scene themes, haven't I? If only there was an easy way to find all these songs I'm throwing at you. Oh wait! There is. Simply head to that previously useless Youtube account I made a while back. Username: JamesFromFFdotnet and have an easy listen.

I've also uploaded a Summon Night wallpaper and Recurring Nightmare wallpaper up on my DeviantArt account: Clockwork000. Enjoy!

Realizing just how redundant my news post really is, I deleted it. Now may we never speak of it again.

**Read, Review, and as always, Enjoy!**


	12. To Choose the Impossible

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 12: To Choose the Impossible**

Two children were in a rundown house in Vance. They wore raggedy clothes and had matching messy hair. Looking between the two, one could notice an at least two year age gap. Neither looking over ten.

The youngest of the two was having a hard time tying his shoes and the older watched over him with a smile. "Hurry up would 'ya! We're gonna be late."

The smaller child fussed with his laces and eventually pulled two loops tightly. "I did it! I did it, see?"

Shouting in satisfaction, the older one ran his hand through the other's hair. "Good job!" Rushing over to the lopsided door behind him, he thrust it open and it creaked loudly. "Come on. Let's go!"

"Hold on. Just who are there people?" Ureksa's voice asked in the background. The two boys stood frozen still, as if on pause.

"Oh you are NOT interrupting me TWO minutes into my story!" Virgil shouted back angrily.

"Back to my question..." Ureksa asked coolly, waiting for an answer.

"Urg! The younger one's me. The older, my brother. There, happy?"

"Hmph."

The two boys ran outside and started darting down the Vance backways. When the older looked behind him to find his younger brother struggling to keep up, he slowed down to match his pace. After rounding several corners the two hid behind a building beside the town shop. The older leaned around the corner of the building and watched it's front door feverishly. The younger watched him curiously, glancing between the shop and his brother.

Both peering around the edge back at the shop. Two teenage craftknights laughed leaving the shop with the owner right behind. The two each dropped a crate in front of the store. The owner handed one of them a pouch before giving them a hearty good-bye.

When the two craftknights began heading to the docks, the older brother retracted as not to be seen as they passed. The younger watched them but seemed more interested in his brother who kept watching wide-eyed. "Craftknights..." The older mumbled gaining all of his sibling's attention.

"Ethan, do you want to be a craftknight?" Ethan turned around to see an almost pleading curious expression on his brother's face.

Smiling, he knelt down and ran a hand through his hair again. "Maybe. But right now, my job is taking care of you, Ean."

The two were frozen again as Ureksa cleared his throat. "Two things. Firstly, Ean?"

"Don't take it personally. I change my name in every city or village I go to."

"Another lie, huh? It doesn't truly matter at this point I suppose. On the other note..."

"What? What do you need now?" Virgil groaned.

"When you said you would _start from the beginning_ I did not actually believe you would recount your entire childhood!"

"Well you said you wanted to know _everything_." Virgil replied smugly.

"Stop fooling around! I need not remind you of your circumstances."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, I'll skip a few years ahead. When I was first sent to a craftguild..."

_O _o_ O_

The two siblings were walking together on the path near the coast. Ethan had a few fresh bruises on his face. Despite wearing a smile, Ean could tell he was in a foul mood.

"Y-You didn't have to do that for me." A bit of guilt in his voice.

Ethan stopped and turned around. A wide smile still on his face. "Don't be silly. I'm your big brother. It's my job to stand up for you."

Ean looked down and away. "But, he's our father."

Ethan grabbed both of Ean's shoulders and jerked his head up. "Hey! That doesn't mean he's always right. He's just a bitter old man. He has no right to take that out on you."

Seeing his brother's strong smile made Ean grow a small one too. "O-Okay!"

Patting his head, Ethan turned back around and started walking again. "Now you know our father's sending me off to a craft guild today. You'll have to start sticking up for yourself, understand?"

Drooping his head again, Ean slowly nodded. Noticing, Ethan leaned over and clapped his hands in front of him, getting his attention. "C'mon. There's a lot of kids in town going, so they sent a horse and cart to pick us all up. Walk with me there."

Reaching the cart, Ean was surprised by all the kids hovering around it. A handful were in the back of the cart and the handler was calling out names from a list.

When Ethan's name was called, Ean retracted slightly. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his back that pushed him forward. Turning around, he found Ethan smiling. "Go on Ethan! I know you can do it!" Ean stared back at him with an confused and barren expression.

Before Ean could say anything, Ethan walked over to him with a playful smile. "Now, now. I know your scared, but this is for the best. No need to be so nervous." He picked Ean up by the waist and put him into the cart with the other children.

Tears were welling up in Ean's eyes as he grabbed onto his brother before he could walk away. A sad smile on his face, Ethan pulled his brother over for a hug.

The other civilians losing interest, Ethan spoke in a whisper so that only Ean could hear him. "You'll be better off this way. Leave dear old dad to me. Now, take care of yourself, and don't look back. Okay?"

The handler, done calling names, tightened his hands on the reins of the horses attached to the cart. They neighed loudly and began pulling the cart. Forcibly tearing the brothers apart. Not wanting his brother to see him crying, Ean turned away. A deep sadness growing inside of him, Ean disobeyed his brother and turned back around. What he saw was his brother's smiling face with tears flowing down it.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil and Ureksa sat on opposite sides of a small campfire. Ureksa was massaging his forehead as he held a disgruntled facial expression. He held his hand up, telling Virgil to halt his story as he took a moment to compose himself.

"This clearly isn't working." Huffing out a sigh, he continued. "We're going to put story time on hold for the meanwhile. Instead of this painful and unnecessary trip down memory lane, I'm just going to ask you specific questions. Questions that you will answer."

Rolling his eyes, Virgil no doubt would've been fanning off Ureksa's request if his hands weren't tied up behind his back. "Oh but I was so enjoying it so far. It's a real bonding experience." A smirk growing on his face caused Ureksa narrowed his eyes.

Showing no sign of taking his situation seriously, Ureksa reached for something from behind him. Virgil's eyes widened when his sword was picked up and placed by Ureksa's feet. "Keep joking around and I'm throwing this in the fire."

Growling at first, Virgil groaned and dropped his head in defeat. He sat up straight. "...Alright."

Ureksa unsheathed Faith and began examining it. "Now, my first question is the origin of this sword. What is it made out of? What makes it so special?"

Closing his eyes, Virgil leaned back in thought. "That's an easy one. It's made out of mystic ore."

Arching an eyebrow, Ureksa shook his head. "Don't you mean, it was _enhanced_ with mystic ore?"

Now Virgil shook his head. "Nope. It took months, but I we finally got enough of the stuff to make a full sword out of it." Virgil started shifting about. Sitting while tied up only causing more discomfort to his still aching body.

"As for all it's special abilities..." Virgil looked away for a moment. "That was... uh... a side effect, I guess." After Virgil's pitiful explanation, he avoided eye contact only furthering Ureksa's suspicion.

Ureksa was quiet for a brief second before putting down Faith and picking up his spear. "I already told you story time is over. So why are you lying to me?"

Virgil gave a quizzical look which only earned him a rough hit in the gut with the butt of Ureksa's spear from across the fire. "I don't know why you insist on lying so much. Your terrible at it." Ureksa scolded as Virgil winced hunched over.

Wailing slightly, he sat back upright. A somber look in his eyes. "Okay. It was two years ago. Faith and me came here to check it out and see if we could find any rare materials." Fidgeting around he took a deep breath. "Reaching the tenth floor, we found huge double doors, like the ones up top at the entrance. Faith had a bad feeling, but I ignored her. I made her help me open the doors and we found a giant summon creature inside. He was incredibly powerful."

Pulling out Virgil's folder from his bag, Ureksa flipped through it before taking out a small piece of paper from inside. "This is a summary of that legend Rondeau told us back in Wystern. A powerful demon that was sealed away centuries ago. That's who your talking about, isn't it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Virgil let out a tired sigh. "I guess."

Ureksa narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Which means you knew the whole time what laid at the bottom of this cave. Making this entire excursion a waste of time! We've exhausted days coming down here when you knew we'd need a summoner of sorts to re-ward the door and seal it back up. Honestly, would you think of the repercussions your actions have on others for once in your life! Think of Vance, think what could be happening while we-"

Before Ureksa could continue scolding Virgil for his irresponsibleness, Pratty walked over to them. "Say Virgil, you never did tell us how your sword got the way it did." She said, making it perfectly apparent she was ease-dropping on their discussion. Although, so was everyone else.

Turning, Ureksa glared at her. "Pratty, I told you and the others not to hinder me while I interrogating him." He practically fumed, crossing his arms.

Pratty looked up at him and pouted. "But master Ureksa, your hindering yourself." He gaped at her before she explained herself. "Your so angry at him you completely forgot about the sword. Which was what you were asking him about in the first place." Rasho was snickering behind her as Ureksa composed himself in mild embarrassment.

"It started right after I fought that demon." Virgil began, gaining back their attention. "We were fighting a losing battle. I could've ran away whenever I wanted. But I wanted to see how far we could go. I was so focused on him that I... I tripped on a rock and fell onto my knee. It saw that and fired a giant black ball of mana at me. It was fiery and had sparks of blue-ish lightning around it. It was half the size of a house. I couldn't get away in time. So Faith... Faith pushed me out of the way, and took the blunt of it herself. I could only watch as she was blown across the cave and back out the two double doors. I ran after her, the doors closing behind me when I got to her. There were cuts all over her, tears streaming down her face. Something I can't ever forget."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Those that were just pretending to work stopped as well, and Ureksa didn't scold them for it either. They were all focused on Virgil, to his annoyance. "Anyway..."

_O _o_ O_

Faith was lying on the floor, she looked to be in insufferable pain. Her breathing was rapid and short. Her normally gentle eyes were watery and unfocused as she looked up at the ceiling. She started crying when Ean reached her and grabbed hold of one of her hands.

"F-Faith!" She glanced over to him. He was just as much a mess as she was. Although, in his case, it was mostly due to worry and not the battle. He scanned over her before picking her back up gently and pulling her into a tight embrace. "It's gonna be okay! We'll get you out of here!"

Ean kept one hand on her back and put the other under her legs. As soon as he lifted her more than an inch off the ground, she screamed in severe pain. Ean quickly put her back down in response. "Faith! C-C'mon. You gotta put up with it! You know I don't carry klotzen potions and first-aid kits since your healing's so powerful."

She fumbled her hand over until she found Ean's sleeve and tightened her grip on it. Tilting her head over to him, he leaned down further. "C-Can't you use your healing on yourself?" When Faith slowly shook her head, Ean stopped fighting back the tears.

As Faith tried to say something but it only came out as a soft whisper. Ean had to lean closer to make out what she was saying. "It h-hurts, Ean. P-Please make the pain g-go away." Ean stared down at her, not knowing how to help.

When Faith let go of his sleeve and reached for his cast away sword. His eyes widened. "N-No! Faith, I-I can't." Tears continued to flow down her face as she looked up at him. He shook head as he started doing the same. "D-Don't make me do this."

Faith grew a sad smile looking up at him. As the bleakness of the situation finally hit, he grew expressionless. He slowly reaching for his sword that they forged together earlier this morning. He grazed over the blade with his hand before holding it over Faith. She closed her eyes, laying back. Ean turned the sword upside-down so that the tip was over her chest. He closed his eyes and in one strong motion, plunged the sword down. And her pain disappeared.

_O _o_ O_

Sugar latched onto Cleru's arm at the end of Virgil's story. Causing him to jump a bit not expecting it. Pratty covered her mouth and gasped as she took a step back. Ureksa looked away at nothing in particular. "So it was a mercy killing."

Virgil gritted his teeth at Ureksa's comment as he sunk his head. "It shouldn't have been anything! It shouldn't have happened!" After a few moments, Virgil calmed down and sat up straight. "After that, she grabbed the sword and there was this bright light. I had to look away. When I turned back around, Faith was gone and the sword was the way it is now."

Ureksa sat back down and looked over Virgil's sword again. "It was a sort of permanent enchantment using her little remaining life force. This sword's techniques, they're her spells aren't they?" When Virgil slowly nodded, Ureksa continued. "Such a powerful enchantment on such a unique blade. Being made of mystic ore, it can utilize mana in ways no normal sword can. This combination, the odds, it's just too perfect."

Virgil grimaced again, growing a scowl. "Oh yeah, I bet your just _dying_ to replicate it."

Clearing his throat, Ureksa ignored Virgil but in a sign of little respect, sheathed his sword and put it away. While this was happening, Virgil noticed Pratty was still focused on him. Looking around, he saw that some of the others were still too.

"Hey, Ureksa." Virgil began staring into the fire in front of him. Ureksa stared back at him before asking him to continue. "Now what happens? What's gonna happen to me?"

Sighing, Ureksa looked away. He was silent for a long moment before finally letting out a huff. "It's obvious isn't it? We leave. We make the necessary preparations. Then we try this again. Of course, when I say _we_, that excludes you."

Looking up from the fire, Virgil stared at Ureksa. Done beating around the bush, he made a heavy proposal. "Why go through all that trouble? Just let me go down one more floor."

Varil laughed rudely at Virgil's request. Apparently done just listening."Don't be stupid. You've caused enough trouble for us. Besides, there's no way you'd be able to beat that thing. It beat you once. What's changed?" All the while saying this, a smug look was kept present on his face.

Frowning, Virgil was about to retort when Ureksa said something. "Varil's right." Virgil turned to him, shocked and annoyed. Ureksa went on. "Why gamble on you? You've already made more than enough mistakes already. We both know why your really here anyway." When Virgil stared at him confused and flustered, Ureksa stood up and took a few steps away, keeping his back to the rest of the group. "I won't jeopardize the safety of the town and my sister on the foolish desires of a revenge driven and reckless child."

Standing up as well, Virgil took a step closer as he began pleading with him. "You told me before, you said you have experience on me. That's why your so worked up about this. You know what I'm going through, don't you?"

Ureksa kept his back to Virgil and stuck his hands in his cloak pockets. "I know that road far too well. I know for instance, it will only lead you toward your own destruction."

"Y-You said before that I was a gamble..." Virgil gulped taking a step closer but treading lightly.

Varil seemed to be getting annoyed. He rolled his eyes before turning away as well. "Stop wasting our time, would you? Ureksa's made his decision already. Why he's even hearing you out this far is a mystery." Pratty seemed ready to scold him when Virgil continued. Ignoring Varil.

"...Why does it have to be a risk? Send me down and go back up. You already said I won't be coming back when you come down again. Which means you don't need me for a guide anymore. So just let me go and we'll go our separate ways." Virgil seemed confident in his logic but Ureksa was unfazed.

"You've endangered the lives of everyone in Vance. You will be held accountable for your actions. That can't happen if you die in this cave." He was blunt and unwavering, but that seemed only to strengthen Virgil's resolve.

Taking another step closer, Virgil was now further away from the others than Ureksa. "Then after I kill him, I'll come back up and you can arrest me. Punish me or whatever it is you want."

Shaking his head, Ureksa still adamantly held his back to him. "You fail to see the problem. You'll die. Meaning, you won't be able to receive your punishment."

Seeming almost hopeless, Virgil shouted the first thing that came to mind. "Then I'll let death be my punishment!" Ureksa was silent at his most recent outburst, feeling uncertain, Virgil elaborated. "Come with me to the next floor. You think I'll die, right? So on the off chance I don't. You can finish the job."

Ureksa turned around. His eyes scornful and unyielding. "Do you understand what your saying?" When Virgil nodded, Ureksa closed his eyes. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Fifteen minutes." Virgil jumped slightly. Ureksa's sudden announcement surprising him. "Fifteen minutes and not one second more. If you can't do what your proposing by then, I will take matters into my own hands."

Virgil seemed overjoyed at this impossible assignment, but Varil looked furious. "You must be joking! Your actually caving in to this guy? You were a Craftlord! I figured you'd have more common sense than this, but I guess I was wrong."

Ureksa shifted his gave to Varil and gave him a similar look that he had just given Virgil moments ago. "Varil, are you going against my orders?" Varil became agape for a second. "I'm sure I misheard you. Now, help pack away the tent, would you?" Varil clenched his teeth before calming down and turning away, performing his task without further question. Virgil watched but turned back to Ureksa when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be helping him out."

Nodding, Virgil turned around and lifted his hands up, both of which were still tied together. "S-Sure. Just untie me first."

Staring down at him, Ureksa shook his head. "No. I don't think I will."

Turning back around, Virgil shot him a look of absolute dismay. "W-W-Well how do you expect me to pack the tent away with my arms tied up like this?"

Ureksa shrugged, showing no sign of interest. "Your resourceful, I'm sure you'll find away. Now get going."

Sinking his head in defeat, Virgil slowly trudged over to the tent he woke up in earlier this afternoon.

The others looked at each other and became engaged in conversation. Talking about the turn of events and about Ureksa's decisions. Cleru shortly after, abandoned them and walked over to Ureksa. The two of them alone.

"Master Ureksa. Do you... Do you think that what your doing is the right decision?" Cleru choked out, getting him an odd glare from the former Craftlord.

Turning back away, Ureksa closed his eyes again and put his hands back in his pockets. "If you don't agree with me, you do have the right to overrule it. I may be in charge, but you do outrank me now."

Cleru was speechless, just standing there, uncertain how to approach the topic. When Ureksa noticed this, he scowled.

"What sort of Craftlord are you Cleru?" Cleru looked back up at him as he continued. "You are a Craftlord Cleru. You have the authority to revoke any of my choices. If you have a problem, speak up!" Ureksa was clearly in a bad mood, not fond of the circumstances the group found themselves in.

Cleru cleared his throat, more than a little overwhelmed. "Well... um... I don't have a problem with your decision exactly. It just... uh... I don't really understand Virgil's. Although, I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose Sugar. But you do." Ureksa looked at him which caused him to blush as he tried explaining things better. "W-What I mean is, I think you know what Virgil's going through, a lot more than you'd like too. And that's why, I trust your choices, Master Ureksa."

Ureksa turned back around and hid a small foolish smile on his face. A bit embarrassed by his statement from before. "Cleru. Your far to softhearted for Iron." When Cleru grew flustered, Ureksa continued. "You should've held out for Tryam's." Cleru smiled at Ureksa's backhanded compliment. Laughing sheepishly.

As Ureksa turned to the tent, he saw that Virgil was indeed managing surprisingly well. He had somehow gotten his hands in front of him and he was almost keeping up with Varil who spent a majority of his time mocking Virgil's slow work speed. The two throwing insults at one another without any real provocation.

Letting out a tired sigh, Ureksa walked passed Cleru, toward them. Mentioning something to Cleru as he passed. "Let's go. But from now on, stop calling me 'Master Ureksa'. That goes for your sister as well."

Cleru smiled following behind him. Sugar just noticing him, flew over to him at once. "Yes Master Ure-. I mean, Ureksa."

Varil was finishing up with the packing as Virgil attempted stretching behind him. The rope was making it difficult, but he still managed for the most part. He did however almost lose his balance when leaning to his sides. As Ureksa reached the two, Cleru and Sugar walked over to the others, giving them a little privacy.

"Are you done yet?" Ureksa asked somewhat callously, looking Virgil up and down.

Frowning, Virgil held his hands up to him. "Do you see this? I wasn't expecting praise but you you think I'm slaking off or something?"

Ureksa nodded. "That's right."

Virgil gritted his teeth together. "That's impossible! I can only go so fast like this."

Ureksa shrugged his shoulders, no longer getting worked up, unlike Virgil. "Fair enough." He reached into his cloak to pull out the floor key. "Found this while you were taking a nap. Ready?"

Virgil became more serious and nodded. When Ureksa started walking toward the elevator however, Virgil shouted at him running up. "H-Hold on! Aren't you gonna untie me?" Sighing, Ureksa ignored him as the two kept toward the door. The others all following behind, waiting for their last orders before Ureksa and Virgil left.

When Ureksa reached the elevator, he lifted up the key and familiar bolt of lightning shot out and grabbed it before retracting and pulling it into the slot in the middle. Ureksa turned back around and took in a deep breath, preparing his farewell commands in his head as the elevator was sent up. "This is it. You've all done well to get here today. You should be proud, all of you. The rest of you can head on up."

Pratty all of a sudden, stepped forward. "Is that an order?" Ureksa and Virgil arched an eyebrow and Pratty asked again. "Is that an order? 'Cause if it isn't, I'm coming too!"

Virgil became agape, but was shocked again when Cleru stepped forward too, standing next to his sister. "Me too! I-I need to learn as much as I can."

Razzy ran up next to them, a grin stretching across her face. "If you think I'm gonna miss Big Bro kickin' some major stray butt, you got another thing coming!"

Sanary walked in between Razzy and Cleru. A smirk on her lips as she put one hand on her hip. "I don't quit when I'm this close to the end. It's only one more floor. No point in turning back now."

Varil was the only one not apart of the group. "Hmph. He's just gonna cause trouble for everyone." He slowly began walking forward until he was in line with the others. "So when everything comes crashing down, someone's gotta be there to pick up all the pieces."

The elevator doors opened but Virgil was still frozen. The others walking passed him, almost carefree as they talked in an almost excited tone. Ureksa and Virgil were outside the elevator and Virgil looked up at him at the older man. "B-But why? Why endanger themselves?"

Ureksa looked down at him before putting his hands in his cloak and turning around. "It almost feels like they're genuinely concerned about you. I realize this must be a new feeling for you, but please hurry along." Ureksa's insult that was snuck in at the end and irked him a bit.

Pratty giggled, leaning forward. "C'mon Virgil! If you don't hurry up, we're going without you!"

Virgil smirked, turning around and running inside the elevator. "Like hell you are!"

_O _o_ O_

As they all took their last elevator down together, Virgil moved into the center and stuck his hands out in front of him, motioning at Ureksa. "Come on! This is way passed annoying! Cut me loose already."

Ureksa did nothing at first, perhaps weighing the implications in his head. Reaching a decision, he pulled out his spear and in a swift slash, cut the rope that bound him. Virgil couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his now sore and red wrists. "Much better!" Pulling Virgil's sword off his shoulder, Ureksa threw it toward him. Virgil grasped it and his smile grew wider. "Alright!"

Varil was leaning on the elevator railings in one the back corners. He arched an eyebrow at the scene. "That thing runs on mana, right? Do you even have enough?"

Virgil's smile degraded into a smirk but was still present as he turned to Varil. "Not even close." He replied almost proudly turning back to Ureksa. "Hey, I know you probably already ransacked my things, but give me my klotzen potion back."

Suppressing the urge to speak up at Virgil's _ransack_ comment, he threw Virgil's pack back at him as well. "I suppose you'd want to carry that on hand for something this important."

Shaking his head, Virgil dropped his bag and knelt down beside it. "Nope. I'm using it right now." The others watched as Virgil unsheathed his sword and placed it flat by his feet. After, he started rummaging through his bag until he pulled out the red potion. Uncorking it, he poured it's entirety onto his blade. Both Ureksa and Varil were going to mention what a waste of a potion that was, when all of a sudden, Virgil's sword started faintly glowing.

"Okay, how?" Varil asked for everyone, slightly interested himself.

Rubbing his wrists again as he watched his sword, he answered. "It makes sense if you think about how the potion works."

With Virgil's lackluster answer, Sanary explained in more detail. "A klotzen potion attracts mana to the wound. From there, it energizes our body to help speed up the healing process."

Virgil nodded still staring at his sword. "That's right. And this sword is a like a sponge when it comes to mana." When Faith stopped glowing, Virgil stood up and sheathed it before slinging it back over his shoulder. "There we go, I'd say it's back at half."

The elevator doors opened up to the bottom floor. It was filled completely with dark purple crystals that covered every inch of the room from the elevator to two giant double doors across from them.

"Mas- U-Ureksa, back in Wystern, Parista's chamber was a lot like this. Why is that?" Cleru asked as Pratty realized the connection herself.

Ureksa stared at the two massive doors ahead of them as he answered. "When large amounts of mana are condensed over a long period of time it becomes solidified. It changes to the crystals you see now. It occurs naturally in certain places around the world, which is why I thought nothing of it when I saw some in the upper levels. But these recent floors have been far too filled with them to be natural. Whatever lies beyond these doors is causing it." Everyone shifted at once to the double doors. A firm clapping disrupting their focus.

"Finally made it, huh?" The voice was familiar and Virgil noticed it right away. They all looked beside the doors to see Cedric standing there, something tucked under one of his arms. Everyone started walking over to him and Cedric met them at the center of the room. There was kind of an awkward tension until Cedric presented what was under his arm. "Human, Pratty? I think you said your name was."

Pratty was confused until she noticed her sleeping bag that she lent Cedric when he was injured before. "Oh! Thank you!" The stray shook his head. Looking back over at Virgil.

"So, can't change your mind?" He asked with a tired, but still pleading expression.

Virgil shook his head. "No. I've come to far to turn back now."

Before Cedric could say anymore, the two double doors shook. With a loud rumble, the two doors began opening. A light haze drifting in from beyond it. Watching this, Cedric sunk his head and took a few steps away, allowing them passage. "Go on, he's expecting you."

Looking back into the room which was the cause of so many nightmares shook Virgil slightly. Pushing passed it with rage, he started walking forward and the others followed behind him, including Cedric.

_O _o_ O_

On the other side of the double doors was a massive chamber. It was dark and held an eerie feel to it. Near the entrance was a raised up area. Two stone staircases leading from it to the sunk down main area. There were eight stone pillars in the room. Four on each side of the sunken down area. On the other side, sat a giant armor clad summon creature in a matching sized stone throne.

His armor intricate and fitted to his body. His head was the only part of him exposed which was rested on his hand. His skin was gray and rough. Two large and twisted horns on both sides of his head. Two large fangs protruded on both corners of his mouth. His eyes wide and uninterested as they followed the group. Once he became focused on Virgil however, he smirked.

"I've finally come back, Azrakal." Virgil mumbled to himself. Hastily, he jumped down from the raised area where the others waited. He unsheathed his sword and marched forward for nearly a minute until he was at the foot of the throne. "I'm finally back! Remember me?" Virgil roared, looking up at the fifty foot giant.

The stray laughed in a deep chuckle, on the verge of thrusting his head back. "Oh of course human, I recall the service thou did for me." His eyes focused on Virgil in an amused manner.

Virgil pointed his sword up at his head and clenched his teeth. "So you do remember me! I'm glad! Do you know why I'm here?"

Azrakal couldn't help but laugh again. "Why is it you've come? I know not human. I assume thou'st wish is to die." He shifted and sat up straight in his throne, making himself seeming only larger to Virgil's perspective.

"Not even close! You took something from me that I can't ever get back! She didn't deserve it and now your gonna pay! Come on! Stand and fight me!" Virgil could do nothing but shout, looking up at the demon in front of him and readying himself.

The summon creature shook his head and rested it lazily back on his hand. A smirk growing again. "No." He raised one of his feet, and stomped it back down. At contact, two purple shockwaves were launched at the surrounding area. Virgil was caught of guard, but brought his sword up to block it just it time. The force was so great that it sent Virgil flying back near the entrance to the room. Virgil struggled back onto his feet. The aches from his fight with Ureksa resurfacing.

Letting out a deep sigh, Azrakal closed his eyes. "Humans are such simple and pitiful creatures. They can never harbor any of their own sins and misdeeds. Instead, they shift that blame toward others around them. Mortal, you've come far too early." Azrakal opened his eyes back up. "Come again in 100 years!" His attitude only encouraging Virgil further.

Virgil tightened his grip on Faith, it glowing fiercely in response. "Two years I've been waiting for this. I'm finally ready. Azrakal, you're going down!"

_O _o_ O_

(scene theme: Armored Core for Answer - Today)

Azrakal clenched his free hand, a dark aura emanating from it. Opening up his hand, two black lions appeared and each leaped down onto the main floor with Virgil. Ureksa's eyes widened. "So this behemoth is responsible for the raids in Vance."

Virgil cast fear aside and sprinted toward his enemy. The two lions roared before charging him. When one tried slashing at him with it's claws, about to pounce, Virgil ducked and rolled to it's side. Out stretching his arm and straightening his broadsword, he narrowed his eyes. "Holy Arrow!" A white bolt of lightning shot out and pierced the closest lion and dove right into the other beside it. They both fumbled and quickly collapsed onto the floor. Virgil stood back up and shot a glare ahead. "You can't slow me down anymore!"

Ignoring what he considered a miniscule threat, Azrakal stomped one of his feet again. This caused two shockwaves to head straight for Virgil again. Getting a good running speed, he jumped over the first then slid under the second. He stood up and held his sword behind him. "Holy slash!" He cut at the air in front of him and sent his own shockwave at Azrakal. The blast hit the chest but the armor showed no sign of damage whatsoever.

Still showing no concern, Azrakal raised both feet and slammed them down simultaneously. This caused two separate groups of shockwaves to head for Virgil. Grimacing at first, Virgil backed up and held his sword over his head. He slashed near his feet and jumped once the shockwaves were close. Firing another_ holy slash_, the blast exploded on the floor and sent him skyward. The approaching attacks flew underneath and Virgil landed sloppily on one knee.

Pulling his sword up, Virgil aimed the tip up at Azrakal's head. "Take this! Holy Arrow!" Another bolt of white lightning was shot out toward Azrakal. As it was fired however, Azrakal lifted one hand and he was instantly protected by a massive purple shield that came out of nowhere. It blocked the bolt then disappeared.

Virgil gulped. Just now being aware of his mild panting. "N-Nothing works?" He took a step back looking up at the giant.

Azrakal seemed to have heard him and grew a pleased smirk. "That is right, human. Now because of mine benevolence, I will end your feeble life quickly. Consider it my gratitude for releasing me." He raised his free hand again, but his time, a massive ball of mana grew to fit his palm. It was easily five times Virgil's size and sparked with blue-ish lightning.

The gigantic ball of mana flew toward Virgil. He was about to run but his legs became stiff. His sword trembled in his hand and eventually lowered. Virgil's head did the same as he shut his eyes. _You were right Faith, I guess that was the last time we'd see each other. _He thought, thinking back to his dream from earlier.

_You misunderstood me, as usual master._ Virgil's eyes widened in shock as a voice entered his head. _I said that would be the last we meet, because you, are going to win._ The image of Faith smiling entered his head and he tightened his grip on his sword. Almost everyone watching shouted at him to move, but instead, Virgil swung his sword and caught the sphere. It pushed him back at incredible speed, but Virgil kept his ground. He roared in desperation and the sphere instantly turned from black to white.

Azrakal stared in amazement, leaning forward in curiosity. "Oh?"

The ball became warped and was sucked into Virgil's sword, disappearing inside of it. Virgil didn't try to hide his deep pants. He tightened his grip to prevent his hands from shaking more than they already were. Holding his sword behind him, Virgil narrowed his gaze in front of him. "Hey, Azrakal." The giant leaned forward more. "Die. INFINITY!" Virgil slashed and sent hundreds of holy slashes ahead of him. Azrakal raised his shield again, this time however, after being pelted by dozens of attacks, it withered and disappeared, leaving Azrakal to be pelted by the remainder. He was pushed back and his throne gave out from the pressure. Each slash exploding and causing a huge dust cloud as Azrakal fell back.

The others watched astonishment as Virgil started cracking his neck and stretching his arms. Cedric was agape. While the rest of the group shifted between the Virgil and the demon he was fighting, Cedric's eyes never left Virgil. "Could he...? Could he really do this?"

Both Pratty and Razzy stood next to each other, cheering their heads off. "Yeah! That's it! That's the way! Keep it up Virgil!" Razzy laughed jumping up and down. "Yeah! Get'em Big Bro!"

Ureksa shifted from the dust cloud back to Virgil. Something was different about him all of a sudden. His body language was less angry and more determined. He was thinking more clearly and Ureksa couldn't tell why.

Out of the dust in the back, rose Azrakal. His armor scraped and one solid cut on his cheek. "Preposterous. A human, with that sort of power? Impossible." He stood on one knee and cupped another ball of mana in his hand. He shot it near Virgil, this time being cautious to hit near him, not at him. Virgil jumped away but the power of the blast sent him tumbling across the room again.

Perhaps done taking things lightly, Azrakal raised one of his hands and balled it into a fist. Slamming it down, he caused five wide shockwaves. Virgil sheathed his sword and began leaping in between them and rolling underneath. In the corner of his eye, he noticed these wider shockwaves were grazing the stone pillars closest to Azrakal. Jumping over the last one, Virgil unsheathed Faith. He shot a _holy slash_ low toward the pillar on Azrakal's right.

The stone pillar's base weakened and began to crumble, tipping over at Azrakal. He reached up and caught it before it could hit. Virgil, seeing Azrakal momentarily preoccupied, aimed his sword up. "Holy Arrow!" He shot a bolt and it grazed the demon's right eye.

Azrakal wailed in pain. He cast the pillar aside and used one of his hands to hold over the area. The other summoned another ball of mana to his hand. He fired it both angrily and blindly in Virgil's general direction. Virgil smirked getting in it's path. He held his ground and caught the ball with his sword again. Like before, it pushed him back. Roaring, Virgil purified the ball again and absorbed it into the sword.

Virgil huffed in exhaustion. He pulled his sword back and looked up at the demon across from him. "When it comes to fighting strays, I'm the best there is! INFINITY!" Another barrage of _holy slashes_ were launched at Azrakal. He removed his hand just in time to be pounded again. He was thrown back again and he let out a painful groan as a new dust cloud was formed in the back of the room.

Hunching forward, Virgil held both his knees for support and started breathing heavily. Glancing at his sword, he saw it starting to flicker.

Getting back up, Azrakal got off one knee, but this time, stood up fully to prevent a similar tactic from before from working again. "Human, you have tried what little patience I possess!" He scowled and two large balls of mana grew to each of his hands.

The group continued to watch when they heard a running sound from behind them. They turned around to see Kate and Krystal running at them. Cedric frowned and held his hand up motioning for them to stop. It didn't work and the two girls ran around him and stood on the edge of the raised platform like the others and instantly started cheering Virgil on. Cedric was about to tell them to leave but realized it as a fruitless endeavor when he saw how absorbed into the battle the two already were.

Both orbs were fired simultaneously at opposite sides of Virgil. The demon smirked when he saw a sign of panic on Virgil's face. To add more tension, Azrakal raised one foot and stomped it, throwing several shockwaves into the mix as well.

Virgil sheathed his saber and started sprinting away. The balls of unstable mana hit the ground and the force sent Virgil flying a ways away and heavily onto his back. To his luck, both shockwaves passed over him, if only inches away. Looking up at Azrakal, he noticed a large crystal stalactite overhead.

Jumping up, Virgil aimed the tip at Azrakal's head. Done taking chances, he summoned his shield in front of him. Virgil smirked shifting his aim to the crystal above him. "Holy Arrow!" The blast disrupted the stone and it fell densely on the back of Azrakal's skull. It instantly knocked him onto his knees and then harshly on his stomach. His collapse caused a mighty thud that shook Virgil's footing but his head was now only feet away.

_I'm so close, this is it!_ Looking down at his sword however, he saw it showed no light or even held the faintest glow. _No, No! I have to do something, I can finish this now! _All of a sudden, a piece a the conversation he had with Ureksa earlier popped into his head.

_It was a sort of permanent enchantment using her little remaining life force._

Virgil slowly looked down at his sword. "Use my life force as mana? Sure, why not?" Virgil grinned at his decision. A faint glow emanating around his body and eventually engulfing his sword. Virgil's eye sight was parting, his footing weakening.

Azrakal looked up with one blood shot eye and raised one of his arms over the young swordsman. "No! I am god! I cannot die by the hands of a human, an insect! On my hands and knees no less! NEVER!" He roared about to squash Virgil like a bug.

Virgil smirked. "C'mon. Have a little faith in me. Point-blank, INFINITY!" He gave his final slash and the shouted in defiance as he was overwhelmed by Virgil's final attack. A large dust cloud surfaced in the center of the room and hid the two parties.

The group watching all became frozen, compelled to watch for the slightest sign of whom the victor was as the dust began to clear. Azrakal, having the larger body was the first to become depicted. He was still lying on his stomach. Only now, he was unmoving and his eyes were closed shut. The remained of the dust settled to reveal Virgil standing up straight.

Kate and Krystal both shouted in unison, hugging each other. After, they parted and started running over to him. Razzy and Pratty did something similar and mimicked the sisters action. Sanary smiled walking after them at their own pace.

"He actually did it." Cedric murmured to himself with a wide smile on his face. "The kid actually did it!"

Ureksa noticed this in the corner of his eyes and smirked. "Of course he did it. That one's hard headed enough to do anything he set's his mind to. Not that he uses it too much."

Varil heard this and let out a small chuckle.

As the two sisters approached with wide smiles, they noticed Virgil start wobbling from side to side. His eyes were dull and unfocused. He dropped his sword and it fell onto the ground next to him. The loss of weight sent Virgil off balance and he staggered back. "It's over." Virgil mumbled falling back.

Cedric saw this and summoned his wings, swooping down over to him. The others content quickly became worry. Cedric reached Virgil just in time to catch him before he hit the ground. "Kid! C'mon! Stay with me!"

Virgil's vision began failing, Cedric becoming blurry and far away. His concerned voice becoming distant and low. "It's over." Virgil mumbled again. "It's all finally... over." And he shut his eyes.

For a split moment, Virgil half expected to open his eyes in a familiar white room. The setting of all his nightmares which for that moment would give him comfort. Instead, Virgil was greeted by darkness. Bleak, empty, and endless darkness.

* * *

Author Notes:

Well, this is it guys, the second to last of the climaxes of my story. Why do you guys think of the story so far? I didn't want this to be one of those original character focused stories. I'm trying to give everyone a certain conflict that I'll wrap up by the end. Hopefully you guys are seeing some of that already.

I'd like to explain something like this to a reviewer. You know, someone who writes a review. Those things I don't get anymore. Anyway... Ureksa's comment about Virgil being a bad liar isn't just a stock insult. It's one of Virgil's main character traits that no one seems to pick up on. Think about when he first met Pratty, his response for not being able to come up with a cover name was: "D-Don't worry about me."

This chapter was kind of an experiment. The first chapter written exclusively on my laptop. No rough draft on paper then transferred like usual. So, if anything seems odd, that's probably why.

**As Always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	13. Empty Redemption

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 13: Empty Redemption**

Virgil opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar place. As he felt his body being swayed from side to side, he realized immediately he was out at sea. Looking around, he began to recognize his location as the hull of the ship he took from Wystern.

Looking down, he saw he was laying in one of the cots. Without much trouble, Virgil swung his legs off the edge. Trying to stand up, he immediately regretted it. His stomach churned and he instantly sat back down. All of his muscles ached at once, as if pleading with him to stay down.

Groaning, Virgil disobeyed his body and forced himself into a stand. He gripped the side of the cot and shuffled over to the wall. His knees were weak and he was forced to hold onto the wall for support. Eventually making his way to the stairs leading above deck, he frowned. The thought of going up stairs in his condition wasn't very appealing. Huffing, he mentally began preparing himself.

The first step onto the staircase almost made Virgil slip. After, he moved his body so that he was in the middle of the stairs hallway. Spreading his arms out, they each held an opposite wall in the cramped tunnel. The simple task quickly became agony. Each step felt as if someone was stabbing a sword into his stomach. Huffing, he steadily advanced until he reached the top.

Cleru who was steering the ship diligently with Sugar happily at his side, was in for a rude surprise when Virgil Staggered up into the room. Cleru was about to run over to him to help but stopped when he remembered he was steering. He turned to Sugar only to see her floating over to help before he even had to ask. When Sugar reached Virgil, he held his hand up, telling her to stop as he latched onto the new wall and groaned deeply.

"Virgil! You really should be down below." Cleru glanced over at him in the corner of his eye to see how in pain he looked. "Sugar, can't you help him?"

Sugar looked Virgil over as he huffed and tried pushing her away, only causing himself trouble. The more Sugar looked over, the more she became disheartened. "I apologize master Cleru, Virgil suffers no physical ailments."

Violently coughing, Virgil scowled. "Oh I beg to-" He was cut short when he began coughing again. Almost falling over, Sugar reached out to support him. As she did, Virgil tried controlling his cough and pushed her hands away. "C-Cleru. Why am I... on this ship?"

Cleru seemed off put by being unable to assist Virgil in what little he would let him. "That was Ureksa's order. He said we would bring you to Wystern and address things from there."

Virgil's eyes narrowed and immediately began for the door behind him. Fumbling greatly as he did. Sugar tried her best to stop him but he was adamant and kept going. Sugar couldn't do much, she realized she could overpower him in his state, but seeing his weak condition, she decided it wouldn't be a great idea. Reaching the door, Virgil huffed, sweat running down his face as he gripped the handle. Grunting, he turned it and pushed outside, the bright sun blinding him.

_O _o_ O_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the wreck of a swordsman who had just burst through the cabin door. He looked around until his eyes made their way to Ureksa at his right.

Ureksa was sitting on the edge of the main deck with a folder full of papers holding his attention. He was writing something down when he quickly glanced up a Virgil then back down. "Finally awake I see."

This caused Virgil to look up and notice a glaring sun in the center of the sky. "H-How... How long was I out?" He choked out, running one hand through his hair. The other strongly gripping the wall beside the door for support.

Still writing something, Ureksa didn't stop as he answered. "When we left that cave it was almost sunrise. And we left shortly after that."

This answer raised a new question for Virgil which he quickly asked. "How'd y-you get me out?" His expression was tired and weak.

The question seemed more baffling to Ureksa than it did for Virgil due to it's simplicity. He stopped writing completely and looked up. "How'd you get out? How do you think?"

Stopping for a moment, Virgil closed his eyes. Leaning his head on the wall beside the door. He remained silent. His deep breathing now apparent to the others who would have spoke up if Virgil had not done so himself just then. "W-Well, I can picture... picture you tying me up with rope and dragging me up the cave and to the boat." a small scowl present.

Sanary muffled a giggle in the corner. Apparently the thought of Ureksa dragging an unconscious Virgil nonchalantly through the cave amused her.

Ureksa couldn't help but roll his eyes before going back to his paperwork. "Don't be preposterous. Your friend Cedric made a portal to the entrance for us."

Sighing at his earlier idea, Virgil started leaning his whole body against the wall. "Yeah... I guess that makes sense." His expression growing lightly content.

Done writing down something. Ureksa put the pen to his chin as he reread what was written. "Besides, we didn't have nearly enough rope." He brought up callously, paying Virgil no mind.

Virgil gritted his teeth at this, raising his voice. "So you were gonna do that!"

"How are you feeling?" Pratty asked, getting Virgil's attention. Pratty was in the center of the main deck, which caused Virgil to turn his head rather sharply. This alone having signs of causing Virgil slight discomfort.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." Varil mentioned smirking. He was by the center like Pratty but a bit away from her. "If you can stand on your own however, I'm sure you'll be fine."

As a matter of fact, Virgil couldn't stand on his own. He knew that if he let go of the cabin wall, the swaying boat would easily shove him onto the deck. Not that he planned on bringing this up to Varil. He frowned before shifting his gaze back to Pratty. "I feel terrible. I'm sore all over, a throbbing headache, and this ship..." Virgil stopped as the boat hit a rather large wave that caused it to sway heavily. "...it feels like this ship's going out of it's way to make me sick." He commented, placing a hand on his stomach.

Ureksa finished up his report and closed the folder. Sticking it in his cloak and giving Virgil his full attention. "You're lucky to be alive. You did a very foolish thing back then. All you need now is rest. It will help your body and you'll need it anyway for later today."

Virgil raised an brow. "Later today? What for?"

Turning away, Ureksa started looking over near the tail end of the boat. "I'll be scheduling an appointment with Rondeau for you once we dock back in Wystern." Ureksa took Virgil's groan as a _Why?_ And went on. "We'll be discussing our little fiasco in Vance as well as your punishment. I'm going to propose you start working for Wystern to make up for all the trouble you've caused."

Gaping, Virgil's jaw dropped. "H-Hold on!"

Still avoiding eye contact, Ureksa added one more thing. "Besides, it's not as if you have anywhere else to go."

Virgil's head sunk as his bangs covered his eyes. "Now I get it." He looked back up and immediately glared at Ureksa. "You're trying to help me. Well forget it! I don't want your help and I don't need your charity!" He staggered forward a few steps. "Who do you think you are? My father or something? I can kinda see it now. I mean, in a way, you both beat me!" Virgil couldn't help but smirk at his own despair.

Turning back at Virgil, Ureksa avoided talking about any of the insults. "Now Virgil, don't get too worked up."

This only causing Virgil more frustration. He gritted his teeth and took another step forward. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" He shouted back.

Ureksa took a deep breath. "Because, if you overexert your body in your current condition you may-"

Right on cue, Virgil collapsed forward. A heavily thud as he landed on the deck. Both Pratty and Razzy running over to his aid.

Despite Virgil's lack of consciousness, Ureksa finished what he was saying. "-faint." He huffed. Bringing his hand up, he started rubbing his forehead. "Would you two please bring him back below deck?"

The two girls fumbled slightly. Pratty slid her hands under his arms and Razzy grabbing unto his knees. Just as they lifted him up, the boat swayed again and they almost crashed into the side of the cabin. After, they hastily rushed back into the cabin as if it were a matter of life or death. Rasho slowly floating behind.

Varil leaned on the railing in a manner similar to Ureksa and crossed his arms. "I won't say I'm exactly happy about your proposal either Ureksa. The guy causes us trouble and you reward him with a job?" Earning no response from Ureksa, Varil leaned over to Sanary at the opposite side of the bow. "You can't honestly be alright with this?"

Sanary just shook her head and looked out to sea. "Don't get me involved in this. I have my own things to sort out." The sea winds blowing through her fiery hair.

Standing up, Ureksa put his hands in his cloak and turned to the back of the ship again. "We'll handle the matter at hand when the time comes. For now, just give him some sleep. I'll tie him down if I have to."

Smirking, Varil turned back to Ureksa. "I'd volunteer for that myself, but as you recall, we don't have nearly enough rope." Varil's remark earning another light laughter from Sanary.

_O _o_ O_

Pratty and Razzy had just arrived below deck. Cleru shouting cautions to them as they stumbled down the staircase, almost dropping Virgil on a few occasions. They slung him over onto the bed and both let out an accomplished sigh.

A few minutes passed and Pratty noticed the sense of boredom growing around Razzy. She was resting her head at the foot of Virgil's cot and was looking up at him. Waiting for the faintest sign of his awakening. Behind her, Pratty heard Rasho yawning loudly. "Alright, alright, you two can head back up. Only one of us really needs to be here."

Razzy sat up and turned to her. "Are you sure, Big Sis?" When Pratty nodded, Razzy smiled. Jumping up, Razzy laughed and ran up the stairs. Rasho gave a single wave and followed after her. Listening closely, Pratty could hear the faint sounds of Razzy trying to play with Cleru and Sugar protesting. A few chuckles from Rasho also fading through.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil opened his eyes and sat up. The sense of deja vu was averted when Pratty greeted him with a smile. Feeling his body ache again, he instantly sat back down.

"Feeling better?" Pratty asked, pulling over a chair to sit at Virgil's bedside. "Ureksa thinks you should lie down."

His eyes were locked on the cot above his. He sighed. No doubt thinking about his talk with Ureksa before. He groaned loudly, dragging his hands down his face. He calmed down and turned his head to Pratty. "What are you doing here? Ureksa ask you to keep an eye on me?"

Pratty giggled and shook her head. "No, nothing like like that. Just making sure your okay."

Nodding, Virgil remained silent and laid his head back down. "This is so dumb. Like some sleep will really help."

Pratty laughed again. "That's what my mother always used to say. Some rest can help anything." A tender smile as she thought back on the woman who raised her and her sibling.

Virgil watched this. "So, are you close with your family? Your brother, mother, and father?"

A sad smile developed as she looked down. "My father isn't with us anymore." Virgil remained silent and she went on. "He died protecting Wystern."

Continuing to watch her, Virgil kept an expressionless face. "He was a real hero then."

Lifting her head back up, Pratty grew a wide smile. "Some people say that. Ureksa certainly thinks so." Virgil turned back and tried lying down properly. Closing his eyes for a few moments, he reopened them and started fidgeting. "Hey Virgil, if you can't sleep, let's talk for a bit to pass the time. We can make a game out of it. I ask you something then you ask me something."

Shooting a skeptical look, Virgil smirked. "What makes you think I wanna know more about you?"

Pratty pouted then stuck her tongue out. "You're mean!"

Laughing at her reaction, Virgil shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. What do you wanna know?"

Giggling, Pratty clasp her hands together in excitement. "Yes! Now um..." Pratty tilted her head to the side and cupped her chin in thought. This amused Virgil and he let out a small chuckle then coughed afterward. "Oh! I know! How did you go from a craftknight to a bounty hunter for strays? I don't really get it."

Virgil shook his head. "Is that all?" Pratty nodded. "Well, It happened the same day I stopped being a craftknight. I uh... well, I started traveling. The first village I went to had this booming tavern. I was hungry but couldn't pay for anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw this bulletin board. It had a list of dangerous strays in the area that were causing problems. Thinking I'd get some kind of reward, I went looking for some of them."

Laughing again, Pratty brought one hand up to her face but stopped right when it got there. "Okay, now can you tell-"

Shaking his head, Virgil spoke up. "Hold on. It's my turn, isn't it?"

"You said you didn't want to ask any questions." Pratty retorted, arching an eyebrow.

Virgil grinned. "I changed my mind." He said in a matter of fact tone. Pratty shot him a look but then gestured for him to continue. "Right. Now, Tell me about your mother."

Pratty was surprised but smiled and answered. "My mother took care of both me and my brother after dad died. She was gentle and caring. Always looking out for us. She also got pretty scary when we misbehaved." She laughed thinking back before turning back to Virgil. "Why do you ask?"

Virgil smirked. "I never knew my mother. She died right after I was born. I think my father blamed me. I just wanted to know what it was like." Pratty smiled until Virgil continued. "Now, about my second question..."

"Huh?" Pratty gawked. "N-No way! That last question didn't count!" She spouted, worked up all of a sudden.

Grinning wider, Virgil ignored her plight. Not having anything in particular he wanted to ask her, he asked a simple question. "So, what's your favorite kind of weapon?"

She cocked her head to the side. "My favorite kind of weapon?" Realizing it's simplicity, she smiled again. "Axs. They're always a really big project. They compliment Rasho too!" Virgil watched her and Pratty smiled wider. "Why? What was your fa- Ah!" Pratty jumped up and covered her mouth with hands. This couldn't stop her from asking the question however in her curious nature.

He laughed at her reaction and made a fanning motion with his hand. "Fine, I'll give you a free pass on that one." Pratty relaxed and listened as he continued. "I didn't want to be a craftknight at first. I was really good at it though. I didn't have anything else, so I focused on my crafting. I became the best crafter there my second week in. This didn't sit well with some of the others, as you'd imagine. I was able to make one friend though. Thinking back, she was probably joking, but she suggested I use knuckle weapons. Said it'd toughen me up."

Virgil had grow a soft smile. It was a rare sight and Pratty was practically mesmerized by it. She didn't ask another question right away but simply sat there in the silence admiring.

"Why... Why didn't you go back?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Opening his mouth, he said nothing. He closed it then took a few moments just to breath. "I couldn't. I lost everything that day. I had to set things right." He glanced over to see a worried Pratty. "It's... It's hard to talk about."

Pratty leaned forward. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it. It's not good to keep things bottled up." She said with a reassuring smile. It reminded him of when she did the same back in Wystern after she helped him pick out a name.

"It helps, huh?" He mumbled to himself. "I wasn't exaggerating. After... After Faith... passed. I ran out of the cave and sprinted to my old house." Gulping, he bit at his lower lip. "When I got there, I saw it was on fire." Pratty gasped. "I was frozen. There was smoke everywhere. Fire bursting through the windows, frantic civilians and all that. The front door was open and I could see my brother trying to drag our dad out. When he saw me, he just smiled. And then... the house collapsed on top of them."

Looking back over at Pratty he saw her staring back intently with a hand over her heart. She whispered his name and Virgil stared up again. "You're the first... The first person I've ever told about this."

_O _o_ O_

The ship docked in Wystern and the group all walked single file onto the concrete docks. Pratty, being the first one off, jumped up in celebration. "We're finally back!" She shouted victoriously up at the sky.

Sanary who was walking behind her, touched down then moved to her side to avoid blocking the ramp. "What are you talking about? It's only been a few days." She asked, crossing her arms and giving a quizzical glance.

Pratty tilted her head. "What? No way. It feels like we've been gone for years!"

Jokingly shoving her shoulder, Sanary laughed. "Stop acting silly!"

The others all got off one by one. Virgil bringing up the rear. His movement sluggish but much better than earlier. As soon as he stepped off, Ureksa roughly grabbed his arm and began pulling him over away from the others and toward the entrance to the city.

"H-Hey! What's wrong now?" He shouted in aggravation as Ureksa appeared to ignore him. He tried dragging his feet but because of his poor state, resulted in him almost tripping rather than slowing them down.

When Pratty spotted Varil slipping off, she hurried up after him. "Varil! Hold up!"

Varil turned with a serious expression. His eyes distant and almost cold. "Yes? What is it, Pratty?"

Pratty was a bit uneasy and offset at Varil's demeanor. Trying her best, she forced a smile. "W-Well I was thinking, since we're all still together, we should celebrate or something. We could all go out somewhere. Maybe get something to eat. I was thinking you and I could-"

He shook his head and Pratty stopped. His eyes shifting away. "I can't. Not toady. I... I have something to take care of at the Gold Guild."

Drooping her head, Pratty grew a sad smile. "Oh, okay. I understand." When Varil noticed this, he started reaching out for her shoulder with one hand but stopped himself and pulled back before she could see. "I have to go." He announced, turning away and leaving without saying goodbye or even waving.

_O _o_ O_

Ureksa and Virgil had somehow made it to Upper Wystern. Relinquishing his hold from Virgil, Ureksa started walking over toward Rondeau's chamber. Virgil grumbled before following behind him.

Once inside, the two found Rondeau sitting peacefully at his dining table. A steaming fresh cup of tea in front of him. Once noticing them, he greeted each with a hearty smile. "Welcome back. I assume everything went smoothly?" Both Ureksa and Virgil growing identical one sided frowns.

Pulling out the folder from earlier, Ureksa walked forward and placed it on the table. "This report should explain everything, Master Rondeau." As Rondeau reached for the folder, Ureksa quickly turned his head around and shot Virgil a glare that was his way of saying to stay in line. Virgil clenched his teeth but controlled himself when Rondeau looked up from the folder, Ureksa sharply facing forward.

"Always so diligent, if only Sakuro would learn a thing or two from you." Rondeau laughed. Distracted as he did, Ureksa turned around again. He stuck out a finger and pointed it directly in front of Virgil's face, giving him one final warning. Annoyed, Virgil leaned forward and attempted to bite his finger. Ureksa pulled it back right before but had to turn back around when he heard Rondeau's laughter cease.

Ureksa took another step closer. "Truth be told, sir, things didn't go as smoothly as planned."

Leaning back in his chair, Rondeau raised a brow. "Whatever do you mean, Ureksa?"

Clearing his throat, Ureksa stood up straight and held his hands behind his back. "Well you see, during our expedition, we came across many obstacles. That much is acceptable, however, the most troublesome were caused by Virgil himself." Rondeau began stroking his beard and Virgil started looking away and around Rondeau's room. "I've written about it in further detail in the report. I expect you to review the case yourself of course, but given the circumstances, I think it fit if we gave Virgil an ultimatum. Punishment or employing his service for Wystern."

Virgil laughed rudely. "It's funny cause the second choice is also a punishment."

Rondeau and Ureksa both turned to Virgil. Rondeau stopped stroking his beard and held his hands together on the table. "I see. Very well. I will review this proposal. Shall I side in favor of it, I think it best if I knew your standing on the choices before hand."

Virgil gaped at him. "Huh? You mean, you're actually asking me? You're seriously giving me the choice myself? Right now?"

Nodding, Rondeau flipped open the folder and glanced down at the first of many pages. "That is correct. You seem opposed to each, but you've yet to tell me your standing."

Fidgeting, Virgil started scratching the back of his head. "I can't just- I... I don't know."

Rondeau nodded again. "Very well. While I review this matter I will allow you time to think. You may move around the city while you remain on the fence."

Both Ureksa and Virgil grew identical expressions again. This time it was of shock. Ureksa shook his head and placed one hand on Rondeau's table. "Master Rondeau, with all due respect, you aren't fully informed on this. I don't think it'd be wise to give him such liberty of the city."

Arching an eyebrow, Rondeau looked up at him. "Oh come now Ureksa, he's but a child. I will inform the guards to deny him access to the docks. Aside from that I see no problems with an afternoon stroll." He motioned at Virgil. "You may leave."

Rondeau's comments was both music to Virgil's ears if not a tad insulting. He huffed and shrugged it off before turning around and leaving before Ureksa had a chance to change his mind. "Whatever. I'm out of here."

Ureksa watched Virgil leave but waited until he heard the door shut before talking once more with Rondeau. Not wanting to dwell on Rondeau's choice, he brought up a new topic."Master Rondeau, I realize this may be ill timed. However, I wish to discuss our agreement from before.

Rondeau smiled and nodded again. "Yes, yes, I recall. I've yet to read your report. From the looks of things nonetheless, the operation seemed to be a success. The matter at Vance is under control?" Ureksa nodded and Rondeau continued. "Splendid. We will settle this predicament then see what we can do about your situation."

With tired eyes, Ureksa slowly nodded. "Yes, master Rondeau."

_O _o_ O_

Virgil, still in a foul mood, immediately left Upper Wystern and headed down to Middle Wystern. As far as he was concerned, the further away from those two, the better. There was a nice salty breeze running through Wystern. It was calming and it helped Virgil tuck his building anger away. As he was walking he passed by a lot of people. More often than not they looked like craftknights. What surprised Virgil the most was how cheery they all seemed. Almost all of them appeared to be in a happy mood. Smiling and laughing around each other.

_Work for Wystern._ The thought popped in his head as he was walking. _I can't work for a city full of craftknights. I just... I just can't. Too many things would remind me of- _

Unintentionally, Virgil found himself in front of the Gold Guild. He was off to the side and near a building so he was hidden from it's direct view. All of a sudden, Varil slammed the door open and stomped outside. An older very regal dressed man chasing behind him. They were shouting but Virgil couldn't quite make out what it was about. Once down the steps of the guild, Varil stopped and turned around before continuing to argue. A sharp dressed gentleman with a monocle and brown coat doing his best to diffuse the situation with little to no success.

The scene in front of Virgil was somewhat amusing to him. He couldn't tell what their fight was about or even tell what they were shouting. The sign of Varil so flustered and worked up however was a nice change of pace. He started leaning on the side of the house he was standing by and watched for a while.

Eventually, Varil started to storm off again. When he headed in Virgil's direction again, Virgil booked it back toward the main path. Looking behind him, he saw no Varil and stopped running. Deciding to head down to Lower Wystern, he started questioning his previous actions. Why was he running when he thought Varil was heading for him. Did he think he'd get in trouble for ease dropping on their public spectacle?

Reaching the main gates of the Central Tower, Virgil glanced over at the side door to his right. Remembering how Sanary told him how all non-craftknights had to use this door made him smirk. He ignored her again and walked right in through the main doors.

As he was walking around Lower Wystern, he noticed a lot more kids running around. In the corner of his eye he saw a group of three kids chasing a yellow cat around the park fountain. Once the cat spotted Virgil it sprinted over to him and jumped up onto his shoulder. Virgil instantly remembered the cat from his first visit and resisted his instinct to push it off. The kids made their way up to him and looked up at him wide eyed and in amazement. The cat lowered it's head and looked ready to growl. Reaching up, he pet it's head and it calmed down. He picked it up and handed it to the children. They squealed, all hugging and petting the small animal. The cat was nervous but after a while started purring. The smallest of the children thanked him and ran off. The other two doing the same and following behind.

Leaning on a nearby lamp post, Virgil couldn't help but watch them for a minute. They had let the cat go and started chasing each other around, giggling and laughing. The cat didn't run off instantly once they put it down but instead started watching them curiously a few feet away. Virgil smiled at the scene.

He had a soft spot for kids. That's why he helped Razzy on the ship and why he helped that child in Vance. He couldn't help it. _They still have a chance._ Virgil arched an eyebrow at his own thought. _A chance for what? A future? Like I don't?  
_

Virgil ended up annoying himself and started walking again. He put his hands in his pocket and looked down until he found himself in front of the docks. Remembering how he wasn't allowed, he looked to his right to see an alley way. Deciding it best to step away from the crowd for a while, walked right into it.

His mind was surging. He was mentally exhausted from all his interactions today. The Ultimatum, his arguments with Ureksa, his body, and Pratty. They were all starting to take it's tole on him. He was angry. Angry at everyone and himself. Angry that he couldn't come to a decision and angry that he had to make a decision in the first place. There was no way he could win this, every choice only seemed like a different way to lose. He clenched his fist when he heard someone call out to him.

"Virgil!" He turned to see Pratty running up to him. "It is you Virgil. I thought I saw you earlier." She looked around the alley then back at him. "What are you doing here all by yourself?" After she asked, she laughed. That alone irking him.

When she smiled, he frowned. "What do you want?" He asked bluntly. Clearly not in the mood for anything.

Pratty didn't realize and simply giggled. "Come on. We're all gonna celebrate. Come with us." Her soft smile only dampening his mood even further.

"Why do you keep bugging me?" Virgil asked blatantly. _Just leave me alone._

Pratty starred confused. Growing another reassuring smile. "Why? I'm your friend, Virgil." She started reaching for his hand but once she grabbed it, Virgil roughly pulled it away. "Huh? Virgil, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Virgil was looking down. His bangs covering his eyes. "You're my friend, huh?" Pratty slowly nodded. "Get real." Pratty took a step back, shocked. "You're not my friend. You're a client!" He shouted all of a sudden. Looking up, revealed his annoyed scowl and narrowed eyes. Looking ahead, he saw the girl in front of him with tears in the corners of her eyes. His expression instantly weakened but Pratty had already lowered her head.

She took a few steps away and looked up at him with spite. "Fine. You're mean!" This was the first time Virgil heard this line used not jokingly, and it hurt. She turned away and started running. As she did, Virgil raised a hand and reached out for her before pulling it back to his side and looking back down. "Just... Just leave me alone." He closed his eyes.

"Well that was interesting." The unknown voice startled Virgil and out of instinct, pulled his sword out and started looking around. Walking out from an adjacent alleyway, came the owner of the voice. Virgil froze up in fear and shock. The person was a few inches taller than he was. His skin pale. The armor was ornate and familiar. It was a smaller sized and sleeveless version of Azrakal's. The helmet, modified with a visor that covered the upper part of his face. Right below it, laid a sinister smirk, full of both excitement and mirth. "What's the matter? Forget about me already?"

Virgil gritted his teeth and sprinted toward the being in front of him. "Like I could ever forget you!" Almost in reach, Virgil jumped and let loose a powerful downward slash. Azrakal lifted up his right hand and caught the blade effortlessly.

As Virgil was gaping, Azrakal opened his other hand and a ball of condensed purple mana grew to his palm. He pressed it against Virgil's chest and it exploded sending him flying back down the alleyway and landed roughly on his back against a wall. He groaned in pain, his body still not fully recovered. He slid down off the wall and onto his hands and knees.

Azrakal laughed walking a few steps closer. "Because of our past, I'll let you slide for now. Oh but don't worry, I'll come looking for you soon enough." Virgil attempted reaching out for Azrakal but he just laughed again and started walking away. "Now, let us prepare for the final waltz." Virgil's vision faded until he was once again surrounded in darkness and slipped out of consciousness.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil opened his eyes to the cold pavement. He coughed, looking up. The sky was black and the moon was high. Still groggy, he spotted a glimpse of what looked like smoke and lights near the center of the city level. He stood up and sheathed his sword. Determined, he staggered out of the alley.

Exiting, what he saw shook him to the core. Every other house was set ablaze and showed no sign of being put out anytime soon. Smoke pouring up into the sky. The citizens were all screaming and running for the docks. Countless large shadowy and hunchbacked summon creatures chasing them about. The image of his own home on fire flashing into his head. With anarchy reigning, Virgil balled his hands into fists and shouted up toward the heavens. "Not again! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

Author Notes:

"What? It feels like we've been gone for years!" I wonder how many of you caught that joke? Just poking fun at my procrastination. It's funny. I started writing this story as a freshman. And here I am going into college trying to wrap it all up.

In the author notes of last chapter, I talked about underlying themes and relationships between characters. Since we're coming to a conclusion soon, let me just lay everything on the table in case you haven't picked up on it yet.

Varil: (This one is more a character analysis than an underlying theme.)

Attempting to sort out the problems caused by his family. Deciding between spending his years chasing his dreams or fixing his fathers mistakes.

Varil and Pratty:

Reclaiming a lost friendship. The two have somehow drifted apart. Most conversations are awkward if not forced. They may not always show it, but their both trying their best. (This wasn't really highlighted much until this chapter. Don't feel bad if you didn't recognize this.)

Cleru:

Stepping into the boots of a Craftlord.

Sanary:

Coming to terms with all her mistakes and prejudgments about herself and others. As well as Pushing the boundaries of a relationship.

Ureksa:

Reclaiming his lost honor as a Craftlord. Is it needed to protect what's important to him?

Virgil:

Revenge. Accepting one's past.

Ureksa and Virgil:

Strange enough, substitute older sibling/Father and son relationship. Virgil never had a caring father and he lost his only brother. As warped a relationship as these two have, Ureksa is looking out for him in his own way. Ureksa sees himself in Virgil and is trying to make sure he doesn't make anymore of the same mistakes.

**As Always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	14. Seven Deadly Strays

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series. If I did, this would be a game by now.

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 14: Seven Deadly Strays**

Azrakal was leisurely walking down the roads of Lower Wystern. Blissfully ignoring the fires raging all around and the black, lizard-like strays chasing those unfortunate enough to catch their gaze. Reaching the shop, he smirked. Turning to it, he raised one of his legs up. With ease, he kicked the doors in and they instantly broke off the hinges and flew over the counter across the room. Putting his hands on his hips, he walked inside.

The shopkeeper had just narrowly ducked the flying door and was now trembling behind the counter. He was shaking in terror as he watched the frighteningly powerful being walked into his store. Once in the center, the shop owner hopped over the counter and ran toward the door while hugging the walls. Azrakal let him be as he started looking around the house sized business.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Cedric asked walking into the store, after Azrakal.

Azrakal immediately grinned turning his head behind him. "Maybe not, but take a look at this shoddy establishment. I can hardly tell the difference." He strolled over to the counter and leaped over it now in the place of the vender. He knelt down and started rummaging thought his cupboards and drawers, tossing a few simple swords over his shoulder as he cleaned them out. "What is this? I thought this was supposed to be the _city of swords_. This stuff is garbage!"

Cedric couldn't help but raise a brow as he leaned forward, still standing at what remained of the doorway, he couldn't get a clear view. "Um, Azrakal, are you feeling well? You seem to be acting differently as of late."

The sound of tossed away metal and rummaging stopped as Azrakal rose back up. His childish air disappearing in an instant. A death glare shot instead. "Cedric, did you just call me by name?"

Stiffening up, Cedric did his best to remain composed. He stepped back, slightly worried. "M-M-My most s-sincerest apologies Lord Azra-"

Seeming to wave it off with a carefree chuckle, Cedric relaxed himself. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Azrakal joked, wagging his finger side to side as if scolding a young child. "You've lost your privileges. From now on, you will address me as: _My Lord_." His grin returning as he went back underneath the the counter.

With Azrakal distracted, Cedric turned behind him to see Wystern still suffering in his wake. "Um, My Lord..." Azrakal popped up from behind the counter with a long black spear which had an elongated blade for a spear head before looking up at Cedric. "...You must know, I don't exactly have a taste for this sort of thing. But I would follow any of your orders! I just don't understand, why you brought the girls here."

Admiring his new found spear, no doubt forged by someone in the city, he answered. "To keep you in line of course." Cedric gaped at him. Azrakal still inspecting his new weapon. Despite not giving Cedric the slightest of gazes, he knew he was speechless and went on. "You're very clever, Cedric. You're crafty, and when it comes to those girls, almost, self-sacrificing. It's adorable really." He leaped back over the counter and turned to Cedric. He began laughing when he saw the distraught look on his face. "Now, now! Don't give me that face. It's a compliment really, it means I see you as a threat."

Cedric took a few steps forward, meeting him near the center of the room. "M-My Lord, y-you have nothing to worry about. I would never betray you!"

Once again ignoring his underling, Azrakal started stabbing at the air with the spear. "What do you think? I like the shape, but it's kinda heavy for a naginata. Matches the armor though." He turned his head to see Cedric about to speak up again. Azrakal spun the spear in his right hand and held it elegantly at his side. "You're probably right, but I'm just being careful. Now Cedric, don't make a fuss. We wouldn't want anything to happen to those two, would we?"

Growing silent, Cedric hung his head. He looked crushed and chained.

Azrakal strolled casually back to the entrance. As he passed Cedric, he placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in by his ear. "I want you to entertain _the_ _kid_, as you call him. I wanna explore the upper levels of this place. You understand, don't you?"

Standing up straight, Cedric shot Azrakal a death glare to his back as he was leaving. "Yes, My Lord."

_O _o_ O_

Varil was running down the streets of Middle Wystern. It's condition the same if not worse than the lower level. A stray that had gotten onto a building roof and looked down at him. Licking it's lips, it leaped down with it's fangs reared. Varil glanced up and easily pierced it's heart with a single well placed strike of his spear. The stray evaporated in a black mist much like the lions in Vance.

Making his way to the central bridge connecting Middle Wystern to the Central Tower. Turning the corner, he became stunned. Slowly walking toward him, was Azrakal himself. "Freeze!" Varil called out, raising his spear and pointing it at him.

Azrakal seemed to be admiring the scenery. He had a content smirk on his face as he glazed over to the young craftknight. "Hm? Aren't you one of those kids who were at Vance?"

Varil clenched his teeth. "You monster! You'll pay for what you've done to Wystern!" He charged forward and Azrakal smirked.

Halting Varil's spear, he caught the broad part of the spearhead with his fingers in between the trident's blades. It was stopped inches away from his face. "Hey, hey, I only came here for Virgil. If you wanna die too, you'll just have to wait your turn!" Using his spare hand, Azrakal summoned a ball of mana and shot it near Varil's feet. Instinctively, Varil tried to pull back but Azrakal wouldn't let go of the spear. The blast knocked Varil into the air and a few feet back on the road. He landed roughly on his stomach and looked back up.

Smirking down at the craftknight, Azrakal briskly walked around him. "I'll be waiting on the top most floor. Tell him that if you see him, would you?" Just as Varil struggled to get up, Azrakal jumped up to a neighboring building, then in great strides, leaped from rooftop to rooftop until he was out of view.

Left alone on Middle Wystern, Varil stayed laying on his hands and knees. "Virgil is the cause of all of this?" His hands beginning to tremble in anger, he raised them and quickly slammed them into the pavement.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil was running around near the entrance of the docks. A flood of fleeing civilians making it difficult for him to make any headway in any direction. Finally free of the bustling crowd, he took a moment to catch his breath.

Looking around, he found the small group of kids from before pinned up against the pond. An older man trying his best to hold off a stray that doubled his size with his bare hands. Virgil immediately unsheathed Faith and held it out in front of him. Steadying his arm, he took aim at the beast. "Holy Arrow!" His sword flickered slightly, but then died down and did nothing. Virgil's eyes widened in confusion until he thought back to his scuffle with Azrakal. _He must've done something when he grabbed my sword. Or when I was knocked out?  
_

Out of other options, he sprinted up to the stray and delivered a deep slash at it's back. It wailed and turned around, swiping at Virgil with it's claws. "Go! Get out of here!" He shouted fending the creature off. They scattered off toward the docks and Virgil went on the offensive. He rolled out of the way of another slash and stuck his sword through it's side. It struggled for a moment then fell forward. A purple mist expelling from it before it's body faded away. "Just like in Vance. In more ways than one." Virgil commented looking his sword over. Directly above Faith's engraving was black writing: "NVHL3". He scratched his head trying to come up with the meaning to this strange arrangement of letters and numbers.

The sound of soft footsteps entered the area and Virgil turned to see Cedric standing on the roof of the inn. He was staring down Virgil and openly held his bronze claws in each hand. Virgil gaped at him, but before he could ask anything, Cedric summoned his wings. "Sorry Virgil, but my hands are tied on this one!" He swooped down off the building and aimed for Virgil. His body reacted on it's own, he sheathed his sword and jumped back. He backed up into the fountain and plummeted backward into the pool of water. Narrowly missing a slash from Cedric.

Virgil pulled his body out from under the water and started rubbing the back of his skull. Clearly hitting it on his tumble into the fountain. Cedric ignored this and tried cutting at him from behind the the outer ring of the fountain guardrail. Virgil ducked it and leaned closer. This was blind due to the fact that his wet hair drooped down and now blocked his vision. "What's the big idea!" He grabbed Cedric's collar and flung him into the fountain along side him. The force pulling him into a head-on collision with the fountain centerpiece. Virgil leaned back on the guardrail. He pushed his hair away just in time to see the stray sink into the at most, two feet deep water. He surfaced a moment later and held the top of his head with one hand and attempted swiping at Virgil with the other. This annoyed Virgil further and he splashed around until he was right up to Cedric. "Oh your head hurts? Then try this!" He grabbed Cedric's collar yet again and pulled him in for a strong headbutt. The two fell back and collapsed into the water once again.

A few moments passed before the two both emerged from under the water. Cedric was doing his best to soothe his aching forehead, but Virgil stood right up, simply holding it with one hand as he looked down at the stray. "What's gotten into you, huh? You attack me and you don't even tell me why?"

Cedric gritted his teeth and glared up at him. "I have no choice! He has the girls!" He screamed up at him, still in pain.

This seemed to get a further rise out of Virgil. "Then we'll have to hurry up and get them back!" He screamed back causing Cedric to grow a blank expression. Virgil held his hand out for him and started huffing. "C'mon. I'm not gonna stand around here all day! I'll catch a cold!"

The simplicity of Virgil's words couldn't help but cause a smile on Cedric's face as he let out a deep laughter. Afterward, he put one of his claws away and accepted Virgil's hand. "I'm soaking wet, kid."

Virgil smirked as he started pulling him into a stand. "Don't make me drop you."

"Virgil!""Virgil!" Neither even had to turn. Both him and Cedric recognized the two high-pitched and unison tone instantly. Just as Virgil let go of Cedric's hand but before he could do anything else, the two twin cats tackled him back into the fountain water.

The two laughed and started hugging him as he fussed in the water trying to get free. "W-What the hell, Cedric? You said he had them!" Cedric seemed to be ignoring him as he started wringing his cloak in a vain attempt to dry it.

Virgil continued struggling as Cedric moved onto pushing his long mohawk out of his face which lingered like Virgil's hair did a few moments earlier. "As long as they're in this city, they're still in danger." He commented. Still fussing with his hair.

Done _playing_ with the girls, Virgil sat up and threw Krystal off of him. He turned to the other and stood up, tucking her under her arm as he trudged through the water over to Cedric. "Does this look in danger, to you?" Virgil asked ticked off as he pointed to the drenched, red haired cat under his arm. Kate could only laugh and Krystal did as well. Standing up, the other sister shook herself about to join them when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She yelped gaining the other's attention.

Standing behind the blue haired sister was Azrakal. He held a carefree smirk on his face as they all stared at him in horror. "Well this certainly looks like a fun game. Mind if we play another though?" Virgil dropped Kate, but before he could take a step toward the two, Azrakal scooped Krystal under his arm like Virgil did her sister, only rougher. He jumped out of the fountain and then up onto a building behind him. Krystal tried struggling and calling out to her sister, but Azrakal didn't budge. "Here's the new game. Think of it like hide and seek. Only, if you don't find us fast enough, the girl dies." His sick grin at the end only adding more unease to the others. Before the group could do anything, Azrakal in one grand leap, jumped up and onto the level of Wystern above them.

"Azrakal!" Cedric screamed up at the stormy sky where they disappeared to. Futile, he changed his sights to Virgil. "I told you this would happen!" Cedric roared, pulling Virgil face to face by his shoulders.

Virgil pushed Cedric away and backed up. Almost hitting Kate who was now on her knees and had begun crying into her hands. He turned to her before sinking his head. "I know this is my fault." This caused Kate to stop crying just enough to look up at him. "It's always my fault. Everything I do is one mistake after another. Waking up Azrakal, Faith, Vance, my home, and now this mess. This time's different though, I'm gonna fix things once and for all. And I'm getting your sister back, no matter what!"

The red haired stray brushed her eyes and looked back up at him, smiling. "You're just like my sister, you're both so stubborn." She laughed, one last tear trailing down her face.

_O _o_ O_

Kate, Cedric, and Virgil had just exited the Central Tower and were on Middle Wystern. Along the way they noticed, and for the most part, snuck past craftknights that had been trying to hold their own and get rid of the strays plaguing the city. The amount of success varied, to say the least.

Virgil frowned, looking around, he found Middle Wystern in the same hectic state as the level beneath it. "He came up here, right? Cedric, can't you fly around or something?"

Cedric shook his head. "No can do. These rings are linked to Azrakal. And I don't think he'd be in the giving mood given the circumstances."

Kate looked at the ring then immediately started rummaging through her pocket. "Oh! That's right!" She gained the others attention as she pulled out a small ring of her own. "Tada!" The two gaped at her as she showed it to them. "Azrakal gave this to my sister and I before we came here. We didn't get a chance to use it though. So I'm not sure what it'll do."

Shaking his head, Virgil looked over at Cedric. "It doesn't matter, right?" Cedric shook his head too, but before the trio could brainstorm any further, someone called out for them.

"Virgil!" The voice was rough and unyielding. Sadly, Virgil recognized it and knew already it was going to be trouble. He turned to the central road connecting the tower to the city section, to find Varil glaring at him. His clothes somewhat torn, his jacket unbuttoned.

Virgil turned fully to him and took a step forward. "What's with you? That's the kind of look you'd give an enemy."

Varil looked down at his spear then spun it in his hand. Looking back up, he slowly started walking ahead. "What does that tell you?"

Somewhat shocked, Virgil was taken back a bit. "Huh? Varil, this is no time to be screwing around!"

Still shooting a death glare, Varil kept walking until he was at the center of the path. "This is all because of you, isn't it?"

Turning away, Virgil closed his eyes. "Y-Yeah, but I'm gonna make everything right!"

Varil lifted his spear and aimed the tip at Virgil's head. "You've have enough second chances. I'll take care of you, then that demon!" Done hearing excuses, he sprinted forward.

Drawing his sword Virgil quickly glanced behind him. "Get back!" Kate tried to protest but Cedric grabbed her arm and started pulling the two of them away. Once out of the way, Virgil turned back around and ran to meet Varil's charge halfway.

Once in range, Varil pulled his spear back then vaulted forward with a piercing thrust. Virgil ducked it then ran underneath and up close. Varil side-stepped so that he would run past him. Just as he passed by, Varil stuck out his foot and tripped Virgil heavily onto the concrete.

Struggling to rise up, Varil made certain Virgil would stay down for some time. Varil's trident was stabbed at the ground every few seconds. Virgil barely having enough time to roll away from each. When one cut past his cheek and drew a little blood, Virgil had enough. He dodged another stab then pulled his legs in close. He grunted kicking Varil in the stomach and away. As the prince held his gut, Virgil rose back into a stand.

Huffing, Varil looked down at Virgil's sword. "What's the matter? Why hold back? I am trying to kill you. Or do you think I'm bluffing?"

Gulping, Virgil held his sword upright. "H-Hold back? Y-Yeah right, like I need to go full out on you. I can wipe the floor with you without even trying!" He lied, running up on Varil. When a lightning fast stab was sent at him, he dodged and rolled near Varil's side. Almost falling into the water as he did.

Planning on Virgil's dodge, Varil spun his spear. Virgil was caught of guard and the butt of the spear smacked against the underside of his chin and knocked him over. His sword went flying and slid out of reach. He sat up only to have Varil press his golden spear against his throat.

"Virgil!" Kate yelled out, struggling in Cedric's grip. "Let me go!"

Cedric frowned shaking his head. "It's too dangerous! The kid, he'll... he'll think of something." As she fought with him, she reached back into her pocket and pulled out the ring. She slipped it on her finger and kept pleading for it to work, but nothing happened.

Out of fear, Virgil grew a weak smirk and looked up. "You're... You're really gonna do it?" He asked, eyes trembling.

Varil was silent. His breathing raised as he pressed the spear more roughly as to not give Virgil any ideas of trying anything. "This is... the only way. It has to be this way." Despite Varil's usual resolve, his voice was full out doubt and hesitation.

Glancing over at his sword, Virgil grew hopeful when he noticed it had landed directly pointing at Varil. This died rather quickly when he remembered it was sealed.

"It has to be this way!" Varil shouted, regaining Virgil's full attention. "After this, I'll make up for all of your mistakes!" Virgil reared his teeth at this, both of them breathing heavily by now. "Pratty... I only hope, that you'll forgive me for this!" He pulled his spear back ever so slightly as he prepared to thrust it forward. Virgil's eyes widening in horror.

_Is this really how it ends? _Virgil began to think, eyes focused on the bright spear that would in seconds, take his life. _Everything I've been striving for... All my mistakes... They'll die right here with me. Faith, Krystal, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. _Varil's spear inched forward in what seemed like slow motion._ This is, for the best? _In an instant, every mistake Virgil had ever made, flashed before his eyes, and then, a conversation he had with Ureksa right before they docked.

_O _o_ O_

The ship had just reached port. Everyone eager to get back, they all huddled around the side of the boat and looked up at the city. Pratty just helping Virgil back up top, ran off when he said he was okay. Alone, Ureksa called him over and walked with him until the two were at the main deck and away from the others.

"Tell me Virgil, what do you think a man is?" Ureksa asked all of a sudden, his back to him.

Virgil cocked his head and gave a weary expression. "Excuse me?" When Ureksa turned back around, annoyed, Virgil did the same. "Let me guess. A man is someone who doesn't screw up, right?" Virgil shot back, looking away with disdain.

"Not at all." Ureksa's comment regained Virgil's attention as he turned to see his back still facing him as he admired the almost brooding Wystern. "A man is someone who accepts his mistakes and then makes the best of them. That's what I think. A man is someone who must take responsibility for his actions."

_O _o_ O_

Virgil's eyes widened when he felt something tugging inside of him. _Not like this. Not here!_ Faith glowed bright and shot a holy arrow without Virgil having to say a word. Varil was shot off, moments before he had could finish things. He was knocked onto the ground beside Virgil and the two slowly stood back up.

The two looked at each other and neither looked away. Virgil took a deep breath before clenching both hands adamantly. "Varil, I am going to stop all this. He took Krystal. Once I save her, I'll make the bastard pay. For everything."

Looking Virgil up and down, Varil turned away. "Upper Wystern." Virgil's eyes widened. "That's where he said he was going earlier."

Virgil nodded, running back, he picked up his sword and ran back over to Cedric and Kate. He pointed at the side door but looked back at Varil before following after them. "Varil, thanks."

_O _o_ O_

Reaching Upper Wystern, the trio found Azrakal standing on it's edge looking down at the burning city beneath him. Beside him, was Krystal. She was lying on the floor next to him and didn't seem to be moving much. "They really are all like ants. Running about trying to accomplish what are trifles to me."

Cedric's knees started shaking as he became focused on Krystal. "D-Did we make it too late?"

Azrakal turned, just now becoming aware to their presence. "Hm? Oh the girl? Yeah, kind of. But don't look so sad. I did this as soon as I got here. You all really didn't have a chance at all."

Both Cedric and Virgil balled a fist, but Kate couldn't stop herself from crying again. Her eyes never left her sister. Gasping, she noticed Krystal's head turn ever so slightly in her direction. Her eye lids were half open and her eyes were dull. When their eyes met each other, Krystal mouthed out her sister's name and Kate's eyes widened in fury.

She dashed past the two boys and straight up to Azrakal. She let loose a trembling cry as she got closer and pulled her left hand back to punch him. Finding the concept trivial, but amusing, he stood still to see what she could do. Her body glowed a faint red and the ring she slipped on her finger earlier did the same. Everyone else's eyes widened. Not having enough time to dodge, Azrakal braced himself.

When Kate's punch landed in Azrakal's stomach, Virgil and Cedric expected him to take it without any trouble, at the most, slide an inch back. What actually happened, rendered them speechless. Azrakal was flown back nearly three dozen feet. He spun rapidly before being caught by a steel girder. It warped to his body shape as he hung there above Middle Wystern.

After Kate's jaw-dropping blow, she swayed back and forth before falling onto her knees. Cedric quickly ran over to her, but Virgil walked over to them as he kept his focus on Azrakal, who was simply sitting in the garter with a just as confused state.

"Are you alright? You got a lucky hit in with that ring, but your body can't take it. Don't use it anymore, okay?" Cedric shouted in concern reaching Kate and kneeling over by her side. He held her back to support her. Breathing deeply, she nodded and turned to her sister beside her. She bent down and started stroking her hair, but her sister remained unresponsive.

"Why... Why won't... Why won't..." Kate was breathing so heavily she couldn't finish her question. After several more failed attempts, she took a few moments to calm down with Cedric's encouragement. "What's wrong with her?" She finally choked out, asking the two males who were looking down at her in worry.

Azrakal pried himself out of the girder and clamped onto the it's sides to prevent himself from falling. He swung his legs until he had enough momentum and flung over to an adjacent beam. Despite it's small size, he walked fearlessly back toward the group with barely any concern. Even in his situation, his smile never wavered. He started cracking his neck and stretching his arms before making it back to the small main platform connected to the Central Tower.

He stayed on it's edge which seemed to unnerve the others more so than if he continued toward them. "The girl again? Is she all you guys ever think about? I'm feeling a little neglected." Virgil scowled at him before he went on. "I just took a little bit of mana from her. Or was it a lot? I'm sorry, she just had so little it was hard to limit myself. So I might've just taken it all." He announced, shrugging his arms in an overly dramatic fashion. "Don't be too angry. I'm sure she'll be fine. Oh wait... No she won't." A devilish grin stretching across his face at the end.

Virgil readied his sword and Cedric slid on his claws. Both staring daggers at their opponent. Kate would have joined them, but the ring seemed to take it's toll on her more than she thought and couldn't even stand.

Grinning wildly in excitement, Azrakal focused his gaze on Virgil. "Yeah, this is what I've been waiting for!" His grin weakened as he slouched over. "Hold on. As much as I wanna kill you, I just know someone's gonna interrupt." He stood up straight and spun his naginata in his hand. He stopped it once the tip was facing the ground and stabbed it in place. "Just a moment. Let me buy us some time."

Raising his hand, Azrakal held his palm up into the pitch black and cloudy sky. Moments later, a large ball of purple fire exited from beyond the clouds. Another came, and another. One by one until there were seven fiery spheres hovering over Wystern. Azrakal lowered his hand and they all started plummeting down. At the same time, seven small flames sprung up around Azrakal and began orbiting around his waist. "There, that should be a good enough stall!"

_O _o_ O_

Sanary had just arrived in Middle Wystern, exiting from the side door of the Central Tower connecting to Lower Wystern. Once exiting, she immediately saw Varil clearing out a small group of strays at the opposite end of the main pathway. "Varil!" She called out just as he took care of the last.

He turned around and held his spear at his side. "How are things in Lower Wystern?" Varil shouted, wiping some sweat with his free arm.

She frowned and started heading toward him. "From the looks of things, just as bad."

Before she could get over to him, one of the purple fireballs shot down and impacted the center of the road in between them. It created a large booming sound that called forth a huge dust cloud as well. The two watched as the dust cleared to reveal something inside.

There standing at the point of touch down was a large and muscular centaur. It's fur was pure white. It's skin, tanned and toned. His face somewhat wrinkled yet still stern. Long and thick unruly white hair reaching town to the center of his back. His eyes a deep purple that showed no signs of ever containing even the slightest bit of doubt or worry. Slung around both each of his sides was a curved saber.

Both Varil and Sanary watched the creature in a mix of both intrigue and fear. He turned his head to Sanary. At his notice, her hands scurried to her waist and grabbed the handle of one of her swords. After watching this, the summon creature turned his head to Varil. The two locked glances and remained silent and still. "Bah!" The creature shouted all of a sudden, turning away from both and crossing his arms. His voice old and grouchy, yet showed no sign of weakness. "How disgraceful! Sending me to the human world. Humans are far beneath the caliber of the summon creature, Jegan!"

Varil narrowed his eyes before looking away. "How do you think I feel, old timer? I have to go out of my way to show some interloper some manners." Jegan turned back to Varil and the two became locked in a side gaze.

The summon creature huffed. Turning fully toward Varil and drawing both his swords. "Know this human, not often do I sully my blades with the blood of a lesser race. You should be thankful!"

Deciding she had heard enough, Sanary drew her dagger. Just as she did, Varil glanced up at the sky to notice more fiery balls descending toward the city. He saw four pass over into Lower Wystern, One landed by the Gold Guild, and one last one hit a platform on Upper Wystern. When Sanary was ready to go on the attack, Varil quickly stopped her. "Sanary! I saw Cleru helping out by my guild earlier. He's got that one covered. Go lend a hand up top. I've got this guy!" Sanary seemed torn at the decision but eventually sheathed her dagger and ran for the stairs for Upper Wystern.

"You believe you can take me all by yourself? How did something so small get such a big mouth?" Jegan fumed, pointing one of his swords at Varil.

Smirking, Varil spun his spear in his hand and readied himself. "Why don't you find out?"

_O _o_ O_

One of the meteor-like fireballs were heading straight for the Silver Guild. Razzy who was at the crossroads watched it as it fell. Feet away from the guild, it made a sharp turn and actually started flying up, it passed the center level and vanished from her sight.

She stared in amazement until a different fireball caught her attention. This one was also heading for the guild, but this one, instead of turning away from Razzy, turned right for her. It swooped in low and Razzy ducked just in time to avoid getting hit. It flew down the barren main path the the Central Tower and under each of the arches. It crashed through the main doorway and made a loud boom inside. Wondering if anyone was injured, she ran to the Central Tower to check on the damage.

Inside the tower she found that it was completely empty. This didn't surprise her too much since she remembered seeing a lot of the guards and a few of the craftlords dealing with the trouble outside. She was about to leave until she noticed the great ball of fire had shot straight through the doors and into the chamber that led to the Labyrinth. She got a little closer and listening closely, heard a few groans coming from the first floor. Deciding to check it out, she hurried down the stairs.

Coming into the Labyrinth revealed a giant crater on the back most wall, and a trail of fire leading off to the other side. Running over, she quickly headed for the Undersea Observatory. Rounding the last corner, Razzy peaked at a large and unknown summon creature standing on the platform and gazing through the glass window. He had the lower half of a black bull. His back covered in a matching black flame. Two ensnaring horns on the side of his head.

"What the hell is all this!" The summon creature shouted out loud. "I didn't ask for this! I'm gonna give who ever called me here a piece of my mind!" He stared stomping his left hoof on the floor repeatedly. "This is so annoying! I'm gonna wreck whatever's in my way until I find the bastard responsible!" He groaned loudly in annoyance. Picking up a wooden barrel near the platform, he held it over his head about to hurl it at the observatory window.

"Stop it right there!" Razzy yelled jumping around the corner and pointing at the stray.

Slowly turning around, the bull-like stray showed it's front half. His chest was full of an assortment of scars, scratches, and bruises of all shapes and sizes. His face was that of a bull and even had a gold nose ring. His eyes small and black, a thin purple ring around them. "So you're the one..." He threw the barrel at Razzy who quickly jumped out of the way. "...You're the annoying one who summoned me!"

Razzy stuck her tongue out before equipping her knuckle weapons. "I didn't summon anybody! I just don't want a bully like you causing trouble in Wystern."

Stomping furiously, the stray growled. He dropped onto all fours and started charging directly at Razzy. She jumped out of the way and took cover by one of the raised platforms. The wild stray ran passed her and slid, colliding with the back wall before slowly standing back up.

Seizing the opportunity, Razzy smirked running in. With a lightening barrage of punches, she started tenderizing his stomach. After a few moments, he raised his muscular arms over head and slammed them down. Razzy noticed last second and jumped back. "Stand still!" He roared running up to her again.

This time, rather than taking cover, Razzy jumped up and over the stray. Distracted, he tripped on the tiny bridge and fell into the small pool of water.

Thinking she had won already, Razzy threw her hands up and started jumping up and down. A few seconds in, There was a huge amount of steam and the bull rose up into a stand. The steam disappeared and showed that all the water in the dug out was evaporated by his flames. He turned to Razzy with eyes full of fury and the flames on his grew larger and more intense. In slight fear, Razzy took a few steps back. "You're one tough bull."

Irked, he jumped out of the ditch and started to ram at her once again. Razzy tried to dodge but he turned much more sharply this time. "MY. NAME. IS. KO!" Razzy brought her knuckle weapons up, but Ko's great strength easily launched her back over by the crater and through her crushingly into the back wall. She fell down and collapsed onto her stomach.

Looking up, her vision slowly blurred in and out. Ko slowly marching over to her. "Sorry, Big Sis." She was about to close her eyes, when she started hearing footsteps by the entrance. She turned and tried to make out the figure that had gained both her and Ko's attention. Focusing with all her might, she mumbled his name. "S-Sakuro?"

_O _o_ O_

Hearing an explosion by the docks, Pratty and Rasho rushed over to see what was going on. When they arrived, they saw a large crater by the fountain and a orange blob-like summon creature by the curry shop. It's entire upper half was crammed inside the front customers window. They couldn't see very well, but from the sound of things, it was devouring everything in the shop.

Pratty was speechless from the scene, but Rasho had a single eyebrow twitch. "The hell is that thing?" She could only let out a nervous chuckle before taking a few steps closer, Rasho floating right behind with a greatly disturbed look on his face.

Reaching almost half a dozen feet away from the beast, Pratty cupped her hands around her mouth and called out to it. "Hey! Um... excuse me!"

The creature pulled it's head out of the shop and looked at the two. Getting a full view of the monster, they were a little taken back. It literally had no body shape. It was simply a bright orange blob that neither Rasho or Pratty could determine was skin or fur, It had no facial features apart from four eyes, two on each side of it's face. It's mouth was it's most unique feature. It had countless razor sharp and some crooked teeth. When chewing, it mouth seemed to triple in size.

It started licking it's lips of all the food that hadn't quite made it into it's mouth. "Yeah? What do ya' want?" It asked rudely in a nasally voice.

Pratty started rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, well, Um, d-did you pay for that food?" There was a moment of silence. The blob looked her over then returned to engulfing the interior of the curry shop.

Rasho rolled his eyes looking over at his master. "What kind of answer did you expect to get out of that thing?" Pratty laughed sheepishly before muttering an apology.

She cupped her hands over her mouth as she called out to it again. "Hey, uh, excuse me again!"

The beast stopped once again and turned back to the young craftknight. This time he was chewing what looked like enough curry supplies for five families. "Yeah? What do you want now?" After his question, he swallowed it all. His whole body jiggled and he burped loudly.

Rasho was starting to feel physically sick. He had to move a hand over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up. "Urg. I wanna get rid of this guy already." He told Pratty who shushed him in response.

Pratty laughed uneasily again, turning back. "Sorry but, I didn't get your name before."

Licking his lips like before he remained expressionless. "Flotsum." As soon as he answered, he turned back to the shop and dug his head back in once again.

Rasho was losing his patience. He crossed his arms and started glaring at Flotsum's back. Pratty ignored him as she called out to him again. "Hey, Flotsum, I was thinking... since that food isn't yours maybe you could-"

Flotsum quickly pulled his upper half out of the shop and turned to the two. All his eyes jiggled before settling on Pratty. "Stop bugging me while I'm eating!" He screamed and flung his head back. Flinging it forward, his tongue stretched forward and Pratty jumped back. It dug into the ground and ripped up a section of it. It pulled back and Flotsum opened his mouth, devouring the concrete with no sign of distaste.

Even in the new found gravity of the situation, Rasho just grinned. "Finally, we can kill this guy!" Pratty narrowed her eyes and slowly nodded, pulling out her ax.

Lashing his tongue out again, Pratty jumped closer. It whipped past her and Pratty quickly held her battle ax over her head. Flotsum tried to pull his tongue back, but it was too late. Before fully retracted, Pratty chopped down and sliced the tip off.

Falling over onto the pavement, Flotsum's eyes started watering as he started rolling back and forth. Squeezing his tongue in his mouth he started to cry. "H-Hey! Wh-hat was t-that for?" He blurted out in a mild lisp.

Rasho rolled his eyes, but looking over, he found his master doing the opposite. She lowered her ax and seemed worried, walking forward. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Flotsum smirked and Rasho acted quick. He grabbed Pratty's shoulder and pulled her back.

His tears drying instantly, Flotsum lunged forward and shot his somehow healed whip-like tongue back out. Rasho got to Pratty just in time, but the tongue wrapped around the base of the ax and ripped it out of her hands. Flotsum smiled wide before swallowing the ax whole.

Laughing he looked over at the seemingly defenseless craftknight. "Ha! Stupid! Stupid! Now you're helpless! And now I can eat whatever I want!" He rolled back and forth in delight.

Pouting, Pratty looked up at he guardian. "Y-You mean he was lying to me?" She asked, looking up with a lost and innocent expression.

Resisting the urge to smack some sense into his master, Rasho slowly nodded. "I can't believe you actually fell for those crocodile tears." An almost disappointed frown on his face.

"It's okay though!" Pratty exclaimed, flipping her disposition and gaining back his curiosity. "It's okay, 'cause we have our secret weapon!" She clasped her hand in determination and put her pack on the ground to search through it.

Grinning, Rasho nodded. "You mean that thing you built a few days ago? That thing won't actually work." He grinned wider in excitement as Pratty found and pulled it out of her bag.

Flotsum stared in concern at the young craftknight's substitute weapon. It was a large two handed ax with a long handle, the grip at the end rather than the middle. Instead of connecting through the middle to the ax head, it was welded to the back, the ax head jutting out. It had four curved blades that went around it in a counter clockwise pattern. A motor built into the center. He gulped, backing up as sweat started pouring down his face.

Pratty got into stance and held the ax behind her. "Rasho! Start the motor!"

Floating behind her, Rasho grabbed hold of a grip in the middle of the motor. "No time to test something than the present, right?" He roared as he pulled the grip which turned out to be attached to a string in the motor. It reved loudly and kick started the motor. The blades started spinning ferociously behind her.

Shaking his head in panic, Flotsum turned to the harbor. "I-I-I'm really sorry!" He shouted frantic as he began tumbling and rolling away from the craftknight. Pratty narrowed her eyes and made a B-line for the harbor as well. Right before they met up, she jumped into the air, coming down, she slashed her ax forward in one mighty swing. It cut through the blob-like stray like butter and split him in half down the middle. As both sides began to fall over, his body disappeared in a purple mist.

The ax motor started to kick and suddenly died as it began producing a dark smoke. The blades stopped spinning and slowly became still. Even in her weapon's poor state, she turned back around to her guardian beast and gave a wide smile and a _V_ _for victory_ sign, a few cuts and bruises from her battle present. Rasho just sighed and gave a weary smile in return.

_O _o_ O_

Varil was huffing deeply as he leaned on his staff with both hands. His coat was torn in shreds. His black undershirt had a gaping hole by the stomach, from his earlier run in with Azrakal. His normally pure white slacks were covered in a mix of dirt and ash. His typically prim and proper hair was a stringy mess from all the heat and sweat. No one at a first glance would ever think this wreck of a warrior, was the prince of the Gold Guild.

The centaur was standing tall by the opposite side of the main road, not a scratch on him. Watching Varil's sorry state, he sighed to himself. "At first I thought perhaps you would put up a little bit of a fight. How foolish of me. You are but a human, after all."

His breathing still heavy and deep, Varil looked up with a defiant look in his eyes. "You use that word like it's an insult. _Humans_. I'll have you know I've seen some humans accomplish pretty extraordinary things." He took one hand off his spear and stood up straight.

Jegan huffed. "I doubt that. A human can only become so strong."

Varil's eyes widened slightly and he smirked. "Ha! I was told something similar a while ago. That hasn't stopped me yet." He lifted his spear up and held it in front of him, preparing for his opponent's next assault. As he did, he thought back to the very time he had a parallel discussion with a different summon creature almost one week ago.

_O _o_ O_

Varil was roaming around the fiftieth floor when he happened to stumble into the small run down workshop that Kuhyra resided in. He entered inside and the god turned to him. "Ah, Kuhyra, Pratty told me you were still hanging around for one reason or another."

Kuhyra seemed to fully examine Varil before responding. "You are, a friend of the children of Shintetsu, correct?" He asked in his typical monotone voice.

Smiling Varil waved off his question. "Yeah, something like that." He crossed his arms. "Pratty told me that she and her brother found a doorway deeper into the Labyrinth. Do you know where it is?"

After remaining silent for a few moments, Varil scowled. He remained patient for a while longer before bringing his hand to his mouth and faking a cough. "Ah-hem!" A few seconds later, Kuhyra answered.

"Yes." He announced then became silent once more.

His confident smirk twitching, Varil narrowed his eyes. "Well then, would you tell me where it is." A few more moments of silence passed and Varil balled a fist. Thankfully, Kuhyra answered much faster this time.

"Why is It you wish to venture further down?" The god asked, peeking Varil's curiosity.

His smirk regrew and he let out a light laugh. "Why?" He arched an eyebrow then answered it himself. "I'm a craftknight. This is just new territory. I'll might find more weapon materials and with a little effort, get stronger. So if you don't mind, where's the passage?"

Rather than weighing the options in his head again, Kuhyra answered right away. "There is a door near my brother's shine."

Giving an almost unnoticeable bow of gratitude, Varil turned to leave. Right as he reached the entrance, Kuhyra called out to him.

"Human, halt. I believe what is driving you is not your sense of duty as a craftknight. Nor is it the feeling of profit of material through scavenging. It is in my belief, that what you are truly after, is more power." When Varil remained silent this time, he continued. "Then I believe you should be made aware that descending further will not raise your already heightened abilities. It will only sharpen what you already possess. I can tell you how to become more powerful, but first I must deem whether or not you are truly worthy."

Interested, Varil turned around. His eyes focused on the god of ice and whatever he was about to reveal to him.

"Human." Kuhyra began as Varil turned around completely. "The children of Shintetsu have been descending together. They have traversed ten floors a day. They have reached the eightieth floor earlier this afternoon. If you can transcend all fifty floors and do so before the children of Shintetsu, I will acknowledge you and disclose how to you might attain more power."

Varil turned around without a word. He started looking up at the ceiling and put his hands in his pockets. "Fifty floors in two days..." Varil announced with a small chuckle. "Is that a joke? Are you insulting me?" He turned his head over his shoulder and shot a smirk at the god, a twinkle of passion in his eyes. "I'll conquer it all in one!"

_O _o_ O_

Massaging his neck, Varil readied himself. "C'mon then! You think I'll back down 'cause you got a few lucky hits? You'll have to work a lot harder to gain my approval!" The battle damaged prince taunted. Jegan huffed as a result.

Kicking his front hoofs up, Jegan raising both his sabers over his head. "Human, learn your place!" Galloping down the road, Varil grunted and did the same. Because of Jegan's large size, he took up the entire path. Getting closer, Varil dug his spear into the ground and vaulted up. Varil planned on landing behind him and then attacking him from behind as he recovered. While passing below him, Jegan slashed, thrusting each sword up. Varil was able to block one with his spear but the other made a clean hit against his side.

Varil fell onto his back then tumbled a few times onto his stomach. The stray kept galloping until he reached the end of the path and turned back around. Struggling, the prince pushed off the ground and used his spear as a crutch. Looking at his tip, he noticed one of the blades had broken off.

"Human, your determination is becoming more tedious than impressive. Remain still, I will give you an honorable death." Jegan boasted sticking his chest out and raising both of his swords.

Weakly, Varil stared down the centaur. Another flashback with Kuhyra popping into his head.

_O _o_ O_

Returning to Kuhyra's decrepit workshop, Varil marched toward the destroyed bed and collapsed back first into it. His jacket was tattered and had a large scorch mark on his left shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a well deserved rest.

"If I had not been here, I would not have believed it was possible for a human to advance those fifty floors in such a short time. Truly impressive." Kuhyra commented, starting at the exhausted craftknight.

Mumbling an agreement, Varil turned his head to Kuhyra and opened his eyes. "Alright, I did it. So tell me. How do I do it? How can I get stronger?"

The two locked glances and the god remained silent once again. Varil didn't mind as much this time, and was far to tired to complain. "Allow me to make a suggestion. You have just cleared what many would consider impossible in less than a days time. Do you truly need more power?"

Without even thinking about Kuhyra's words, Varil sat up and shook his head. "Of course."

"I see." Kuhyra commented. Though monotone, this seemed to hold an ever so small amount of disappointment. "In that case, you will never achieve more might."

Varil gritted his teeth as he leaned forward. "What? That wasn't the deal! You said-"

Kuhyra turned away. "You possess an imperfection that will forever stunt your growth. While traversing the Labyrinth, you called upon your guardian beast twice. Both for healing. You use him not as a partner but as a tool. You have a proud nature and refuse to rely on others."

Jumping up at this,Varil approached the god. "That has nothing to do with this!"

Turning back around the two became face to face. "You are mistaken. Pride clouds a warrior's judgment. With this flaw, you will never become stronger than you are now."

Offended, Varil turned and began to walk off. "So you were a waste of my time after all."

_O _o_ O_

Looking off the edge into the water, Varil examined his reflection with disgust. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?" He suddenly spoke up, gaining Jegan's attention. "I can't save the city by myself, I can't hold down an idiot, I can't beat you, and I can't even talk openly with the one person in my life who's ever made me want to be a better person anymore!" The stray arched an eyebrow before Varil turned back to him. "So, what are you waiting for? Come at me!" The stray smirked and began his charge. Varil held his ground and starting breathing heavily. Once in range, he raised his spear. "If my pride's the problem, I'll cast it aside!"

Right as the two were about to clash, a beam of light shot up from the ground between them and blinded both. When the light faded, they found the center of the road had been covered in a sheet of ice. The two stared in disbelief. The shock dying down, Jegan took a step forward to slash at the craftknight. His hoof held no traction however, and he almost slipped. Varil noticed this and slowly smirked. "With this, I can win."

Jegan raised his head up from the ice and stared down the young prince. "D-Don't get cocky! This is but a m-minor set back for one s-such as myself!"

Varil could feel the hesitation in his voice and he skated forward. Once in striking range, Jegan raised his swords. He tried a cross slash, but Varil ducked. He slid onto his back and glazed underneath the stray. Trying to turn around, Jegan slipped and fell on his front knees.

Reaching into his pocket, Varil pulled out Virgil's knife he swiped back in Vance. He stabbed it into the ground and stopped. He pulled off it and flew back at the incapacitated stray. Pulling his spear back, in one precise thrust, Varil pierced the mighty centaur's chest with his damaged trident.

Jegan looked up at Varil, speechless and trembling. His body slowly disappearing in a purple mist. "W-Who are you?"

Varil started walking away and bent down to pick up Virgil's knife. Putting it back in his pocket, he looked back over his shoulder. "I'm just a craftknight."

_O _o_ O_

Standing opposite of the newly made Labyrinth crater, Sakuro ran his right hand through his hair. "I sure am glad. When I saw these powerful strays popping around, I hoped I'd find a really weak one. Lucky!" A carefree expression on his face as Ko stared him down.

Snarling, Ko stomped his feet wildly again. "Urg! I've had enough of you annoying humans!" He bend down and furiously charged ahead. Sakuro waited patiently and once Ko was close enough, he jumped onto one of the raised platforms. Unable to stop in time, Ko rammed the wall and his horns became stuck.

Noticing Ko's trouble, he hopped of the platform and walked over to Razzy. Reaching her, he crouched down and helped her into a sitting position. "You alright?" He asked giving her a quick once over. When she nodded, he wiped his forehead. "Whew! That's a relief. Your uncle would wring my neck if anything happened to you."

Right as there chat ended, Ko pulled himself out of the wall. He snarled again turning to the two. "Argh! If you two would just sit still I'd beat you in a second!"

Sakuro kept on smiling as he stood back up and faced the stray. "Is that so? Okay then. I'll stand right here." Both Ko and Razzy gawked at Sakuro.

Looking up at the older craftlord, Razzy opened her mouth to speak, but Sakuro brought a gloved finger to his mouth as he gave her the quiet gesture and gently shushed her. He pointed for her to stand a little away near the bridge Ko had tripped in earlier. Eventually accepting, she hurried out of the way.

Ko started snickering, scrapping his hoof on the floor to prepare for his next charge. "You really 'aint gonna move?" When Sakuro nodded, he bent down again. "Well then, this'll be one down!" He announced rushing forward.

Keeping his word, Sakuro stayed still. He stood up straight, his back inches away from the wall Razzy was hurled into earlier. He grabbed his sword handle with his right hand and held the base of the sheathe with his left, but didn't draw it. His eyes stayed focused on Ko's approach as his expression remained tranquil and unreadable.

Only inches away, Sakuro bent down on one knee and drew his sword from his waist. He pulled it straight up and the butt of the sword hit Ko's chin. His head was thrust up and his horns drilled into the wall once again. Stopping him completely. This time, due to the angle, it was virtually impossible to pull out.

Without a hair out of place, Sakuro sheathed his sword and walked around Ko. Giving Razzy a thumbs up which caused her to clap in a victory celebration.

His eyes making their way back to Ko, he fixed his glasses."Tell me Ko, do you like to fight?" Sakuro asked, sitting in Indian-style as he looked up at the trapped stray.

Ko tried struggling again but as before, yielded no luck. "I have to fight." Ko admitted, his tone more calm. Perhaps tired from both Razzy and Sakuro's antics. "In my home world, everyone fights. If you don't, you'd die."

Sakuro kept his tranquil smile as he listened. "That's not what I asked, Ko. I asked, if you liked it."

After a few moments of silence, Ko glanced at Sakuro. "...No."

Smiling wider, Sakuro nodded. "I see. Well then I have just one thing left to ask you, Ko. Do you know how to make curry?" Razzy's jaw dropped at Sakuro's seemingly pointless question.

Ko raised a brow as he continued looking over at the peculiar craftlord. "C-Curry?"

Sakuro clasped his hands together excitedly. "That's right! It's my absolute favorite meal. I could eat at least three bowls a day. The flavor, the aroma, the spices! All mixed together with love! It's wonderful!" He continued to rant on about all the things he loved about curry as both Ko and Razzy couldn't help but watch. Ko out of intrigue, and Razzy having never seen Sakuro so worked up before. "You know Ko, cooking is a really great stress reliever. If you want, I could teach you." Ko's eyes widened. The purple ring around his iris fading away.

Razzy tilted her head as she continued to stare at the craftlord of sapphire. "Master Sakuro, you're weird."

Turning to her, Sakuro only smiled back. "Really, you think so?" He just started chuckling to himself. After a short while, Razzy smiled too and joined in the laughter.

_O _o_ O_

Cleru and Sugar were sprinting toward the Gold Guild. They just witnessed a massive fireball crash in the area and were quickly heading over to check things out. Run past flaming but thankfully evacuated streets on their way.

Reaching the Gold Guild, the two found the front relatively unscathed. They did however hear some noise coming from behind it. The two looked at each other for confirmation before running for the back area hidden behind the guild.

After rounding the corner, the became shocked. Chaves was tackling a Yasha Spider. Identical to the one Cleru fought while rescuing Razzy and the one they all encounter again in Vance. Surprisingly, beside them was Ariel and Meriel, both trying to hold down another spider. In the back corner was a girl he had never seen before and she was sitting on the top of the fence laughing at the scene. Looking closer, he saw that Kenon was chasing after her with his ax, every time he got over to her however, she would leap over to a different part of the fence.

"This is so dull." She admitted pulling out a fan from her sleeve and started fanning herself. Cleru and Sugar ran in and got a better look at her. She had long black hair that was waist length. She had pale skin and bright purple eyes. She wore an elegant black and pink long dress that emphasized her womanly physique. A white fox fur hung around her neck. Two long spider legs curled up at her behind her back. She pouted resting her head in her hands. "I finally come to the human world and all I get is a brute..." She looked at Chaves who was holding off a spider by shoving his massive knife in it's mouth. "A few ugly whelps..." She cocked her head to Ariel and Meriel who were dodging away from the spider as it shot it's web at them. "And this barbarian who's just flinging his ax all over the place." She looked over at Kenon who narrowed his eyes.

When Cleru entered the yard, the stray lazily turned to him. "What, another one? Sorry, you'll have to wait. This party's reached full ca-" She stopped when she got a good look at him. She blushed and traced her lips with her long fingernails. "They call me Sierra. What's your name, cutie?"

Dazed, he took a step back. "Huh?" Sugar running in front of him and holding her arms up.

"What?" Sierra shouted in shock. "I-Is that another woman?" Her face turning red in anger, she pointed at Cleru with her fan. He watched her confused when he saw a small patch of light by his feet. Looking up, he grew terrified and jumped back, pulling Sugar by the arm with him. Falling back with her as he did. Seconds later, a bolt of lightening struck right where they stood. Almost deafening thunder echoing out around them.

Chaves blocked another attack from the spider, he was pinned against the fence and started struggling. The twins saw and glanced at each other. Nodding, they both left their stray to help him. Doing so let theirs scamper off. When Kenon jumped up at Sierra, who was still annoyed and focused on Cleru, the girl's spider cut him off and knocked him back down.

Kenon got up and jumped back in a slight retreat. "Hey! Silver girls, stop slacking off! I almost had her!"

At Kenon's comment, both sisters turned to him, still fending off the first stray with Chaves. "Excuse me, sis. Is this Gold boy giving us orders?" Meriel closed her spell book and put a hand on her hip. Ariel laughed before shaking her head. "Why I think he is. Quite the nerve of that boy. We don't have to help him after all. We were just in the area and saw he needed assistance."

As they bickered, their performance suffering as a result, Cleru thought back to the assignment in Vance. When they were all divided, lost in the steam and being pinned off by mechanoids. Ureksa was able to take control of things and lead them to victory.

Looking around, Cleru examined the situation and glanced back at Sierra who was pointing her fan at him again. He jumped back, ignoring the bolt as it struck inches past his face. "L-Listen up everyone! We need to work together!" He shouted in distress.

Chaves ignored Cleru's plea and kept slashing at the spider which easily jumped away from his slow stabs. "Hmph. You think because you win tournament, you can boss me around?"

Changing his view to the twins, Cleru took a step forward. "Focus on the other one! Chaves is strong, he can handle one by himself."

The two girls exchanged a glance before shaking their heads. "No, he's too slow." Ariel responded, reving up her drill. Meriel nodding in agreement.

Shaking his head, Cleru went on, all the while keeping one eye on Sierra. "You don't need to worry about him. I know Chaves has it covered!" Chaves himself had to look back at this, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "If you don't target the other, Kenon won't be able to focus on Sierra!" Seeing his logic, the twins nodded and switched back to the second spider, getting it off Kenon.

Free from distractions, Kenon gripped his ax with both hands and looked up at Sierra. "Alright, now to take you down!"

Sierra readied herself to jump at Kenon's approach, but Cleru stopped him halfway. "Kenon, stop!" Almost tripping, he turned to the young craftlord. "Don't focus her, she'll just get away!" With Cleru giving orders, Sierra sent another bolt at him, trying to catch him off guard. He jumped to the side and covered his head with his arm to avoid being momentarily blinded. "Aim for the fence! Knock her down and she won't be able to run!" Kenon smirked and ran to follow his advice.

Sitting back down on the fence, the Sierra smiled seductively down at him. "Not just cute but smart too. Your the package deal, aren't you?"

Having heard enough, Sugar ran up in front of Cleru. "No way would Master Cleru like an old witch like you! Besides, Master Cleru is mine!" At the end, Sugar ran back and lunged onto Cleru's arm, causing him to blush and try to explain to her how now was not the time.

The stray's eyebrow twitched in aggravation. "Old? Witch?"

Thanks to Sugar's distraction, Sierra failed to realize Kenon had been knocking down all of the surrounding fences. Her's being the last left. He roared as he slashed at the base of the center fence and shake Sierra off her balance. Acting quick, she jumped as the fence started to fall. The spider legs on her back unfolded and dug into the pavement beneath her, keeping her suspended in midair.

She smirked in superiority but grew surprised when Cleru did the same. "Kenon!" Cleru called out, slipping on his drill and reving it. "Cut the lets!" Kenon darted forward before Sierra could react and slashed through both in one swift horizontal swing. "Sugar, enchant water!" He ordered running ahead. The spider-like stray fell onto her knees and looked up to see Cleru dashing at her. In one strong spring forward, drilled straight through her. She screeched before falling onto her chest and disappearing in a purple haze. Both Yasha Spiders fading with her.

In celebration, Cleru threw his left hand in the air and let his right and drill drop to his side. Sugar flew over and grabbed him for a tight hug.

Kenon walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not bad, boss."

Ariel giggled fixing her, fixing her glasses. "Not bad." Meriel closed her book and smirked. "I suppose you might end up an alright craftlord after all." Cleru blushing in their praise.

Chaves huffed, turning his back to the other. "You all give him too much credit. I could have done that, but I was too busy fighting."

Both the sisters and Kenon rolled their eyes, but Cleru nodded. "I know." They all turned to him surprised as he went on. "I would've had a lot more work for me if you weren't here Chaves. So thank you. I hope I can continue to rely on you, in the future."

Turning back around, Chaves huffed again. "Hmph."

_O _o_ O_

Ureksa was checking every house in Lower Wystern. Thankfully, all seemed to be evacuated as planed. Without warning, a loud rumble echoed by the fountain and shook the ground. Not letting the burning Wystern slow him down, he sprinted for the park.

The park fountain was half destroyed. It's southern half replaced by a flooding crater. Inside the crater, was a human shaped mechanoid. It was motionless. It sat on it's knees and was hunched over forward and looking down. It had no facial features. No eyes, nose, mouth, or anything else.

The mechanoid was made of some sort of unrecognizable metal. It's exoskeleton was highly complex and detailed. It's joints, made of a black and stretchy material. The limbs, chest, and head all had a stainless white metal that was built in such a way that it resembled body armor.

Stepping closer, but still being cautious, Ureksa noticed writing that was imprinted on the center of the chest-plate. He squinted his eyes and read what he saw outloud. "Dregerd. Mimic unit 001."

Upon his words, the robot instantly sprung to life. It looked up at him and it's forehead split in half. It exposed a concealed screen hidden underneath. The screen lit up in the shape of a large purple eye. It twitched examining every inch of Ureksa's body and stature.

It stood up and backed away until it was perfectly parallel with Ureksa to the fountain. His armor shuttered and shifted around. It condensed in some areas and expanded in others until it had a perfectly human shape to it. The screen on it's head closed back up from before. The entire head flickered and then was replaced for a second, with static. A moment after, it was replaced with a mirror image of the ex-craftlord's face. Ureksa gasped, realizing what was happening, but it was too late. It's palm opened up and a small metal pipe emerged. The pipe grew to the size of Ureksa's spear then copied the spear head design. Faking a deep breath, it altered it's stance to reflect Ureksa's.

Staring in shock and disbelief, Ureksa raised his spear. "Wh-What are you?"

The mechanoid did the same and a static-like sound could be heard. "Bzzt. Fye- f-f-f. F-f. FIVE! Five..." The voice echoed in a clunky and metallic sound. The undertone vaguely similar to Ureksa's. "...Five minutes." Ureksa's eyes widened in shock. A perfect replica of his voice. "...Five minutes is all I can spare on you."

Having heard enough, Ureksa ran forward, his copy doing the same. He stabbed forward and his other did the same. The spears collided but Ureksa stayed on the assault. He tried numerous slashes and stabs at normally awkward angles, but there was no headway. Each was copied perfectly and given the same amount of power in return.

Taking a few steps back, Ureksa spun his spear and took a few breaths to keep his composure. He grew slightly annoyed when the mechanoid did the same. "This trick may have worked on a normal soldier or warrior, but I am a craftknight!" He raised his arm in the air and in a ray of light, summoned Pouso to his side. Without wasting another moment, he raised his spear overhead. "Pouso, enchant wind!" The small ghost bathed his master's spear in a green hue then got behind him.

Right as he prepared to attack with his enhanced weapon, he saw a glow in Dregerd's hand. It grew until it wrapped the entire spear in it. "Enchant wind." It murmured as the glow changed to a mossy green, identical to the craftknight in front of him.

In desperation, he raised his arm in front of him and the copy did the same. "Pouso, Storm Wind!" Pouso flew ahead of his master and took a deep breath. The mechanoid's palm opened up to reveal a small fan, starting up, It began spinning faster and faster. Pouso was about to burst and let out a large tornado from it's mouth. Seconds later, the fan generated the same and they intertwined in each other, negating themselves with a large gust of wind. Pouso looked worried and flew back behind it's master. Ureksa annoyed, ran in.

Only a couple of blows were exchanged before Ureksa admitted it's futility to himself, and he backed away. Gaining a few scratches, his eyes widened when he noticed the same went for Dregerd. Testing a theory, Ureksa brought his spear to his opposite hand and pricked a finger. As he assumed, the mechanoid did the same without hesitation.

Lowering his head, Ureksa slowly began walking over to the fountain. The stray doing the same. "You think you can copy everything I've worked for? I commend the attempt, but it's impossible." Ureksa raised his head and stared at his replica which stood a mere foot away. "There is one thing you can't take from me, my resolve." Turning his spear around, he held it out in front of him with both hands, the copy doing the same. "You're a machine, you're built sturdy. Us humans, were naturally resilient. We struggle against sorrow and at times reality. Ever growing and changing with the times. I suppose you could say, that's what makes the human body the ultimate machine."

Taking a deep breath, Ureksa stabbed the spear down and into his stomach. He roared in agony. Looking ahead, he smiled seeing the mechanoid was doing the same. He fell onto his knees and fought the building urge to keel over. He slowly began pulling out his spear, the pain multiplying by the second, he winced when his jagged spear scrapped against his insides. Once out completely, he dropped it onto the pavement, the tip painted red. A thick amount of blood pouring onto the concrete. Dregerd had the same problem, only with oil instead of blood. Unlike Ureksa, he showed no sign of pain. His vision fading, Ureksa swayed before falling over beside the remains of the fountain, moaning in agony as he did. Closing his eyes, his breathing stopped. Dregerd watched Ureksa. Lying inches apart, he looked for the slightest breath or facial tick. Not seeing any, the screen in it's face shut down. It's parts slowing down, and eventually stopping.

After a few moments of silence, Ureksa's eyes shot back open and he started coughing. He choked on air, sucking in more after holding his breath. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the cloudy sky over Wystern. "P-Pouso. H-Healing. Now!" Pouso flew over and began hastily healing his master at once, bathing him in a warm light.

Ureksa smiled and weakly chuckled to himself. His laughter only causing him more discomfort. "I'm fine, Pouso." Still worried, his guardian beast wouldn't slow down with the nonstop healing spells. "I've already died once. Experiencing that, It's not that hard to copy." Ureksa's smile never faded as he leaned back. For the first time in a long time, relaxed.

_O _o_ O_

Sanary emerged from the Central Tower onto the third floor and was greeted by an disturbing sight. Azrakal was standing with one foot on top of Cedric. He was lying back first on the floor and was struggling to get up. Azrakal was grinning as he was strangling Virgil's neck with one hand. Lifting him purposely just inches off the ground.

Instinctively, Sanary pulled out one of her daggers. She held it up and Virgil noticed her out of the corner of his eye. Flailing to get free, he held one hand up, motioning for Sanary to stop. She was confused until he pointed past him toward one of the platforms connected a ways off by steel girders. She was confused until she saw a large smoke screen identical to the impact the stray Varil was dealing with before created. Realizing what he wanted her to do, she began feeling torn as to what she should do.

Azrakal sighed. He turned his head lazily to her with a disappointed frown. "Listen girl, I'm kinda in the middle of something. So, if you don't mind...?" With his free hand, he motioned for her to go. Sanary gasped, but when Virgil grunted and forced a nod, Sanary sheathed her sword. Against her better judgment, she ran for the unknown stray in the back.

As she was running across the steel beams, Sanary gazed across to the clearing smoke. A massive stray stood up and dismissed the cloud around it. A brooding golem emerged that towered at the size of two houses. It's body made up of hardened rock, moss growing around it with a small tree taking root on it's right shoulder. The stray's limbs were swelled but it's joints were small. His head, miniscule to almost human size.

Sanary stopped to look up at the giant, almost tripping as she did. Determinately staring up at the stray, she continued walking until she stood on the same platform as it. As she approached, the stray followed her with his head. Grabbing one of her swords, she prepared an attack.

Before anything could happen, Another fireball burst up from a lower level. It flung out from below and crashed violently in between Sanary and the colossal summon creature. Sanary fell onto one knee, shielding her eyes from the smoke and wind. The first stray, surprised, staggered back and even tripped off the platform. As he fell, he grabbed the side of the platform. His upper torso fiercely gripping the side as his legs dangled. His weight tilting it in his direction.

The smoke began to clear and Sanary looked up. A new stray stood and was looking around. Sanary stood back up but the stray ignored her. He was human-like in shape, pale skin covering him. He had small wings attached to both forearms and just above his ankles. Owning a shaved head with long and sharp elf ears. He wore flashy shorts and an open vest made of the same exquisite looking brown leather.

He turned to the golem and smirked to himself. "Geon? Is that you?" His voice was slick yet moved at his own pace. "Ha ha ha! I don't believe it. Geon, it's me Flynn. What's it been, five decades? How ya been?"

Still holding onto the side of the plat, Geon slowly tilted his head to the side. "Flynn...?" His voice booming and slow.

Flynn sunk his head and sighed in defeat. "Ain't changed a bit, huh? Well... we can't all be mechanoids." Turning back, he looked Sanary up and down. As he did, she pulled out her sword and held it in front of her. "Hey, girl, where are we anyway?" He began as he stretched, showing her no respect.

Not answering, Flynn took a step closer and Sanary tightened her stance. "I just wanna know because, I wanna know if there's anything around worth stealing." A sly smile growing on his face as he inched closer.

Having heard enough, Sanary stepped forward and gave a sharp downward strike. Flynn sidestepped and moved closer once more. "I know it's wrong. I just can't help myself." He danced around her and she grew more annoyed. He dodged another sword slash and swung around her, hugging the back of her waist. "I don't know what it is about jewels, treasure, anything that seems untouchable really..." Ducking another strike, he grabbed one of her wrists and laid his other hand on her back. Tripping her with his leg, she fell into his arms and he looked down at her. "...I just want it all to myself."

Unamused, Sanary lifted a leg and kicked Flynn in his shin. He yelped, dropping her and backing up. Sanary caught herself before she fell. Getting up fast, she hacked in front of her. Flynn held his hand up in defense but only managed to have his palm cut. He held his hand and wobbled back over toward the golem who was watching the two in child-like interest.

His face contorted in unfamiliar pain, he looked up at the moving mountain. "Don't just hang around you idiot! Squash her! Squash her!" Slowly nodding, he leaned on the platform with his chest so that he could remove one of his hands. Raising it above his head, a large shadow engulfed her. "That sword of yours don't look too bad. I think I'll take it once you're as flat as a pancake!" Jumping up, the wind held him as if he were light as a feather.

Geon slammed his hand down and Sanary dove out of the way. It crashed and bend the ground around his fist more so than Flynn's and his own crash landings. Picking up his hand, Geon almost fell again and had to grab on for support again. As she got up, Flynn clawed at the air. After he did, a tornado descended down and straight for her. Unable to dodge again, Sanary purged her sword into the ground and tightly held onto it. The wind shook her and her hair flew in every which way. The tornado stayed stationary before breaking up and blowing away into the wind.

Laughing, Flynn laid on his back in the air, closing his eyes he started rubbing under his nose. "Just give up. One's impossible enough, but you can't beat me and this big lug." Smirking, he brought his hands up to his face. "Oh, I think I'm gonna- ah! Ah!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and aimed for Sanary. "Achoo!" Faking a sneeze, he shot a gust of wind at her.

Not expecting it, the gust hit in the midst of standing back up. Her hand slipped and she was pushed back to the edge. Tumbling, she almost slipped off the side. She grabbed her back up dagger and stabbed it into the ground. Similar to Geon, her lower half dangled off the edge.

Watching Sanary flail in attempt to climb back up, Flynn's smirk still wide on his face, floated down in front of her. He bent over and stepped on the butt of her dagger, inches away from her hands. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" He took her grunting as an answer and continued. "Some things just can't be conquered. Some walls can't be climbed."

Her hands starting to slip from her sweaty palms, she kept trying to pull herself up. "You're wrong!" Flynn staring at her, arched an eyebrow with a mirthless expression. "My sister could wipe the floor with both of you. Without a hair out of place or a single drop of sweat."

Flynn chuckled, smirking again, still staring down at her. "Shame she isn't here. I'd love to meet her."

Sanary's expression grew more confident as she stared back up, slowly pulling herself up. "My sister... wouldn't waste her time... with someone as weak as you."

Narrowing his eyes, Flynn slid his foot down until it hovered over her hands. Almost pulling one leg up, Flynn crushed her hands. Sanary screamed. Her leg fell back down and she dropped back down to before. About to fall, Sanary clenched her body. "My-Myoujin... Burst Fire!"

His eyes shooting open, he got off of Sanary's hand and jumped back. "That's an attack spell. You're a craftknight?" Shifting around, looking for her guardian beast, he tensed up. "Where is he? When'd you have time to summon 'em?"

Pulling her leg up, she slung her body back onto the platform. Taking a second to calm down, she placed a hand over her heart. Smiling in satisfaction, she stood back up, taking out her sword as she did. "Your too cautious. I am a craftknight. I do have a guardian beast. But I haven't had a chance to summon her yet."

Practically growling, he skipped the banter and summoned another tornado. Sanary ran from it and headed for her first dagger. Seeing that, Flynn shot another at the sword. Diving for it, she grabbed the handle right at the cyclone hit. She kept a tight grip until it vanished and she got back up, reclaiming her sword as she did. A dagger now in each hand.

Cracking his neck, Flynn grinned. "You wanna go?" Bouncing back and forth on his heels.

Sanary nodded and ran in. Punching the air, a gust of wind lashed out toward her. She jumped aside and continued until the two were face to face. Sanary gave a low slash that Flynn easily hopped over. He spun and stuck his forearm out, Sanary ducking it just in time. Recovering before him, she gave a quick upward slash. Flynn blocked it with his arms but caused a cut on his left forearm. Every jab Flynn tried, Sanary dodged or redirected. Missing another, Sanary took full advantage and let loose a consecutive string of stabs and slashes, all connecting.

In anger, Flynn blocked another and shouted up at Geon. "What are you waiting for? Squash her you idiot!" As soon as he yelled this, Sanary halted her assault and ran back. He smirked and took a few seconds to catch his breath. His expression did a complete reversal when he felt a shadow grow over him. Looking up, he saw Geon was slamming his fist where she was before, not after. Taking in the fact that he didn't have enough time to get out of the way, he closed his eyes and accepted it. The golem's fist crushing him like an ant.

Geon's last punch shook the platform, the beams supporting it giving way. Sanary knelt down and stabbed both her daggers into the ground. It trembled violently and folded under the strays weight and added pressure. Buckling, Geon slipped off with the platform following shortly behind. Both the massive golem and the steel platform plummeting toward Middle Wystern beneath them. Sanary tightened her hands around her daggers until it hurt and her knuckled turned red. The wind brushing against her causing her eyes to water. Geon fell into the water and caused vicious waves in all directions. Moments later, The steel platform collided against him and crushed him under it's weight.

After the crash, Sanary's hands let go and she was knocked into the air. Gravity quickly took over and pushed her back down. She smacked the steel and waited a moment for her body to take in what had happened. Breathing slowly and deeply, she sat up and looked at her hands. She smiled noticing all the damage that they had endured today. A few scratches and burns from her early forges that had yet to heal fully. Smiling, she started to laugh and she leaned back.

Pushing off her knees she stood up get her swords. Her legs wobbled and she almost tripped but she caught herself by grabbing her daggers. She sighed in content. Pulling out her weapons and sheathing them at her side.

"And I thought Virgil was the trouble maker." Sanary turned around to see Varil staring up at her. Apparently, the platform fell feet away from the main pathway, and thankfully avoided hitting any houses or other walkways.

Looking around, she saw no sign of the centaur from earlier. She smirked and leaped down by him. "Yeah well, things got a little complicated when the second one showed up."

"Sanary!" Both turned to see Cleru sprinting frantic toward them. Sugar trying to keep up but almost flew into some rumble. He ran up to them and had to catch his breath before saying anything. He held his hand up, telling them to wait as Sugar joined them and stood beside him. "A-Are you alright?"

Fanning him off to calm him down, she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. If you wanna be worried about anyone, you should be-" She gasped, bringing a hand up and covering her mouth. "Virgil! He was fighting with Azrakal on Upper Wystern!"

Cleru and Varil both looked at her then glanced up at the level above them. "W-We have to get up there now then!" Cleru spat, looking at Sugar who nodded in agreement.

Before they could run off, Varil stuck his arm out and held him still. "Hold on! Cleru, I thought I saw one of those things hit by the Gold Guild. Is that right?" He nodded and Varil turned to Sanary. "And you said, two were up there?" When she nodded, not seeing what he was getting at, Varil started looking around. He scowled when he couldn't differentiate any of the damage from the strays. "I know there was more than four. Which means the rest are on Lower Wystern." They realized the problem and looked at each other.

"What can we do?" Sanary asked putting one hand over her swords.

Varil looked back up then folded his arms. "We'll have to split up. You two head upward and I'll go search out Lower Wystern. I'll join you once I've checked things out." The two seemed skeptical, but given the options, agreed and ran for the Central Tower. Both taking the opposite side doors.

_O _o_ O_

Azrakal was standing on Cedric with Virgil attempting to break free of his grasp around his neck. Sanary had just run off and Azrakal followed her with his eyes before turning back to Virgil. "Now, where were we?" He grew a sadistic grin and leaned closer.

Virgil smirked, still trying to pry loose. He eased his grip just enough to take a deep breath and slide both hands around Azrakal's. "Right here!" He shouted, swinging his legs up and kicking the demon's head. Azrakal let go and Cedric pushed off his foot, throwing him backward.

Standing up, Virgil helped Cedric back on his feet. He picked up his broadsword and pointed it at the god. Before he could fire, Azrakal rolled away and grabbed Kate by the back of her head.

"Let her go or I swear I'll...!" Cedric roared but stopped when He lifted her up and held her directly in front of him so that both he and Virgil couldn't do anything.

Grazing her cheek with his free hand, Azrakal's smirk crept wider along his face. A black glow surfacing around her body that drained into his arm. Kate gasped. She was silent but tears rolled down her face. He dropped her and she collapsed beside her sister. The two like a still mirror. "Sorry. I just can't get enough mana. The stuffs like candy to me. I swear!" Gloating, he failed to notice his _shield_ was gone.

Straightening out Faith with his arm, he clenched his teeth. "Holy Arrow!" The bolt leached out and knocked Azrakal up and away onto an adjacent platform. The power of the blast made him fumble onto his chest, face down, after landing. Cedric running over to the girls before the shot even made contact.

Sliding onto his knees, Cedric bent down and picked Kate up. He shook her but with no anvil. He looked at her eyes and noticed it was identical to her sister. He bit his lower lip and his hands started shaking. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he gritted his teeth and tightened his hands on his claw weapons but stopped when he saw Virgil beside him.

"Cedric, we can't worry about them right now. We'll help them after we take care of Azrakal." He offered his hand again, but this time, Cedric ignored it and slowly stood up by himself. Drooping his head as he did.

When Virgil turned back to the demon, Cedric stayed looking at the girls. He noticed the ring on Kate's hand and slowly bent back down. Slipping off her finger, he stood back up and held it in the same hand that had his. Glancing at Virgil who was still focused on their enemy, he slipped his ring off too. "You've done more than anyone else ever has."

Turning back around, Virgil gave Cedric a quizzical look. "What? Do you mean in a fight with the guy?"

Shaking his head, Cedric kept looking down at the rings. "No. I mean with them. With me. Humans don't... they don't treat us like you do. Thank you for that." He walked over to him and shoved the rings into his hands. Virgil stared flustered and confused. He had dozens of questions but Cedric acted quick after handing over the rings. Holding Virgil steady by grabbing his shoulder, he pulled his other arm away. "Think of me what you will. But I wish we could've met under different circumstances." A sad smile on his face as a bright green light began glowing from his claw. Virgil's eyes widening when he realized what was going on. Cedric shoved his claw near Virgil's stomach and the light became almost blinding. "Storm Wind!"

The added momentum from his midway jab changed his storm wind from a stationary cyclone to a whirling canon. It knocked Virgil into the air then hurled him overhead. It flung him up and past where Azrakal had landed before and started plummeting toward Middle Wystern.

Watching Virgil as he flew out of sight, he failed to see Azrakal walk over to him. "Wow Cedric, you've got quite the arm!" Acting on instinct, Cedric went to slash at him. Azrakal acted faster and grabbed his wrist before it could make contact. "You think your so clever. Don't you?" Squeezing his wrist, he forced Cedric onto his knees. Trying to claw at him with his other arm Azrakal grabbed the other wrist to keep him at his mercy. "You see these little embers floating around me? They're not some fashion statement. Each flame is the link between the strays I summoned and me. Notice how all of them burn brightly. You think cause you got him outta here he's safe? You just delayed the unavoidable."

Before Cedric could make any defiant comments or Azrakal could further explain his hopelessness, one of the flames died out. Both stared in amazement as another did the same. One by one all embers burned out and disappeared until they were all gone.

Looking down, the demon saw Cedric's growing smirk, and scowled. A black a aura emanating around the two of them. The honorable stray opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He could feel his very life force being drained away and could do nothing to stop it. When it finally ended, Azrakal let his arms go and kicked him onto his back. His head fell to the side and he saw both twins resting beside him. Their breathing slow and barely apparent.

Grinning down at the defeated traitor, the god turned and began heading for the main doors to the Central Tower. "Don't worry Cedric, I gave you just enough mana to watch them slowly slip away. And then, you'll die too. So long!" Commenting almost cheerfully, he kicked in the double doors and one even flew off it's hinges. "Now, where'd that twerp land?" Noticing a stairway on his right, he headed for it.

Cedric was alone with the girls. Even though every fiber in his being told him to stay still, he refused them. Crawling forward, the pain only amplified. Inches felt like miles. Getting close enough, he reached forward and grabbed a hand from each of them. His body glowed a faint green and that light slowly traveled up his arms and into the twin's hands. Their slow breathing picked up. Their muscles loosened up and they each closed their eyes. Both slipping away into a peaceful unconsciousness.

Watching over them like he'd always have, Cedric grew a weak smile. His eyelids growing heavy, he too closed his eyes. Unlike the girl's however, his breathing stopped completely. As his body shut down, his hands never left either of the twin's.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil screamed as he was flying through the air. As he fell, he noticed the fencing that encased Middle Wystern. Hopelessly, he reached for it as he passed by. Now heading for Lower Wystern. Still falling, he instinctively held the rings Cedric gave him tighter. Then it hit him. The rings! This bleak hope faded however when he realized he couldn't tell them apart. Not to mention how in Lyndbaum he'd ever get them to work. The waters of the lowest floor growing ever closer, he brought his arms up and braced for impact.

He crashed into the ocean head first, the collision alone felt as if it shattered his arms. Pushed deep underwater, and still hazy from the fall, he was having a hard time telling up from down. He drifted in the water until he saw a small light coming from the surface. Still sore, Virgil laid still for a moment. Coughing slightly, he remembered he need air to survive. Flailing his arms at first, he started making headway for the top.

Breaking through, he surfaced and took a deep breath of air. Luckily, there was a staircase, half submerged near him. Swimming over to it, he crawled up it and collapsed onto the pavement. He laid there as his mind and body started to register the fact he was forcibly thrown from Upper Wystern to Lower Wystern. Pulling his left hand up, he unclenched it to show both rings, still intact. Remembering their owners, Virgil narrowed his eyes and pushed off his hands into a weary stand. He looked around and found himself on the crossroads of the lower floor.

When the sound of clapping was heard, he looked forward to see Azrakal walking and clapping for him as he approached from the Central Tower. "Wow! You're alive. I have got to give you credit on that one. Anything you'd like to say after such a death defying stunt?"

Virgil huffed, rubbing his neck and hunching over. "When I see Cedric, I'm gonna kill him."

Azrakal let out a dull whistle and looked down, faking empathy. "Sorry. Beat you ta' that one." He raised his head to showcase a wide smile.

Narrowing his eyes. Virgil reared his teeth like a wild wolf. Raising his drenched sword, he grew ready to pounce.

Laughing, Azrakal shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. "Don't you get it yet? You can't beat me. I come back after every lucky hit you get in on me. So tell me. Why is it you think you can do it now that your alone?"

Before Virgil could give an answer, or more likely, throw an insult, someone answered for him. "Who said he's alone?" Azrakal turned around and Virgil looked past him to see Varil standing in front of the Central Tower.

Over dramaticly, Azrakal dropped his head. "Are you kidding me? Is it so hard to ask for a simple one on one? That's all I want! I just wanna kill you!" He complained, motioning at Virgil. As though his threat was the easiest of requests.

"Is that true?" Virgil asked taking a step forward. Azrakal turned back around and nodded. "That's all you want? If you did, then you'd leave? No more trouble? No more lives?"

Becoming annoyed, Varil pulled out his spear and pointed it ahead. "Don't listen to him Virgil! He's a liar! He just want's to get you out of the way!"

Slowly shaking his head, Virgil started walking forward. "No. He's not lying. I can tell." He lowered his sword and looked up at the demon. Quiet for a while. "Okay. Do it. Kill me, then leave!"

Grinning wildly, Azrakal jumped up to one of the arches above him. He landed perfectly on it's center and held one hand over his head. "No take backs!"

A ball of concentrated mana grew to fit his palm. As it did, Varil started running for them, screaming for Virgil to move as he did. The ball of mana grew until it was the size of the sphere's from the battle in Vance. With one final grin, Azrakal launched it ahead. Virgil staying still as it headed for him. _With this, it ends. No one else... No one else has to die this way._

Closing his eyes, Virgil accepted it. Out of nowhere, he heard footsteps and felt someone shove him. He opened his eyes just in time to see the blast hit and cause a massive explosion at the point of impact. There was smoke everywhere. The swordsman unable to tell what was going on. Looking around, he saw the shadow of a person lying on the floor. An image of Faith in an identical position flashing into his head as he staggered over to it. The smoke began clearing and his savior was visible. The sight of her red jacket sending shivers down his spine. She was lying still and had small cuts and blood all over her. He felt a sharp tugging in his chest. His breathing picking up as the pain in his chest shot up, strangling him whole.

Varil ran over and instantly dropped onto his knees beside her. "Pratty! Pratty, wake up!" He shook her but got no response.

Rasho floating over with a similar amount of worry. "Hey! Not here! Take her back to her house, we'll patch her up there!" He had to be the reason for the group despite being as worked up as everyone else. Glancing between everyone and his limp master.

Virgil just stood there, practically catatonic in shock. "N-No. It... It wasn't suppose to... Th-This wasn't supposed to happen!" He chocked out. His left hand over his heart as his fingers tried clawing their way through his shirt.

Agreeing with Rasho's plan, Varil gently scooped her up princess style and stood up. Turning to Virgil as he passed, he shot him a death glare. "Let me make one thing clear, Virgil. When I get back, I am killing you." After that, he headed for Pratty's home and sprinted away. Rasho following closely behind.

Looking down at the rings he still held in his hands after all this time, Azrakal watched with a smirk. Virgil slipped the rings onto his middle and ring finger of his right hand. Once secure, he held Faith in front of him and scrapped the rings against it, both glowing a faint white. He stared at them and clenched his hand. "Hey, Azrakal..." He challenged in a more confident manner. The god leaned closer in amusement. Cedric's ring and Faith glowing, two wings sprouted on Virgil's back. Instead of black and crow-like, they became white and angelic. Virgil looked up to shot a look full of absolute despair and hatred. "...I'm gonna cleave you in two!"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Longest... chapter... ever. *collapses of exhaustion*

Symbolism... Symbolism Everywhere! Seriously though, do I even need to elaborate? Seven deadly sins, seven strays... Call me cliché, but I like it. Mostly everyone dealing with the one thing they've been having trouble with throughout the story.

Sierra = Lust, Jegan = Pride, Dregerd (A mimic whose name is spelt the same front and backwards, aka a palindrome.) = Envy, Flynn = Greed, Geon = Sloth, Ko = Wrath, and Flotsum = Gluttony. If I were a really good writer. I probably would've made the names seem similar to the words themselves. *sigh* Alas...

Can you believe it guys? The climax is next chapter. It's finally here! I never thought I'd see the day...

**As Always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	15. Awakening

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series, if I did this would be a game by now.

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 15: Awakening**

The clouds above Wystern were thundering. The wind was fierce and blew harshly against both of them. Azrakal grinned in excitement. Virgil's new pair of white angelic wings folded beside him to protect against the violent tempest as he stared down the god in front and above him.

"I like the wings." Azrakal began, crossing his arms as he leaned back and forth on his feet. His smile still wide on his face. "In all seriousness, what're ya gonna do? Fly up here and whack me with that big sword of yours? Considering you have no flight experience, five seconds. The slash, half a second. That gives me five and a half seconds to avoid it, stop it, or counter attack." Laughing, he started shaking his head. "I guess I could use the time to figure out which to do?" He was about to laugh again when in a split second, Virgil appeared inches in front of him. His sword held behind him, about to be unleashed in full swing. Rather than moving his hands up to block, Azrakal gazed down to see both rings glowing rather than just Cedric's. He looked back up just in time to be hit in the gut by Virgil's sword with such force that it hurled him away and through the main door way of the Central Tower. He impacted with a loud thud that made Virgil second guess if it was his work or the thunder.

Letting out a huff, Virgil fell down from the arch Azrakal perched himself on. Nearing the pavement, he spread his borrowed wings and it created a parachute effect that gently cradled him to the ground. The rings returned to normal and his wings disappeared. Huffing again, he ran for the Central Tower. "Good thing I'm a fast learner."

Entering inside, he was cautious at first, making sure Azrakal wasn't hiding in any corners waiting to surprise him. He grew somewhat relieved when he heard shuffling footsteps coming from down the tunnel to the arena. Slowly he started chasing after him. Halfway down the hallway, he ran into a similar problem he had when following Rondeau. He couldn't see. Luckily the arena was lit up this time and acted as a light at the end of the tunnel. Continuing to make his way down, he exited to find Azrakal in the center of the arena, his back to him once again.

Azrakal was holding his side although he didn't look in pain. He was looking around the room and paid no mind to Virgil. "Yes this will do. This will do nicely." Virgil eyed him but Azrakal still held his back to him. His right arm still on his stomach, he raised his left over his head. His palm glowed and a semi-transparent purple dome grew over the arena, trapping the two inside. "No more interruptions. Just you and me." Turning around, revealed an enthusiastic grin. Removing his hand from his gut showed a small cut in the armor but no serious damage. Virgil without saying a word, his eyes narrowed in fury, nodded and readied his sword.

_O _o_ O_

Pratty slowly opened her eyes to see a metal ceiling staring back. She was confused at first until she recognized it as the same ceiling that sheltered her as a child. The same blankets she and her brother slept in as a baby once again wrapped over her. It felt warm and safe. The same as it did the day she left. Her mother must have been keeping up her regular routine even after she started staying at the Silver Guild.

"Finally awake, I see." Greeted by a cool but somewhat relieved voice, Pratty turned to see Varil sitting beside her bed to her left and was watching over her.

Smiling, she brightened up instantly. "Varil! Wait, what are we doing in my room?" She tried to sit up but Varil gently reached over and guided her back into the lying position.

Varil sat back up as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Pratty shooting him a confused look as he did so. "You were knocked unconscious by that fire ball. I brought you here and your mother examined you. Besides an unflattering bump on the back of the head, she didn't find any serious wounds. You're lucky."

Giggling, Pratty sat up against her back board, to Varil's discontent. "No need to worry. Look at this." Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out a simple silver chain necklace that held an iron ring. She held it in her hand for Varil to see. "A while back, I came home and started rummaging through my dad's old chest. Inside, I found this. I found a note explaining it was called the _fire-proof ring_. It almost completely negates the effects of fire based attacks!"

Varil sat there momentarily to take in this new information. After, he slowly lifted his right hand and moved it over her, leaning over slightly to reach. Pratty made sure to watch curiosity. He clenched it into a fist and slammed it roughly against her head. Moaning childishly, she pouted and held her head. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for worrying us." He admitted sitting back up straight.

Her pout quickly changed back to a smile and she giggled again. "He he. Sorry." She continued to rub her head for a bit longer then brought her hands down in front of her. She grabbed the covers and tightly held it against her stomach.

Her smile flickered for a moment and Varil saw. "So, Pratty, why did you do something so dangerous?" Pratty cocked her head causing Varil to further explain. "I mean, why did you just all of a sudden run up and push Virgil out of th-"

Pratty leaned forward in shock. "That was Virgil?" She shouted in disbelief as Varil's expression dropped. Laughing again, she leaned back. "Wow. I didn't even notice. I just saw someone was in trouble and my body just ran over on it's own." Embarrassed, she rubbed the back of her head. As she did, she accidentally grazed against her bump and sent a jolt of pain throughout the area. She yelped and held the sides of her head until the pain subsided.

The sound of growing laughter caught her attention and Pratty looked over to see Varil fighting against growing chuckles, and he was losing. "You're such an idiot sometimes!" He did his best to attempt to keep his composure but even when covering his mouth with a hand the muffled laughter still came through. Pratty pouted at his insult but after a while of Varil's laughter, she grew a sheepish smile and joined in the laughs. The two didn't calm down for almost a full minute and Varil even had to wipe his eyes.

Looking back over toward Pratty, Varil couldn't help but notice her expression seemed bittersweet. Before he could even mull over the idea of asking, Pratty spoke up. "Say, Varil?" He looked back up at her to find her looking down and playing with her hands. "Doesn't this remind you of the tournament. We used to have talks like this all the time back then."

Nodding, Varil looked up slightly and thought back to what felt so long ago. Pulling her legs up, she held her knee and laid her head on them. "So why did... Why'd you stop coming?"

Varil's eyes widened at this. "You still went?" He almost shouted back causing Pratty to jump, unexpecting such.

Relaxing, she moved into a regular sitting position only to start flailing her hands in front of her as she tried to explain. "W-Well, I couldn't come the first few days after the tournament, but that was because Cleru was so busy with just becoming a craftlord! Paperwork, new duties, meetings, he was under a lot of stress! I decided to help him out until he got things under control."

Retracting himself, he turned away and scowled. "I see. Now I feel guilty for not showing up after those first few nights. I must have just missed you."

Pratty smiled, about to reassure him when something crossed her mind. "Hold on. I thought you liked going to the park because no one recognized you there."

Still avoiding eye contact, he kept his head turned away. "Well, that _was_ the reason, but it changed after the tournament." Without looking back, he could tell already that explanation wouldn't satisfy her curiosity and took a deep breath. "I stopped going because you weren't there." He heard a slight gasp and grew a modest blush. Ignoring it, he went on. "When you didn't show up those first few nights, I thought, you didn't want anything to do with me. That's why I've been ignoring you lately. I assumed that's what you wanted."

All of a sudden, Varil felt a tugging on his right sleeve. He turned slightly to be able to glance at Pratty. She looked flustered and even had small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "That's- That's not true at all!" She exclaimed pulling on Varil's sleeve tighter.

Slowly, Varil turned back around with a comforting and relieved smile on his face. "I'm glad."

_O _o_ O_

Varil came flying down the stairs. Fixing his jacket, he picked up his spear which he left by the entrance. Rasho was leaning on the back wall. Amariss, sitting by her dinning table. While concerned at they all first arrived, Hearing the sounds of them upstairs seemed to have relaxed her.

Before Rasho could go up, or ask on his master's condition, Pratty ran down the stairs and if Varil had not moved aside, she would've crashed into him. She looked around then set her sight on Rasho. "Do you have my bag?" Nodding, he bend over and picked up Pratty's weapons bag and floated over to her immediately after.

Watching her daughter examine her things before slinging it over her shoulder, Amariss presented her typical motherly smile. "Leaving so soon? Are you sure you're up to it?"

When Pratty nodded, her mother got up and walked over to her. "I'm fine, no need to worry."

Reaching her daughter, she started stroking her hair. Brushing it away from her face, she sighed. "My my. You really do take after your father."

Playfully swatting her mother's hand away, she smiled up at her. "What about you? Will you be okay with the city like this?"

Laughing, Amariss held her arms. "Will I be okay? Bron has been over every fifteen minutes like clockwork asking the same thing. I feel safer here than I would in that guild of his." Accepting her mother's response, Pratty nodded again.

Done watching the scene, Varil walked closer to the door. Opening it up, he was met with howling wind and a fierce storm that had arrived while Pratty was unconscious. Thunder screeching in the background and lightning striking out in the distance. He heard Pratty let out a _wow_ and he shook his head. "I'm sure if Ureksa was here, he'd say something like: Nature has a way of cleaning up man's mistakes." Fond of his impression, he smirked to himself.

Tilting her head, Pratty grew a confused look. "Huh? But I though Azrakal was a summon creature." Thinking about it more, she brought a hand to her chin and glanced over at her guardian. "Cedric called him a demon. Didn't that story Rondeau told us about refer to him as a god, or something like that, Rasho?" Not remembering to small details, he shrugged.

Annoyed, Varil blushed slightly and groaned, stepping outside. Almost slamming the door behind him, Pratty jumped, catching it and stumbling out into the storm behind him. Shouting after him as she did, Rasho right behind. Amariss watched and smiled to herself as she slowly closed the door.

Marching through the torrent, Pratty stayed close to Varil. Thankfully it was putting out most of the fires that had been spreading earlier. The wind was powerful, but not enough to hinder them too much. They reached the crossroads from before but found no signs of Virgil or Azrakal. Seeing the entrance of the Central Tower being a bit askew, she pointed toward it and Varil agreed. Now heading for the center point of the city, Pratty held her hands over her head in a vain attempt to avoid being drenched from the rain.

Heading for the tower, they both almost slipped on the pathway. Finally making it inside, Varil huffed and took his soaking coat off. He began looking around as he wrung out his jacket. He noticed the furnace room and entrance to the Labyrinth was somewhat destroyed but couldn't tell if it was Virgil or something else that had caused the damage.

As Varil surveyed the area, Pratty shook herself from the rain and turned back outside. She looked around to realize how barren Lower Wystern was. She remembered how she helped evacuate people toward the docks and hoped they were still okay. The more she looked around the more the floor felt like a ghost town. All the havoc had left debris and rubble scattered about. The rain making any craftknight that had stayed behind to find shelter.

Almost becoming used to the sounds of the storm, Pratty thought she heard what sounded like the striking of metal. Listening carefully, she turned around toward the hallway leading to the arena. She reached over and grabbed Varil's sleeve, causing him to turn around. When she got his attention, she pointed at the hallway and after a moment of listening as well, he nodded.

_O _o_ O_

Grinning wildly, Azrakal vaulted toward Virgil, he stabbed forward with his naginata, a black swirling vortex formed at it's tip. Gritting his teeth, Virgil dove out of the way just in time. The spear missed and collided against the dome causing a giant crack at the hit. Pulling it out, he smiled, turning to face Virgil who was still on the ground. The dome restoring itself behind him in seconds.

Standing up, Virgil held his sword away from him and stared down Azrakal. Recognizing the stance, Azrakal started jumping back and forth on his feet. "Ooh scary." Virgil traced him with his eyes and tightened his grip. "What's he gonna do? Is he gonna go left? Right? Jump? Duck?" Narrating his movements, Virgil launched a wide holy slash that covered the entire area Azrakal could have moved.

Caught off guard, Azrakal was hit in the stomach and flung him into the side of the dome. Due to it's shape, he slid against it and to an opposite side of the arena. Holding the wall as he got up, he showed a large gash through a ripped segment of the chest armor.

Virgil grinned at first, but Azrakal's identical one made him uneasy. "Cheap shot. I'm supposed to be the one who takes those." Beginning to crack his neck, the wound, like the surrounding shield, healed on it's own. "You see that? It doesn't matter how hard you hit me, I'll just get right back up. That's good, isn't it?"

Grunting, Virgil held his sword back up, steadying it with both hands. "Good for you, you mean."

Shaking his head, Azrakal slowly started strolling up to his opponent. "I don't think your fully grasping the opportunity here?" Virgil arched an eyebrow as Azrakal began twirling his spear in his hand. "You hate me. So why try and let it slip away in an instant? Savor it."

Weary at first, Virgil stood up straight. "Savor it?" He mumbled at the idea as it worked it's way into his head. "Yeah, you're right." He licked his lips and started inching closer as well. "This is all I'm good for anyway. I'm the Reaper of Stray, right?" Azrakal chuckled, playfully holding his naginata behind his shoulders and pressing it against the back of his neck. "I'm gonna let loose, and really enjoy this." A brief moment passed, the two kept locked on each other before both leaping forward with a slash of their weapons. Each grinning excitedly for what was to come.

_O _o_ O_

Cleru and Sanary had just reached Upper Wystern after parting with Varil. Sanary expected to find the midst of a teeth bared showdown between two opposing forces, but neither was there. Looking around, both saw Cedric and the girls lying on the ground near the edge of the main platform. Cleru sprinted out toward them and Sanary followed.

Kneeling down beside them, Sugar did the same. He looked the group over and as he did, Sugar put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Master Cleru, you don't need to worry these two girls do not seem too injured. I am sure that with some rest they should be alright." Her warm smile and good new relaxed him.

This was short lived as Sanary bent down and examined Cedric. "This one doesn't look to good." She rolled him over and they all immediately noticed how he wasn't breathing. How his body was still, like a doll.

Worry written on his face, Cleru looked to Sugar, at his plea, she sunk her head. "I-I am sorry master Cleru, but even I can't... Not in his state."

Hearing Sugar's unfortunate news, he also bowed his head. He remained this way until Sanary placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sanary trying her best to give an encouraging expression. A weak smile, but firm look. "Let's bring them inside, it's about to rain. We'll worry about things like this once everything's been taken care of. Okay?"

Realizing the condition he must have been in, Cleru shook his head to focus, then nodded. "Right!" Reaching down, he went to scoop up Cedric while the others picked up the girls. Standing up, Cleru thought back to the poor state of Wystern and considered the repercussions of leaving unattended summon creatures lying around. Any wondering craftknight might mistake them for the strays that have been attacking the city. "It won't be good to just leave them up here, let's take them to the Ceremonial Hall then meet up with Varil on Lower Wystern." Sugar and Sanary both nodded before following behind.

_O _o_ O_

Jumping into the air, Azrakal spun his weapon before lunging downward. As he plunged head first, black erratic strands of lightning spawned from the tip. Aiming for Virgil as it did. Seeing this, the bounty hunter jumped back. The blade tip and Azrakal flew down, piercing the center of the arena floor. The blade missed by a ways, but the ensnaring lightning grazed centimeters from Virgil's face.

After Azrakal's flashy attack, his staff's head became burred in the ground. Virgil took full advantage of this and ran back in. Attempting a thrust, Azrakal retracted and took refuge behind the base of the staff. Virgil would attempt this again only to be restricted from Azrakal's unusable weapon. The more Virgil tried to lunge with a quick blow, the more the god seemed to dance around the staff. Eventually growing tired of Azrakal's games, Virgil jumped closer with a powerful vertical slash. Grinning, Azrakal jumped similarly, instead of slashing though, he grabbed his spear and swung around it. Making it full circle, he kicked Virgil in the back and knocked him away. The force of his body weight and the kick uprooting the weapon, as he landed gracefully.

Standing back up, Virgil held his sword in front of him and pointed the tip straight at his opponent. "A'int you light on your feet?" Steadying his arm, a white lightning bolt violently shot out. "Holy Arrow!" Without fear or hesitation, Azrakal stood still and held his free hand in front of him. Like in Vance, a shield appeared, looking closely, it appeared in the same material of as the dome surrounding them. The shield took the blow then disappeared.

As if expecting more, Azrakal shrugged and looked around. Successfully egging Virgil on, he ran forward. As he did, Virgil gave a powerful horizontal sword slashed. "Holy Slash!" The shock wave flew straight and Azrakal changed his course immediately. Stopping and springing to the right, out of it's path.

Once avoiding the attack, rather then continuing his assault, he stood up straight and failed at stifling a laugh. He held his hand up and looked away briefly. "My apologies. I guess I just expected more."

Annoyed at how nonchalantly Azrakal viewed the situation, Virgil balled a fist. He held his sword up with both hands and shortly glanced down at it as he steadied his hands. The code NVHL3 sticking out to him. "Hold up. You said you expected more. Why were you expecting anything if you put a seal on my sword?"

In what looked like disappointment, Azrakal sighed and sunk his head. "Well, 'fraid not. That isn't a seal, or a spell, or anything like that. It was supposed to be a hint. It's a shame, it would've been way more interesting if you figured it out." Virgil blew this off and went back into stance. "I am curious about something myself. Exactly how much mana does that sword have left?" Virgil's expression dropped and he took a step back, the thought just crossing his mind as well. "Ha. You're too easy to read!"

lunging forward, Virgil readied to dodge. Just as the spear was thrust toward him, he jumped aside and Cedric's ring glowed. Two angelic wings formed and flapped, taking him higher into the air. He dodged the strike, but after a few seconds of air-time, the wings all of a sudden disappeared and the ring's glow along with it. He began plummeting back down, a defenseless target. Azrakal took full advantage and summon a ball of unstable mana to his hand, rather than firing it, he gently tossed it into the air in front of him. Wildly spinning his naginata around his body and in his hands, right before the ball dropped, he took a mighty swing and launched it at the still descending Virgil. He brought Faith up to block, but without any footing, the blast hit and sent him flying across the arena. He slid down the dome and roughly bounced against the floor. His body flailing like some cast away doll. Right before he stopped, his body twisted and forced a head on collision against the adjacent side of the dome as Azrakal. The back of Virgil's head hit the barrier, and at that moment, his vision faded, and everything went black.

_O _o_ O_

Heading down the staircase from Middle to Lower Wystern, Sanary and Cleru found Varil and Pratty looking off to the arena. Glad to see their allies against Wystern's recent attack, they rushed down to greet them.

"Varil! Sis!" Cleru shouted grabbing their attention. Getting down the stairs and making his way over to them, Sanary and Sugar right behind.

Right as they met up, Razzy came up from the Labyrinth. Upon seeing the others, ran up and lunged into a waist hug with Pratty. "Big Sis!" Pratty was surprised at first but then quickly returned the embrace. Before anything else could be said, Razzy began about her mischief down below. "Big Sis, you won't believe it! Me and Sakuro took on this huge fiery bull thing in the Labyrinth!"

"Sakuro and I." A gruff voice corrected causing everyone to turn to the entrance. Ureksa walked heavily into the entrance way. He was using his spear as a crutch and swayed badly as he inched closer. Soaked to the bone as well due to the storm.

"Ah! Mas- I mean... Ureksa! What happened to you?" Cleru shouted running over to offer a hand only to have the battle wounded veteran craftknight turn him away.

Coughing, he held his gut and glanced over to Sugar who nodded and readied to apply a healing spell. "I'll be fine. I simply overexerted myself while engaged with a powerful summon creature at the park." Halfway through his explanation, Sugar doused him in a warm light that seemed to ease his tension.

Pratty took a step toward the three when she heard this. "The park? That must've been after Rasho and I fought that big stray near the docks." She cupped her chin, attempting to figure out the time frame.

"I ran into a strange stray near the Gold Guild." Cleru brought up to Ureksa. "She looked a little older than me and was commanding spiders to attack some craftknights."

All of a sudden, Razzy giggled and turned at Cleru. "He He. Big Bro's blushing! I bet the lady he fought was pretty!" She grew a cheeky grin while Cleru did the opposite.

Noticing a hard glare from both Sanary and Sugar, Cleru gulped. "N-Not at all! S-She was ugly, really ugly!" His blush deepened as sweat built up on his face from being flustered.

"Counting in the one I dealt with in Middle Wystern and the two Sanary took out in Upper Wystern, makes seven. With those stronger ones out of the way, things should calm down. Once Azrakal's out of the way that is." Varil spoke, crossing his arms and addressing the others.

"That demon is here?" Ureksa shouted. Getting worked up so much only causing his wounds to act up. He swayed forward and Cleru was forced to catch him whether Ureksa approved or not.

Taking the first few steps for the Arena, Pratty nodded. "Yeah, we think they went this way, let's go!" After her announcement, she ran into the hallway and the others followed. Cleru and Ureksa bringing up the rear. Varil stayed back however until he was alone in the entrance.

The others running off, Varil gave one last look through the entryway. "Don't give up Virgil, not yet at least."

_O _o_ O_

As Varil walked into the bleachers, the arena of which was blocked off by some barrier, he found the others all spread out. Ureksa was near the entrance way but down on the lowest level of seats. He was still using his spear for support and had dug his spear a little into the floor. He was mumbling some observations about Virgil's rings that Varil didn't even notice, but he couldn't entirely make it out.

Beside him, Razzy stood, leaning over the railings and attempted cheering her _Big Bro_ on as the fight continued. Vigil was either oblivious or the dome was soundproof. Varil thought for a moment on how it was most likely a mix of both before moving on.

Sanary and Cleru were on the opposite sides of the bleachers and were looking over the barrier for the slightest of follies. Somehow, Varil could already feel that such would be fruitless.

Near the center of the bleachers, sat Pratty. She was shivering, her wet jacket next to her with Rasho lightly scolding her for not taking it off sooner. Walking over to her, Varil took off his coat and felt it over. It was torn and dirty, but after wringing it out earlier, found it was mostly dry. Once beside her, he bent over and gently placed the coat over her shoulders like a blanket. At it's appearance, Pratty pulled it tightly around herself and smothered herself in it's warmth. She looked up to thank him only to find him slowly heading up to the top stands. Smiling to herself, she turned back to the duel.

Once at the top of the bleachers, Varil grazed his hand against the back wall. He huffed before leaning against it. Crossing his arms and looking over the match. Knowing those that weren't already, would be soon enough.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil opened his eyes to find himself in an endless field painted with white flowers and a clear blue sky. Recognizing the serene view, he gritted his teeth. "No! I don't have time for this!" Closing his eyes, he bent down and began shaking his head vigorously. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He repeated to himself in growing aggravation.

"Stop!" A soft angelic voice called out to him, causing him to immediately halt. Opening his eyes, he slowly stood back up and turned around. Faith was standing several feet away with a worried look.

"Honestly, what a disgrace, kid." Turning once more, he found on his right, Cedric walking up to him with a smirk. His hands in his pocket and his cloak behind his back.

Eyes widening, Virgil took a step back. "C-Cedric?" His mouth became agape, both stunned and shocked.

"C'mon Virgil!" "Yeah! You're stronger than that!" Turning around completely, Virgil saw the two stray twins eagerly watching him and holding onto one another. Their cat-like tails swaying back and forth behind them in excitement. Two happy-go-lucky smiles on their faces.

"I-I don't get. What are all you doing here?" Virgil asked, turning back and fourth between everyone. Flustered and confused.

As he did, Cedric continued walking until he was less than a foot away. Once in range, he removed a hand from his pocket and flicked Virgil roughly in his forehead. After the flick, Virgil stepped back and rubbed the area with his right hand, mumbling insults under his breath as he did so. "Hey, what's with that shoddy performance out there? You tryin' to let him win?"

Virgil would have retorted but Cedric's grin and now crossed arms annoyed him and brought a blank to his head. Instead, he turned away again only to have Kate and Krystal inches away from his face. "Virgil has problems letting go of the past." Kate brought up. "Virgil acts cruel and indifferent, but really cares about his friends!" Krystal concluded only causing Virgil more distress.

Bothered by both Cedric and the girls, and not wanting to face Faith, he spun around and gave his back to all of them. Growing a headache, the field started to spin around him, his vision fading until he fell forward and blacked out again.

Opening his eyes in what felt instantly after his fall, Virgil awoke facing a clean floor laid with identical white tiles in a just as bland large and spacious empty white room. Finding himself once again in a place he was not too fond off, he stood up and held his head in annoyance, the remnants of his headache fading as he did.

Staring in front of him, his eyes widened all of a sudden. A little ways away, stood Ean and Faith. Ean was frozen still with a happy grin on his face as he was glancing over at his guardian beast. Faith was smiling back, but unlike his younger self, was moving freely. Her hair swayed and her chest rose and fell with her breathing, while his other self did not. Despite this, she continued to stay beside the young craftknight before slowly facing Virgil. "Ean, I never held you accountable."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Virgil felt sick to his stomach. He began to pant and turned around so that his back was to them. Once doing so, he found Ureksa standing also with his back to him. He was looking up with his hands at his sides. "A man must take responsibility for his actions." Starting to turn around, Virgil once again turned away, this time, to prevent any further distractions, faced the floor and shut his eyes tight.

Screaming in his head for a moment of silence. Pleading to just be left alone, he heard light footsteps heading toward him. He held his eyes tighter and stiffened his body, clenching his hands and holding his breath. "-because Virgil..." His eyes shooting back open, he slowly raised his head. Right in front of him was Pratty. She had her arms behind her back playfully with her lips naturally bent into her typical warm smile. "...you're my friend."

_O _o_ O_

Virgil opened his eyes once more to find himself standing in the arena, his sword purged into the floor right beside him. Azrakal chuckling to himself. "Intriguing, I didn't expect you to stand right away after such a blow. Guess I should stop holding back." Boasted the demon with a widening grin.

Letting out another full hearty chuckle, Virgil ignored it and looked over at his sword. Quickly glancing up before back down, he saw everyone in the stands. Reaching down and grabbing the handle, he easily pulled it out without any trouble. Staring at it, he started spinning it in his left hand easily. After, he began casually tossing it into the air and catching it. "Strange..." Virgil finally spoke up, earning Azrakal's attention back. Grabbing his sword fiercely, he brought it back up and rested it on his left shoulder. Raising his head revealed a carefree smile and his normally dull blue eyes had somehow become more radiant and focused. "...this sword feels a lot lighter than before."

In Virgil's new found confidence, Azrakal smirked. "Well now, hit your head too hard? Get your second wind? Doesn't matter to me." Without any hesitation, ran up again. Right as he was about to strike, Virgil ducked and spun around him. Using the momentum, swung the broadsword and for the first time so far, made direct contact. After it hit, a black mist expunged from the stray's body and drained into the sword.

Caught off guard, Azrakal jumped back a bit and laughed. "Well... W-What was that supposed to be?" He sounded nervous, yet masked it as a joke.

Still smiling without a care in the world, Virgil stood up straight and rested his sword on his shoulder again. "You weren't lying before. You really do love mana. I bet you've been sucking up the stuff like crazy since you got here. My guess is, you can't control it all. So thanks to this sword's special traits, I'll be able to take a fraction away with each hit."

Though weary at first, Azrakal gained his second stride and threw his head back in laughter. "Ha Ha Ha! I was almost worried there for a moment. Like you'll be able to hit me again luggin' around that hunk a' metal."

Smirking back, Virgil held his right hand over his heart, the girls' ring lit up. After, he put his hand in his pocket and began walking back up to Azrakal. "Wanna test your luck now?"

The two ran up and Azrakal went for a wide sweep with his naginata. Virgil ducked and slid closer. Inches away, and the ring still active, Virgil unleashed a quick flurry of have a dozen or so slashes with his sword. Still holding it with one hand. The last hit knocking Azrakal a few feet away. This time a fair amount of mana being drained.

Trying his luck more, Virgil shot out a_ holy slash_. Rather than dodging, Azrakal held his hand up and caught the shockwave. It convulsed in his hand before turning black and absorbing into his body. He laughed and started cracking his wrist. "Well aren't we quite the pair? This might take awhile." His wounds healing as he spoke.

"Try this one!" Virgil lifted his sword up as if he was going to steady his arm. "Holy Arrow!" Acting fast, Azrakal raised his free hand again, he summoned his shield to protect himself. Rather than straightening his arm and sword, Virgil swung and sent up a shockwave. It flew up into the center of the arena then curved down. Passing over the shield and easily hitting Azrakal. It exploded on impact creating a smokescreen around the area.

Holding his sword behind him, Virgil readied another attack. "Holy Slash!" Just then, Azrakal leaped out of the fading smoke. Halfway through his swing, Virgil straightened out his sword and fired a _holy arrow_. The white bolt shot out and knocked Azrakal back into the barrier behind him. Causing massive cracks until Azrakal slid off and it repaired itself.

Slowly, the demon stood back up. He examined the large gashes on his arms as they began to heal before his eyes. Grinning, he sprinted back. Jumping in, he stabbed his spear as he fell. Virgil jumped away then back in. The two collided in the middle and began engaging in sword play. For every slash, it was countered or redirected. Once Virgil saw an opening, he rolled closer as he ducked a vicious horizontal strike. Cutting Azrakal a few more times and stealing some mana, he dodged again. Right as the demon prepared a ball of mana, Virgil plunged his sword into his side. "Dispell!"

A ring of light surrounded them and Azrakal's mana ball faded away. The spell ring disappeared and his mouth became agape. "W-What did you just...?"

Just then, Virgil removed his sword and jumped up on him. Due to Azrakal's extra foot of height, once in the air, he grabbed his collar as to be on eye level, knocking him off balance in the process. Once like this, the two beginning to fall, he lifted his sword up and held the tip inches away from the top of Azrakal's helmet. "Point-blank Holy Arrow!"

Being so close, once the bolt was fired, the explosion sent both parties to opposite sides of the arena. Virgil laughed to himself. "And thanks to Dispell, no more pesky healing for you either. Not for the next five minutes anyway." Stabbing his sword into the ground, he was going to use it to help him get back up. As he went to, the code at the base, stuck out to him. From his angle, the three at the end resembled an _E_. While Virgil looked the text over, Azrakal stood up. His helmet half blasted off. Seeing this, he grabbed the cracked end and ripped it off, casting it's remains onto the floor. As Virgil looked over at the face of his opponent, he read the now readable text aloud in reverse. "Ethan..."

Ethan brought his free hand to his head and started messing his hair up, reverting how the helmet had pressed it down. His eyes finally visible, were a tranquil light blue, almost identical to Virgil's. As he stood in the opposite corner, he dusted himself off and cracked his neck once more. Virgil sat trembling.

"The f-face is the same." Virgil's fidgeting quickly became fueled by anger. "You wear his face like it's no big deal. You bastard!" He jumped up and sprinted across the arena. As he did, Azrakal held his hand out, as if calling a mana ball. His hand flickered in a black glow then quickly subsiding. Scowling, he turned his attention back to Virgil.

He came in swinging his sword filled with anger. This making his movements easy to read. Azrakal side stepped each without much trouble. Eventually getting behind him so that Virgil was in between the wall and the demon. Just when Virgil was about to strike again, Azrakal dropped his spear and reached forward, holding his palm on his head. Virgil became frozen as he looked up at his opponent. He was running his hand through his hair with a warm smile on his face. "You've become stronger, little brother."

Virgil's eyes widened as his mouth began to tremble. "Is it... Is it really you?" Everyone in the stands just as stunned.

All of a sudden, Azrakal grabbed Virgil by his hair forcefully as his smile contorted. "Just figured it out?" With his other hand, balled a fist and punched Virgil in his face onto the ground and against the barrier.

"But how? W-Why?" Virgil asked, his view somewhat distorted as he held his forehead.

"I hated my life, did you know that?" Ethan stared, his breathing quickening. "Despite that, I braced through everything with a smile. A hatred grew inside of me that kept on growing 'till the day I died in that damn village. As I laid there on the burning, yet somehow cold floor of our rundown home, I called out for everyone, anyone. A voice entered that I'm sure we both know far too well." Throughout his explanation, he paced back and forth, gesturing to accentuate his situation.

Hugging the wall as he sluggishly rose back up, he gritted his teeth. "A-Azrakal!"

Ethan nodded. "Yup. You may have opened the door. But it was my hatred that no doubt woke him up. To thank me for that, he saved my life. A black mist filled the house and I was brought before him right as the house collapsed upon itself. After however, he used my body." His hands clenched as he went on. "He took all of the little mana and lifeforce my body could produce, and sucked me dry. Healing the wounds you gave him as he engorged on me like an appetizer. But I didn't die, my essence waited inside of him for my chance. A chance I got when you beat him senseless a few days ago." Virgil's eyes widened. "What do'ya think? You're looking at the world's first human on stray possession! On a former god no less!" He spread his arms wide and laughed.

"No! That can't be true! Ethan, you didn't hate it. You-" Virgil's head began to throb as this new information was divulged to him.

Sighing, Ethan looked away. "Think back to the day we parted. When I put you on that cart in my place. I told you not to look back, remember?"

Stepping forward, Virgil clenched his hand over his heard. "That's right! I looked back though, I saw you crying!"

Remaining quiet at first, Ethan turned back. "Do you know why I was crying?" Virgil became motionless, as if his life hindered on what his sibling would say. "I was crying because I just gave up the one chance I'd ever have, to become a craftknight."

Virgil's body felt limp. "No." Sweat beginning to drip from the side of his face as he backed up.

Grinning, Ethan took a step closer. "I don't understand what's so hard about all this? Here, let me explain it for you." Moving closer, he slammed his hand against the barrier next to Virgil's head, pinning him between them. "This isn't a long awaited revenge plot. It's not a token of my desperation. And, it isn't a deep hatred that's been simmering for years. I had to give up everything, even my dreams. All because our father who-." He stopped his increasingly loud and rapid reasoning as his expression dropped for a moment before being replaced with a sinister smirk. "...Ean, I just don't like you."

Angered, Virgil brought his hands up and shoved Ethan off of him. "We don't have to do this!"

Ethan scoffed at the outburst and bent down to pick up his naginata. "No, we do."

Virgil flung his arm in front of him. "No we don't! Y-You're alive! Why do you need to kill me? Why can't we... Why can't we both just have a happy ending?" He asked in pleading.

Sighing, sounding almost disappointed, Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Little brother, I think it's time you learned, not everyone get's a happy ending."

"You were just as to blame for all this as I was. We both woke him up." Virgil started muttering. Holding his throbbing head as his breathing quickened again.

Snickering at his comment, Ethan turned away again. "Think so? I don't. I'm done taking responsibility for everything." He began spinning his spear and tossing it between his hands to entertain himself.

"If you don't stop this, then I'll... I'll stop you myself!" Virgil declared, holding his sword with both hands. Halfhearted resolve in his voice.

Ethan grew a knowing smile. "Killing your own brother? I'll call that bluff. Ean, you won't do it. You don't have what it takes to kill someone you love. Not again."

Virgil's head sunk so that his bangs covered his eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know any Eans." Ethan stared blankly at him as he continued. "Ethan died in Vance two years ago. So did Ean. I guess, in a way, we're both just, dead men walkin'."

Chuckling at Virgil's comment, a black aura grew in Ethan's hand. "Hm. So I was able to kill five minutes. Now all that's left to kill is you."

"If you really hate this world that much..." Virgil slid his right hand off his sword and back into his pocket, then resting his sword back over his left shoulder. He raised his head the same carefree expression on his face from earlier. It was a bluff however. Ethan and everyone in the stands watching knew it was the only thing Virgil could do to stay sane, to stop himself from screaming. "...I'll do it. Consider it, a _mercy killing_."

Ethan grinned wildly as a black aura surrounded him. "Yes. This is what I've wanted! To throw away that pathetic life! After I kill you, then I'll wipe that pathetic village of ours off the map!"

_O _o_ O_

(scene theme: AC4A - Reprises Remember, On Your Memory)

Staring each other down, the two brothers readied their weapons. Virgil gripped his sword handle as it rested on his shoulder. Ethan tightened his as well and licked his lips. Their gazes locked as they each wore hapless smiles.

Virgil was the first to move, sprinting forward. Ethan grinned stabbing ahead of him several times and finishing with a horizontal slash. Virgil was able to jump away from the stabs but ducked under the following attack. Ethan seemed to have planned on this as he used the momentum from the last swing to chain into another low sweeping one. Seeing the grin on his sibling's face, he jumped up and back from the spear. Connecting his last and next attack together, Ethan performed a stab, spin, and powerful thrust after.

Dodging all of his elder brothers strong blows, he eventually tried to counter attack. As he did, Ethan jumped into the air. He did a couple flips then landed on one knee, stabbing his naginata into the ground as he did. Pillars of black lightning raining down close by him as he did. Virgil had backed away near the start of his attack and was thankfully out of range.

Seizing the opening Ethan had left himself after his long chain of attacks, Virgil ran back in. As the older rose up, Virgil slashed his chest and an arm before he got away. Retaliating with a retreating stab as he did, he grazed Virgil's forearm. The two stood still for a moment. Ethan almost showcasing how his wounds healed on their own. Virgil looked down at his cut and gently laid his sword over top it. "Purification." The sword lit up, and when he removed it, the cut was gone. "Sorry, but I'm not goin' down any time soon." Virgil admitted, his sad smile still on his face.

Annoyed by their equivalent battle, Ethan raised his left arm and three balls of mana materialized over head. Two were launched side by side, blocking Virgil where he was standing. As they did, the last ball of mana fell. Ethan backed up and just as it reached his chest, swung his naginata and sent it flying directly at Virgil. Being trapped in place, Virgil grabbed his sword with both hands, the girls' ring lighting back up. Right then, the two orbs impacted the barrier behind him and caused two separate explosions to his left and right. Shaking his footing, he kept locked on the last blast being sent straight for him. Seconds away, Virgil stepped forward and swung his sword, knocking it right back at the sender. Ethan frowned, ducking right before it hit. The blast flew over him and hit the wall of the dome opposite Virgil.

Still standing in the center of the arena, Ethan chuckled lightly to himself. "It's funny, isn't it? Here we are, two dead men walking, as you put it. One desiring a life, and the other who gave up on his. I wonder though, who really deserves it? You for a second chance or me for my first?"

Virgil shook his head before resting his sword back in place on his shoulder. "It's not about who deserves anything. You need to reach out and take what's important to you."

Ethan's grin grew wider as he held his spear overhead and began spinning it faster and faster. "You're right. A true happy ending exists only for those who reach out and claim it!" The spinning weapon seemed to have reached it's peak as it started sucking in dust and small rubble from their duel. The force became so great that Virgil had to back up to the wall to avoid being sucked in. The wind became so strong that a large black tornado appeared in the center of the arena. Ethan, an unseen threat. "Gotta love having the body of a god. And all the perks that go with it!" His voice, echoing from inside.

Without warning, another ball of mana was hurled from inside straight at Virgil. Shocked, he jumped away. Before he even landed, another was fired. He landed and immediately began springing around the arena while hugging the wall of the barrier, orbs of mana being fired at him every few seconds. Explosions being heard behind him as he struggled to keep his pace while not being sucked toward the violent tempest.

The wind began to die down, the tornado dispersing with the blasts of mana along with it. Just as he thought he could relax for momentarily, he gasped, seeing what was hidden inside. Ethan stood, an air of superiority in his stance. Above and around him floated dozens upon dozens of black and unstable balls of mana. His grin deepened as he raised his spear overhead. Virgil, bringing his sword up to brace himself. "Suffer for..." His eyes lit up as his grin deepened. "...ETERNITY!"

Ethan screamed, slamming his spear down and causing all the orbs to fly out in different directions, encasing every possible area. The first hit, causing a massive chain reaction of explosions that's boom at long and deafening. It's fiery combustion blinding everyone in the stands even.

Once everything had calmed down, everyone looked back to the battle. The dome was covered in cracks. It was hard to find an intact area that was larger than a few inches. Like always however, the cracks healed and the dome was perfectly fine shortly after. The encasing dust began to settle to reveal the remains of the arena. Craters littering the floor.

Virgil laid limp on the ground, still clutching his sword with all he had left. Ethan's confident smirk flickered when he saw that the area around Virgil was much less destroyed than the other parts. Looking down at it's owner's sword, he saw the ending of a black mist being absorbed into the weapon. "What an annoying guy. Sucking up some of them before they all exploded."

It had seemed that Virgil must have heard that, as his body began shifting. He pushed himself back up and slowly raised Faith overhead. "P-P-Purification." He coughed out in deep huffs. A warm light shining on him that healed his minor cuts and bruises while shrinking down the larger ones.

Ethan laughed leaning forward. "Stubborn, aren't we?"

Growing back his defiant grin, Virgil stood up straight. "I... I take after you."

Ethan's laughter stopped abruptly as he stood up straight as well. A much more sinister expression growing. "Damn right you do." Sprinting forward, he forced Virgil to do the same. The met up in between at caught into a blade lock, their faces less than a foot apart.

"What gives you the right to do this?" Virgil demanded, struggling to push away the enclosing naginata even with the ring's power helping him.

Arching an eyebrow, Ethan leaned closer. "What right? Divine right, obviously!" Ethan pushed him off and tried to connect with another stab, but Virgil rolled out of the way. Determined to get another hit in, Ethan overstepped and left himself open as he stabbed again.

Almost pinned once again between the wall and his opponent, Virgil was in an awkward angle. Despite this, he jumped to the side and swung his sword down. Firing a shockwave, it hit Ethan's approaching spear head. It burst, pushing Ethan back against the wall and sending Virgil a ways off in the other direction.

Both standing back up, Ethan acted fast, firing a ball of mana from his palm. Virgil attempted the same by preparing to straighten his arm. "Holy Arrow!"

Grinning wider, Ethan stayed still. "That won't work twice!" Unfortunately, that was a bad call. Virgil straightened out his arm fully and lunched a white bolt from his sword. It collided with the orb in the center and both blew up. It's pillar shaped cloud of dust being left behind.

Looking past the dust, Virgil could see Ethan preparing a charge, narrowing his eyes, he did the same. "This worlds too small!" Ethan roared, vaulting from where he was standing like a cannon.

Sprinting up, he lunged forward and his two angel wings sprouted. Flying forward, his speed doubled. Right before they met, he grinned. "You're just short sighted!"

Clashing in the center again, the force of their assaults knocked both away. Each being redirected aside. They each tumbled a ways, Virgil's wings disappearing as he did. After, the two got back up again and stared each other down.

Huffing for the first time, Ethan compensated by spreading his arms wide, trying to intimidate. "Do you think this will solve anything? Do you think things will become better?" Virgil remained silent at his brother's mocking. "Hate to break it to you, but this isn't some Fantasy. It's not a Fairy Tale or a Comedy. You won't get a happy ending. This will just be the closing to the Tragedy that is your life!"

After his proclamation, Virgil began his attack. This time, Ethan was inconvenienced, perhaps for the first time, getting worn out. Reaching his hated sibling, Virgil jumped for a powerful horizontal slash. Ethan stepped closer and parried it. He would be next to attack and Virgil would redirect it. They had become used to the others patterns and tactics. Rather than one being hurt or being pushed away, they were both matching each other blow for blow.

"Gettin' tired yet?" Ethan egged on.

Smirking in response, Virgil blocked anther slash and did his own, earning the same. "You kiddin'? I could dance all night."

Mimicking his sibling's moves from earlier, Ethan sidestepped another thrust and tried his own, only to be blocked. "As could I. Still, how 'bout we end this, once and for all?"

Both stopped their swordplay of cat and mouse before retracing their weapons. Panting slightly, Virgil glanced down he realized his sword held no glow and neither did any of his rings. "One last clash? Fine. I can wrap this win up." After his boast, taking one step back.

Ethan stepped back as well. They each did so two more times until they were a good distance apart. In the final stretch, Ethan spun his spear one last time. Then, readied himself in a thrusting position. "Think so? I've been wagering everything on how you won't. Right here, right now, you're gonna lose it all!"

Everything became silent. The others breathing, able to be heard from across the arena. The slightest shift in footing could be heard clearly. Without any signal or decided event, both ran full force at the other. Their quick strides became decades. Countless thoughts present in both their heads. Which will attack first? Will he dodge? Will I? Neither thinking of the outcome or the consequences, only of the here and now.

They finally met in the center, Ethan in range with his naginata, slid into his stance, piercing forward. Virgil saw this and put all of his energy into reacting. His body spun to the right, moving just fast enough to only be nicked on his side. Using the momentum from the dodge, flung his sword from over his shoulder. From Ethan's stance, he couldn't dodge or defend himself. The sword slashed down his chest and he was stunned as a result. Gaining just enough mana, Virgil activated The girls' ring. He caught Ethan's shoulder with his free hand and straightened out his sword, pointing it at Ethan's chest. With all of his remaining strength and what he borrowed from the ring, he roared, screaming as he plunging it straight through his brother's heart. At the instant, the image of how Faith died flashing into his mind. Their deaths would be the same, both by his hand. Just as it hit, the barrier around them shattered like glass as it started crumbling around them.

Blood flowed down the saber. Virgil panting and Ethan was motionless. The blood eventually making it to the hilt and covering Ethan's and Faith's engravings. "You actually... did it. What... do'ya know?" He choked out, small streams of blood flowing out of the corners of his mouth.

Rather than removing his sword, he kept it in place to spare Ethan further pain. He held him up and allowed him to lean on him for support. "For the record, you would've been a great craftknight, Ethan."

For a moment, Ethan's eyes widened in disbelief before dying down. A sad smile on his face as he laid against his younger brother. "I would've... liked that. But... Please, call me... Azrakal." Virgil was silent, but nodded. "Oh, by the way... I was lying before... when I said... that I..." His brother became limp and his spear dropped to the floor.

_O _o_ O_

Seeing Virgil seize victory, both Pratty and Razzy shouted in celebration only to quiet down shortly after as they looked at Virgil. He was delicately laying his brother onto the ground.

Ureksa leaned back in his seat in relief. "He did it. He really did it." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as though he had been holding it the entire match. Virgil had done the impossible, and he had saved Wystern and so much more.

"This isn't the end, we both know that." Ureksa opened his eyes to see the prince of the Gold Guild staring down at him. His mood appearing exactly the same as when they had all arrived.

Shifting his gaze to the ceiling, Ureksa nodded. "I know. The city will still need repairs, some lives may have been lost, and explaining things to the public will be difficult. However, this tough solution isn't nearly as bad as things could be." Remaining still, the former craftlord relaxed for what was more than deserved rest. "However, Virgil will be an imperative necessity for the best opportunity to resolve things."

At this comment, Varil turned to the arena. Virgil was kneeling beside his brother's body and in one quick pull, reclaimed his sword. When he did, three small balls of light flew out of the body. They hovered around Virgil then flew out of the entrance way. Staring as they vanished from sight, Virgil quickly sheathed his sword over his right shoulder and chased after them without a second thought. After seeing this, Varil turned back to Ureksa. "That may be a problem then."

Confused, Ureksa sat back up to find the arena was missing one Virgil. Frowning, he was about to speak up when Sakuro entered the stands.

The craftlord of sapphire wore his usual smile as he addressed everyone. "So this is where you've all been hiding." Just then, Ko, the stray from before, squeezed through the doorway and moved beside him. "Ah, right. Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new guardian beast, Ko!" He had a happy-go-lucky tone as though this was perfectly common.

The group all stared blankly except for Razzy who was having a laughing fit. "Ha ha ha! Master Sakuro is so weird!"

Trying his best to ignore the circumstances, Ureksa tried to get up only to have Varil hold him down by the shoulder. "I'll take it from here, we've already done this once anyway." He commented almost complaining. "Everyone spread out! We need to find him." Varil advised, copying Ureksa's orders from Virgil first escape.

Pratty walked over to him and laughed even though Ureksa had a less than amused look. "Makes sense. Let's check Lower Wystern, we need to address the people at the docks anyway. We can tell them everything's okay now."

Varil was about to agree until he turned to see her still wearing his coat, her own, now dry and being held in her arms. "Why are you still wearing that? It's torn and filthy."

Confused, Pratty looked down at the prince's coat. "It's a little messy, but it's yours, so I like it." She commented easily, causing Varil to blush deeply.

Flustered, the Gold Guild's prince turned away and started walked out the doorway. "Fine, do what you want. I was just gonna throw out that trash anyway. C'mon, let's head to the docks. Make sure that guy hasn't stolen a ship or something." Pratty laughed again before her and Rasho following behind.

"I'll handle Middle then!" Razzy announced running out the same doorway and no doubt would pass the others in no time.

Caught off guard, Cleru almost tripped running to catch up. "R-Razzy, wait up! Middle Wystern's big. You can't just search all of it on your own! Let's go Sugar." The young craftlord shouted trying his best to hurry along with Sugar happily floating at his side.

Sighing to herself, Sanary walked out at her own pace. "Alright then, leave what's left of Upper Wystern to me."

Alone with Sakuro, Ureksa tried to get up again only to be stopped once more. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sakuro was holding him down and sat beside him. "Come now Ureksa, let's let the younger generation take care of this matter for now. They're more than capable, after all." Although not in complete agreement, Ureksa decided he'd be more of a hindrance that support in his state.

The two looked over the remnants of the battle at what was left of the arena. Sakuro sighed. "That thing's a wreck. We're gonna have to build a new one. No doubt I'll be in charge of all the paperwork." Lamenting his misfortune, Ureksa rolled his eyes.

"Good riddance. That arena has only been used to distract others while we've worked in the shadows. There's nothing noble or redeeming about it." Ureksa could have went on, but stopped when he saw how softly Sakuro looked over toward it.

He fixed his glasses and leaned back in the seat. "I wouldn't go that far. I mean, it's where I first met you way back when."

Ureksa couldn't help but turn away at Sakuro's statement. "You remember the most useless things, I swear."

Making one last confession, Sakuro smiled to himself. "Your wrong Ureksa, I only remember what's dearly important to me."

_O _o_ O_

Cedric, Kate, and Krystal all sat against the side wall in the ceremonial hall. Cedric sat between them and the girls were placed next to him. After being moved, the two slept peacefully. Gravitating toward the common warmth between them, as they slept, they each rested their heads on Cedric's shoulders.

Their slumber would be disturbed however as three balls of light flew into the room. There was a large one with two smaller ones hovering around it. It danced around the room in a pure air and grace before making their way to the trio. Splitting apart, they each descended into their vessels. They were all bathed in a light that in a short time faded away into their bodies.

Fidgeting slightly, the twins both shifted about before sitting up straight and yawning. They stretched and rubbed their eyes as if waking up from a energizing cat nap. They eventually became aware of the other and calmly smiled. After, their eyes widened and they lunged at each other in front of Cedric. Warmly wrapping their arms around themselves while on their knees for being reunited.

The commotion from the sisters stirred Cedric. He coughed first before slowly opening his eyes. As he did, he was shown the sight of the twin strays back together again. Smiling at the scene, he relaxed and watched in silence. His sides hurting, he rubbed them with a slight groan. "Hey, Kathrine, Krystal, are you two alright? You're not hurt?"

Upon his question, the girls stopped their love fest and gave him their undivided attention. Still on their knees, they plopped down on all fours and crawled up to him until they were inches away. "What did you just say mister Cedric?""You mean you know our names?" The two shouted in excited disbelief, their tails swinging full force behind them, their eyes lighting up.

Unaccustomed to such acknowledgment, Cedric held his hands up and looked away, now flustered. Seeing this unseen and almost bashful side of Cedric, the girls laughed.

Off by the entryway, Virgil peeked inside just enough to avoid being spotted. Content with how things worked out here and not wanting to disturb, he left without bringing any unwanted attention.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil stood on the edge of the main platform on Upper Wystern. He held his back to the Central Tower and was looking to the horizon. The rain had stopped recently, the clouds fading. The sun just about ready to peak over the distance.

"So this is where you were hiding." Virgil glanced back to see Sanary walking over. After noticing her, he turned back around then started rubbing his eyes furiously with his arm.

Somewhat surprised by his show of emotion, Sanary crept closer until she was about a foot away. "Are you cr-"

Letting out a sad chuckle, Virgil ran a hand through his hair. "Why would I do that? It's not like I have anything to fuss over."

It was obvious he was lying and just didn't want to approach the subject. Trying her best to be compassionate, Sanary moved up to the edge beside him and joined him, looking off into the horizon. "I've been thinking about what he said to you."

Virgil took a glimpse over at her before looking away again. "W-What do you mean?" He was being stiff with his actions and responses, more so than usual.

"Well, when he said he was lying about something, that got me thinking." She cupped her hand to her chin as she went back to her train of thought. She would've explained but Virgil cut her off with cheap laughter.

After his laugh, he shook his head. "Oh that. Yeah, that was a fun one to think about. Was it actually all about revenge or did he just hate me?"

Virgil was about to beray himself further but Sanary spoke up. "I don't think it was either of those." As Virgil arched an eyebrow, she continued. "I think it was: _I don't like you_."

Visibly stunned by Sanary's answer, he slowly turned to her. "W-Why do you t-think that?"

"I'm close with my sister." She began, smiling to herself. "I know when she's being insincere. It was faint, but he wavered a bit when he said it." For some reason that Virgil couldn't understand, he grew a sad smile at her words. "It's funny. He's an excellent liar, but you..." Glancing over at Sanary with a now wry smile, he found she had the same.

"Finally found you." The two both turned around to find Ureksa standing by the entrance way. Virgil frowned which only caused Ureksa to grow a more annoyed expression. "Yes, yes. You've had your fun, now come along."

Sighing, Virgil slowly turned around and began trudging over to Ureksa. Halfway there, he stopped and took one last look at the sunrise. It lit up the ever expanding sea and all that laid passed it. He learned the distance, much like himself, was full of the unknown and infinite possibilities.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

_The Evolution of Virgil's swordsmanship:_

Virgil starts off with a very awkward 2-handed broadsword style. This was due to him being low on mana, and him being recently unaccustomed to such. Later, about chapter 11-ish, Virgil's adapted style begins to appear. Ureksa comments how Virgil is at a disadvantage because of this near the end of their match. This style was best shown by his use of _holy arrow_ to launch Faith at Cedric's head. This chapter however shows the birth of Virgil's new style, his _freestyle_ as it may be. Virgil now uses a lefty 1-hand swordsmanship as well as resting it on his shoulder as he moves. This only possible through the girls' ring. He keeps his right hand in his pocket to hide which rings are active, but if he gets close to his opponent, can grab him in close. If the terrain is moving or he's in a chase, he'll use his right to climb. This keeping his sword drawn and ready (Not having his sword out got him in quite a bit of trouble in earlier chapters.) Virgil also starts using mind games, shouting "Holy Slash!" Only to use a _holy arrow_, and vice versa. The biggest difference to me, being his expression. Which once held a bitter stare, now holds a carefree (If only fake) smile.

_Why end the climax with Ethan vs Virgil?_

Isn't that cliche? Well, Virgil's main character flaw has always been his inability to let go of the past. Virgil was kind of getting over it halfway through, he was enjoying his fight with Azrakal a bit, even though he hated him. But letting go is never an easy thing to do. So I had to raise the situation to it's absolute pinnacle. Virgil's true test of character started once the helmet came off. Not being the most caring guy in the world, Virgil could push past the hatred to take on Azrakal. Finding out who he thought was Azrakal to be his older brother, a distorted version of what he perceived as a true friend and the only loving family member he ever had, that was the breaking point. He likes to fight, it allows him to _clear his head_. Although, this was something he couldn't just run away from. Virgil was going to have to fight and kill his brother in order to prevent a catastrophe. He was once again going to have to kill a loved one. If he couldn't accept that, he would become trapped by his past, never move on, and die. Virgil did the responsible thing, and because of that, let go of his past, and as a result destroyed the only thing left of it. Virgil may have said Ean died two years ago, but the truth is, he died today.

By the way, Virgil's signature move: Infinity. Ethan's signature move: Eternity. I'm so corny.

**As Always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


	16. Virgil's Grand Good-Bye!

_**Disclaimer-**_Sup guys, I do not own the Summon Night series. if I did, this would be a game by now.

* * *

**A Recurring Nightmare**

**Chapter 15: Virgil's Grand Good-Bye!**

Virgil sat bored in the room he was given, the same one from his first night in Wystern. It had since been altered to accommodate the situation he had gotten himself into. Iron bars and door had been installed, almost cutting the small room in half. As if taunting him, his sword was hung by it's sheath just out of reach, passed the bars. Four shackles were also anchored into the interior section that held the small cot sized bed. Though each shackle held a different limb, they were more for appearances than functionality. They were long and allowed for roam throughout the entire room. If needed, he could even outstretch his arms past the bars.

This room had occupied Virgil since after the excursion to Vance and havoc in Wystern a more than one month ago. Ureksa had told him it would only be temporary, but he was getting a little restless. Thinking back, he remembered Ureksa describing it would be a way to appease the masses while he worked to settle things out for him. Surprisingly, Virgil was quite cooperative. Perhaps a little solitude and time to one's self was just what he needed to sort things out for himself.

Things weren't all bad. He was usually given two or three full meals a day and often got visitors. Pratty showed up almost everyday and so did Razzy. They'd stand outside the bars and have an almost normal conversation. If either got too rowdy, a guard from outside would pop in to check things out, but left them undisturbed. Sanary had visited twice and Ureksa along with Cleru came once a week. Though in their case, it was more like scheduled check-ins.

On one occasion, Varil even came. He however was far less informal than the others. Addressing him as _criminal_, _prisoner_ or _enemy of Wystern _and other like things. Not once did he ever call Virgil by name. In the end, Virgil was left exhausted and frustrated.

This is where Virgil sat. His back to the door as he held his head up with one hand. It was mid-morning and Virgil wasn't planning on anything to happen for a while. This was only what he expected. When a knocking came to his door, he soon discovered he would be very wrong.

_O _o_ O_

As Ureksa walked into Rondeau's chamber he was greeted with a smile. A cup of tea in front of him and an identical one on the opposite side of the table he was seated. "Good morning. You wanted to see me, Ureksa?"

Nodding, Ureksa took a seat. "Yes. It was about the agreement we'd discussed upon." He stated, wasting no time and cutting straight to the chase.

Not needing to say anymore, Rondeau grew a happy smile. "Hm. Yes. I've given that some thought already. The people are no doubt troubled by the recent events. I will order an announcement and we can have the preparations for a ceremony done within the week. Your title and rank will be reinstated!"

Expressionless, Ureksa stared down at the drink Rondeau had made for him. "That's what I wanted to discuss. I'd like to withdraw from our arrangement."

Thoroughly confused, Rondeau mustered a laugh. "Ureksa, whatever do you mean?"

Solemnly, Ureksa brought his head up to face him. His eyes worn. "I thought I needed to be a craftlord to protect what mattered to me. Yet during Vance and Wystern's crisis. I fought fiercely with tooth and nail to defend them with my life. As did both the other craftlords and craftknights."

Nodding, Rondeau tried reasoning with him. "That's correct. And with the privileges bestowed back to you-"

Ureksa cut him off adamantly. "I won't need it to protect what matters to me."

Quiet at first, Rondeau gazed into his tea cup. He smiled sadly. "And here I thought you might be the one to succeed me." Ureksa's eyes widened as Rondeau continued. "Did you know, I'm terrible at boiling tea?" He brought up suddenly. "No matter how much time I put into it, it always becomes bitter in the end. I used to just put up with it. Yet only recently, I've begun adding sugar to it." Picking up a sugar cube, he dropped it into his cup. "With a little sweetness, the tea changes into something completely different."

Picking up another cube of sugar, Rondeau began to reach over for Ureksa's cup. Grabbing the cup, Ureksa pulled it away before bringing it up to face. "Sorry. I've already become accustomed to the taste." Flashing a small smile in understanding to what he was trying to say and took a sip.

_O _o_ O_

Tilting his head back to see behind him, Virgil saw the red haired craftknight enter into his chamber. Once recognizing her, Virgil leaned forward again then spun around to be face to face before addressing her. "Well, what's the occasion?" Still sitting, he looked up at her as he asked.

She gave him a quick look over through the bars as she held her arms. "My, you've certainly become used to things." She remained quiet after this and Virgil shrugged, waiting for her to continue. "I had just thought that you would like to know that they're tearing down the arena tomorrow."

Arching an eyebrow, Virgil kept staring up at her. "Uh... good to know." A small awkward silence grew as Virgil thought about it more. "Why would you tell me th- oh, hold on. Is something happening today?" His voice growing in excitement.

Sanary glanced away for a second before answering. "Nothing that concerns you."

Smirking, Virgil jumped up into a stand and walked closer to the bars. "Okay, now I'm curious. What's goin' on?"

Sighing, Sanary turned away. "I had a feeling this would happen." Virgil's smirk only growing wider as she explained. "Today is... I'm having a duel with my older sister. Ours will be the last match before they demolish and renovate it."

His smirk disappearing as he looked almost disappointed. "Tch. That all?"

Letting out a light groan, Sanary stared him down through the bars. "What exactly were you expecting?"

He fanned her off, going back on topic. "Never mind that. So, why are you making such a big fuss over this? She's your sister. I'm sure you've sparred before, right?"

Hesitant at first, she slowly shook her head. She looked up and started gazing through Virgil's only window on his back wall. "I've been a craftknight for a while now. Yet..." Virgil watched her once she trailed off. "I was the one who asked for this. When I did, she seemed almost offended. My sister's a craftlord. She told me that if she were to lose, she'd resign and give her position to me." The air more melancholy, Sanary let out a sigh at the end.

Noticing this, Virgil bellowed an over the top groan. "Alright, I guess I have no choice." She blinked, staring at him quizzically as he went on. "I guess you came here for pointers on fighting against an older opponent, huh? 'Kay, first, since your sis is taller than you, you'll want to focus upward slashes or low starting downward ones. You'll have the advantage since she probably isn't used to fighting shorter opponents."

Hearing his preaching in a haughty tone, Sanary held one hand up, gesturing for him to stop. "N-No. That isn't why I came here." Slight annoyance in her voice.

Smirking again, he stopped halfway through his next piece of advice and leaned casually on the bars. "Then why are you here?" He asked, the curiosity back in his voice.

She sighed again. This time dropping her head slightly in defeat. "I didn't want to run into my sister before our match this afternoon. I was so nervous this morning I even woke up in a cold sweat." As she admitted this, she brought a hand up to her face and brushed her bangs away.

The last bit of information perked his attention as he quickly glanced up at her hair. Virgil noticing how her hair seemed held together differently than before. "That all?" He held one hand through the bars and called her forward with his index finger. "C'mere. I'll show you a good luck trick."

Sanary held a skeptical look and even retracted herself a bit. Upon his constant motioning for her however, she caved again and walked forward so that they were each inches away from the bars. Once close enough, Virgil all of a sudden lunged forward into a very awkward and firm embrace. One hand held her back while the other cupped behind of her head.

Surprised to say the least, Sanary blushed and began to struggle. When Virgil failed to let her go, she kicked him in his gut. His grasp weakened, she pushed him away and he tumbled backwards, landing clumsily on his back.

Still flustered, she stepped away from the bars and looked away to hide her blush. "Wh-What do you think you're doing?" She shouted, gaining the guards attention from outside.

The door opened behind her and a guard stepped inside. Seeing Virgil on the floor, he turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

"You'll do fine." Virgil finally said, breaking the ever growing uncomfortable silence between them. Rather than addressing her properly, he stayed on the floor. He moved his hands under his head and used the pillow as he looked up at the ceiling. "You don't have anything to worry about. You beat me in Vance, didn't you?"

Calming down, Sanary turned around and began heading for the door. As she did, a smile grew to fit her lips. "You almost say that like it's some impressive feet." With the sound of the door opening and closing, Virgil knew he was alone again.

He laid there for a while, relaxing in the silence. After a few moments, he pulled his left hand out from under his head and held it over his face. Carefully unclenching it revealed a small hairpin. "You weren't lying. You did wake up in a sweat this morning. So much so that you couldn't hold your hair down normally." Smirking, he looked over to the shackles that held each of his limbs and eyed the small keyhole. "Thanks Sanary, you'll be more helpful to me than you'll ever know."

After boasting to himself, Virgil closed his hand back up and shut his eyes. "Good luck."

_O _o_ O_

Footsteps entered Rondeau's chamber to reveal Varil's presence. Upon notice, he promptly greeted them respectfully. After, Rondeau offered him a seat but he refused and remained standing. Ureksa saw this and readied himself to leave, not wanting to hold up any of his superior's engagements.

"Why was it you called for me Rondeau? Do you need something from me?" As he asked, Varil held a serious composure while awaiting a response.

Smiling gently, Rondeau held his hands above the table, holding his tea cup. "As I'm sure you know Varil, Wystern has seven craftlords. Seven righteous defenders of this fair city-state. As of the moment however, we have but only four." After a nod of acknowledgment, he continued. "It is because of this, that I would like to offer you Tyram's former position of of crystal. Would you be interested?"

Taking his first few steps in leaving, Ureksa shook his head. No doubt thinking how rudely Varil would protest. Making a fuss about how insulted he would be at Rondeau's handout.

Just as Ureksa entered the entrance hallway, Varil gave his answer. "Sounds good to me." He announced without the slightest hint of detest or even joy. Ureksa almost stumbling in shock before continuing to leave and letting them be.

Smiling widely, Rondeau clasped his hands together and let out a hearty laugh. "Splendid! I had a hunch that you would be a fine replacement for Tyram. He took another sip of his tea before continuing to smile brightly. "I can only imagine the look on Libody's face when he hears the news. His son will instead of taking over the guild, become one of Wystern's most diligent and respected knights. How proud he'll be."

Somewhat troubled by Rondeau's words, he hid it and stepped closer. "Yes, that's fine. Before we continue, I'd like to discuss something concerning the tournament a few months ago..."

_O _o_ O_

Biting the corner of his lower lip, Virgil painstakingly attempted picking the lock for the shackle on his left ankle. So focused on precise and miniscule hand movements, he failed to hear the door open or people walking in.

"My, that's awfully bold of you." A young and unfamiliar woman's voice spoke which broke his concentration, flinging the pilfered hairpin across his cell in surprise. Looking up, he saw Pratty playfully looking down at him. An unidentified brunette at her side.

Laughing sarcasticly at his own reaction, Virgil stood up. "Yeah, well, let's keep this little encounter between us." As he spoke, he looked around the room for the hairpin. Once spotting it across the room, he started walking over to it. Pratty nodded. Walking with him from across the bars as he retrieved the key to his liberation.

Once gaining Virgil's attention again, Pratty introduced her guest. "This is a friend of mine. Natsumi." She gave a small wave and wore an uneasy smile, understandably off put by meeting someone for the first time with a set of iron bars between them.

After awkwardly doing similar, Virgil shifted gazes back to the young craftknight. "So, was this by your request or her's? Though, I highly doubt meeting a convict isn't too high up there."

Pratty huffed but Natsumi let out a small laugh. Perhaps Virgil's carefree demeanor easing her into the situation. "I'm not from Wystern. After meeting up with Pratty by chance at Kagro Volcano. I'd promised I would come and visit. After hearing about the recent trouble here, I figured it finally gave me an excuse to come. Also to lend a hand of course."

Virgil seemed to start one of his off hand comments when Pratty spoke up, unintentionally cutting him off. "I guess that's one good thing to come from all of this. But repairs are going well. Virgil's even been allowed to help out."

Nodding, Natsumi agreed. "Yes, I know. I remember you mentioning it when you were talking about him earlier."

Sitting down again, Virgil was about to get back to lock picking when what Natsumi just said stuck out to him. "_When you were talking about him_? What do you mean? What did she say about me?"

Natsumi thought back. Once docking in Wystern she happened to run into Pratty almost immediately. At which point, she was filled in on the recent exploits and how the whole mess in Wystern got started. "Well, she told me about her mission in Vance, what happened there, and then what happened here. In between, she told me all about you."

Virgil seemed irked by this as he slowly turned back to Pratty. She in return was holding her hands up defensively. "I didn't tell her everything! Promise!"

The grilling would've escalated, however, Virgil had subconsciously been playing with the lock. A light click was heard before the shackle unlatched around his ankle and fell over onto the floor with a low klang. Everyone noticing, Virgil clenched one hand in front of him in celebration while the girls laughed.

The moment passing, Virgil looked back up at them confused. "Hey, I can understand Pratty being okay with this. The two of us are fr-" Stopping himself, Virgil paused before starting again. "...She was never really for this in the first place. Why are you okay with this?"

Both girls exchanged a quick glance before Natsumi turned back with a smile. "Well, everything she told me about you was good. So, I suppose I can turn a blind eye just this once."

Virgil sighed and just shook his head before starting to pick the lock on his other ankle. As he did, Pratty laughed, but then her eyes widened, remembering something. "Oh, that's right! If you don't want to be locked up anymore, why don't you just accept Ureksa's proposal?"

he stared blankly at her until the ultimatum given to him on the ship came back to him. The option of either being locked up, or working for Wystern. He was quiet for a moment before smirking. "You want me to work for this place?" When Pratty eagerly nodded, Virgil tried his best to fight back some snickers. "I dunno. I already picked one of the locks. It isn't like me to quit once I've started something."

When Pratty pouted this time, he didn't even try to hold back his laughs. "Okay, tell ya what, you got a coin? I'll flip it. Heads, I break out and make my escape. Tails, I still break out, but I march up to Upper Wystern and tell that old man I wanna work for him." Pratty nodded in acceptance but Natsumi couldn't help but laugh at it's absurdity. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small coin and quickly tossed it through the bars. His smirk still present, Virgil caught the coin and slid it over his thumb. Looking up, he saw that both of the girls were staring in deep curiosity at the coin that would decide the outcome of his life. Faking a deep breath to raise the tension, Virgil flicked the coin spinning into the air. All eyes on it as it flew up, reached it's apex, then sunk down. Catching it with his left hand Virgil held it shut to avoid revealing it.

_O _o_ O_

Still sitting on his floor, Virgil had just tried his luck on the second ankle lock. With the girls leaving a few minutes ago, he figured it would be best to hurry his escape. Seconds spent the other ankle shackle and a click was heard. It dropped to the floor and left Virgil gawking. "Huh? Well, hope the rest are that easy."

Right as he was about to move on to one of the wrist shackles, the chamber door flung open. Being pushed open with such force, it hit against the wall attaching it's hinges and slammed shut behind the guest that entered. Looking up, Virgil was ready to swing himself around to hide the released cuffs. Noticing who his visitor was, he let out a relieved breath and relaxed. "Hey Razzy."

"Big Bro!" She called out. Grabbing the bars, she looked at him and leaned in. From his perspective it seemed her head was inches away from squeezing between them. "What're ya doin'?"

A wry smirk on his face, Virgil leaned in as well. Raising his right hand, he pushed Razzy's head away with his middle and index finger. Making sure her head didn't actually squeeze through like he imagined. "Me? Nothing. Just breakin' out. Don't tell anyone, okay? Why? What're you up to?" He joked, blazing through the details while mimicking her typical rapid manner of speech.

The little craftknight pouted at first but then grew annoyed. Narrowing her eyes a bit as she stared down Virgil, who was while sitting down, at eye level. "Big Bro, you said when you first got locked up that you wanted to take responsibility for stuff. Were you lying?"

Chuckling at first, he became more somber. "I wasn't lying. It's just, I think I've found a better way to make up for things." He would've went on but he saw Razzy had already perked up.

She wore a wide smile that stretched across her entire face. "Okay!"

In disbelief, Virgil's mouth became agape momentarily. "J-Just like that? I was gonna go on, but hey, if that satisfies you."

As he shrugged, Razzy nodded. "Alright! In case I don't see you later, so long Big Bro!" I gotta go. My uncle Bron needed my help with something." She gave a strong wave and just as she entered, burst through the door. The force of the door being pulled open also caused it to bounce back shut behind her.

As soon as she left, Virgil could hear the guards outside shouting and chasing after her. He thought back to how she seemed to be in a rush, even for her standards. He was allowed visitors, but only after a check-in with the guards outside. The probability that she sneaked in while the guards were distracted, skyrocketed in his head.

"Finally decided to getcha' 'self outta this place, eh?" A man's voice spoke up behind. Entering from the back of the room.

Recognizing the snarky tone, Virgil grimaced, slowly turning his head around. On his bed sat Cedric. He was looking through the window while his black portal remained present underneath it. "Why am I so popular today? Wait! That thing reaches all the way here from Vance? And, uh, why isn't it disappearing?"

Cedric arched an eyebrow. "Of course it can reach from here to Vance. How do you think the twins and I left here the first time, or arrived for that matter?" This explanation caused Virgil to look away slightly, the thought never crossing his mind. "As for why it's not fading away, I can keep it open as long as I need to."

This seemed to get a rise out of Virgil. He stood up and faced him fully. "That can't be right. Back in Vance the thing would shut after a few seconds."

Cedric shrugged, still looking out the window. "I was trying to inconvenience you, remember?" He spoke callously.

Virgil gritted his teeth, but then his eyes widened. "That's right Cedric. You really inconvenienced me before." Seeming confused, Cedric turned away from the window. "You hurled me off Upper Wystern you jerk!" Cracking the long whip-like a chain, it was flung around the stray. Wrapping the other end around his hand, Virgil pulled back, dragging Cedric with it. Once close enough, Virgil acted quick and tightened the other chain around Cedric's throat. "Do you have any idea what it feels like being violently thrown from the highest part of a city to it's lowest?" Rather than answering, he started to squirm.

Admits of being strangled, Cedric noticed the chain which held his neck was also linked to his attacker's wrist. Pulling down on it, he threw Virgil over his shoulder and onto the floor. "How the heck do ya expect me to answer if you're chocking me?" He shouted back, his shadow overlooking Virgil who was now laying on his back and glaring up at him. Instead of answering, Virgil pulled at on of his chains again. Finding it's way behind the older stray, a quick tug pulled against the back of his ankles and dropped him roughly to the floor as well.

Both laid on their backs looking up at the ceiling. A few moments passed and neither said a word. Perhaps the only way to avoid bickering was simply not to talk. This would eventually be proven false as Cedric spoke up. "You remind me 'em. My first master." Virgil remained silent at Cedric's random confession. Still laying there, unsure of what to say, he began picking the lock to his left wrist as the stray went on. "My first master wasn't that bad. He was born sickly. Because of that though, he never took anything for granted. I wasn't always good with spells. He made my claws for me so I could fight. He passed away soon after and I was adapted by a second knight. Let's just say, I didn't get all these scars from Azrakal."

Uncertain of what to say, Virgil started mumbling insults at the lock. Eventually earning a cheap laugh out of Cedric. "Well, as much as I enjoy these _encounters_..." His wording getting a smirk out of the other. "...I did come here for a reason."

"You want the rings back?" Virgil asked, still giving a majority of his focus and patience to the shackle.

The first to sit up, Cedric shook his head. He looked away almost a little ashamed for some reason. "No. You can consider those a gift." He sighed, standing up and dusting himself off. "I came here to warn you of the changing world." Virgil frowned, now looking up at him skeptically. When Cedric stared back seriously, Virgil went back to the lock.

"When Azrakal was defeated..." Cedric began, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "...his presence disappeared from the world. Though a fiend and a cruel being, his power suppressed many strong summon creatures. Now that he's gone, things are going to get a lot more hectic."

Groaning, Virgil stopped playing with the lock for a moment and huffed. "Of course, after all, nothing's ever easy." Picking at the lock again, glancing up, he saw Cedric staring down at him. "What? I get it, strong strays are gonna start popping up. It'll be good for business. I do hunt you guys, remember?"

When Cedric didn't roll his eyes or called him out on his wording, but instead kept his serious expression, Virgil gave him his attention. "When we came to this city, he made me transport us all here. It wasn't just him, the girls, and I. Reath came as well." Virgil unlocked the shackle just as this news had been dropped on him.

The shackle and chain connected to his left wrist dropped onto his chest. Not expecting either, he coughed and lightly winced. Discarding it off his chest, he rolled over and looked up at the stray. "You mean Reath was here? H-He was alive?" He shouted up in disbelief.

Cedric nodded. "Well, yes. Emphasis on _was_. He's dead now." Shocked, Virgil awaited Cedric to elaborate. "I found him laying near the docks the morning I left with the girls. At first I'd thought a craftknight must've taken care of him. I was wrong. He had a deep claw mark on his chest, and his ring was gone." As he finished, he started rubbing the side of his head. Contemplating what would become of this ordeal.

Shaking his head with a relived smirk, Virgil sat in a more relaxed position. "That all? That guy must've bit off more than he could chew. And you know just how hard those rings are to use. This isn't anything to worry about." Shrugging his shoulders, he looked like he was about to lay back down.

"You're wrong." Looking back up, he found Cedric held a serious look in his sage green eyes. "I recognized the claw markings. It was a powerful summon creature named Rei. I'd thought I'd seen the last of him, but it seems I was wrong about that too." Taking a few steps toward the portal, Cedric crossed his arms. "I forgot about him. He used to be in that cave with us. He kept to himself a lot. Almost never spoke. He was probably 'bout your age. The day he arrived, he said one thing only:_ I will kill the false god._" He gulped. "Tired of waiting around, I presume, he left. 'Said he'd be back. It was the day you came two years ago. You two may have even passed each other at the entrance."

Taking Cedric's story into account, Virgil held his chin. A few seconds later, he frowned and scratched the back of his head. "I don't get it. If he wanted to kill Azrakal so bad, why didn't he? What was he waiting for?" Becoming annoyed by his skepticism, Cedric turned back around.

"It wasn't that he wanted to wait, but that he _had_ to. The door was sealed and locked with a blessed chain." Glancing down at the picked shackles, he quickly looked back up. "You picked the lock as I recall. Speaking of which, why are you so talented at this anyway?"

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Virgil turned away. "Me? Oh, you mean Ean? I dunno how he was so good at picking locks. I never met the guy." Cedric sighed and rolled his eyes. "Although if I had to guess..." Virgil started, primarily to appease the vexed stray. "...it was probably 'cause of his craft master. I bet he wanted all his apprentices to have a diverse understanding of crafting and smithing. Back then I was- I mean, I bet _he_ was the best with locks in the whole guild."

Huffing at Virgil's seemingly mix-and-matched explanation, Cedric rubbed his forehead. Turning around again, he shrugged his arms. "Yeah, I guess we're gonna have to go with that." Looking over his shoulder, he saw Virgil looking down at the last lock with a depressed look on his face. Keeping his back to him, Cedric coughed to get his attention. Y'know, if it's that bothersome, you could just let me break that chain for ya." To make his point, he drew one of his claws at the end.

Smiling softly to himself, Virgil shook his head. "That's alright. If I don't do it myself it's no fun at all."

"Cedric!""Cedric!" Two voices in unison called out from the portal. Both men stiffening at this.

Gulping, Virgil held the last chain up. "'Changed my mind. Cut me loose."

Shaking his head, and sheathing his claw, Cedric backed up. "Sorry, but you ain't the target this time."

Just then, two familiar sisters came vaulting arms first through the portal. Cedric held both his arms up in defense but was still tackled down to the ground.

Looking down at him smugly, Virgil smirked. "Cedric, I don't think now is the time or place for this." He joked. The girls looked up at him and smiling. Virgil braced himself as he expected them to exclaim his name and jump onto him. Yet, they didn't. They just smiled warmly at him. He smiled back, a bit surprised and relieved. "Well uh, so, what have you two been up to?" As the girls readied to answer, Cedric laid motionless underneath them. He knew full well that trying to get up was typically useless.

"We've been helping Cedric in Sanctum!" Kate shouted excitably. "Yeah! Cedric's been trying to rebuild it to like before, where all stray can call a home!" Krystal finished.

Virgil arched an eyebrow. "Sanctum?"

The girls had moved closer when they gushed earlier. Doing so eventually set Cedric free as he sat up then into a stand. "It's what we used to call the cave. Besides, it's nothing special, yet."

Both girls turned back almost angrily. Their angered expression however more closely resembled a childish pout. They were each ready to disagree when Krystal's eyes all of a sudden widened. "Oh! Cedric...!" Hearing the urgency in her sister's voice, Kate did the same. "That's right! Some more strays showed up and we need your help!" Both jumping up, they rushed forward and each grabbed one of Cedric's arms. Urging him to hurry along, they dragged him toward the portal. His protest falling on deaf ears as the three disappeared into the black vortex. The gateway vanishing along with them, left the vacant wall staring back.

Alone again, Virgil started laughing at what had transpired in front of him. Quieting down, he was left with a wide but shrinking smile. "Geez. I've been replaced."

Looking down at his right hand, he began spinning the rings around his fingers with his thumb. "You're a sly one, Cedric." Thinking back to their talk about Reath, Cedric's words echoed in his head. _His ring was gone._ "If you had taken the rings back, that place might be targeted. And you played it off like a gift." Clenching his hand, his smirk came back to life. "A powerful stray named Rei. Someone my age who wanted to take on Azrakal himself. Now he's tracking down what's left of 'em in the form of these god-enchanted and dangerous rings. And here I thought things wouldn't be nearly as interesting anymore." Lightly chuckling to himself, Virgil gazed out through his window. "Now that Cedric, is one hell of a gift."

_O _o_ O_

Sitting in the center of his cell, Virgil looked down at the last shackle on his right wrist. In his other hand, he held Sanary's hairpin. It was bent at odd angles and was on it's last legs. One mistake too many and he could kiss his freedom goodbye.

Just as he was about to begin, the door to his room was opened. For a moment, he panicked. He'd realized he hadn't hid the shackles in such a way to avoid suspicion. Instead, they were all scattered across the cell as they were when the others had left a few minutes ago.

A man entered whose presence caused Virgil to tremble slightly. To calm himself, he bit the corners of his lip. The guards closed the door behind him without looking inside, leaving the two alone. He remained quiet as he looked over the cell and all of Virgil's handiwork. "Well, well, finally built up the nerve to try and escape have you?"

Clenching his teeth, Virgil locked eyes with him fiercely. "Ureksa!"

The older man held a calm expression as he eyed Virgil. "What did you expect to do? Even if you got out of your shackles, then what? I'll have you know I was set in charge of your security detailing."

Giving the defiant smirk he'd grown far too used to giving him, Virgil shrugged. "Beats me. Let's just say your security has more than a few holes in it." He egged on, small beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face.

Ignoring his boasts, Ureksa turned and walked over to Faith. He put his hands in his cloak as he examined it. "You mean for instance, how both guards are stationed outside your hold?" Virgil's eyes widened as he sat up straight. "Or do you mean how this sword is four and one-half feet from your cell bars, rather than five?"

Shocked, Virgil held a blank expression. "Ureksa, a-are you letting me escape?"

"What's it called?" The veteran craftknight asked. Once again disregarding Virgil.

Still somewhat tense, and now becoming ticked off, he withdrew himself slightly. "What are you...?"

"The spell..." Ureksa clarified, cutting Virgil off. "...the one from Vance. I know what it does, but not it's name."

With Ureksa still focused on the sword, Virgil scowled to himself. "I still can't believe you figured that out without seeing it." When Ureksa remained quiet, it only made Virgil feel more obligated to tell. "It doesn't have a name. I learned it by accident almost a year ago. It wasn't one of Faith's so I don't call it anything. It's not easy to do in battle either, I don't use it that much. Reath had me in a bind so I had no choice."

Finally looking away from the sword, Ureksa stared down at the young swordsman. "So that sword can do more than just replicate the moves of your fallen friend. Hm, I see. Then think of a name now."

Gritting his teeth, Virgil angrily looked up at the older man. "Why the hell are you so focused on this?" He shouted.

Slowly turning for the door, Ureksa took a step toward it. "I suppose I'll just tell the guards what you're doing then."

Slamming one hand against the floor, Virgil jumped up and fiercely grabbed the bars. He kicked them a few times to get his notice. "Fine! Stop being so unreasonable!"

Turning back around, Ureksa held an almost unnoticeably faint smirk. "I can only assume the reason you never thought up a name was because you hated that it was your own creation. You made yourself believe that using that sword for anything else but her spells wouldn't be anything short of a disgrace. Honestly now, how long will you let your past cripple you?" His faint smile seeming short lived as it disappeared halfway through his explanation. "I cannot believe I had to act so unruly to make you understand this."

Grimacing, Virgil frowned. "Don't blame me for your shortcomings. You could've just said that from the start, y'know!"

Things becoming silent again, Virgil began feeling forced to do as he was asked before. Sighting, he rolled his eyes. "Right, so, that spell..." He laid his forehead on the bars and looked downward in thought. "It's sort of like an explosion. I first did it when trying to heal form a distance..." Raising his head, Virgil grew a small and almost proud smirk. "Got it! Hellfire Purification."

Monotone in response, Ureksa looked away. "Well, it's childish and eccentric. I suppose at the very least, it suits you."

Aggravated once more, he kicked the bars again. "What's that supposed to mean?" He shouted back.

Turning to face him, Ureksa ignored his complains again. Locking eyes. "Virgil, I never met your father. Nonetheless, I'd like you to know that if I were your father, I'd be exceptionally proud of you." He admitted straight-faced to Virgil's shock.

Completely caught off guard, Virgil let go of the bars and staggered back. Flustered and unable to face him for the moment, he heavily looked away. "Wh-Where'd the h-hell'd that come from? L-Like I give a damn about that sort of thing!" Turning back he saw that Ureksa was about to leave.

He ran up to the bars again and grabbed them, calling out to him. "Wait! If I do this, you'll still have all my things. I need the bestinitries. And what about my money? I won't be able to charter a ferry or anything. I'd have to start over from scratch, again!"

Without stopping from Virgil's plea, Ureksa opened the door. "Do it right this time." He said, closing the door behind him and leaving Virgil back alone.

Sighing at first, Virgil pulled out Sanary's hairpin and started staring at it intently. "Right." Bringing it up to his mouth, he bit the end of it and bent it at a sharp angle. After spitting to get the taste out of his mouth, he carefully inserted it into the last keyhole.

Feeling around for the tumblers, Virgil examined every interior inch with the pin. Gently pressing a tumbler in the center, he felt the first hitting against it. Easing up on the center, the first did the same. Sliding the pin along deeper inside the lock, he found the back most tumbler. With a delicate push, it made an almost inaudible click.

His cell door opened up and Cleru and Sugar entered with bright smiles. "Good morning." He greeted, turning around, he shut the door. "Hey, was Ureksa in here earlier? I thought I saw him before. That can't be right though because he's supposed to check on you at the end of the week not-" Cleru stopped when he and Sugar turned and realized what Virgil was doing.

He ran up to the bars and leaned closer. Worked up all of a sudden, he started shouting in a whisper. "Virgil! What are you doing? You're gonna get in a lot of trouble for this!" Worry written all over his face.

"I've decided I'm gonna travel the world again, but this time, I'm gonna make it count. I'll help out with everything I can to make up for all the trouble Ean and Ethan caused." He announced, wearing a straight expression and speaking without doubt.

Still disapproving, Cleru continued shouting in his hushed tone. "Virgil, even if you say that, I can't just let you break out of here!"

Virgil smirked. "Is that so? Are you gonna stop me?" With one quick flick of his wrist, he turned the hairpin and the final shackle dislodged from around his wrist . Dropping to the floor, it echoed in a loud metallic klanging. He started massaging his free wrist as he set his sights on his sword. "Hellfire..."

Grabbing the bars tighter, Cleru leaned even closer. Now no longer trying to hide his voice. "Virgil you can't! I'll sto-" The sword was glowing brighter and brighter, a small hum building as well. Sugar noticed this and immediately tackled her master to the ground to the opposite side of the room.

Grinning widely, Virgil narrowed his eyes. "...Purification!" In one split moment, the sword's sheathe disintegrated in a growing white inferno. A fiery ball grew and exploded, breaking in the bars on that side of the room and blowing the door right off it's hinges.

_O _o_ O_

Walking down the long curved corridor to Virgil's cell, the soon to be sworn-in craftlord kept a straight gaze. Walking with his hands in his pockets, Varil let out a low sigh all of a sudden. "Why would Pratty insist I visit him?"

A boom echoing in the distance, the floor shook slightly. Stopping, Varil arched an eyebrow. "Hm? That came from-" His eyes widened. "He wouldn't!" Balling a fist, he pulled out his spear. "Of course he would!" He shouted in realization and growing aggravation. Making haste down the hall, he sprinted for Virgil's hold. As he approached, he started to hear a second set of footsteps seeming to get closer. Unable to clearly differ them from his own due to the echo, he just kept running.

Both rounding the corner at the same time, Varil and Virgil became face to face. Taking everything in at an instant, Varil plunged his spear forward. Virgil winced and ducked, tripping as he did, not expecting Varil. The two brushed shoulders and locked eyes for a brief moment. Virgil fell past him but caught himself and spun around, Varil doing the same.

"I must be cursed. Running into you so soon!" Virgil complained spinning back around and running down the hallway where Varil had entered. Narrowing his eyes, Varil went after, immediately giving chase.

The suspense of their chase already heavy from the start, Virgil bolted through the Central Tower. His sense of direction thrown to the wind, he would run down which ever path was closest at a fork. Going up or down whatever staircase he found himself vaulting up or jumping down. Varil keeping a steady pace, mere feet behind.

Eventually wandering into the interior of Upper Wystern, he glanced into the offices to find dozens of guards, and due to all his commotion, they were all staring back at him. Some recognizing him, jumped up and chased after him as well. Those who didn't, followed once seeing the reaction he had on the others. A now two dozen guard brigade became in pursuit after him, Varil leading the charge.

Though not what he wanted, Virgil started heading downstairs. Coming down several flights led him to the base entrance of Lower Wystern. Quickly, he weighed his options. The arena was a dead end, and also occupied if he recalled. Having this many after him in the public quarter would just make things harder for him. Risking it, he took the one path he was unfamiliar with, a room of smithing furnaces.

Panicked at first, Virgil saw that there was another doorway on the opposite side of the room. Once seeing the horde pursuing the young swordsman. Being unarmed, stepped aside letting all of them through into the labyrinth.

His heart racing, both from the tension of capture and the heated chase. This only made things worse as he struggled to take in the new environment all around him, this what looked like a destroyed layer of Wystern. Weak and feeble strays backing off from the impending charge of people.

Following the linear path, Virgil eventually made it to the platform in front of a large glass window. Reaching the center of the platform, he looked around for where to go next. Spotting a door to his left, he took a step closer. Right there, the guards caught up. They moved to the door as well and one even sealed it shut. Turning around, Virgil saw that Varil covered the small stairs he took onto the platform. The remaining guards covering the last side, boxing him in.

Varil panted lightly as he stepped onto the observatory stand, Virgil in a similar state. "Game over." Varil commented, getting into stance in case Virgil were to try anything.

Virgil giving a weak smile, backed up toward the glass. "Varil, I ever tell you I'm a terrible swimmer?"

Narrowing his gaze, Varil inched closer. "What difference would it make?"

Growing a wry smirk, Virgil removed his sword from his shoulder and held it in front of him. "Just thought you'd like to know..." All of a sudden, he spun around. "...how I'd rather leave my life to the tides than you!" Slashing his sword, he launched a _holy slash_ against at the glass.

The shockwave hit and shattered the glass in in it's entirety. Vast amounts of water gushing in. Taking a knee, Virgil stabbed his sword into the ground, holding his position as the water flooded over him.

Forced to retreat, Varil jumped back. The guards not as lucky, were swept back and a few even collided against Varil, knocking him down with them. Struggling back up, he looked around for Virgil, but he was already gone.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil was now flailing in the ocean right outside the newly formed hole from the Undersea Observatory. Having crawled through the gushing window, he was already low on air. Rays of sunlight dancing on the water's surface ahead of him, he flung his arms, sloppily drifting toward it.

Breaking through to the surface, Virgil gasped for air. Luckily, the main path was right in front of him. He grabbed onto the side and lopped onto the path. Gaining several strange looks from passer-bys.

Drenched and exhausted, he took a step closer toward the main doors. They flew open to reveal an angered Varil, his lower half soaking wet. Scowling , Virgil glanced over at the side door. "You're too damn persistent!" And ran for it.

Instantly giving chase after him again, Varil gritted his teeth. "You're the last person I wanna hear that from!"

Both sprinting up the coiling staircase, Virgil brushed against the wall a few times. Seeing how close they were, Varil attempted clipping him in the leg. Dodging it, Virgil jumped away, almost tripping up the stairs as he did.

Bursting through the side door to Middle Wystern, Virgil stumbled into a roll then ran for the main entrance. As he did, he found the remnants of the guards fumbling up the central staircase from Lower Wystern. Hurrying for the doorway opposite to the entrance, he managed to get in before the guards.

"Now I'll lose you in those offices!" His eyes widened entering inside. Rather than the cluttered and busy office area he had glanced into several times, he found himself in the barren and spacious ceremonial hall. Stopping in the center, he worriedly turned around.

Varil entered and took a few steps forward, the guards pouring in behind him. "That may have worked..." Varil started, spinning his spear in his hand. "...If this were actually the offices." With the guards and Varil closing in, Virgil gulped, stepping back. "You're done. No easy way out this time."

A single nervous sweat dripping down the side of his face, Virgil showed a weary smirk. "No _easy_ way out." Lifting his sword off his shoulder, he stabbed faith into the ground and took a few steps back. "Hellfire..."

_O _o_ O_

Sanary and her sister Kouren stood on opposite sides of the ruined arena. Sanary stood rigidly stiff, her sister serious yet relaxed. Determinately staring her younger sibling down, Sanary was having trouble doing the same.

Between the two stood Sakuro, his typical easygoing expression on his face. "Now why would anyone want to waste such a lovely morning in a way like this?" Shaking his head he let out a sigh.

Furrowing her brow with her signature gesture, she twirled her hair around one of her fingers. "Oh hush up Sakuro."

Hunching over slightly, he turned toward Sanary but still gazed over at Kouren. "That part of you hasn't changed since when we were kids I see." His smile showing unnoticeably small signs of strain. "Well if we're all ready-"

"Halt!" Kouren called out, holding her arms and narrowing her gaze. "Sanary, do you know why I'm taking this so seriously?" Opening her mouth, Sanary couldn't find her voice and looked away. "Progression. Being a craftlord means to be one of Wystern's seven strongest knights. If you are stronger than me, then I have no right to stay and hold Wystern back."

Her gaze never wavered. In fact, it had only grown more passionate as she went on. It had been a long time since Sanary had seen her sister like this. Slowly, she nodded her head in understanding.

Looking between the two, Sakuro's smile seemed to grow more genuine. "Well, I now commence the start to the title match for Craftlord of Ruby!" Unsheathing his sword, he slashed the air and held it toward the ceiling. Both sisters reaching for their weapons.

An explosion from the ceiling above shook even the arena. The ceiling rumbled as debris and chunks of steel fell at the center. The sisters backed up and looked above. Sakuro did the same but almost fell backward off the arena.

Sanary along with the others watched in disarray. Just as the first large pieces of rubble touched down, she saw a broadsword descending as well, now almost halfway down. Recognizing it immediately, it's owner dove through the newly formed scar in the ceiling, face first. Plummeting, he outstretched his left are, reaching for the sword. As they grew closer to each other, as well as the ground, the others continued to watch. Falling faster and faster, Virgil caught his sword by the handle at the most, half a dozen feet from the floor. It instantly glowed and so did his right hand. Right before landing face first, two angelic wings sprouted that spread wide, creating a parachute effect that caught him, lifted him upright, and allowed him to land easily on one knee.

With the last of the rubble falling around him, Virgil characteristicly smirked to himself. Standing up, his wings disappeared. Smug in the success of his latest stunt, he dusted his pants off and looked up. As soon as he did, his eyes widened and his mouth became agape, lunging forward, he dived and rolled forward toward Sanary.

Just then, Varil came striking down, spear first. His trident plunging into the ground, Varil fell onto one knee. Small amounts of dust blowing away from his crushing landing. Rising upright, he plucked his spear from the ground and spun it in his hand elegantly, showing no signs of injury.

As Virgil watched him, looking up at him from the floor, he gulped. Before Varil could take a step closer, Virgil scampered up and away, dashing for the entrance-way to the arena behind Sanary. As he ran past, the two caught a quick glance. As before, Varil continued his pursuit after.

Stepping aside, Sanary let both easily run past. Listening, she could hear their frantic footsteps even after they faded from view. Turning back around, she noticed Sakuro still intrigued by what had happened to the ceiling. Her sister slowly walking toward her. "How troublesome." Ignoring Sanary as she passed by her like the other two did. "We'll have to postpone this."

For some reason, the more her sister spoke, the more it stung her in a foreign acrimony. "Where are the guards?" Kouren spoke as though the current affair was mundane and should have been resolved by the others. "They're worthless, the lot of them." The callous words exiting her sister's mouth gave rise to a familiar anger inside.

Right when Kouren was about to step out of the arena, Sanary dug her nails into the inside of her palms. "Are you surrendering then, sister?" Her hands shaking in anger.

Looking over her shoulder, the older sister held a confused yet somewhat annoyed expression. "Perhaps you didn't hear me. I said we're postponing the duel. Are you questioning my-"

Still looking away, Sanary sunk her head. "The match was declared earlier. If you walk away now I win by default!" She shouted, clenching the center of her blouse over her heart.

Narrowing her eyes, Kouren grabbed hold of her sword handle slung on the side of her battle dress. "I was wrong. You aren't ready yet. You're far too immature to be a craftlord." She unsheathed her saber. It was a long and thing black blade. The handle, curved and designed to look like a snake. "I don't know what's gotten into you bu-"

Cutting her sister off again, Sanary started turning around. "I used to hate men." Turning to her sister revealed tears flowing down the sides of her face. She drew one of her daggers and got into stance, which turned out to be a reflection of her sister's. "I hated what he did to you. Cleru and Pratty's father. When he died, you weren't the passionate and cool craftknight you used to be. You turned into... into... into this!"

Provoked, Kouren stepped closer. "I grew up!" She shouted, running forward and slashing at her younger sister. No compassion in her words or her actions.

Catching the slash with her dagger, the two became engaged in a blade lock. Kouren slowly pushing her toward the center of the arena. "Still..." Sanary began again, the tears still flowing. "I told myself they were responsible. That they were useless. Unnecessary. But they..." The image of Cleru smiling warmly at her during one of their frequent chats at the Undersea Observatory popped into her head. After, a quick memory of Virgil when they fought in Vance. When she offered to bandage him, she was surprised at how many cuts and bruises he had, almost none from her. "Cleru always fought for others!" Sanary started holding her sister off. She rose her head up and stared at her sister, eye to eye. "And Virgil, he's always fighting, even now. I blamed men for everything, but that was wrong. In truth I..." Whimpering lightly, Sanary grinded her teeth for a moment. "...I hated you!"

Completely shocked, Kouren eased up subconsciously and was pushed away by her younger sibling. Drawing her second dagger with her free hand, Sanary ran back in and started slashing away at her sister, who blocked and parried each of them. "I respected you! I Idolized you! But, you're not that person anymore! You're not my sister, you're heartless! You're-"

Having heard enough, the older sister raised he sword and performed a faint. When Sanary went to block the attack that never came, Kouren altered her stance and struck again, knocking her away. "Right now, I am your opponent. Nothing more." A steely gaze shooting back.

_O _o_ O_

Virgil just bolted out of the hallway leading to the arena. He had planned earlier on ending things at Upper Wystern. However, seeing how bad things were looking, the thought of making a mad dash for the docks was starting to look like a healthy alternative. His hopes were shot through when a pack of soaking wet guards stood firm blocking the main entrance. He remembered how only a handful of guards made it upstairs, thees were likely trying to fix things on the under level.

Forced to change plans Virgil skidded to a halt in front of the guards and high tailed it for the staircase. A few steps up, he looked back to see the some guards now chasing him again, Varil ahead of them. Turning to focus ahead, he found the guards that helped trap him in the Ceremonial Hall were rushing down the stairs to cut him off, nearly a dozen of them.

When Virgil saw how unprepared the guards ahead were, not expecting their target to meet them halfway. He decided to use their lack of formation to his advantage. Running straight in between them, a guard up front lunged for him. Virgil ducked it, causing the guard to almost trip. Now in the middle, a guard in font of him was pushed by the others in their unorganized frenzy. Literally rolling toward him, Virgil jumped up and ran off his back and getting behind him as he continued tumbling behind him. With only one guard left in his direct path, the swordsman tripped him and spun him staggering down behind him. Clearing the pack, he sprinted toward the top of the staircase.

Varil watched as Virgil one by one proceeded to disgrace the guards. With both forces about to collide against each other, he was forced to do the same to escape. He ducked under the spinning first guard, cleared the rolling guard in a vault using his spear, and as he approached the last guard in the middle, he caught him before throwing him aside to follow after Virgil. Reaching the top, the two found neither truly gained or lost any real distance on the other.

As soon as he made it to Middle Wystern, Virgil made a rush for the next staircase. Checking over his shoulder, he found Varil, and the guards fumbling over each other atop the stairs. Reaching the central stairs to Upper Wystern, Virgil huffed every few steps. His endurance, reaching it's limits. "Almost... there... just... a little... further!"

_O _o_ O_

Having just tossed the coin into the air, Virgil was watching as the girls looked in undistributed curiosity. Both Pratty and Natsumi leaning over to get a good view once Virgil unclenched his hand. Attempting to keep a straight face proved less than successful the more he examined the girls immovable gaze. A cheeky grin widening by the second.

The apex of suspense far over, Pratty looked and pouted as she saw Virgil silently snickering. Childishly fuming, she grabbed the bars and leaned even closer. "C'mon already! Open your hand up!"

His grin becoming a more casual smile as he continued to mock her playfully. "Hm? Why?"

Pratty practically started steaming but Natsumi only let out a small laugh behind her. "Why? So we can find out what your gonna do!" She continued to plead.

Still unswayed, Virgil kept up his cool composure. "Huh? But that would be pointless." This only seemed to confuse Pratty but Natsumi slowly grew a knowing smile as she realized.

"Now I get it." She said to herself, standing up straight as Pratty remained hunched down. When Pratty stared up at her, she explained for Virgil. "He's already decided what he's going to do."

Smiling at Natsumi's response, Virgil nodded his head. "Bingo." He held his hand with the coin through the bars. Pratty, reaching for it, held her palm open. He dropped the coin and folded her hand so that she was now concealing the coin.

After, he spun around and leaned his back against the bars. "Now, get outta here! I got an escape to plan." He announced, just short of alerting the guards outside. Examining it, he held one of his shackles overhead.

About to ask what his choice was or even open her hand to see what his choice would have been, Pratty opened her mouth. The tone of the room weighed in suddenly and Pratty remained quiet. Virgil's answer feeling obvious, she nodded to herself and turned to leave. "Alright. So long!" giving a cheerful goodbye, she stepped closer to the door and Natsumi did similarly.

Just as Pratty grabbed the door handle, Virgil sunk his head. "I'm sorry." She let go of the handle and turned around. Virgil's back still to them. "That day everything went wrong, we got into a fight and I yelled at you. I never apologized for that. I said we weren't friends but..." There was a long pause before Virgil finished. "I'd be lucky if someone like you even wanted to be my friend."

Pratty's kind expression never faded. Even though Virgil wasn't looking, she shook her head. "It's fine. Because, _we_ are friends." Though they couldn't see it, Virgil grew a small soft smile at Pratty's words.

As they went to leave, Pratty gave a big and unnoticed wave. "So long!" She repeated, opening the door and holding it open for Natsumi.

Sighing, he gave a small wave over his shoulder. "Thanks for the name."

_O _o_ O_

Finally making it back up to Upper Wystern, he exited through the main doors. A strong gust of wind greeting him. He let out a pleased chuckle, quickly making his way to the center of the main platform jutting out from the Central Tower.

Varil exited and slowly marched forward. Virgil turned around, greatly huffing to catch his breath. Varil was doing essentially the same, but hid it better.

Before anything could be said, the guards finally caught up and flooded out the main door. They split their force, each taking a side left and right of Varil, boxing Virgil in without escape.

Relaxing his stance, Varil took a step closer. "Why today? What makes today so special?" As he asked, he stepped closer again and moved to Virgil's left.

Smirking, Virgil took a step to the right. "Why today? Why not? It's a lovely day for a stroll." He joked defiantly. The two now circling one another. The guard bracing themselves in case Virgil were to try something.

Also smirking, Varil shook his head. "You truly are an incorrigible fool."

Virgil shrugged. "Hmph. Make me look tiny if it makes you feel tall. No skin of my nose." Stopping, Varil did the same. He took his sword off his shoulder and pointed it forward. "One last dance before I leave?"

The prince spun his spear one last time before getting into stance. "You might be a talented escape artist, but this is beyond you."

Virgil began zealously bouncing back and fourth on his feet. "Think you can take me on?"

Varil narrowed his eyes. "Ureksa handled it pretty well. I'll just copy his moves."

The two shared an identical grin as the moments inched passed. Virgil tightening his grip on his sword, Varil lunged ahead. "As if I'll let you take the first strike!" Caught off guard, Virgil raised his sword to block, reinforcing by holding his right hand against it near the tip. When the other noticed this, he shifted his grip closer to the spear head and moved closer for more power. "You can't block like that with a double-edge sword!"

The weapons connected and Virgil was pushed back an inch but showed no signs of pain or injury, his sword clean of any blood. Varil was in disbelief. Looking closer, his eyes widened. "Y-You protected your fingers with those rings?"

Virgil grinned wider. "Yep. Thanks for getting in close!" Slashing, he hit the trident away. With Varil momentarily defenseless, Varil stabbed his sword into the ground and tackled him. They fell over and rolled a few times. Virgil got on top and pulled his right hand back, giving him a quick jab to the head to quiet him down. As Varil held his now throbbing face, Virgil noticed something sticking out of his coat.

As the guards approached to apprehend him, Virgil reached inside and pulled out his knife from Vance. "I knew you took it!" Kicking Virgil off, he grabbed his spear, holding the side of his head with the other hand.

Backing up, Virgil held a wry smirk. He sheathed the knife back on his arm and pulled out his sword. Looking behind him, he saw he was on the edge, Middle Wystern seeming a mile away. "Hey Varil..." While more annoyed, Varil arched an eyebrow. Virgil turned to showcase a wide grin. "...I ever tell you I really hate heights?"

His eyes widening, Varil sprinted forward, Virgil waving as he fell backwards off the edge. The guards all looked shocked but Varil dove off without any hesitation.

_O _o_ O_

Panting heavily, Sanary's body shaking, raised her swords up against her sister. The Craftlord of Ruby already in position without a hair out of place. Sanary's vision was blurring, swaying lightly back and forth. Each of her daggers painted with scratches and cracks of all sizes.

Sanary gave her elder sister one last weak glare before her eyes shut close. Fainting, she fell forward awkwardly onto her stomach.

Sakuro took a step closer in worry but stopped when Kouren walked in front of him. With the same expression on her face, she knelt down next to her unconscious younger sister. She rolled her over and laid her head on her lap. Delicately, brushing her sister's hair away from he face. Gently caressing her cheek to wipe away the drying tears.

Walking over and looking down at the two, Sakuro wore a kind smile. "I see that part of you hasn't change since we were kids either."

Still focused on Sanary, Kouren never looked away. "Oh hush up Sakuro."

_O _o_ O_

Both men were plummeting off the edge of Upper Wystern. The wind screeching past them. As they dropped, Varil outstretched an arm, determined to catch Virgil no matter the cost. Slowly and stubbornly, he inched closer and closer.

Almost halfway down to the middle level, Virgil turned around in mid-air. A confident smirk danced across his lips before giving a small wave with his right hand again. Varil stared confused, until he noticed the rings, but it was too late. Virgil's sword and the rings lit up. Right before Varil could reach him, Virgil spun back around and his wings grew, spreading wide. Pulling up quickly, he soared up into the air, gliding away as Varil continued to fall.

Grabbing at air as Virgil drifted away with the wind, Varil turned back to the fast approaching body of water beneath him. Out of other options, he got into a diver's form and braced himself, closing his eyes.

Crash-landing into the water, a large spout appeared where he landed before subsiding. Countless ripples decreasing in size one after another formed from the center. Just as the water seemed to return to normal, Varil broke through the surface. Taking a deep gasp of air, he swam over to the close by road and pulled himself onto it.

"Varil!" Turning to the Central Tower, he saw a familiar silver haired craftknight running over to him. He shook his head once, flinging the water from the tips of his hair. He questioned wringing out his coat but realized it's futility, being completely drenched. To avoid being looked down upon even further, he stood up and waited to meet her.

Pratty ran up to him and quickly looked him over. "Varil, are you okay? I saw you falling and..." She trailed off. Further inspecting him, she inched closer.

Varil couldn't help but turn away from the embarrassment in his current state. "I'm fine. Nothing broken, just a little sore." Unsure, Pratty squeezed one of his arms to judge any pain. Rolling his eyes, Varil pulled his arm away. "Stop that. I said I'm fine." He began straightening out his clothes in a vain attempt to make himself more presentable.

Relieved by her friend's safety, she smiled. "I ran into Ureksa earlier..." She brought up, changing the subject for him. "...I heard you're going to be a craftlord soon. Congratulations!"

Watching her gentle expression soothed his pain and made him smile back at her. "Yeah, well..." He folded his arms. "What about you? It's no fun if I get too far ahead of you." He teased her, faking a false sense of superiority in spite of the situation.

Pouting, she frowned her brows. "Hey! I'll get there. Just you wait!" When Varil chucked lightly, she remembered something. "Say Varil, what does this mean for the Gold Guild? I thought you wanted to fix things yourself."

Sighing to himself, he looked away again. "Right, that same problem."

Seeing his change in mood, Pratty brought her hands up. Swinging them back and forth as she quickly shook her head. "No, no! That is, um... I'm sure you'll think of something."

Turning back he smiled again. "I already have. I'll fix everything once I take over the guild."

Blinking at him, Pratty tilted her head. "So, you won't become a craftlord?"

The same confident expression on his face, he shook his head. "Not at all." Slowly, Pratty smiled wider in understanding. "That's right. I'll just do both."

She laughed in excitement. "Is that even allowed?"

Despite his uncertainty, Varil kept up his bravado. He shrugged. "Ill be the first." Scratching the side of his face, he glanced away. "Still, It will be hard in the beginning. I might need some help those first few nights."

Blushing, Pratty clasped her hands together and nodded. "Right!"

_O _o_ O_

Slowly gliding through the air toward the docks, Virgil's heart beat furiously. Taking deep breaths, he looked straight ahead. Knowing he'd lose his nerve if he stared down too long. Only looking down briefly to keep on course. Anyone looking up would have mistaken the high soaring swordsman for a bird.

Seeing a large boat leaving the docks, Virgil altered his course towards it. As he drifted closer he saw a lot of people gathered on the bow. Realizing it to be a ferry, he knew he made the right choice and flew closer.

While the stern, the area behind the cabin, was vacant, he didn't want to be to careless. He flew close to the water before leveling out and drifting to the vessel. Hovering over the back, his sword and rings died down. His wings disappearing, he fell onto the ship and landed safely without any trouble.

Looking to his left and right, he awaited someone to come. When no one came running 'round the corner, Virgil smiled to himself. He walked over to the back wall of the cabin and leaned against it. Slouching, he slid down into a sitting position. Taking a deep breath, he let out a long sigh. "I really did it." He announced, watching the further fleeting Wystern.

"I know. I'm surprised too." Tightening his grip on his sword again, he turned to his right to find Natsumi peaking around the corner with a playful smile. "Wow, that sure is a scary face."

Relaxing a bit, he loosened his grip and sunk his shoulders. Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes. "I've had a long day. What are you doing here anyway? Didn't you just arrive at Wystern?"

Natsumi giggled, walking around the corner and sitting beside him. "There was a mix up with the ships schedules. This was the last one for a week. It's a shame." She brought her knees up and held them against her chest. "Long day, huh? Why don't you tell me about it?" She asked cheerfully.

His eyes still closed, he arched an eyebrow. "all of it?"

Natsumi shrugged. "Sure. Why not? It's a long way to Vance after all."

Lifting his hand up, he slowly dragged it down his face. "Of course this ships going to Vance."

The young summoner tilted her head in confusion. She reached over and lightly tugged his shirt to gain his attention. "What's wrong with Vance?"

He became irritated when he turned to her. "I thought Pratty told you."

Natsumi rubbed the back of her head. "Well..." She let out a small nervous laughter. "...Pratty told me a little, but skipped over a lot of things."

Groaning, Virgil sunk his head. "So before when you said 'tell me about it', you really meant, start from the beginning." When she gave a fast definitive nod, he rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Why should I?"

Natsumi leaned a little closer and kept her cheerful expression as she said what came next. "Why not? We will be traveling together from now on."

His relaxed eyes shot open as he turned to face her completely. "What? No, no no. I travel alone."

Her look became much more bored. "That's no fun though."

Virgil remained firm. "No way!" A tint of anger in his voice.

Turning away slightly, Natsumi grew a sly smirk. "Okay . I guess you don't have to start traveling with me. Just like I don't have to tell everyone on board we're harboring a stowaway criminal."

Becoming speechless, Virgil's jaw dropped. As he struggled to find the words, his stomach growled. Remembering he hadn't eaten anything yet today, it growled again.

Laughing, Natsumi moved her bag in front of her. Opening it up, she pulled out two wrapped bowls. "My brother and I love curry, so I bought us a couple bowls." She held one in front of him but then jolted back and held it awkwardly over her head. "You can have it, but only if you say yes."

He eyed her for a bit. The longer he waited, the more her grip began slipping. Opening his mouth, his stomach cut him off with another loud growl. He sunk his head in defeat. "...Fine."

Natsumi practically jumped up in joy. She almost dropped the bowl but caught it and herself in time. She handed it to him along with a fork and spoon.

Virgil watched her as she started eating her bowl. He stared into his. "So, your brother lives in Vance. Wouldn't it be cold by then?"

Finished scarfing down a big chunk, she let out a satisfied sigh. "Hm? No, there isn't a ferry that goes from our town to Wystern. So I'd have to hop around a bit before getting back. That's why I haven't visited Pratty until now."

Virgil held his head up with one hand, resting his bowl on his lap. "So it'd definitely be cold by then."

Natsumi stared at him. Tilting her head up she started thinking about it. "Can't you reheat curry?"

Shrugging, he finally began digging into his meal. "Beash mee." He mumbled with a mouth full. He swallowed loudly. "I can't cook."

She stared at him surprised. "What? Really? Darn. My brother would know, he's a great cook." A little disheartened, she took another bite. Just as she swallowed, her eyes widened. Almost choking, she coughed and cleared her throat. "That's it! We'll bring him with us!"

Virgil laughed at her _revelation_. As he did, he spit out a little food in front of him. "Just like that, huh? And so our band of two becomes a party of three." He laughed again to himself.

Excitedly, she clenched a hand in front of her and nodded. "Yup! The more the merrier, right?" A delighted grin on her face.

Watching he, Virgil couldn't help but grow a similar anxious smile. "Alright. If you're that pumped about it I might as well put a little faith in ya." He let out a small sigh. "Now, where to begin?" Natsumi stared at him. Still stuffing her face as Virgil scratched his chin. "I guess it started when I was first summoned to Wystern." He sprouted a warm smile as he watched the now distant city in the horizon. "No, that's not right. It all started when I met this really nosy girl with short messy silver hair and a beat up red jacket..."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

This is it guys. Thanks for all the support. Especially those who've been with me from the beginning, it's definitely been an unforgettable journey. I feel like I should say something important, wrap things up in a cool and memorable fashion. Sadly, nothing comes to mind. I can list a few wishes though. I hope that I was able to make some of your jaws drop a little. I hope I made some of you have small or hysterical laughing fits from some of my corny jokes or skits. I hope I made some of you fight back a stupid grin at some of my works. And finally, I hope you all had as much fun as I did.

I do have plans still to make a prequel chapter focusing on Ean's short guild life. And one post-chapter taking place a few months after this. But those may not be here for a long, long time. Or at all. So, to end this in a more definitive way, I've decided to do a livestream of all of Summon Night 1 on Oct. 13th! Starting at 1pm EST. Come one come all! While there, expect some shenanigans, live chat, and I may even invite some of my idiotic friends to shake things up. Just go to Twitch TV and search "KingClockwork". Bookmark it or just 'follow me' If you're a member. Any schedule changes will be posted there. In case you can't make it, Twitch does store back-ups of all streams!

Lastly, to give credit where credit is due. Some of you may have noticed a new cover image. The Virgil illustration handled by a friend of mine, PuroWag. Check out my deviant art page for a high-res version.

**As Always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**


End file.
